Infidelidad
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Capítulo Final. Una chica cuyo único propósito en la vida es conquistar al príncipe saiyajin, aparece en su vida justo cuando éste y Bulma pasan por momentos difíciles. Bulma sin darse cuenta alivia su depresión con la ayuda de su amigo Yamcha. Los malentendidos empeorarán la situación y juegan en contra de los protagonistas ¿Cómo terminará todo?
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota: Dentro de poco (al mismo tiempo que termino de escribir el fic) voy a hacer una restructura de todos los capítulos. Quiero decir que lo editaré y mejoraré, aunque la historia permanecerá intacta ¡Me ha dado tanta pena leerlo nuevamente! Jaja sin embargo pretendo reivindicarme. Pido disculpas por los defectos de escritura de su servidora. En mi defensa tengo el buen pretexto de haberlo comenzado hace más de 6 años, y que en ese tiempo he adquirido habilidades de las que carecía. **

**Dentro de poco terminaré este proyecto el cual me ha llevado varios años (sin contar los que dejé de escribir) y le tengo mucho aprecio a las 173 páginas en Word –escritas hasta el momento de escribir estas líneas- de ese modo romperé mis propias limitaciones, ya que por defecto, dejo las cosas inconclusas. Solo me queda decir: ¡Gracias por leer!**

**_Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei animation. Este fanfic no persigue fines de lucro._**

* * *

**Aviso de la autora: Este fanfic contiene lenguaje que describe escenas eróticas, por lo que no es recomendable para niños. Tampoco lo es para quienes son sensibles a los temas de pareja, ya que trata sobre la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta de una forma fuerte y dolorosa.**

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO ****1.**

Despertó lánguidamente, saliendo de la inconsciencia del sueño con una suavidad como la de la brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Cuando al fin le fue imposible negar que estaba despierta, se levantó dejando que el camisón asomara la piel desnuda de sus piernas, se miró al espejo, ya era una mujer madura, más que madura, se estaba volviendo vieja. Se tocó los senos y los levantó, así de altos como los tenía antes. Y aún así con sus arrugas, con su piel ya no tan joven y con la edad cargando en sus espaldas, aún así era una mujer sumamente atractiva y llena de vida. Ya Vegeta no quería compartirla con ella, pero había otro hombre… tal vez más de uno, a quien sí le interesaba. Levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó un número, esperó a que contestaran, era una voz femenina pero no le causó ninguna molestia.

-Con Yamcha por favor– pidió amablemente, la otra mujer se escuchó molesta

-¿Quién le llama?-

-Soy su hermana– mintió para no causarle molestias a la pareja, que seguramente estaban en la cama, desnudos. Entonces la voz de la mujer se suavizó bastante

-Ah claro, disculpa, ahora te lo comunico-

-Gracias- después de unos minutos, escuchó la voz tan conocida con un tono de sorpresa.

-¿Bulma?-

-Si, vamos a hablar– Bulma sonrió al notar la alegría en la voz de aquel hombre, su primer novio. Mientras Yamcha le decía que iría para allá enseguida.

* * *

_Vegeta llegó a una montaña, todavía estaba oscuro pero ese era ya un ritual que seguían los dos, verse en la oscuridad de la madrugada y despedirse días después en la oscuridad de la noche._

_Ella salió de una cueva en la cima, con muy poca ropa a pesar del frío que hacía. Apenas aterrizó, Vegeta olió su perfume natural, el de sus partes íntimas invitándolo a entrar._

_Ella corrió a abrazarlo, por dios ¡qué hombre! Tan varonil, tan fuerte, tan apasionado._

_-Lamento haberte llamado ahora, sé que podrías estar ocupado- se disculpó _

_-bah, no estaba ocupado en absoluto– la muchacha, sonrió y lo besó en esa forma en la que lo enloquecía, mordiéndole un poco los labios, acariciando su espalda al mismo tiempo. Él tomó a la mujer de la cintura, la acarició como a ella le gustaba, de forma ruda. Cuando ella quedó saciada de sus labios, se separó lentamente de él._

_-vámonos hoy está libre mi departamento-_

_-¿cómo que hoy?– preguntó desconfiando el príncipe_

_-ay mi saiyajin– sonrió acariciándolo -es un celoso señor príncipe-_

_-claro que no… solo aclárame lo de "hoy"-_

_-mi cielo, ay cosas que preferirías no saber-_

* * *

La C.C. había organizado una fiesta de aniversario como tantas otras, Bra y Trunks, los hijos de Vegeta y Bulma, habían asistido como invitados, llevaban tiempo casados y lejos de la casa de sus padres. Yamcha llegó temprano ese día, algo inusual. Bulma estaba dándole los últimos toques a la casa, tenía puesto un vestido de noche, negro con toques de plata, entallado y largo, llevaba puestos guantes negros a juego con el vestido, que dejaba al descubierto la espalda y algunas zonas estratégicas donde no se notaba tanto el paso del tiempo. Bulma abrió la puerta y se encontró con su amigo

-Hola Yamcha– saludó con alegría, como si no hubiera un pasado

-Te ves… hermosa- exclamó embelesado provocando una risa nerviosa en la mujer

-Tu siempre comportándote como un galán- le sonrió, halagada mientras le daba paso a la casa. Había comenzado con los preparativos para la reunión de la noche y su amigo se había ofrecido a ayudarle.

-Lo digo en serio– respondió tranquila y seriamente, lo que le dio certeza a su comentario y provocó el sonrojo en Bulma, a quien se le escapó un "oh" y un suspiro. Atravesaba en ese momento por una crisis personal tan fuerte que a veces no podía cargar consigo misma. Llevaba tiempo deprimida y apenas comenzaba a entenderlo. Lo que más necesitaba, como una especie de jarabe medicinal, eran ese tipo de palabras

-Eres muy amable– agradeció asiéndose a su brazo -siéntate, aún no comienza la reunión-

-Me di cuenta– comentó al notar el molesto ki de Vegeta en la casa -pero no vine a sentarme, estoy aquí para ayudarte– se enfrascaron en una amable discusión de buenos modales, al final Bulma cedió y le agradeció las buenas intenciones asignándole tareas

-Está bien tu pondrás la mesa-

-Ya verás soy todo un experto- respondió con orgullo aunque realmente no tuviera idea de lo que debía hacer, nunca se había molestado por aprender la etiqueta de aquellas reuniones formales.

-Solo espero que tu idea de decoración no se parezca al de tu departamento, por que será un desastre– bromeó y él abrió la boca indignado

-¡Oye! Mi departamento tiene el orden exacto de las cosas que necesito- se cruzó de brazos

-Claro, fue una idea arquitectónica que haya caminos entre la basura que van hacia la cerveza, televisión y cama-

-Se te olvida los que van al baño– los dos rieron sonoramente, divirtiéndose como hacía mucho que no lo hacían

* * *

Mientras volaban en dirección al departamento de Myrna, Vegeta recordaba la forma en la que la había conocido seis meses atrás.

Era una mañana como aquella, oscura y sin estrellas visibles, Vegeta decidió ir a entrenar a la montaña donde lo hacía desde hacía varios años. Pero al llegar se percató de que había un pequeño ki en su cueva. Se acercó para correr al invasor, seguramente un ebrio o vagabundo.

De pronto algo salió de la cueva. Vegeta no supo si reír ante una escena tan patética cuando se dio cuenta de que una mocosa había salido para atacarlo mientras le gritaba "lárgate de aquí intruso" sin parar de golpearlo en el estómago.

-¿A quién le llamas intruso, insolente?– la muchacha guardó silencio y dejó de golpear aquel muro de hierro.

-¿Quién eres tú?– preguntó confundida, con un hilo de voz

-No es tu asunto– percibió el miedo en la respiración agitada y nerviosa de la chica. En un instante ella creyó reconocer la voz. Esperó un poco a que aclarara, y entonces se dio cuenta de quién se trataba, estaba impresionada.

-Mi nombre es Myrna- el corazón de la muchacha latía fuertemente, no quería que él se diera cuenta de que la adrenalina le fluía por todo el cuerpo. Era la primera vez que se encontraba frente a él y la conmoción era tan fuerte que las piernas le temblaban. Se alejó lo más que pudo del príncipe e intentó tranquilizarse mentalmente, si se comportaba como niña iba a echar todo por la borda

-No me interesa– Estaba esperando que la mujer se fuera para poner entrenar. Le molestaban las intrusiones a su lugar –ya deberías irte… lo digo por tu propia seguridad

-Claro que no me iré, este es un lugar público y puedo estar aquí cuando se me antoje- respondió la chica repentinamente armada de valor

-Resulta que este no es un lugar público, es el lugar donde entreno así que más te vale irte si no quieres resultar lastimada- la amenazó aun tranquilo, pero la paciencia no le duraría más tiempo. Myrna lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió enigmáticamente

-Qué miedo- pronunció esas palabras casi como un suave ronroneo, el corazón aún no dejaba de latirle con fuerza y era la emoción la que la dominaba.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? –preguntó enojado, bajando los brazos como si se pusiera en posición de ataque

-Si– la furia de Vegeta se desató. Pero en cuanto quiso atrapar a la muchacha, ésta se puso a volar -quiero luchar con usted, príncipe-

-¿Cómo…?– de pronto la miró confundió. Esa escena era extraña, ningún humano que hubiera conocido, a excepción de los otros guerreros, podía volar. Además no había nadie que le llamara "príncipe" ¿Acaso sería saiyajin? No, parecía ser era demasiado joven, no tenía cola y su cabello era rojo. Si bien es cierto que en su vida conoció saiyajin de apariencia más extraña (por ejemplo su hijo), era imposible que lo fuera que esa mujer lo fuera.

-Sé todo sobre usted Vegeta- le dijo al notar su confusión, con un tono de respeto. Aterrizó los pies sobre el césped que cubría la punta de la montaña donde Vegeta se refugiaba cuando quería entrenar sólo, y sin amedrentarse por la mirada profunda del saiyajin, se le acercó.

-¿Eres un enemigo?- preguntó finalmente. Aquella pregunta causó poco asombro en Myrna, que se encogió de hombros.

-Yo diría que más bien, soy su enamorada-

* * *

Vegeta volteó a ver ala Corporación Cápsuladesde el cielo, hasta que Myrna se dio cuenta y lo distrajo. Bulma hacia el amor con Yamcha mientras miraba el cielo por la ventana. Vegeta y Bulma compartieron la misma mirada de infelicidad.


	2. Capítulo 2

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO ****2.**

-¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó Yamcha mientras acariciaba el torso desnudo de Bulma, con cariño, suavemente. Ella parecía distraída por la forma en la que miraba hacia algún punto en el infinito, aunque recargada en su pecho parecía un poco distante.

-En cómo comenzó esto– contestó con la melancolía a rastras.

* * *

En aquella fiesta, Bulma dejó a Yamcha ayudándola a adornar la casa, mientras ella subía para ver a Vegeta.

-¿Vegeta?– le llamó en la penumbra de la habitación

-¿Qué?– Contestó desde el baño, de mala gana

-Pensé que te habías ido– se dirigió al baño, para hablar con él. Vegeta salió sin hacerle caso, desnudo pues acababa de tomar un baño. Bulma lo miró disimuladamente de arriba hacia abajo, se sintió terrible consigo misma, no era fácil tener una pareja con aquel cuerpo joven y atlético, y con apariencia 20 años menor de los que debería. Eso que a simple vista podría ser una banalidad le atormentaba cada día, pues el tiempo le jugaba en contra hasta el punto de hacerle parecer su madre. Podría ser cierto o podría ser un mal juego de la mente femenina, Bulma juraba que no exageraba. Vegeta empezó a vestirse, pero no con su traje de entrenamiento, sino con ropa de vestir, lo cual extrañó a Bulma -¿por qué no te pones tu traje de entrenamiento?– preguntó curiosa y él enseguida se puso a la defensiva

-¿Por qué el interrogatorio?- ella debería estar acostumbrada a su hostilidad, pero habían ocasiones como esa en las que ese tono le afectaba.

-No es interrogatorio– contestó pacíficamente, después de suspirar. Vegeta la miró de reojo mientras buscaba los tenis. Había algo que le molestaba últimamente de ella más que cualquier otra cosa: ya no se interesaba en enfrascarse en las divertidas peleas de antaño. Por lo que la monotonía era la principal característica de su vida juntos -simplemente me extraña que salgas con ropa de civil-

-Que no te extrañe. Yo hago lo que se me antoja- esa respuesta causó el enojo de la mujer

-Está bien Vegeta, suerte en tu "entrenamiento"– remarcó la última palabra mientras salía de la habitación azotando la puerta. Enseguida sintió el deseo de abofetearlo por lo que volvió a entrar, pero él ya no estaba –Vegeta ¿qué estás haciendo?– preguntó al aire, colocando una mano en el corazón.

Desde unos meses su situación como pareja había cambiado de una apasionada, emocionante y divertida a ser todo lo contrario, con el horror que el aburrimiento trae consigo. Hacía tiempo que no había ningún tipo de intimidad entre ellos, Vegeta pasaba semanas lejos de la Corporación por lo que apenas hablaban. Era verdad que jamás había sido alguien cariñoso y por eso no podía exigirle eso ahora, pero Bulma quería por lo menos besarlo o abrazarlo sin ser rechazada. Lejos de eso, Vegeta pronunció el nombre de una mujer en una ocasión mientras estaba dormido.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordarlo. Sabía lo que estaba pasando (aún recordaba los engaños de Yamcha) -pero Vegeta es muy diferente– pensó para consolarse -sin embargo no deja de ser hombre– le decía el raciocinio -pero él no sería capaz, me lo dijo, hace muchos años me dijo: que ninguna otra mujer le interesaría… pero en ese tiempo hacíamos el amor a todas horas… y yo era tan joven y atractiva– su vista se dirigió hacia el canasto de la ropa sucia, ahí encontró su traje de entrenamiento. Mientras meditaba, tomó la prenda y la acercó a su pecho, queriendo consolar su tristeza.

De pronto llegó un aroma a su nariz, aspiró mecánicamente y el aroma le produjo una sensación de vacío, no olía al típico sudor de entrenamiento, en esa prenda había otro olor diferente al de Vegeta, olía diferente… olía a perfume. Alejó el traje, como preguntándole a él por qué olía a perfume de mujer y saltó a la vista una mancha blanquecina, era semen. Se quejó como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago. Y después del golpe, brotaron las lágrimas. Había sido una cruel forma de confirmar sus sospechas.

Su primera reacción fue culparse, como una víctima de secuestro con aquel Síndrome, el de Estocolmo, que se enamora de quien le hace el daño. Se culpó por no ser joven y atractiva, pero además se coló un puñado grande de odio y repudio hacia Vegeta, por hacerle "eso", por romper su juramento. Abrazó esa prenda como si fuera él y quisiera arrebatarle un poco de seguridad, al mismo tiempo la repudiaba y esa confusión no le permitía alejarse de ella, estaba en shock. Se sentó en la cama pues se sintió mareada, sin parar de llorar amargamente. En ese momento llegó Yamcha que al encontrar la puerta medio abierta, entró sin tocar, a pesar de la penumbra, vio a Bulma llorando de aquella forma, fue hacia ella y se hincó para quedar a su altura, junto a la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?– preguntó preocupado. Como respuesta solo escuchó más llanto de la mujer -por favor dime– pidió sin éxito. Comprendió que Bulma no hablaría, así que supuso que lo mejor que podría hacer sería sentarse a su lado y abrazarla con fuerza. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de su presencia y enseguida correspondió al abrazo, le hizo bien la fuerza de su amigo protegiéndola.

Pasaron así mucho tiempo, Bulma sin poder hablar, Yamcha soportando la angustia. Poco a poco la mujer dejó de llorar sin consuelo, pasó al llanto leve y luego a los sollozos, hasta que finalmente se tranquilizó.

-Perdóname– le pidió cuando se separó del abrazo -arruiné tu saco- intentó sonreír pero sólo logró que se le quebrara la voz nuevamente.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora– la tomó de las manos y le buscó la mirada sin encontrarla-¿ya te sientes mejor?– preguntó con tono tranquilizador. Bulma solo asintió pero las lágrimas continuaban resbalando por sus mejillas -¿Me quieres decir qué te sucede?– Bulma bajó la mirada, indecisa sobre si desahogarse o no -está bien, no te preocupes– le tomó de la barbilla, a Yamcha le parecía una criatura indefensa en ese momento, la miró a los ojos y los vio anegados en lágrimas -(¿qué te han hecho mi amor?)– se preguntó en silencio. Le dolía tanto verla así -no es la vida que te mereces– soltó finalmente, después de unos minutos, convencido de sus propias palabras. Bulma en ese momento se levantó y se dirigió a la amplia ventana, necesitaba aire fresco. Se limpió las lágrimas y miró el paisaje, hacia las montañas, lejos de la ciudad.

-Lo más cruel que existe en esta vida es el tiempo– comentó con amargura -él te lo da todo y después te lo quita sin que puedas hacer nada. Dicen que el tiempo es tu mejor amigo, que cura heridas; sin embargo cobra sus favores con creces.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- la contempló desde la cama.

-Porque es así: al principio de tu vida, el tiempo corre despacio y a tu favor. Te permite crecer, vivir aventuras, disfrutarlo todo. Pero con después se vuelve tu enemigo– se miró las manos, con arrugas que las cremas no podían disimular –sin que te des cuenta-

-Pero es tu decisión aprovechar o no el tiempo. Puedes vivir plenamente cada etapa de tu vida, disfrutar las cosas que no perduran para siempre, esa es la forma de estar en paz con él– Bulma movió la cabeza negativamente, salió al balcón y se recargó en la borda.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes?- le preguntó, aunque su voz era baja, el suave viento llevó sus palabras hasta el oído de Yamcha, que decidió levantarse y acercarse al balcón. Respondió cuando pudo ver su silueta.

-Claro que sí, todos los días-

-Las aventuras que vivimos con Gokú– sonrió vagamente -esa fue una de las etapas más felices de mi vida-

-Para mi fue la mejor- De pronto, el lobo del desierto adquirió un brillo en los ojos. Le entusiasmaba hablar sobre su pasado -lo tuve todo: fuerza, poder, amigos, amor, hasta fama y dinero…-

-Y muchas mujeres- recordó y soltó una risa espontánea.

-¡Siempre me lo recuerdas!– le reclamó aunque se alegró de oírla más animada

-Fuiste todo un playboy- se dio la vuelta después de secarse las últimas lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mantuve esa vida por muchos años, hasta que simplemente me aburrió y dejé de serlo. Ahora puedo caminar por la calle sin que alguien me moleste, como cuando… justamente cuando teníamos aquellas aventuras con Gokú. Además ahora puedo asegurarme de que las mujeres con las que estoy no se interesan en mí por mi fama y fortuna. La única a la que recuerdo que fue desinteresada conmigo fuiste tú- se sinceró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y recargándose en la pared, con cierto aire melancólico en la mirada.

-No digas eso, varias novias que te conocí te querían sinceramente- aquella afirmación le sorprendió al hombre, la miró interesado.

-¿Tú crees?–

-Claro que si- se recargó en el filo del balcón con ambas manos a los costados, sosteniéndose. Su voz recuperó un poco de normalidad -eres adorable, cualquier mujer que se cruce en tu camino se enamora de ti– aquel comentario provocó un ligero rubor en las mejillas del ex beisbolista, para disimularlo, tosió un poco.

-Entonces ¿Por qué…?- las palabras se le habían salido de la boca, casi sin quererlo. Dejó la pregunta incompleta, dándose cuenta de que podría cometer una imprudencia. Bulma lo miró esperando a que completara la pregunta. Al notar que no lo hacía, enarcó una ceja y movió la cabeza instándolo a seguir. Yamcha desvió la mirada hasta que finalmente, se atrevió.

-Me gustaría saber ¿por qué dejaste de quererme?– ante el inesperado cuestionamiento, Bulma contuvo el aliento, sabía que Yamcha había guardado esa pregunta por muchos años, pues nunca había obtenido una respuesta, era hora de ser sincera.

-Han pasado muchos años, no creo que importe ya-

-No finjamos Bulma, tu sabes que yo siempre te he querido, y que nunca he dejado de hacerlo pese a Vegeta- intentó apartar la mirada de su amigo, le incomodaba el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-De cierta forma lo sabía, pero mantuve la esperanza de que pudieras olvidarte de mí y hacer tu vida feliz. De hecho pensé que había sido así.

-He sido feliz, pero siempre me has faltado tú- no dejaría que alejara la vista de él, buscó una y otra vez su mirada, ahora que había tenido el valor de sacar el tema a flote, quería obtener respuestas, no se imaginaba la presión que ejercía sobre ella.

-Siento no poder corresponderte ¿Aún me quieres?- él sacó las manos de los pantalones y con voz grave, más seria de lo común, le respondió.

-Te amo– recibió esas palabras como un golpe de aire caliente después de una nevada. La reacción que tuvo fue la de correr a abrazarlo. Con dos propósitos: callarlo, que ya no siguiera con sus palabras tan abrumadoras. Y la segunda, agradecerle. Se sentía halagada un hombre dejaba de interesarse por ella (realmente nunca supo si Vegeta había estado enamorado de ella o no) pero otro le abría los brazos gustoso.

-No sé qué decirte- susurró, aún su abrazo no era correspondido. Yamcha miraba su cabello, con deseos de acariciarlo. Pero su corazón latía tan fuerte que le era imposible escuchar sus pensamientos, por lo tanto no sabía qué hacer.

-Yo sé lo que sientes por Vegeta, sé que serías incapaz de engañarlo, porque serle infiel sería engañarte a ti misma– susurró al fin, cuando se atrevió a abrazarla y subir una mano para acariciar el suave cabello azulado, que olía a rosas aunque estuviera recogido en aquel elegante peinado –además sé que él, por muy poco que te merezca, te ha sido fiel- Los ojos volvieron a escocerle repentinamente, apaciguado después por las lágrimas. Yamcha sintió dos gotas calidas en su brazo y le levantó el rostro. Ella lloraba nuevamente -¿Qué pasa?– le preguntó confundido. Por más que pensara qué causaba su tristeza no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta lógica. Sólo había hablado sobre el paso del tiempo y ahora después de haberse tranquilizado estaba nuevamente llorando desconsolada. Se preguntó qué había dicho para desatar sus lágrimas nuevamente, había hablado de sus sentimientos, pero eso no parecía ser lo que la había conmovido tanto. De vegeta, estaban hablando de Vegeta ¿Qué era lo último que había dicho? "Te ha sido fiel" y fue cuando regresó el llanto. Frunció el ceño. Bulma se había separado de él y estaba recargada en la pared, con evidente cansancio.

-No… no me digas que Vegeta te… no, no es posible– repetía sin creérselo

-Parece que es cierto- respondió finalmente Bulma, le dolía tanto esa posibilidad.

-¡Maldito infeliz!– gritó súbitamente, lleno de furia haciéndole pegar un pequeño brinco de sobresalto. Yamcha sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de destrozarlo con sus propias manos -¿Cómo se atreve a lastimarte?-

-No lo sé– contestó con dificultad, con un nudo en la garganta tan grande que apenas podía respirar-sinceramente creo que es mi culpa- soltó de pronto. Pero antes de ser interrumpida por Yamcha, que había abierto la boca para protestar, continuó, necesitaba desahogarse y esperaba que su amigo lo entendiera **-**por una parte sé que no lo es, sin embargo ahora no estoy a su altura… solo mírame, estoy tan vieja, ya no soy atractiva para ningún hombre, mucho menos para él que se conserva como un joven. Por dios, cómo lo odio por eso –apretó los puños llena de impotencia- y está ese miedo que le tengo a las operaciones, con todo el dinero que tengo, podría contratar cualquier cirujano, pero… -no pudo completar su frase pues Yamcha la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos, la abrazó sin que ella se lo esperara, eso le hizo guardar silencio, mirar sobre el hombro de Yamcha, parpadeando y preguntándose qué hacía. Pero él en lugar de responderle, besó su mejilla suavemente, después la otra y se quedó unos segundos rozándole la blanca piel con los labios, hasta que buscó los de ella y los apretó en un beso profundo. Bulma abrió los ojos, asustada. Reclinó la cabeza para alejarse de él pero se encontró con la dura pared, que le permitió al hombre volver a besarla, esta vez más suavemente. Bulma aún sentía el calor de su boca cuando él se separó. Tragó saliva y se preguntó si debería golpearlo, pero se contuvo cuando escuchó sus palabras.

-Eres perfecta así, como eres, me pareces tan hermosa… más hermosa aún que cuando eras una jovencita– curveó los labios inconscientemente al notar el rubor en las mejillas de su amiga, levantó una mano y al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de ella, le acarició el rostro con dulzura. Bulma cerró los ojos disfrutando ese momento tan cálido. Sólo kamisama sabía cuánto necesitaba escuchar esas palabras. Se quedó sin habla -Eres hermosa, eres sensual y la experiencia que te han dado los años te hace exquisita– susurró exhalando, esa situación le hacía sentirse un poco excitado, si tuviera la oportunidad, le demostraría cuán sincero era en ese momento. Pero Bulma notándolo, rechazó un nuevo beso, bajando el rostro -¿todavía no estás decidida?– preguntó. Ella le contestó negando con la cabeza. Él se separó definitivamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Los labios de la mujer eran una tentación de fuego. Pero eso mismo le hacía sentirse irritado -entonces ¿Aceptas ser una mujer sumisa, resignada a no hacer nada contra la injusticia de la que es objeto?–

-Claro que no –respondió enseguida, con voz firme aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos. Qué frase tan tonta acababa de decir aquel hombre, ella jamás había sido de "esas".

-Demuéstramelo. Ven conmigo- ¿Y por qué no hacerlo? Vegeta no pensaba en ella, eso había quedado demostrado. Quizá ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que se había vuelto amante de quien fue su amigo cercano. Ese amigo que le había demostrado más de lo que el saiyajin en todos los años que llevaban juntos. Se dio cuenta de en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en una noche, estaba confundida.

-No es algo que pueda aceptar o rechazar en este momento- respondió finalmente, suspirando. Él asintió, comprendiendo. Pero fue evidente que la respuesta no fue lo que esperaba. Besó su frente y pretendió salir de la habitación. Pero ella le detuvo suavemente -pero no dejes de abrazarme-

* * *

**Notas de la autora: sólo quiero aclarar que en los capítulos anteriores no dije en ningún momento que Vegeta y Myrna llevaran seis meses de ser amantes, simplemente que llevaban tiempo de conocerse. **


	3. Capítulo 3

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO****3.**

Seis meses atrás…

-Sé todo sobre usted, Vegeta-

-¿Eres un enemigo?-

-Yo diría que más bien, su enamorada-

* * *

Aquello sonaba absurdo. Frunció el seño, enojado, no permitiría que se burlaran de él con tonterías como esa.

-Bueno- continuó la mujer, con una actitud despreocupada –quizá sería más prudente decir que que soy como una fan– le cerró un ojo coquetamente, sonriendo –debo confesar que desde que lo vi por primera vez, quedé cautivada por usted; ya no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus músculos– mientras se confesaba, se acercó lentamente al saiyajin, mientras éste retrocedía inconscientemente, preparándose en caso de un ataque. Aquello era decididamente una excusa absurda –en esa época yo era una niña apenas, pensé que mi obsesión podría quitarse en unos meses, sin embargo creció cada vez más, cada día mientras lo veía a lo lejos, caminando por la calle, volando por el cielo….-

-Deja de parlotear así– interrumpió Vegeta bruscamente –no sé quién eres y no me interesa saberlo, sería mejor para ti regresar a tu casa a que te cambien lo pañales– Myrna rió tranquilamente

-Lo conozco tan bien que sabía que diría eso- respondió sonriéndole. Vegeta estaba extrañado, no era común que alguien escalara hasta la punta de la montaña donde él pasaba horas a solas, la pocas veces que había visto a un humano era algún deportista que buscaba nuevos retos, pero jamás una mujer tan extraña, debía estar mal mentalmente hablando.

-¿Si sabías que lo iba a decir por qué no te has ido?- se cruzó de brazos, impaciente por estar sólo nuevamente. Pero ella siguió avanzando discretamente hacia él. Vegeta se tensó por acto reflejo.

-Nunca me retiro sin lograr mis objetivos– la sonrisa de aquella mujer era entre cínica y burlona, Vegeta solo la había visto en dos tipos de persona: los enemigos que estaban seguros de su supremacía y en Bulma, cuando alardeaba de sus conocimientos o coqueteaba con él.

-¿Y cuáles son tus objetivos?- comenzaba a pensar que quizá esa mujer no fuera la típica humana. Sin dejar de mirarlo, Myrna meditó su respuesta un segundo.

-Son varios, pero el primero de ellos es que me entrene- más que sorprendido, Vegeta pareció entretenido con la petición, soltó una risotada restándole valor.

-Si me conocieras sabrías que yo no pierdo mi tiempo entrenando humanos inútiles- Myrna rió de la misma forma que el príncipe

-Qué hiriente– susurró mientras le sonreía, dejando que los ojos se entrecerraran un poco, en un gesto coqueto y juguetón -es un príncipe muy gruñón- Con eso logró sorprender al saiyajin que hasta el momento pensaba que eran pedanterías de una muchacha aburrida.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo de mí?- su ceño más estrechamente fruncido evidenció la desconfianza que sentía.

-Hagamos un trato: si me entrena, se lo diré- Vegeta se dio cuenta de que le otorgaba un poder que luego no podría recuperar si aceptaba a sus chantajes.

-Prefiero quedarme con la duda- le espetó con desdén.

-¿En serio?- fingió sentirse contrariada -Qué lástima, porque la que tengo que contarle es una de esas historias amor, osadía y poder, apuesto que son sus favoritas- se recargó en la pared exterior de la cueva, no le importó que la piedra fría e irregular fuera incómoda, su propósito era acercársele y milímetro a milímetro lo lograba.

-Definitivamente estás loca. Lárgate de una vez, no me gusta que me molesten cuando voy a entrenar- se alejó de ella, decidido a terminar con esa ridícula situación. Escuchó otra vez su risa femenina.

-Está bien, señor príncipe de los saiyajin. Por hoy dejaré de molestarlo. Pero debe saber que como usted, soy bastante testaruda, así que vendré siempre que usted lo haga, hasta que acepte entrenarme… Y si decidiera no hacerlo, entonces tendría que ir todos los días a buscarlo a su casa– sin decir más emprendió el vuelo de vuelta a la ciudad. Vegeta percibió su ki incrementándose por el esfuerzo, pero decidió no darle más importancia pues ponerle atención era complacer a esa mujer aún más loca que la que había en la Corporación Cápsula. En el aire, la chica volteó una vez más para comprobar si era observada, pero supo que no había obtenido la valiosa atención del saiyajin, chasqueó la boca, se resignó y siguió su curso.

A pesar de la apatía que demostró, algo alertó a Vegeta, no sabía exactamente a qué se debí, sin embargo decidió no darle mucha importancia y hacer lo que había ido a hacer: entrenar. Afortunadamente para él, ninguna otra niña loca se le apareció.

Dos días después pensó en volver ala Corporación, aunque realmente no lo quería, últimamente se había convertido en una tortura estar ahí. Toda esa enorme casa solo para Vegeta y Bulma y a lo único que se dedicaban era a entrenar en su caso y en el de Bulma a encerrarse en su laboratorio y seguir una monótona y aburrida rutina.

Algo había cambiado y eso le irritaba, si por muchos años se había reclamado a sí mismo haber perdido la identidad como guerrero sanguinario al formar una familia a la que, para colmo, apreciaba y cuidaba (a su manera), durante ese tiempo algo le confortaba y era que no tenía una "típica unión" con la humana, que eran diferentes y lo demostraban peleando durante horas con diferentes tonos de voz. A veces sólo comentarios sarcásticos, otras veces había gritos e incluso, cuando Bulma perdía el control intentaba golpearlo. Eran diferentes hasta el momento en el que la furia se convertía en fuego y continuaban la lucha en la cama donde eran iguales, contrincantes y aliados. Después de esos momentos, no le importaba mostrar cierta cercanía con ella, después de todo, un rival es algo que se debe eliminar y si eso no es posible, mantener cerca para la próxima lucha. A ella la mantenía abrazada y sabía que Bulma lo retenía también, cada vez más entrando en lo que él no pensó que alguien cambiaría: su corazón lleno de pura maldad. Y ahí se alojó con comodidad.

Eso se había extinto, por lo menos gran parte de la alianza que habían formado. Llevaban algunos meses sin una buena discusión. Poco a poco perdieron por completo el gusto por las peleas tan intensas de antes. Lo intuía, a esa mujer la pasión se le había terminado, la pasión y todo interés por él, lo cual hería su orgullo y eso lo volvía hermético y le instaba a alejarse, con una actitud quizá infantil: si no te intereso, tu tampoco me interesas.

Es cierto que un guerrero vive en de rutinas: ejercicios, práctica, entrenamiento, meditación y comida. Pero fuera de esa vida esperaba tener más emociones, vivir buscando desafíos es el destino de un buen saiyajin. Por eso no soportaba la vida aburrida que llevaba.

Decidió quedarse un día más a entrenar en la cueva; de nada bueno se perdía en la Corporación donde últimamente lo más entretenido era ver a Bulma luchar contra el espejo, y su extraña obsesión con embarrarse cremas durante horas. Quizá ni notara su ausencia.

Justo el día en el que decidió regresar a su casa, se percató del pequeño ki detrás de él.

-¿No le parece una coincidencia que nos volvamos a ver?- le saludó con su traviesa voz. El príncipe respondió cortantemente

-No eres bienvenida. Te dije que no regresaras-

-No es cierto, jamás me dijo que no lo hiciera- lo rodeó para verle la cara, a pesar del estrecho lugar donde se encontraban, cabían los dos holgadamente –quise volverlo a ver y ya que estoy aquí, aprovecharé para entrenar- dejó el bolso negro que llevaba en el pasto

-No me interesa, has lo que quieras– contestó emprendiendo el vuelo. Myrna abrió los ojos sorprendida por la rapidez en la que había actuado, tuvo que usar toda su energía para alcanzarlo en el aire.

-Espere– pidió agotada. Aún no dominaba por completo la técnica. -vine para que usted me entrene-

-Ya te dije que no- comenzaba a molestarle su insistencia, volteó la mirada nuevamente al cielo, para seguir volando

-Por favor, solo una hora- le suplicó, el tono que utilizó le recordó a Bra cuando era niña y tenía un capricho -¿Si?-

-Me molesta la gente insistente- respondió con tono despectivo

-Lo sé-

-¡Ya deja de decir que me conoces!– gritó enojado de pronto, pero la chica no se inmuto. Vegeta no entendía cual era la fin de seguir ese argumento.

-No voy a dejar de decirlo porque realmente lo conozc, y si eso le molesta lo lamento mucho– le miró de forma altanera, no dejaría demostrar la ansiedad que le hacía sentir.

-Quieres que te entrene y no puedes siquiera volar sin cansarte– Vegeta le dedicó unos segundos a verla de frente, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que le prestaba atención realmente. La acosadora que decía llamarse Myrna era atractiva. Tenía el aspecto de una mujer vulgar que le daba el cabello rojo como la sangre y que contrastaba con tez morena clara. No era alguien que valiera la pena para él, pero notó su cuerpo voluminoso y bien formado, que brillaba por sí mismo, destilando feromonas. Contrastando con ese aspecto inelegante, sus grandes ojos claros le daban cierto aire inocente, sin embargo su forma de hablar lo arruinaba. Desvió la mirada, con desprecio, levemente le recordó la época en la que conoció a Bulma, y la llamaba "mujer vulgar" para molestarla, de cierta forma la forma de vestir de Myrna se parecía a la de su mujer.

-Eso se debe a que nadie me enseñó a volar- le respondió con dignidad –aprendí yo sola- contestó sonriendo, felicitándose internamente por el análisis que sabía, su cuerpo había sido objeto. Lejos de ofenderle la mirada del saiyajin, le produjo satisfacción.

-Lo hiciste muy mal- se alejó más de ella, para zanjar la conversación aérea.

-Por eso quiero que me entrene- volvió a pedir. Myrna supo que si quería admiración de su parte, debía esforzarse mucho más.

-No te entrenaré y deja de fastidiarme con eso-

-Entonces por lo menos enséñeme a volar bien-

-Eres una niña inmadura e insolente- respondió ya harto de tanta insistencia, Myrna reaccionó rápidamente, presintiendo que desaparecería de su vista, voló delante de él, deteniéndolo.

-Tendré que tomar eso como un cumplido, ya que si no lo fuera, mi corazón se rompería en cachitos tan pequeños que no los encontraré y me quedaré sin él– el saiyajin se le quedó viendo con una ceja levantada, vaya humana tan extraña, más aún que Bulma. Después de varios minutos en silencio respondió sin ironía.

-Por lo menos tienes más agallas que Trunks- y eso tenía que admitirlo, su hijo no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo por entrenar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo pensará?- preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante lo que consideraba un gran avance.

-Eso quiere decir que tienes más agallas que Trunks– y luego, aburrido de la conversación se alejó volando de ahí. Ella hizo en el aire una emocionada señal de victoria, aunque después tuvo que regresar a la cima de la montaña pues ya no tenía energías para sostenerse.

* * *

Dos semanas después, Vegeta volvió a sentirse encarcelado en la Corporación por lo que regresó a su cueva, deseaba despejarse en el aire libre.

-Eres una torpe– le dijo a la chica que recién había llegado cuando él ya estaba entrenando, la chica lo miró levemente sorprendida, no es que se hubiera ofendido por el insulto, simplemente no era común que la saludaran así, sin embargo lo escuchó sin perturbarse -tu técnica de vuelo es demasiado defectuosa-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Podría explicarme como mejorarla?- le pidió mientras volvía a dejar su bolso en el pasto afuera de la cueva, no quería que se llenara de humedad.

-Podría… pero no quiero- sin mirarla, siguió realizando calentamientos para el entrenamiento, Myrna espero unos minutos a que su vista se acoplara a la brumosa oscuridad que las curvas paredes de piedra dura le daban a la cueva.

-Qué lástima- suspiró llenando sus pulmones con el suave hedor del ambiente. Que extrañamente lejos de resultar desagradable, era acogedor -Entonces creo que me quedaré aquí a molestarlo mientras usted entrena hasta que decida hacerlo conmigo… entrenar, claro– agregó pícaramente, jugando con las palabras- Vegeta salió de la cueva, seguido por ella y comenzó a entrenar sin prestarle atención.

Unas horas después, durante un momento de distracción, notó que Myrna estaba atrás de él y que imitaba sus movimientos aunque en ocasiones realizaba otro tipo de ejercicios, posiblemente aprendido de otras personas. Había algo extraño en su forma de entrenar: no tenía técnica, parecía un luchador completamente novato. Pero era evidente que llevaba años entrenando: sus músculos estaban moldeados a base de ejercicio disciplinado. Finalmente decidió que no era problema suyo, que no era ningún maestro de artes marciales y que esa mujer no era nadie para merecer sus enseñanzas. No valía la pena si ya se había rendido y tomado un descanso para comer.

Anochecía cuando Myrna suspiró ruidosamente, cansada y frustrada por aquel día infructuoso, sacó de su bolso una chamarra para no perder tan rápido el calor adquirido durante el ejercicio.

-Tengo que irme príncipe- le anunció, considerando su obligación informarle a su futuro profesor qué haría a continuación- pero regresaré mañana para seguir entrenando- había en su voz cierta desilusión.

-No me interesa-

-Ya le interesaré, tarde o temprano– le dijo en tono amenazante y se fue volando. Esta vez, Vegeta volteó a verla enojado, a él nadie lo amenazaba.

Como lo hacía siempre que estaba lejos de la Corporación, después de entrenar fue al río para bañarse y en la cueva desencapsuló una mesa con comida, idea que tuviera Bulma años atrás, escandalizada cuando Vegeta le contó que cazaba animales en el bosque, acusándolo de salvaje-salvaje-destructor de la naturaleza. Días después había aparecido con un estuche de cápsulas "Para que comas decentemente" le dijo, con las manos en la cintura y una indignación que él no entendía.

La cena estuvo acompañada por un pensamiento: Myrna se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia, habría que terminar con eso de una vez. Al día siguiente lo haría, en cuanto apareciera para entrenar le dejaría claro que nadie estaba a su altura para intentar jugar con él. Pasó todo el día siguiente con ese pensamiento pero no fue sino hasta el tercer día que volvió a ir.

-Buenos días– saludó alegremente, dejó su bolso negro y se quitó los pants y la chamarra para quedarse en un short de licra negro y un top del mismo material. En cuanto la vio, la encaró

-Escúchame bien– la miró imponentemente, con el ceño fruncido –no intentes desafiarme, si es cierto que me conoces bien sabes de lo que soy capaz. Debes respetarme ¿te queda claro?-

-Para que yo lo respete, usted tiene que mostrarme respeto también- sin amedrentarse, le respondió manteniendo el buen humor.

-Y no soportaré ningún reclamo– continuó sin hacerle caso -ninguna queja– Myrna se le quedó viendo confundida. Meditó sus palabras unos segundos hasta que finalmente creyó saber la intención del saiyajin. Casi gritó emocionada.

-¿Me está diciendo que me va a entrenar?- dio un paso hacia él, emocionada.

-No, te estoy diciendo que sólo te daré una hora de mi tiempo- se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-¡¿En serio?– estaba tan feliz de escuchar aquello que dio algunos brincos, emocionada. Quería abrazarlo, pero sabía que la detendría antes, así que se detuvo a unos centímetros de él, que seguía sin mirarla. Estaba molesto por tener que ceder, pero el fin era poder estar tranquilo después.

-Serán sólo sesenta minutos y después dejarás de molestarme para siempre ¿entendido?– Myrna lo miró intensamente, olvidándolo todo, se le acercó lo más que pudo, Vegeta, extrañado al sentir su espacio personal invadido, reaccionó demasiado tarde, Myrna le dado un beso en los labios, rápido pero fuerte. Segundos después, al reaccionar, la apartó bruscamente con una mano y se alejó de ella -si vuelves a hacer eso te mataré– le dijo bruscamente, con su tono más frío.

-Discúlpeme– pidió falsamente agachando la mirada -es que no pude resistirme, pero no lo volveré a hacer, al menos que usted quiera-

-Jamás lo querría. Ahora cumpliré mi palabra, pero no quiero volver a verte ¿entendido?- Myrna asintió apenada en apariencia, disfrutando aún la textura de sus labios en los propios, y su aroma personal (aroma a saiyajin) le mantenían las mejillas sonrojadas por la alegría que sentía. Pero el júbilo interno de la chica cayó al piso estrepitosamente al ver lo que a continuación hizo Vegeta, limpiarse la boca con la mano. Aquello le lastimó verdaderamente, casi no pudo disimular el dolor que sintió. Sin embargo permaneció parada tratando de no demostrarlo.

Una hora exactamente, ni un minuto más ni uno menos, Vegeta le explicó la teoría de cómo volar correctamente, transcurrido ese tiempo, le ordenó que se fuera y ella, herida aún, se fue sin agradecer ni despedirse. Sentía que si abría la boca, sería para llorar.

* * *

**Ya que el hecho de que Vegeta engañara primero a Bulma requiere una explicación amplia, dedicaré dos capítulos a esta relación. En este fanfic planteo la posibilidad de un saiyajin con defectos humanos y una Bulma que comienza su decadencia.**

**Me siento muy contenta de que me escriban personas que nunca lo habían hecho, además creo que ha generado polémica este tema que parecería imposible. Esperemos a ver cómo se dan los hechos.**

**Realmente estoy sintiendo mucho este fanfic, siento tanto el dolor de Bulma como el de Vegeta, aunque me identifico más con el de Bulma... tal vez por ser mujer y tenerle miedo a perder la juventud o algo así, no lo sé.**

**Gracias a SuperBrave, Sandra, Langley, Claudia 1542, Karo, Bulnatt, Pekosa, Milenachan, y Marinlucero Chiba por sus reviews.  
**


	4. Capítulo 4

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO ****4.**

**Este capítulo tratará sobre la relación que llevaban Vegeta y Bulma, sus problemas, discusiones y en general, el deterioro. **

Vegeta entró a su habitación por la ventana como acostumbraba cuando Bulma se estaba preparando para dormir, la noche ya estaba muy avanzada y afuera solo se escuchaban las cantinelas insistentes de los grillos. No se saludaron, Bulma apenas y lo había volteado a ver, acostumbrada a sus entradas repentinas ya no era sorpresa para ella. Había sido un día pesado en la Corporación, y lo único que deseaba era dormir. Ya había terminado con el ritual diario de cremas anti-edad y con el blusón más largo que encontró, se metió a la cama, por fin.

Se metió al baño a tomar una ducha, tardó poco menos de diez minutos pero al salir ya las luces estaban apagadas y sólo se escuchaba suavemente la llovizna afuera y la respiración relajada de la mujer, que seguramente dormía.

Algo más que había cambiado entre ellos eran los reencuentros. Antes, su llegada después de ausentarse varios días se convertía en una cruzada neurótica de gritos y reclamos por parte de Bulma; pero invariablemente el final de la discusión era en la cama. Últimamente eso se había acabado.

En la oscuridad buscó su lugar en la cama, que había servido muchas veces como desahogo de lo tormenta que era su mente cuando no estaba dormido o no se distraía en algo más. Más de una ocasión encontró minutos de deshonrosa paz que lentamente le convertía en un hombre tranquilo. Prendió la lámpara del buró y se metió en la cama, las sábanas estaban agradablemente frías.

En ese momento se sentía irritado, nunca se había molestado en entender a quien yacía a su lado, durante esos años en los que todavía era aquel Vegeta, guerrero sin corazón, lo único a lo que ponía atención era a la forma en la que finalmente se quedó enganchado en esa relación: noches completas de nuevas sensaciones, extrañas e íntimas que le atraían de alguna forma, actos espontáneos que provocaban la risa divertida de Bulma y que le instaban a dejarse llevar por su pasión, risas que innovaban, risas atrevidas, perversas. Terminaban ambos contagiados por los deseos insaciables, salvajes. Ahora ¿Qué se suponía que le pasaba a la mujer, que había dejado de ser así?

De pronto Bulma, que se suponía que estaba dormida, habló y le hizo sobresaltarse, solo un poco.

-Hablé con Trunks hoy, dice que la compañía ha superado por completo la crisis- le comentó a su pareja, que emitió un gruñido haciéndole entender que la había escuchado pero no le interesaba el tema.

-Y hace unos días me habló Bra ¿ya te lo había dicho?- al parecer esa ocasión quería ponerle al tanto de todos los asuntos de la casa. Al escuchar el nombre de su hija puso más atención a sus palabras.

-No– esperaba que Bulma le diera por fin la buena noticia: "Bra se divorcia y vuelve a la casa" eso sería muy bueno.

-Dice que está muy bien con su esposo- Esa niña no podía estar bien con el mentecato con el que se casó, tenía poco más del coeficiente intelectual de Kakarotto, apenas unos puntos arribas del subnormal -y que te manda su amor- después de eso sobrevino el silencio, hasta que espontáneamente la mujer lo abrazó, para ponerse cómoda y dormir.

-Se siente tan bien tu piel– le dijo adormilada. Acariciando todo su pecho -¿Cómo la conservas tan joven?-

-Debe ser el ejercicio- contestó indiferente. Bulma bostezó y susurró pausadamente.

-Desde mañana empezaré a hacer más ejercicio– suspiró -¿puedes apagar la luz?-

-Dices cosas absurdas- algo se le vino a la mente: Quizá Bulma se había cansado de tomar la iniciativa para todo, y él tenía que actuar de vez en cuando, ya antes lo había hecho –conozco una mejor forma de ejercitarte- se formó una sonrisa perversa que ella no vio. Súbitamente sintió las manos del saiyajin acariciándola toscamente.

-¡Vegeta ¿Qué demonios te pasa?– lo rechazó, luchando contra las manos del saiyajin que comenzaban a desnudarla. Vegeta se paró en seco -¿quieres hacer algo? Bien, hagámoslo pero no seas tan desconsiderado y bruto, apaga la luz por favor- le pidió enojada. Vegeta la miró extrañado.

-¿Para qué?- le pareció una petición por demás extraña y absurda.

-Por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo– Vegeta gruñó enfadado, pero terminó accediendo, quizá era alguna fantasía loca de la mujer. Bulma suspiró aliviada mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Había una razón para la extraña petición y le era difícil admitirlo: su cuerpo ya no era el lozano de antes, la firmeza de la juventud se había ido y eso le provocaba vergüenza. No quería que el saiyajin la viera, no quería. Si de ahora en adelante tenían que hacerlo con la luz apagada, él tendría que aceptarlo.

Un poco más tranquila, Bulma buscó con las manos al guerrero y lo atrajo hacia ella, acariciándolo. Sentirse incómoda con su actual físico no disminuía el deseo que sentía, no se contradicen edad y sexualidad, sin embargo ya no podía disfrutarla como antes, por más deseo que tuviera, su cuerpo ahora reaccionaba lentamente. La menopausia se había llevado la frescura de sus partes íntimas y aunque logró enseñarle al saiyajin la forma adecuada de tratarla en la cama, después de algún tiempo sin intimar parecía haberse olvidado de todo.

-No hay prisa– le susurró intentando calmarlo, él había avanzado demasiado rápido, ya la tenía semidesnuda bajo él. Casi obligándole a tocarla suavemente, sintió rozandole los muslos la entrepierna de Vegeta, sin lugar a dudas él ya estaba listo para penetrarla -¡Más despacio!– rogó alarmada al sentir como Vegeta se apresuraba a arrancarle la pantaleta, aún no estaba lista. Vegeta se sintió confundido, no lograba entender por qué Bulma lo detenía tan insistentemente, si no quería hacerlo sólo tenía que decirlo y se detendría, sin embargo ella le tomó una mano y la colocó sobre sus senos, instándole a acariciarla con suavidad, lo que Bulma necesitaba era tiempo y ese tipo de caricias le eran reconfortantes.

La escuchó suspirar así que en medio de su confusión, creyó ir por buen camino, continuó acariciándola mientras ella, con más confianza, besó su cuello. Sabía que le gustaba que le arañara la espalda así que eso hizo, comenzaba a disfrutar el juego, después de que él entendiera la forma en la que quería ser tratada esa ocasión, buscó su boca y durante varios minutos se hizo dueña de ella, entrelazando sus lenguas y acariciándole los labios con los suyos. Quería besarlo más, quería recorrer su cuerpo lentamente con las manos, y que él hiciera lo mismo con ella.

Pero Vegeta tenía otros planes y no estaba dispuesto a esperar, terminaría con el juego en ese momento. Sin ninguna sospecha de lo que ella quería, Vegeta le abrió las piernas a la mujer, quien abrió los ojos asustada. Rompió las pantaletas y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Vegeta intentó penetrarla con lo que le arrancó un grito desgarrador. Le acababa de causar un daño terrible, ella aún no estaba lista y él debía saberlo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?– preguntó con una mezcla de susto y rencor, separándose para prender la luz de la lámpara. Bulma se separó de él y se arrinconó, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no podía hablar pues el dolor le hacía temblar, era como si un cuchillo la hubiera atravesado -¡Respóndeme!–gritó imposibilitado a expresar de otra forma lo que el llanto de Bulma le producía, pero ella no podía dejar de llorar, Vegeta no sospechaba que acababa de causarle un desgarre a su mujer.

-Ve-te por favor– sollozó sin mirarlo

-¿Qué?- la miró con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido. Por su mente corría cualquier tipo de posibilidades, tal vez no había medido su fuerza y sin saberlo le causó daño; aunque a simple vista no se veía herida. Bulma no podía hablar, simplemente extendió la mano hacia él pidiéndole que se fuera, no podía hablar y no quería confesarle que estaba lastimada, temía que si que al decirlo, él se burlara.

La mujer lo estaba rechazando, no podía ser otra cosa. Algún motivo tendría para cambiar radicalmente con él y encima rechazarlo así, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse a meditarlo. Se levantó de la cama, realmente ofendido, sin decir una sola palabra se vistió, ni siquiera la miraba, Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos quería explicarle pero él no se lo permitió, salió volando de la habitación dejando que los ventanales que daban a la alcoba se azotaran. La mujer se acomodó lentamente en la cama, llorando de dolor.

* * *

Al día siguiente acudió a una cita urgente con su ginecólogo, aquel que la asistió en los partos de sus hijos, desde que la vio llegar notó algo extraño. El doctor, de mediana edad con bigote blanco tupido y lentes redondos le ayudó a recostarse en la camilla para examinarla. Lo primero que vio fue el desgarre y el color abandonó su cara enseguida, suponiendo una violación. Levantó el rostro para interrogarla con la mirada, la conocía desde hacía muchos años y además de su médico, se consideraba su amigo.

Con evidente vergüenza Bulma adivinó los temores del médico y le explicó lo que realmente había ocurrido, lo que hizo que el doctor se relajara.

-Ya veo– en su voz se escuchó alivio -verás Bulma, después de la menopausia necesitas cierta ayuda como un lubricante- le indicó que cerrara las piernas con cuidado y con delicadeza le ayudó a bajar. Luego, mientras la mujer se vestía él buscó un frasco y su recetario. Esperó a que su paciente se sentara frente a su escritorio para hablarle -Bien, como decía… sin esa ayuda, que en este caso es un lubricante artificial…- le tendió el bote blanco y agregó "de cortesía" antes de continuar- lo que sucede es que la piel se rompe y te produce ese doloroso desgarre- mientras simulaba leer la etiqueta, Bulma tragó saliva -te recetaré algo. Te repondrás en unas semanas, pero hay algo más importante para evitar estos daños y se llama _Comunicación con tu pareja_ él se tiene que enterar de tus necesidades- enarcó las cejas y sonrió cariñosamente, dándole aliento. Bulma suspiró y tras cruzar las piernas le respondió con tristeza.

-Verá… no estamos en el mejor momento precisamente– el doctor entendió en la mirada de Bulma la tristeza que la invadía. Quiso ayudarla sin embargo su profesionalismo le impedía meterse en sus asuntos. La dejó ir solo tras asegurarse de que entendiera bien las indicaciones para su mejoría.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó el saiyajin secamente. Había transcurrido una semana desde su fracaso hogareño. Tiempo que se la había pasado vagando por la Tierra en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde estar. Desafortunadamente ya no quedaban muchos, así que se vio obligado a regresar a su montaña. Esta vez Myrna estaba esperándole desde días atrás.

-Estoy aquí por mis 60 minutos de entrenamiento- le explicó alegremente. Se levantó del pasto y sacudió el pantalón negro de licra para hacer ejercicio, se le acercó sonriente y expectante.

-Claramente te dije que sólo sería ese día- su tono seco sonó tan tosco como en sus días más amargos, pero no pareció afectarle a la mujer, que ladeó el rostro, pensativa.

-¿En serio? No escuché eso último- se colocó un dedo en los labios, dando una imagen inocente, aunque sus ojos se estrechaban con una alegría sagaz.

-Otra vez intentas burlarte de mi- con el gesto de desprecio que vio en su rostro, se dio cuenta de que estaba de pésimo humor. Pensó en la posibilidad de que hubiera discutido con su mujer. Lo cual le era muy conveniente. En su boca se dibujó una leve curvatura.

-Pero yo quiero volver a entrenar con usted. Y como sé que ahora no está de humor para discutir conmigo, entonces haré lo que el otro día: entrenaré por mi lado– no dijo nada más, a Vegeta le agradó eso, tal vez lo conocía realmente después de todo. Sin darle más importancia, comenzó su entrenamiento.

De vez en cuando Vegeta se veía distraído por los estratégicos movimientos de la muchacha para llamar su atención, sobre todo en aquellos que le hacían chocar contra él. Más de una vez se vio regañada por el guerrero, lo cual parecía divertirle.

-Deja de reírte. Por muy mal que te muevas no me vas a convencer- le exigió el otro después de la última vez que Myrna chocó contra su espalda.

-Cualquiera diría que estaba realmente concentrado en su entrenamiento, pero ya veo que no ¿me estuvo mirando mucho tiempo?- evitó reír juguetonamente. Se dio cuenta de que hacerlo enojar era como un deporte de alto riesgo: le hacía fluir la adrenalina.

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de te entrenó un mandril- le espetó harto de interrupciones, volteó la mirada y siguió concentrado en sí mismo.

-Mi primer entrenador fui yo misma- la mujer decidió darse un descanso para tomar agua.

-Por eso eres inútil en esto- la chica suspiró ruidosamente, vaya que le costaría trabajo. Se le acercó al príncipe todo lo que pudo y se descubrió un lado de la cadera bajándose un poco los pantalones.

-Esta cicatriz que tengo aquí, fue de mi primer pelea– le contó con naturalidad, a Vegeta le fue imposible no mirar, Myrna se encargó de mostrar lo suficiente para llamar su atención. En cuestión de unos segundos sus ojos se detuvieron, traicionándolo, en el escote que el top de licra, a juego con el pantalón deportivo dejaba ver, fue solo un segundo el que tardó en quitar la mirada y después la recorrió de pies a cabeza. No acotumbraba a regalarle a la gente tanta atención, de pronto se vio tomado por la mano por otra más pequeña y siendo guiado hacia la piel de la menuda mujer que valientemente lo desquiciaba molestándolo y acosándolo. -si la toca se siente un poco hundido, por que fue muy profunda ¿ve?– Al escuchar su suave (seductora) voz, recobró la conciencia y quitó la mano bruscamente, como si la hubiera puesto sobre fuego -y tengo otra cicatriz que parece corazón, pero está en un lugar donde usted no puede ver… por ahora– le cerró un ojo persuasivamente.

-No me interesa saber tu historia, no me quites el tiempo- después de aclararse la garganta, recobró la compostura.

-Lo sé pero, no lo volveré a hacer. Pero… ¿verdad que es agradable la textura de mi piel?- preguntó retóricamente, le puso una mano en el hombro y luego fue por más agua y a secarse el sudor.

-Engreída- Se alejó más de ella, molesto por esa mujer a la que calificó de vulgar y además, peligrosa. Lo cierto era que no estaba pasando del todo inadvertida, para su propia consternación, algo en su cuerpo le atraía, no quería que eso sucediera pero simplemente, era así. Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente preparándose para volver a entrenar. De haberse dado vuelta, habría visto a la mujer recargada en la pared de piedra en la entrada de la cueva, sonriendo feliz, entendió a la percepción esas pequeñas señales que un hombre lanza al aire al ver una hembra atractiva. Vegeta estaba más en contacto con sus instintos y aunque pensara que lo ocultaba, no lo hacía lo suficiente para Myrna.

-Vegeta por favor entréneme– le pidió unos minutos después, rompiendo el silencio, ya se había rendido ante el hambre, sacó un poco de comida y la dividió en dos. Dejó la mitad para el saiyajin y se comió la suya: un sándwich comprado en una tienda de autoservicio, agua de sabor comprada en la misma tienda y fruta recién cortada de un árbol cercano a la montaña –si no lo hace tendré que irme y pasará otra noche en vela pensando en mi y en cómo es que sé todo sobre usted-

-Me tiene sin cuidado tus secretos- aunque no era así, no le daría la satisfacción de hacérselo saber.

-Sus facciones dicen lo contrario ¿va a entrenarme?-

-Claro que no–

-Qué lástima, entonces regresaré mañana, espero verlo a la misma hora… por cierto, le dejo esta canasta, espero que le guste, la preparé yo misma– se echó a volar, casi con prisa, logrando una vez la digna mirada del saiyajin, ahí estaba aquella humana loca, intentando mantener su ki estable para volar, siendo tan… deseable. Cerró los ojos para alejar los pensamientos indignos de él y se concentró en su (hasta el momento), infructífero entrenamiento.

Unas horas después el estómago le gruñó furioso, llevaba varias horas vacío y ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Al dar la vuelta Vegeta recordó las palabras de Myrna, había dicho algo sobre dejarle ¿Comida? Vio la canasta y se asomó a ver qué contenía. Encontró comida que si bien no parecía ser digno de un banquete, parecía comestible. Lo que le sorprendió fue lo que había en el fondo de mimbre: el top que la mujer había usado ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No recordaba haberla visto sin él. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de la chica aún en contra de su voluntad. Soltó el top, algo en él estaba mal, estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, no quería admitirlo, pero Myrna ocupaba cada vez más un lugar en su mente, lo mantenía perturbado y eso le desagradaba.

Decidió que Bulma tenía la culpa por haberlo rechazado, ella era la única culpable… la única. Apaciguo su conciencia con esos pensamientos y volvió a tomar el top con su mano, pensar en Myrna no era hacer algo en contra de sus principios, fantasear con su cuerpo tampoco ¿O sí?


	5. Capítulo 5

**Konnichiwa quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga Bulnatt, talento de fanfiction y una de mis  
mejores amigas.**

**Gracias a Shikatema, Kassumy, Bulnatt y Melikav por sus reviews :)**

* * *

**INFIDELIDAD.**

**CAPÍTULO 5.**

Vegeta se quedó parado ahí, sin poder creer lo que había hecho, se había rebajado; se había humillado él mismo, por sus instintos, por no poder controlarse. Se odió tanto que deseó estar muerto ¿pero qué demonios le había sucedido?

Se limpió en el pantalón la mano sucia y arrojó lo más lejos que pudo la prenda de aquella mujer. Se juró que jamás volvería a rebajarse así, una simple mujer humana lo había orillado a hacer lo que había hecho. Se miró la mano, aún pegajosa. No le gustaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Bulma se estaba arreglando en su habitación ya casi estaba curada del desgarre a excepción de que le ardía al caminar y sentía como si se cortara con finas navajas tan sólo al sentarse.

Pensaba en Vegeta a cada instante, al mismo tiempo que lo odiaba por haberla abandonado, le llegaban a la mente posibles razones por las cuales se había comportado así. Tal vez se había asustado. O simplemente ya no quería estar junto a una mujer tan vieja.

Alejó sus pensamientos al llegar Yamcha, había prometido visitarla aquel día por que se había enterado de que estaba enferma. Todavía no sabía como se había enterado, sin embargo le agradeció muchísimo que le hiciera compañía, ahora se sentía más sola de lo común.

-pasa Yamcha ¿Cómo has estado?- sonrió con gusto de verlo

-muy bien ¿y tu?– la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y la tomó de la mano

-bien– Yamcha sabía que su amiga no estaba nada bien, pero él se propuso sacarla de la depresión en al que se había metido

-no ha llegado ¿verdad?-

-no-

-mejor, odio que nos interrumpa con sus gruñidos. Cada vez que vengo a verte, se hace el aparecido. Seguramente se cerciora de que no me ganen las ganas de secuestrarte y llevarte a mi guarida secreta– Bulma rió imaginándose la escena. Intentó soltarse de la mano, pero el hombre no la dejó -ahora dime ¿de qué estás enferma? Yo te veo tan buena como siempre-

-¡Yamcha!– le reclamó casi riendo, sonrojada, aunque muy halagada. Hacía mucho que no le decían un piropo

-¿Qué? ¿y ahora qué dije?– aparentó inocencia

-nada, olvídalo ¿vamos a tomar un café?- propuso

-¿un café?- preguntó descartando la idea, no era nada divertido ir a tomar un café- Mejor vamos a alguna disco a divertirnos ¿Qué dices?-

-ay ¿Cómo crees? A mi edad es más probable que vaya a un asilo jajaja-

-a mi no me pareció gracioso, mírate Bulma, eres una mujer muy bonita- le dijo seriamente

-lo fui, Yamcha, lo fui-

-no, lo ERES- recalcó mirándola a los ojos. Bulma sostuvo su mirada dejando claro que no le creía

-la edad se llevó mi frescura, mi belleza desapareció hace tiempo-

-lo único que desapareció en ti, es tu autoestima ¿desde cuando estás deprimida?-

-yo… no sé. Me deprime mucho el hecho de verme al espejo y notar todas las arrugas de mi piel. Lo feo que mi cuerpo se ha puesto…– sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar con toda la amargura que su corazón sentía. Yamcha enseguida la abrazó fuertemente, sin decir nada para que pudiera desahogarse. Bulma le agradeció profundamente el gesto, un abrazo como aquel era lo que ella necesitaba, alguien que le mostrara afecto. Bulma soltó más el llanto cuando él comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, con una infinita ternura. Pasaron así una hora tal vez, y Bulma no había dejado de llorar, pero podía sentir cómo se desahogaba lentamente ¡quiso tanto a su amigo por aquel gesto! -mira cómo te dejé la camisa– le dijo cuando al fin dejó de llorar -lo siento-

-no te preocupes, sólo es una camisa de marca exclusiva, carísima por cierto… Es broma–agregó al notar que Bulma se había preocupado

-muchas gracias Yamcha. Tu eres muy bueno conmigo, no sé por qué escogí a ese bruto de Vegeta en vez de a ti-

-yo también me pregunté eso durante muchos años– Bulma miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose muy incómoda

-creeme que si hubiera sabido cómo terminaría con Vegeta…-

-¿Cómo que terminado?- interrumpió sorprendido

-bueno…- dudó un poco en seguir, pero finalmente decidió contarle a su amigo lo que pasaba -es que… te confieso que últimamente siento que el final de nuestra relación se aproxima– Yamcha quedó sorprendido, por muy poco que le agradase Vegeta, él y Bulma parecían de esas parejas que vivirían juntas por siempre -pero bueno, ya basta de lloriqueos, vamos a dar un paseo ¿quieres?– dijo un momento después, más animada

-¡por supuesto que quiero! Siempre es grato hacerse acompañar por una bella dama-

-pues lo siento por que hoy sólo irás conmigo– tomó su bolso y salió con su amigo

* * *

En un departamento desordenado y sucio, estaba Myrna. Llevaba un pedazo de carne cruda sobre el ojo derecho. Se miró al espejo, estaba toda golpeada y despeinada.

-maldita Nattalia ¡como la odio! ¿Cómo se atrevió a golpearme así? Justo cuando tenía que ir a conquistar a Vegeta. Pero ya verá esa perra, ahora que mi príncipe me enseñe a controlar el ki, iré tras ella y le quitaré los aires de "diva" que tiene, ya no se verá tan bien con las poses de modelo– una lágrima de dolor le recorrió la mejilla

Se acostó en la cama destendida, junto a ella, en un buró pequeño, había una foto familiar, pero no era la de su familia, sino de la de Vegeta. Con un dedo acarició tiernamente la imagen del saiyajin.

-¿Cuántos años han pasado para que yo pudiera acercarme tanto a ti?– le preguntó a la foto -sé que he provocado un gran impacto en ti, mi amor; y también sé que pronto estarás a mi lado en esta cama, tal y como lo he deseado desde que era niña. Ni tu ni yo estaremos solos nuevamente, sólo tienes que darte cuenta de que esa viejita no te merece-

* * *

Vegeta llegó directamente a la cámara de gravedad, se dio cuenta de que el ki de Bulma no se sentía cerca. No le importó mucho, se quitó la camisa para comenzar a entrenar como lo hacía antes. Aunque tenía que reconocer que su físico ya no era el mismo y por lo tanto ya no soportaba la cantidad brutal de gravedad a la que estaba acostumbrado cuando era joven.

Sin embargo ahora sentía la necesidad de desquitar en algo el coraje que sentía, hacia Bulma por haberlo rechazado, hacia la niña que lo acosaba, pero sobre todo hacia él mismo.

* * *

Bulma y Yamcha caminaban por un parque mientras saboreaban un enorme helado

- ¿sabes Yamcha? Ya no soporto la soledad que hay en la casa-

-me imagino, ya no hay nadie ahí más que tu, Vegeta y tu laboratorio-

-bueno… últimamente sólo somos mi laboratorio y yo. Vegeta ha salido más de lo común-

-parece ser que ya no eres feliz con él– insinuó con tacto -pero ¿realmente fuiste feliz a su lado?-

- si, muy feliz. Fui la mujer más feliz durante mucho años, tú sabes que siempre fui una mujer intrépida, a la que le gustó la adrenalina recorriéndole cada poro de la piel. Y Vegeta fue mi justo complemento. Nuestra relación fue siempre apasionada, peligrosa, llena de fuego… pero todo termina, mi relación amorosa con Vegeta se la llevó el tiempo, la edad que hace mella en mi más que en él, es la culpable de que el fuego quedara en cenizas.

- ¿qué te ha dicho él para que estés tan triste?-

- en realidad… no me ha dicho casi nada. Pero yo lo sé, lo veo en el espejo-

-otra vez con esos pensamientos– negó con la cabeza, enojado. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a sentarse en una banca

-es la realidad, Yamcha. Hay cosas que por pudor no puedo hablar con él, siento vergüenza decirle las cosas que necesito– Yamcha comprendió enseguida de lo que estaba hablando -él no sabe, o no le interesa lo que las mujeres de mi edad necesitamos, sigue siendo un brusco. Y aunado a eso… mi cuerpo se ha marchitado por completo, para mi es un suplicio desnudarme frente a él, pues él se ha conservado mucho y yo, por más que me esforcé, no pude quedarme a su nivel, siento una pena horrible de que él me acaricie y no sienta más que surcos donde antes la piel era suave y lisa.

-Bulma tu actitud hace que me deprima, hablas de ti como si fueras una venerable anciana ¡y no es así! No pareces una pasita por las arrugas, créemelo– Bulma no supo si reír o no -que yo sepa no te han salido pelos en las orejas o en la nariz ¿o si?– preguntó fingiendo que la revisaba por toda la cara

- jaja claro que no-

-ahí esta. Además…- la tomó delicadamente de la barbilla -tus ojos aún brillan intensamente, denotan las ganas que tienes de vivir. Y tu boca sigue siendo tan jugosa como antes. Las arrugas que tienes, que no son muchas, sólo te dan un aspecto más… interesante ¿por qué no lo comprendes Bulma?¿qué es lo que te hace caer en esta depresión que no te deja ver lo Bella que eres todavía?- la mujer quedó en silencio, conmovida por las palabras de su amigo, agradecida de tenerlo a su lado intentando subirle el autoestima, diciéndole cosas que la hacían sentir muy bien, y sobre todo dejándola con la esperanza de que no fueran mentiras

-Como decía Agatha Christie "la juventud es un defecto que se quita con la edad"… ¿o no fue Agatha?- Se preguntío rascándose la cabeza, haciendo reír a Bulma -Bueno en realidad no recuerdo si así era la frase– le arrancó una carcajada que duró algunos minutos. Yamcha se sintió complacido por haber ayudado a la persona a la que aún amaba. Cuando la risa de Bulma terminó, él se le quedó viendo seriamente, había algo que le había confesado muchos años atrás, y sentía que este era el momento para volverlo a hacer -Bulma. Yo te sigo amando, y siento que este momento es muy difícil para ti, pero yo estoy dispuesto a demostrarte que soy el hombre que realmente te merece. Se que ahora no dejarías a Vegeta por vivir conmigo… ¿verdad?– hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta positiva

-n-no Yamcha…-

-sin embargo quiero que te quede muy claro que en mi encontrarás siempre un amor que nunca ha muerto– Bulma tomó la cara de su amigo entre sus manos, lo acarició con ternura, justo con la que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-no tienes idea de cuán bien me hacen tus palabras, sé que son sinceras, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Siempre te agradeceré que seas el apoyo más grande en este momento tan difícil en mi vida– lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, llorando en silencio -te lo agradezco– quitó los brazos lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Entonces se levantó de la banca y se fue a su casa, caminando sola.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notas: **gracias por leer nuevamente, y a kassumy, bulnatt y violentiina por sus reviews

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO ****6.**

Cuando Bulma llegó a su casa, lo primero que vio fue a Vegeta en el jardín, parado sin hacer ningún movimiento, estaba frente a un estanque artificial donde podía ver su reflejo

La misma personalidad obsesiva que lo había acompañado toda su vida, le afectaba también en esos momentos, no dejaba de pensar ni un minuto en lo que había hecho, se sentía completamente estúpido. Por si fuera poco, el reflejo en el agua cristalina y tranquila del estanque, le demostraba algo más: se estaba haciendo viejo, tal vez estaba mucho mejor conservado que el humano promedio, pero no tanto como los saiyajin que recordaba, (tal vez aquello se debía a que toda su vida había sido bastante malhumorado). Y era precisamente a esta altura de su vida, cuando se veía atraído por cometer estupideces.

Su meditación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Bulma, llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y un rubor natural en las mejillas, Vegeta se sintió extraño, como si aquella mujer que pasaba ignorándolo no fuera la que había pasado los últimos años de su vida junto a él, como si no fuera la madre de sus vástagos. Como si fuera una total desconocida ¿Por qué sentía ahora eso¿Por qué no dejaba de desear estar acompañado por una chiquilla vulgar pero irresistible?

Yamcha por su parte entró lentamente en su pent house, todos los lujos, todas las decoraciones costosas aunque no muy elegantes, todos los objetos que llenaban los rincones de su hogar, parecían reclamarle que volviera otra vez sólo. Hacían algunos años que ninguna acompañante hermosa entraba por esas puertas e iluminaba un poco las sombras de la soledad.

Yamcha: otro día sin ella, otro fracaso –se lamentó mirándose al espejo, una bata nocturna lo envolvía aún siendo todavía muy temprano- y si no lo consigo pronto, no sé que haré, me volveré loco probablemente. O tendré que contratar permanentemente damas de compañía…o pudiera ser que tenga que dejar entrar a cualquier muchacha que aún recuerde lo que fui, pero no lo quiero –tomó el teléfono con fastidio, insatisfecho por tener que hacerlo, sin rastro de emoción alguna que no fuera aburrimiento-

Horas después se hizo de noche, Bulma comenzó a aplicarse todas las cremas anti edad que habían en el mercado, y las que no había, ella las preparaba. Y aún así se sentía frustrada pues sentía que no hacían ningún esfuerzo. Estaba meditando en que no recordaba que su madre se quejara por estar vieja nunca se refirió a si misma como una anciana, al contrario, gozaba de la vida a cada minuto, hasta que murió el Dr. Briefs y entonces se dejó morir también.

Vegeta entró a la habitación dispuesto a descansar, no es que tuviera cansancio físico, pues no había entrenado lo suficiente, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía; su cansancio era mental, y sabía que la única forma de descansar de sí mismo era cuando apagaba su cerebro para dormir.

Hola –saludó la mujer un rato después, Yamcha la había dejado de buen humor, y sentía que era hora de hablar con Vegeta, pero éste ni la miró- veo que vienes cansado, está bien, mañana hablaremos. Se aproxima el aniversario de la Corporación y sabes que significa una gran fiesta –Vegeta gruñó fastidiado- si, ya sé que no te gusta por eso te aviso desde antes.

Todo parecía ir normal, disimulaban seguir una vieja rutina antes de acostarse a dormir, sin embargo, ni Bulma ni Vegeta se sentían cómodos como antes. Y mientras disimulaban normalidad, sus mentes no dejaban de girar en torno a diferentes pensamientos.

(creo que Vegeta está enojado conmigo… debe ignorar lo que me hizo aquella ocasión) –pensó mientras seguía aplicándose mascarillas y cremas por todos lados, se dio cuenta que Vegeta la miraba insistentemente. Tenía una mirada extraña que pocas veces le había visto, estaba demostrando algo… pero no podía adivinar qué era- ¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada por el espejo-

Nada –contestó pero sin desviar la mirada, lo que le causó aún más extrañeza a Bulma-

Por favor, a todo el mundo le puedes mentir pero no a mi, yo sé que tienes algo –dejó un momento sus cremas y se volteó en dirección a la cama. Vegeta volteó hacia otro lado- ¿es por lo de la otra noche verdad?

Piensa lo que quieras –Bulma chasqueó la boca, terminó de untarse la última crema, se hizo un masaje facial rápido y tapó todos los frascos. Se levantó lentamente y mientras caminaba se abrochaba los botones de su pijama.

Estás muy extraño

No digas tonterías –Bulma decidió dejar el interrogatorio. Esta vez quería reconciliarse con Vegeta y explicarle lo que había ocurrido la vez pasada, era importante que él supiera y entendiera la importancia de esperar. Apagó la luz de la recámara y a oscuras buscó la cama, se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó, Vegeta se quedó estático, sentía las tiernas caricias de la mujer, pensó en que hacía tiempo que no las recibía, pero eso no lo hizo sentir mejor. No dijo nada, obviamente, pero deseaba que dejara de hacerlo

Se aproxima el aniversario de la Corporación –comentó tras unos minutos de no saber qué decir- ya sabes lo que conlleva

Una estúpida reunión

Pues así es, por eso te aviso desde antes –mientras Bulma recordaba el último aniversario de la corporación, acariciaba distraídamente a Vegeta, notando como poco a poco le ganaba el sueño, pero sin dejar a su pareja. Vegeta se sintió incómodo, como si estuviera con una completa extraña, se deshizo del abrazo que antaño lo recibía con gusto. Bulma despertó enseguida para descubrir que el saiyajin abandonaba su lugar, torció la boca disgustada, sin embargo el sueño la estaba venciendo, así que decidió dejar a Vegeta por su lado y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al otro lado de la habitación, junto a una cómoda alta, Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, sin poder ver más allá de diez centímetros. Decidió que sería mejor ocupar su tiempo en algo productivo, así que bajó a entrenar. Sin necesidad de luz, llegó a su Cámara de Gravedad y la prendió, allí se sentía a gusto, como pez en el agua y si su mente comenzaba otra vez a divagar, podría desquitarse destruyendo todo lo que encontrara a su paso.

La máquina prendió haciendo un leve sonido, la gravedad comenzó a subir rápidamente cuando de un golpe Vegeta apagó la máquina, se había percatado de algo pero no estaba muy seguro. Decidió ir a investigar, apagó la máquina y salió en la oscuridad, descalzo pisó la alfombra que cubría el piso de toda la Corporación, se dio prisa al comprobar lentamente sus sospechas: Myrna estaba afuera de su casa

¿qué hace esa chiquilla estúpida? –se preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo a la vez furia, a la vez curiosidad. Aceleró el paso al notar que el ki de la mujer se alejaba. La encararía de una vez y le ordenaría que dejara de acosarlo. Ya estaba en el jardín cerca de la puerta, cuando notó que Myrna se había echado a correr.

Por otra parte, Bulma despertó sobresaltada al escuchar el portazo de la puerta principal. Se levantó con cautela, se dio cuenta de que Vegeta no estaba en cama y asoció el portazo con su salida. Se asomó a la ventana de la habitación, pudo ver al saiyajin saliendo apresuradamente, saltándose la puerta de seguridad y caminando detrás de una persona que iba corriendo

Dios mío ¿Qué hace Vegeta persiguiendo a alguien? –corrió al balcón de la habitación, que daba vista a la calle contigua, donde aquellos dos continuaban la persecución. Bulma temía que se tratara de algún enemigo, pues el príncipe no actuaba así jamás. Debido a la oscuridad no podía distinguir bien la figura, que se alejaba más y más de su vista, hasta que antes de doblar una esquina, distinguió perfectamente bajo la luz de una farola, que se trataba de una mujer cuyo largo cabello se movía al compás de ella. Sus dudas se acrecentaron, no podía creer lo que había visto. Vegeta persiguiendo una mujer. Buscó a tientas la orilla de la cama y se sentó ahí para tranquilizarse, su mente había comenzado a imaginarse todas las posibilidades: una enemiga… una ladrona… ¿una amante?

Mientras tanto, Vegeta se hartó del jueguito, corrió y alcanzó a la mujer unos segundos después de que dobló una esquina.

¿Qué haces aquí? –la enfrentó deteniéndola de un brazo-

N-nada –aseguró resollando por el ejercicio-

No seas estúpida, contéstame con la verdad antes de que te la saque a la fuerza –Myrna se asustó pues notó en la voz de Vegeta mucha furia. Así que tragó saliva, procuró regular su respiración y contestó lo más natural posible-

Yo puedo estar en donde se me pegue la gana –intentó zafarse del agarre de Vegeta, pero lo notó imposible-

Con migo no se juega –amenazó. Estaba muy resentido, ella había sido la culpable de que cometiera aquella tontería y todavía se atrevía a ir a su casa en la noche a buscarlo- ¿qué pretendes? –le preguntó-

Yo vivo por aquí ¿contento? –como respuesta, obtuvo un jalón en el brazo, Vegeta estaba conciente de que no la golpearía, pero lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Tanto como antes lo hacía Bulma-

¡Es la última oportunidad que tienes! –le gritó y pudo notar un leve estremecimiento en la mujer

Está bien, vine a verlo –dijo agachando la mirada, como avergonzada-

¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

Ya le había dicho… ya te había dicho que sé todo de ti –levantó la mirada, sintiéndose dueña de la situación, aunque el saiyajin todavía no la soltaba, no le importaba pues la presión aminoraba poco a poco- sé donde vives y sé que no eres de este planeta

¿Quién te dijo eso? –preguntó esta vez extrañado, nadie en el planeta sabía qué él era extraterrestre-

Pues… ya ves, una que hace su tarea –le cerró un ojo coqueteando-

¿Quién te envió¿Para quién trabajas? –preguntó sospechando de un nuevo enemigo-

¿Qué? –preguntó un poco confundida-

¡Contéstame! –Vegeta preparó en la otra mano, una pequeña bola de energía que se reflejó en las pupilas de la chica. Myrna abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquello, no era la primera vez que veía una de esas cosas, sin embargo nunca la había visto tan cerca, sintiendo la energía fluir con inminente peligro cerca de su rostro. Parecía que realmente la iba a atacar, se asustó mucho, trató de mantener la compostura, pero las piernas le estaban temblando del miedo.

¡Tranquilo Vegeta! No soy ninguna enemiga, no trabajo para nadie –se apresuró a contestar-

¿Entonces cómo explicas tu comportamiento? –desconfió-

Es simplemente que me gustas demasiado –se sinceró-

Es la peor excusa que pudiste haber dado

Pero es la verdad, te lo juro. Vine esta noche por que quería verte –Vegeta sintió unas enormes ganas de matarla ahí mismo. Se atrevía a contar historias sin sentido y a perturbar la tranquilidad de su casa, no creía ese cuento, es más, estaba convencido de que ella escondía algo.

¿Y qué es lo que esperas de mi? –Preguntó mientras le soltaba el brazo con brusquedad-

Nada, solo te quiero a ti

Lárgate de aquí en este momento –le contestó sin mostrar seña alguna de sentimientos- me desagradan los humanos y en especial los mentirosos

Vegeta por favor, creeme –se acercó a él, suplicando al sentir su corazón herido. Pero lo único que recibió fue una expresión de despreció por parte de él. Se sintió ofendida y maltratada- no entiendo entonces por qué estás con ella –el odio se reflejaba en su tono de voz- lo único que ha hecho siempre es mentirte y engañarte con el humano –Sin esperar la reacción del saiyajin, Myrna se fue fue corriendo en dirección contraria al príncipe, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Vegeta se quedó confundido en su lugar, no supo si creer o no lo que la mujer había dicho, aunque duramente muchos años tuvo algunas sospechas de que aquello era cierto… ¡pero claro que no! Eran juegos de la mocosa inmadura solamente.

Bulma se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, al despertar, el sol se estaba poniendo apenas, todavía no regresaba Vegeta. Bajó las escaleras y escuchó lejanamente el ruido de la Cámara de Gravedad, caminó hacia ella y apretó el intercomunicador.

Vegeta quiero hablar contigo –dijo-

No me interesa –contestó sin parar de entrenar-

¡Sal en este maldito instante! –gritó enfurecida. Necesitaba una explicación y la iba a tener ahora. Al notar que Vegeta estaba decidido a no salir, Bulma tomó una acción drástica. Buscó el botón de apagado que había instalado afuera para casos como aquel, escondido claro. Los resultados no se hicieron esperar, Vegeta salió furioso, como león a atacar. Pero se encontró con la fortaleza que hacía tiempo no veía en ella- ¿quién era esa mujer a la que perseguías ayer?

**Nota: hola a todos quiero agradecerles nuevamente su apoyo al leer este fanfic, en estos momentos me hacen mucho bien :D**

**Quiero recomendarles dos fanfics que estoy leyendo actualmente. Uno es "Ruedas del Destino" de Bulnatt y la otra es "El peor de mis miedos" de Kassumy !!que son realmente buenos!!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemon, aunque bueno, es muy muy ligerito.**

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO****7.**

-No es asunto tuyo– contestó dignamente

-¡Ah¿Qué no es asunto mío¿Cómo no va a ser asunto mío si sales como adolescente persiguiendo a una mujer?– preguntó a voz a cuello -escúchame bien Vegeta, si me entero que me estás engañando… te corto el orgullo con mis propias uñas- el príncipe levantó una ceja, pero siguió tan tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada

-déjame en paz- le contestó y se dio la vuelta para entrar otra vez en su Cámara, pero Bulma lo detuvo a su manera: en la pared abrió una compuerta que tenía escondido un pequeño teclado. Digitó rápida y certeramente una larga clave, y enseguida todas las luces de la Corporación se apagaron.

-listo- avisó mientras volvía a cerrar el tablero –no hay energía para que te refugies en tu preciosidad y me evadas- resopló por la desesperación que comenzó a sentir, igual que Vegeta

-no me interesa, me largo y listo, ya no tendré que aguantarte- hizo lo posible por no explotar su ki ahí mismo, pues sabía que la mataría al instante, pero ella también sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que se metieran con su medio para entrenar, y cortarle la energía era poco menos que destruirla-

-pues vete, cobarde. Así es como tú resuelves los problemas, huyes de ellos y listo. No entiendo cómo fue que derrotaste a tantos enemigos si en el fondo no eres más que un cobarde que le tiene miedo a hablar con su mujer-

-lo mío no es cobardía- contestó deteniéndose, realmente tenía ganas de matarla ahí mismo, y se estaba resistiendo –lo que sucede es que ya no te soporto, he pasado demasiado tiempo escuchando tus estupideces y ahora además vienes a hacerme una escena de celos. No me interesa aclararte las cosas, es una pérdida de tiempo- Bulma sufría por las palabras de su pareja, aunque llevaba años escuchándolas, sobrellevándolas y además contestándolas, pero en el fondo los dos sabían que se herían cuando discutían de esa forma. Lo diferente de aquella pelea, era que Bulma se sentía sumamente insegura, no sabía si Vegeta era capaz de engañarla con otra mujer, lo imagina en brazo de la otra y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Ahora Vegeta estaba pasando una delgada línea entre las discusiones comunes y una que podría llevarlos a un desenlace fatal

-pues yo lo sigo viendo como cobardía. En vez de que me dijeras frente a frente si hay otra mujer en tu vida o no, huyes de mí. Eso lo único que me hace pensar es que mis sospechas son ciertas-

-pues piensa lo que quieras. No me importa-

-si ya sé, ya sé que no te importa por que no te ha importado nunca- Vegeta se contuvo de contestarle lo que estaba pensando, pues él sabía que durante toda la vida con ella le había importado más de lo que aparentaba su opinión, y demasiadas veces había hecho lo que Bulma le decía, la mujer no se daba cuenta tal vez, pero él si. Sin embargo ahora era distinto, desde hacía tiempo que, efectivamente, ya no le importaba en absoluto su opinión-

-pues entonces deja de estarme molestando-

-sé franco conmigo- Sin poderse contener, Vegeta explotó y le gritó tan alto que Bulma sintió miedo, como hacía muchos años que no lo había tenido de él

-¡Deja de una maldita vez de estar molestándome¡ya me tienes harto!

-¡Tu también a mi!- de pronto, una idea llegó a su cabeza, que le provocó dejar de gritar un momento para reflexionar, con mucha calma le propuso –Vegeta tal vez deberíamos separarnos-

En su departamento, Myrna lloraba amargamente, lo había echado todo a perder, sólo por ese momento de debilidad, todos los años trabajando en aquel proyecto donde había puesto su vida entera y una estupidez le hizo arruinarlo todo.

Se empinó una botella de vino, de alguna forma debía de mitigar la soledad que la estaba ahogando y que día con día la atormentaba de tal forma que le hacía querer morir.

Lo único que valía la pena en su vida era él, su hombre, su sueño. El príncipe que desde que era una niña la deslumbró de tal forma que se convirtió en su adoración.

Mientras se apresuraba a terminar la botella azul de forma cuadrada que contenía el vino barato, recordó cada detalle de sus momentos junto a Vegeta, la felicidad que sintió la primera vez él le habló, los nervios, las ganas que confesarle que lo amaba con locura… y el olor de su piel, su forma tan varonil, como ella siempre lo imaginó.

-si supieras todo lo que he hecho por ti Vegeta, no me tratarías como lo hiciste hoy- divagó mientras buscaba otra botella, estaba completamente ebria pero necesitaba adormecer más sus sentimientos, la frustración creía con sus ansias por el alcohol y la falta de éste. Siguió llorando sin parar mientras maldecía al aire. Recordó de pronto que la fecha para pagar la renta se había vencido y su desconsuelo creció

-si eso es lo que quieres hacer, entonces hazlo- le respondió al cabo de ciertos minutos en los que los dos se quedaron paralizados, ninguno sin poder creer lo que Bulma acababa de decir

-obviamente no es lo que quiero, pero tu me has orillado a pensar que tal vez será lo mejor- Bulma calló en cuenta repentinamente de lo que acababa de proponer, que ciertamente era un error. Vegeta con su orgullo no trataría de detenerla y entonces su relación se acabaría por una simple discusión –no, no es lo que quiero. Definitivamente no-

-¿entonces para qué lo sugieres?- pocas veces se había sentido tan confundido como en aquella ocasión-

-¿tu quieres hacerlo?- le preguntó Bulma sintiendo miedo de que su respuesta fuera afirmativa

-yo hice primero una pregunta-

-pero respóndeme, por favor- sin darse cuenta, sus voces ya no tenían el tono violento que habían adquirido antes, ahora hablaban en voz baja, tanto confundidos como asustados por aquello que estaban viviendo. Vegeta, que nunca se había permitido manifestar sus sentimientos, aparentaba la tranquilidad e indiferencia de siempre, pero no estaba seguro de actuar bien su papel en esos momentos.

-no te voy a detener ni cambiar tu forma de pensar-

-Vegeta, otra vez no estamos hablando claramente, y es lo que más necesitamos ahora- el silencio volvió a reinar. Bulma comprendió que él no hablaría claramente, tal vez le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos pero entre líneas, como él solía hacerlo, o con sus miradas tan insinuantes, con sus maneras tan propias de él. Entonces se le acercó y lo tomó de la mano –ven, vamos a hablar allá arriba- subieron a su habitación y se encerraron a hablar-

Ya en la habitación, la discusión continuó pero un poco más calmados.

-estás diciéndome que ya no me soportas- continuó Bulma, en sus ojos se reflejaba angustia -y no creo que sea justo para ti mantenerte atado a esta relación -Vegeta permanecía callado, mirando hacia otra dirección-

-me exaspera que te comportes así, de pronto te quieres meter en mis asuntos-

-pero es que... tu no lo entiendes, si me vieras corriendo tras un muchacho mucho más joven que tu ¿que pensarías?-

-que te volviste loca, más-

-Vegeta no es momento para bromas ¿qué quieres que piense?-

-Quisiera que dejaras de meterte en mis asuntos y confiaras más-

-Sé que nunca me habías dado motivos para dudar de tí pero...- paró un momento, las lágrimas se apoderaban de ella- ay Vegeta ¡si tan sólo estuviera segura de que aún te gusto!- Llorando, corrió a abrazarlo buscando consuelo, él no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba en esos momentos. Bulma le robó un beso al saiyajin, beso que se alargó cuando él le correspondió.

Y así comenzaron con la reconciliación. El beso fue subiendo de tono poco a poco, pero fue Bulma quien tomó la iniciativa, le acarició la espalda y siguió en el pecho, donde comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, lo besó tiernamente en el pecho ahora desnudo y se dejo abrazar por él, sintiéndose reconfortada, como antes. Su blusa no fue un obstáculo para las manos hábiles del saiyajin, ni el pantalón de él para ella.

Bulma volvió a buscar los labios de su amado, lo abrazó del cuello mientras se dirigían juntos envueltos en ese beso hacia la cama. una vez en ella, la ropa interior salió cayó delicadamente a un lado de la cama.

Vegeta se posó sobre Bulma besándola alocadamente y ella aferrándose a su cuerpo desnudo, derrochando pasión. Mientras él la acariciaba de pies a cabeza y la volvía a elevar al cielo, no recordaba por qué habían empezado a discutir, tampoco recordaba que tenía un gran complejo con su cuerpo, simplemente disfrutaba de la magia del momento, sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo espectacular que se conservaba tan joven.

Sintió en su entrepierna, acercarse el miembro duro de Vegeta y lo deseó, pero aún le faltaba tiempo y lubricación para estar lista. Para ganar tiempo volteó al saiyajin, quedando ella encima. Lo besó de aquella forma que lo volvía loco: rápida pero profundamente, recorrió con sus labios el cuello musculoso del saiyajin, el lóbulo de las orejas, besó el pecho y lamió tortuosamente los pezones de su compañero, y ahí se detuvo un poco más, haciendo círculos pequeños con su lengua alrededor. Ella sabía que eso lo desesperaba de excitación, hasta que mordía delicadamente la puntita del pezón y luego volvía a su recorrido.

Acarició el estómago de Vegeta mientras seguía bajando con sus labios en la piel, hasta llegar al lugar donde él sentía estallar. Bulma tomó con las dos manos su pene y comenzó a chuparlo lentamente, provocándole al saiyajin oleadas de placer que le hacían gruñir

-ya ven acá- le ordenó con la voz ronca y desesperada, pero Bulma no obedeció y siguió con su tarea húmeda, incluso bajó la lengua a otros lugares, lo que hizo que Vegeta brincara sobresaltado –te dije que ya vinieras- la levantó de los hombros y la jaló hacia arriba, ya no la dejaría jugar más.

Volvió a besarla con mayor intensidad, la tomó de la cadera y la acomodó en su regazo, ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar, así que comenzó a penetrarla, lentamente.

-me duele, pero no pares- gimió Bulma, el saiyajin siguió penetrándola con cuidado, parecía que por fin había comprendido cómo hacerlo, lentamente pero sin detenerse, hasta que se sintió completamente dentro de ella y se deleitó con su calor, Bulma con la dureza. Comenzó a mover la cadera, sus gemidos se acompasaron con el movimiento. Poco a poco subió de intensidad en la cadencia, Vegeta le ayudó a llevar el ritmo bajo ella.

Con un suspiro, Bulma se recostó en el pecho de su amado, lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó sin dejar de moverse ni un momento, pronunciaba repetidamente su nombre. Y es que en ese momento ella le estaba volviendo a entregar todo su amor, como si fuera la primera vez que hacían el amor, para ella era una ocasión muy especial.

Vegeta dejó que Bulma llevara todo el movimiento mientras besaba con fervor sus pechos. Bulma gimió aún más fuerte, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de placer. Vegeta se giró y quedó nuevamente sobre ella, tomando el control absoluto, no dejó de besarla ni acariciarla, pero incrementó la fuerza de las embestidas, los gritos de placer lo hacían enloquecer, subía un poco más la fuerza, podía sentir las uñas largas de su mujer clavándosele en la espalda, rasguñándolo y pidiéndole más.

Hasta que Bulma ya no pudo más, se dejó llevar en esos momentos dulces cuando todo a su alrededor se oscureció y quedó sólo las múltiples olas de placer que la hicieron tensarse bajo él. Los otros dos orgasmos los provocó Vegeta con nuevas embestidas, los besos ardientes, y su semen llenándola completamente.

Myrna, bastante mareada aún por efectos del alcohol, se abrochó la blusa, tenía ganas de vomitarle a la cara y más aún cuando él se burló de ella

-bueno mi amor, fue un placer cobrarte de esta manera otra vez- el dueño del edificio se reía descaradamente mientras se subía el cierre del pantalón. Aún la contemplaba con lujuria, Myrna quería correrlo a patadas, pero aún no podía levantarse de la cama- nos vemos el próximo mes

-no lo creo- contestó la mujer conteniendo la repulsión de verlo semidesnudo. Pero no pudo evitar arquearse cuando el cobrador hizo un movimiento brusco para tratar de besarla y las carnes le temblaron, el sudor y su olor asqueroso se le colaron por las fosas nasales, y aunte una nueva misión del hombre, vomitó lo poco que había comido ese día

-que asco, mejor vendré otro día- le hizo saber tapándose la nariz frente a la mujer, que lucía fatal. No quedaba en ella ni un atisbo de la sensualidad que la caracterizaba-

-el próximo mes te pagaré… con dinero- como respuesta, el cobrador pegó una risotada tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el edificio

-llevas diciéndome eso medio año, mocosa. Ya te dije que me gusta ayudar a las personas y es por eso que acepto que me pagues de esta forma, pero si ya no me quieres pagar ni así, entonces será mejor que te largues. Lo del dinero ni me lo creo, ni lo quiero, lo que quiero me lo acabas de dar… y lo volverás a hacer

-ya lárgate- le gritó

-adiós mi amor- el obeso hombre salió del departamento sin secarse si quiera el sudor en la frente, ni molestarse en disimular el olor de ella. Al contrario de él, Myrna corrió a la regadera lo más aprisa que pudo, no le importó que el agua estuviera helada, quería quitarse de encima el acto tan repulsivo que se había visto obligada a volver a hacer.

-Vegeta tu vas a tener que pagar por esto. Tú eres el único culpable de que yo llegue a estos extremos, por que te amo más que a nada y haría lo que fuera por ti, y sin embargo tendrás que pagarlo-

Bulma quedó completamente exhausta, pero sonriente. Escuchaba placidamente el rumor lejano del agua corriendo en la ducha. Sentía que lo que había pasado solamente podría traerle bienestar a su relación, era algo que los dos ya necesitaban, ahora todo mejoraría.

Sin embargo no sospechaba ni remotamente que Vegeta no pensaba lo mismo, y que en la ducha lo único que hacía era atormentarse. Dejó que el agua lo empapara sin siquiera abrir el paso del agua caliente. Apoyó una mano en la pared y cerró los ojos, nunca le había pasado algo similar ¿por qué ahora?

Mientras hacía el amor con Bulma se concentró solamente en ella e intentaba alejar las imágenes que le llegaban a la cabeza de otra mujer, de Myrna. Pero sin darse cuenta, casi al final dejó de resistirse a la imagen, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se dejó llevar, pensando que era a ella a quien penetraba con desesperación y que era su joven piel la que besaba.

Ya no pudo volver a pensar en Bulma cuando imaginando el cuerpo de la joven a la que había comenzado a odiar con su alma, sufrió el orgasmo más grande que había tenido en años, y digo sufrió pues los sentimientos que ahora lo atormentaban no lo habían dejado disfrutar.

Regresó a la cama y vio con alivio que Bulma se había quedado dormida, la luz del baño era lo único que iluminaba la habitación y que dejaba en evidencia el cansancio de la mujer, que se había quedado dormida desnuda. Vegeta se sentó en una esquina observándola, se veía tranquila, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no se veía en ella, siempre atormentándose por cosas que el saiyajin no entendía.

Ahora se daba cuenta, ella estaba envejeciendo. Tal vez era por ello que ya no podía seguirle el paso y por lo que había cambiado tanto de ser una mujer tan fuerte a dejarse vencer por sus miedos. Acarició el pie desnudo de su mujer, realmente no le hubiera importado envejecer junto a ella, pero su actitud actual lo cambiaba todo. Él, siendo un saiyajin, necesitaba acción, retos, emociones constantes. Una vida tranquila sólo lo aburría y ya bastante malo era que no apareciera ningún enemigo en su vida como para que su pareja se dedicara a deprimirse por su apariencia.

Retiró la mano, fue a apagar la luz y se acostó a dormir, pero algo permaneció en su mente: debía hacer algo para alejarse de lo que él sabía, podría ser su perdición, y que era aquella muchacha. Al día siguiente haría algo al respecto.

**¡Por fin pude actualizar! esto es algo que realmente me angustia, el no poder continuar mis fanfics por alguna u otra cosa me deprime, pero bueno, subido el capítulo me dedicaré a agradecer por sus reviews a: Dioxa, Kassumy, Dany-chan, Bulnatt, Brenda Ponce (deja de plagiar), y Melikav.  
**


	8. Capítulo 8

**I****NFIDELIDAD. **

**C****APÍTULO ****8.**

Bulma despertó alegre, Vegeta se había ido desde la madrugada, y la había dejado cobijada, era una mañana nublada, pero para ella lucía hermosa. Se levantó a tomar una ducha y justo cuando salía de ella su teléfono sonó, contestó enseguida.

-¿se encuentra la señora Briefs?- preguntó una voz de mujer joven

-¿quién la busca? –estaba extrañada, nadie le hablaba a su número privado, excepto por los amigos y conocidos.

-¿es usted?- preguntó después de guardar silencio unos segundos

-no- contestó previniendo que fuera alguien que quisiera hacerle daño, su número nadie lo conocía, o eso pensaba ella

-sé que eres tú. Solo quiero advertirte algo: tus días junto a él están contados-

-¿qué¿quién eres?- se escuchó un ruido extraño y después colgaron. Sin saber qué pensar, Bulma colgó el auricular lentamente ¿Qué habría querido decir? Ciertamente de todas las amenazas que había recibido en su vida, esa era la más extraña. Analizando la frase dedujo que se trataba de Vegeta, sintió una punzada en el corazón. Tal vez era la mujer a la que Vegeta había salido a buscar, se sintió fatal otra vez, había pasado una noche maravillosa con él y se le había olvidado por completo la causa de su discusión. Un minuto después volvió a sonar el teléfono, Bulma descolgó enseguida y preguntó con agresividad

-¿Quién eres?-

-s-soy Yamcha- contestó un poco sorprendido

-ay perdóname Yamcha, pensé que eras alguien más-

-¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado

-si, si, no te preocupes ¿qué se te ofrece?-

-bueno, sólo quería preguntarte si quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo, pero creo que no es un bueno momento-

-no, está bien, la verdad sí quiero platicar con alguien y distraerme ¿nos vemos en algún lugar?-

-¿Qué te parece si voy por ti más tarde?-

-está bien Yamcha, gracias, nos vemos-

-¿segura que estás bien? Te oigo consternada-

-no te preocupes- intentó sonreír –nos vemos más tarde, adiós-

-si… nos vemos- Yamcha se quedó preocupado por ella, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que ir a comprar rosas, arreglar su casa y esperar que ella cayera en la trampa.

* * *

Vegeta llegó muy temprano a su lugar en las montañas, había huellas de que ella había estado ahí, sabía que la volvería a encontrar y la encararía, cortaría de tajo todo ese asunto que lo tenía consternado.

Varias horas pasaron, ya era casi de noche y Myrna no aparecía, Vegeta había aprovechado muy bien su tiempo entrenando y desquitando sus sentimientos con el cielo y la tierra alrededor. Justo cuando el sol se ocultaba por completo tras las montañas, hizo su aparición.

La mujer lucía muy distinta a los días anteriores. Llegó volando sin una sola equivocación, como si lo hubiera hecho desde que nació, se veía segura de sí misma, en sus ojos volvió el brillo, en su garbo el orgullo, en su cabello la sedosidad. Nuevamente tenía puesto un top y el short diminuto.

Vegeta volteó a verla al sentir su ki, y ella le sonrió como la primera vez, tal parecía que se le había olvidado la escenita que protagonizó la noche antepasada.

-No sé por qué, pero se me perdió un top aquí ¿tu no lo viste?- le preguntó sonriente con las manos colocadas en la cadera

-¿y ahora qué quieres?- le preguntó bruscamente, aparentando no interesarse en ella.

-nada, vengo a entrenar. Me gusta este lugar, como a ti-

-pues búscate otro, no creas que te dejaré estar aquí-

-ah ¿y por qué me tendría que ir? Esta montaña no la compraste tú, que yo sepa… bueno, más bien la hubiera comprado Bulma, pero no hay registros, así que no puedes correrme- sonrió detrás de él

-hoy no pareces una niñita asustada, como el otro día cuando te rebajaste ¿recuerdas?- La sonrisa en forma de media luna en la mujer, tembló ligeramente

-ese fue un momento de debilidad- hizo notar indiferencia en su tono de voz –fue una mala estrategia de mi parte, debería haber sabido que esa técnica no era la adecuada para lograr mi misión-

-¿cuál es tu misión?- preguntó enojado, era real la posibilidad de que se tratara de un nuevo enemigo, pero tendría que ser diferente a los que él conocía y si realmente era así, solo significaba una cosa: aventura. Algo que todo buen saiyajin buscaba con ansia. Por fin un poco de acción a la vida aburrida que llevaba desde hacía décadas.

-ven aquí y te la digo- le instó coquetamente

-preferiría irme al infierno-

-ay pues no sé por qué, conmigo podrías estar más calientito-

-más te vale que dejes de lado tus jugueteos- se volteó para verla –averiguaré quién eres y te destruiré de forma dolorosa-

-¿ah si? Uy que miedo- lo retó con su risa sarcástica, que Vegeta reconoció parecida a la suya. Enseguida fue hacia la chiquilla molesta y la tomó de la barbilla recargándola contra la pared de roca, sin miramientos y bruscamente

** -**te mostraré que no puedes ganarle al príncipe de los saiyajins- la miró fijamente y ella sonrió con su mirada, disfrutando de la violencia. Vegeta soltó finalmente de la barbilla, pero aprisionó la delgada mano de Myrna con la suya en la roca. La respuesta de Myrna fue rápida: sin quitarle la vista fija, se inclinó y lo besó sin apresurarse. Vegeta la soltó inmediatamente. Otra vez lo había besado, tal vez sus reflejos se estaban volviendo lentos, o tal vez también quería ese beso. Se sintió incómodo ante la última posibilidad. Y al mismo tiempo… algo en él le decía que quería más.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías conocerme mejor? Si me lo hubieras pedido desde antes yo te hubiera contado todo –se dirigió a Vegeta y lo tomó de la mano, el saiyajin se resistió y la quitó, pero Myrna lo volvió a tomar y lo jaló un poco, comenzando a volar –te mostraré mi vida- voló lejos de ahí y aunque Vegeta lo dudó, pero la necesidad de saber acerca de ella pudo más, así que voló detrás suyo.

Muy pronto se encontraron frente a un edificio grande y viejo, construido con ladrillos rojos, ventanas pequeñas y cuadradas, una destartalada escalera de emergencias.

-¿y esto qué es?- preguntó Vegeta, impacientándose desde antes de aterrizar al ver un barrio tan sucio y lleno de gente. Aquel edificio era el único en toda la cuadra que valía la pena-

-aquí vivo- le respondió

-a mi no me interesa donde vives-

-¿no que querías saber quién soy? Pues te lo estoy mostrando, ven Vegeta, vamos a mi departamento. Lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y trató de jalarlo, pero el saiyajin no se movió.

-no quieras burlarte de mi- esta vez lucía realmente enojado –dime paraquién trabajas antes de que te mate aquí mismo- Myrna tragó saliva asustada, Vegeta tenía saltada esa vena en la frente, la que ella sabía que sobresalía cuando la ira lo invadía.

* * *

-Aquí tienes tu café- le ofreció Yamcha a Bulma en su departamento –discúlpame, me siento muy apenado de haber tenido que cancelar nuestra cita, bueno, no era cita… tu me entiendes-

-no te preocupes- sonrió un poco, contemplando su taza con insistencia –al contrario, me siento incómoda al saber que tu prima llegará y me encontrará aquí, tal vez quiera estar sola contigo-

-para nada, le hablé de ti y me dijo que quería conocerte, eres muy admirada- la tomó de las manos y la obligó a dejar de contemplar la taza para verlo a él –Bulma, estoy preocupado por ti ¿Qué te ocurre?- ella y apartó la mirada, dejó el café sobre la mesita del centro

-es… es que no sé qué pasa realmente- contestó después de dudar si desahogarse con él era correcto –antes tenía el control de todo, mi vida, la Corporación, bueno… hasta de Vegeta, y ahora no tengo control sobre nada-

-¿eso es lo que te tiene así? Tan deprimida- le preguntó con tacto-

-pues… tal vez- quiso desviar el tema, no quería incomodar a Yamcha con sus problemas personales-

-¿oye por qué nunca me presentaste a tu prima?- Yamcha sabía que estaba en un aprieto, tenía que dar alguna buena razón ahora. O inventar cualquier pretexto como había inventado a la prima.

-no me cambies la conversación- aunque le fue más fácil salirse por la tangente-

-es que no me gusta hablar de esto- explicó

-pero tienes que hacerlo, te hará muy bien ya verás ¿no somos amigos?-

-si, claro-

-pues entonces confía en mí- Bulma sintió la calidez de su compañía, la hizo sentirse menos sola, y como necesitaba ese sentimiento, decidió desahogarse con él-

-Vegeta… ha estado actuando más extraño de lo común-

-así que se trata nuevamente de él- quiso ocultar su coraje pero el tono en sus palabras lo delataba -¿y ahora qué te hizo ese idiota?-

-ay Yamcha… no sé, todo esto me tiene muy confundida, ya no sé qué pensar, creo que por el momento no quiero hablar de lo que ha hecho- recordó la noche que Vegeta había salido a perseguir a una mujer, después vino a su mente los momentos maravillosos para ella en los que hicieron el amor, sus esperanzas en recuperar la relación, y enseguida esa llamada, la de una mujer joven que la amenazaba.

-está bien, si no quieres hablar de eso, no importa- disimuladamente le rodeó los hombros con un brazo –simplemente estaré aquí para ti –Bulma volteó a verlo, esa frase la había necesitado los últimos días, aunque no precisamente de Yamcha-

-muchas gracias- sonrió –oye tu prima ya se tardó ¿no?

-¿quién¡ah! Si, ya tardó… Pero podemos sobrevivir sin ella ¿quieres hacer algo?

-¿como qué?-

-pues no sé… bailar- antes de recibir la respuesta, se paró a poner un disco en el estéreo

-jajaja ¿Cómo crees? Ya no estoy para esas cosas- dijo, sin embargo aceptó cuando Yamcha le tendió la mano para invitarla a bailar

* * *

-oye Vegeta te estoy diciendo la verdad- lo miró a los ojos totalmente seria, para que supiera así que era sincera –además con toda tu fuerza ¿quién podría ser lo suficientemente poderoso para representar una amenaza para ti?-

-siempre hay enemigos más poderosos, y con diferentes habilidades para sorprender a los demás, no sería la primera vez que un enemigo se esconde para planear algo malévolo-

-bueno, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy ningún enemigo- Vegeta lo dudó bastante tiempo, mismo que Myrna permaneció observándolo, volvió a tocar su brazo, es que le encantaba la textura, la que le provocaba un cocktel de emociones que hacían sentirle millones de bichitos en el estómago, emociones que jamás ningún hombre volvería a provocar en ella. Finalmente, Vegeta asintió, no podía negar que tenía demasiada curiosidad de saber quién era ella y el por qué de sus misterios. Sin importarles que los ebrios tirados en la banqueta a un lado suyo los vieran, volaron hasta el cuarto piso del edificio. Myrna lo guió hasta su ventana que daba como vista un paisaje pobre y desolador.

El departamento distaba mucho de ser el del día anterior: todo tirado, con olor a alcohol penetrado hasta en los lugares donde no había estado ella, el calor encerrado debido a las ventanas clausuradas y el desastre mayor en la habitación de la inquilina donde los montones de ropa, botellas vacías, envolturas de comida chatarra, alcanzaban alturas in entendibles.

Vegeta observó una casa en orden, con un agradable aroma a perfume y un gato que tomó a Myrna por sorpresa pues no recordaba tenerlo. Un poco nerviosa, revisó su departamento rápidamente con la mirada, procurando que los escondites que tenía por toda la casa, no estuvieran a la vista. Si Vegeta llegaba a ver el contenido de alguna de las puertas ocultas, se moriría de la pena. Afortunadamente para ella todo estaba discretamente escondido.

-¿esto es tu departamento?- preguntó el saiyajin con un tono de desprecio que aunque captó, a Myrna no le afectó

-pues sí ¿Qué querías¿otra Corporación? Lamento informarte que tu casa es la única así de grande que queda actualmente después de la crisis económica mundial

-¿y para qué me traes aquí?- preguntó impaciente

-ay otra vez ¡para que me conozcas!-

-pues no me interesa dónde vives- el príncipe regresó a la ventana dispuesto a irse, pero Myrna no iba a dejarlo

-ya que estás aquí- le dijo deteniéndolo y aplicando toda su fuerza -¿no quieres tomar una copa?-

-claro que no- al ver que ya estaba saliendo, Myrna corrió a ponérsele enfrente a Vegeta

-sólo una- le dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia adentro, lo que le causó gracia al saiyajin, ver a una chiquilla poner todas sus fuerzas (sus pocas fuerzas) así que se dejó empujar, le agradaba que fuera tan persistente. La chica tomó como victoria el gesto así que corrió contenta a la alacena donde guardaba los vinos -¿de cuál quieres?- le preguntó

-no quiero vino- la chica se asomó para observarlo, estaba temerosa de que se fuera

-¿pero te vas a quedar?-

-tal vez- Myrna le sonrió y se apresuró a servirse una pequeña copa de vino

* * *

Bulma ya estaba cansada de tanto bailar, hacía mucho que no se divertía bailando tanto. Exhausta se dejó caer en un sillón, se quitó los tacones y los dejó juntos a un lado

-eres un bailarían excelente- le comentó alegremente

-aprendí de la mejor- llegó al sillón con un par de vasos con jugo y se sentó junto a ella -¿te acuerdas cuánto trabajo te costó enseñarme?

-jajaja ¡claro¿Cómo olvidar todos los callos que me provocaste cuando me pisabas?- rieron ruidosamente

-¿quieres seguir bailando?- invitó el hombre

-noooo con esto tuve para un año- volvió a reir, provocando dicha en él.

-que bueno por que yo tampoco aguanto-

-parecemos un par de viejitos-

-¿si verdad? Si Gokú nos viera ni nos reconocería- ante el comentario sobrevino un silencio melancólico, el sólo nombre de su amigo evocaba los más divertidos y terribles momentos

-creo que aquí viene la parte donde hablamos horas acerca de Gokú y nuestras aventuras- sonrió tímidamente Bulma

-es inevitable- le respondió Yamcha, aunque esa parte le incomodaba a veces, sobre todo cuando no tenía el humor de recordar que habían pasado demasiados años desde que era un muchacho aventurero –oye pero si prefieres saltarte esta parte… quisiera enseñarte una película que acabo de ver y que me pareció muy bella. Pensé en ti cuando la vi

-¿en mi?- preguntó sorprendida -¿por qué en mi?

-la protagonista es una mujer hermosa, exitosa e intrépida. Ven –la tomó de la mano y la levantó del sillón –vamos a verla- con un movimiento premeditado, acabó tomándola de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la sala. Bulma se tensó pero después pensó en que aquello no era nada malo. Caminaron juntos, Yamcha apenas y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía pues no podía dejar de pensar en que tenía la mano de una hermosa mujer a su lado, la más hermosa del planeta, la mejor, la única indicada para él. Después de un largo recorrido por los pasillos de la mansión del ex play boy, llegaron a una sala propia de un cine. Donde, inclusive, estaban listas las palomitas. Se sentaron en un sillón muy cómodo sin mediar palabra. Bulma ni siquiera estaba sorprendida pues ya conocía aquella parte de la casa de su amigo, pocos minutos después, ya estaban disfrutando de una función privada de una película romántica

* * *

-Vegeta enséñame bien por favor- pidió la chica cuando por enésima vez, Vegeta la derribó en uno de sus frustrados ataques. Afuera ya casi no había actividad, la noche había caído completamente, lo que le dio una idea al príncipe del tiempo que había estado con Myrna.

-no soy ningún entrenador, tu eres la que quiso pelear-

-¡ay por favor¡¡Por favor por favor!!- le suplicó como lo había estado haciendo aunque sentía que eso no funcionaba –ok, te propongo algo: si yo logro sorprenderte, tu tendrás que entrenarme ¿trato hecho?-

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?- preguntó desconfiado-

-pues… algún movimiento que logre tomarte desprevenido- le respondió con una sonrisa que a Vegeta le intrigó

-está bien, trato hecho- Myrna se le avalanzó y comenzaron a "luchar" o lo que para Vegeta era: quitarse las mosquitas de encima. Por más golpes que la mujer diera, por más fuerza que pusiera en ellos, o por más golpes improvisados que lanzara, no atinaba siquiera a rozarlo. De hecho, cuando quiso atinarle una patada en el estómago, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso. Vegeta se echó a reir –espero que ese no haya sido el movimiento sorprendente del que hablabas- Myrna lo miró con reproche

-ese no era. Era este- sin que Vegeta pudiera prevenirse, Myrna lo jaló de los pantalones y antes de que estos se bajaran, saltó del suelo al pecho del saiyajin, se le echó encima y lo besó apasionadamente. El saiyajin la alejó sin ser brusco, ella supuso que esa no era la forma adecuada. Se miraron intensamente en silencio, hasta que ella tomó la iniciativa. Se acercó lentamente al saiyajin y lo besó nuevamente, pero esta vez más despacio, fue él quien la confundió intensificando el beso por unos segundos. Luego se apartó y salió volando por la ventana sin mirarla.

Voló a toda velocidad. Se estaba odiando así mismo tanto como a la chiquilla. Quería alejarla de sus pensamientos, por que odiaba tenerla cerca, realmente no le caía bien, sin embargo ella tenía algo que le atraía demasiado: pasión.

Quería matarla por haberse entrometido en su vida, y al mismo tiempo, secretamente le agradecía el cambio que había venido a darle. La vida que al principio le parecía un alivio para su atormentado corazón, ahora le asfixiaba. Odiaba seguir la misma rutina y también odiaba que Bulma hubiera cambiado tanto. Myrna… se parecía tanto a Bulma cuando era joven...

Se detuvo en seco, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, levantó su puño y se dio un golpe en la cara ¡Debía reaccionar! No sabía qué le estaba pasando, parecía un humano común, vulgarmente común. Ya no era el príncipe saiyajin hasta para él era un completo extraño. Entonces lo supo: no había otra forma de reencontrarse: que deshaciéndose de ella y decidió hacerlo. Regresó volando al departamento, esa misma noche terminaría la confusión.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo veremos finalmente ¿por qué Vegeta actúa así? (provocando la ira de las lectoras) Y veremos cómo termina la cita de Bulma con Yamcha. Actualizaré pronto, lo prometo. Agradecimientos para: Morgain Croix, Bulnatt, Kassumy**, **Melikav, SuperBrave, y Kagome the Snape**

**Sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi, no me gusta sólo recibir reviews por recibirlos. Lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo es que me comenten dónde están mis errores y mis aciertos, y me gustaría que dejaran su crítica a favor o en contra para saber qué puedo mejorar. Gracias por leer, se les quiere **

* * *


	9. Capítulo 9

**I****NFIDELIDAD. **

**C****APÍTULO ****9.**

Bulma despertó lentamente. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la cara feliz de Yamcha

-Buenos días- saludó sonriendo su amigo

-¿ya es de día?- preguntó asustada -¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Qué horas son? –quiso levantarse rápidamente, Vegeta seguramente estaría furioso si Bulma no había ido a dormir. Pero Yamcha la tranquilizó enseguida, le mostró el reloj, sólo había dormido un par de horas -ay dios que susto– rió nerviosa

-no te preocupes, aunque ya es muy noche ¿no quieres quedarte en mi casa? –Bulma notó que tenía sobrepuesta una cobija, y que además su amigo le estaba ofreciendo una taza con leche y un plato de galletas que aceptó gustosa

-no, gracias mejor otro día- intentó levantarse pero Yamcha la detuvo y la volvió a sentar, un poco rudamente

-entonces vamos a ver la repetición de la telenovela mexicana- dijo alegremente y tomó el control de la televisión/cine

-¿Qué qué? No, gracias Yamcha pero ya me voy- volvió a tratar de levantarse y para que Yamcha no pudiera detenerla se hizo a un lado, se levantó rápidamente y se fue con pasitos apresurados hacia la puerta (la que encontrara que llevara a la salida). Hizo que Yamcha dejara la telenovela prendida y corriera tras ella

-¿segura que no te quedas?- volvió a preguntar cuando la alcanzó

-segura. Nos vemos y gracias por todo, me divertí mucho- le agradeció mientras buscaba con la mirada una puerta

-entonces yo te llevo y no me lo vayas a negar, además conozco la salida por que parece que tu quieres ir a la alacena- Bulma río sonrojada, entonces se dejó llevar, tomó a Yamcha de un brazo y caminaron lentamente mientras platicaban otra vez

-ay que prima la tuya- comentó la mujer cuando llegaban al estacionamiento –jamás apareció y ni siquiera se dignó a llamar para decir que no vendría- Yamcha captó un tono de sospecha en sus palabras

-pero sí llamo- le contestó y Bulma lo miró sorprendida

-¿ah si?-

-claro que si, tu estabas en el séptimo sueño por eso no te diste cuenta, dijo que vendrá mañana y que irá a visitarte para que la conozcas

-ah… bueno- Bulma se sintió tonta por haber pensado que todo aquello había sido una trampa de Yamcha. Dejó que él la llevara a su casa, incluso deseó vivir más lejos para pasar más tiempo con él, pues su plática era la más amena que había tenido en años. Realmente había sido una mujer solitaria en los últimos tiempos, tal vez estaba rodeada de gente, pero nunca se relacionaba a profundidad con nadie, pues estimaba mucho su intimidad.

-…y cuando me preguntó si estabas disponible le rompí la cara- Bulma se echó a reír a carcajadas

-¿te dijo eso? ¿Pero cuántos años teníamos?- preguntó entre risas

-él tenía… 33 creo y tu tenías como 45- la risa de Bulma cesó para darle lugar a la sorpresa

-¿y a los 45 tenía un pretendiente del que no sabía?- ella no podía creérselo

-aparte de mi, como 50- le contestó con naturalidad mientras daba vuelta en una esquina. Notó que ella se había quedado extrañada en silencio–y todavía tengo que espantártelos- agregó

-eso no es gracioso, no juegues con ello por favor- obedeciendo la luz roja de un semáforo, el coche se detuvo y dejó hablar tranquilamente a los conductores

-escúchame Bulma, no sé por qué últimamente estás tan autodevaluada, me parece que el espejo se ha vuelto tu peor enemigo y es algo que yo no puedo entender. Te sigo viendo hermosa y apuesto que cualquier hombre que te vea pensará lo mismo. Y no, no son mentiras, no te halago por que me des lástima, no te lo digo para que te vayas conmigo… aunque sinceramente me encantaría pero no te voy a obligar. Lo que te digo es por que así lo siento

-es que yo… simplemente no puedo creerlo- si Bulma tenía un punto débil era ese precisamente, trató evitar llorar, pero sin éxito. Se puso la luz verde en el semáforo y siguieron la marcha en silencio hasta que Yamcha no pudo resistir más las lágrimas de Bulma. Detuvo el carro a una calle de la Corporación, donde la iluminación era escasa.

-tu fuiste siempre para mi una mujer bella, no sólo por fuera, también por dentro- se acercó a la mujer y secó sus lágrimas con una mano. Bulma lo observó con una trémula luz de un farol delante de ellos, se dejó tomar las manos- tienes la misma carita de ángel que me cautivó por primera vez, y a pesar de los años, la inocencia se refleja en tus pupilas. Desearía jamás haberte dejado ir, porque desde que lo hice ninguna mujer llenó el hueco que dejaste en mi vida. Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, lo que me interesa es que te des cuenta de que no has perdido nada de tu juventud, al contrario, has ganado: experiencia, conocimientos, interés –Bulma quiso interrumpirlo, pero él no la dejó- ¿las arrugas quieres decir? Bah eso no es nada absolutamente, si sólo me dejara llevar por el físico, créeme, te vería igual de hermosa. Todos cambiamos con los años, somos humanos y la naturaleza nos cobra los años de juventud que nos dio.

-¿en serio piensas todo eso?- Bulma no podía creer que con lo vanal que había sido siempre su exnovio, ahora pensara de esa forma

-si- fue una simple palabra, pero fue sincera y para Bulma un elíxir que le hizo volver a tener esperanzas. Abrazó con fuerza a su amigo, agradeciéndole en silencio su apoyo en esa crisis terrible por la que estaba atravesando. Se apartó de él y lo miró a los ojos, él acarició su rostro tiernamente –aún te amo- le susurró mientras se acercaba a su rostro para besarla. El corazón de Bulma latió muy fuerte, por un lado deseaba ese beso y por el otro pensó en Vegeta. Apenas sus labios se rozaron, Bulma salió apresurada del auto y se echó a correr a su casa. Yamcha no supo si correr tras ella o dejarla ir, cuando se bajó del auto fue demasiado tarde pues Bulma ya estaba llegando.

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que vio fue a Vegeta, que se veía bastante enojado. Miró su reloj, ya eran las dos de la mañana. Que recordara, Bulma nunca había llegado a esa hora a su casa, al menos que fuera por cuestiones de trabajo.

-¿A dónde estabas?- preguntó Vegeta con un tono que pocas veces le había oído

-¿A dónde estabas tú? Sigues con la ropa puesta –le contestó fijándose en él

-no es tu asunto- gruñó

-eso digo yo también. No quiero saber dónde estuviste, no me preguntes donde estuve- se sintió bien contestarle así, notó enseguida la confusión y el interés que generó en él, pero no le interesaba aclararle sus dudas, estaba enojada por lo que había estado pasando los días anteriores y ahora le tocaba a ella confundirlo a él.

Se desvistió y se acostó a dormir, sin contestar ninguna de las provocaciones del saiyajin. Por su parte, Vegeta no disimulaba la rabia. No sabía dónde había estado hasta las dos de la mañana y encima no hablaba con él. Apagó la luz de la recámara y se acostó dándole la espalda a su mujer. Estaba conciente de que él no dormiría esa noche… de pronto tenía más emociones que las que había tenido en los últimos años.

No sospechaba que Bulma tampoco dormía, fingía y lo hacía muy bien pues ya estaba acostumbrada, desde que las peleas con Vegeta se habían vuelto menos interesantes y sí más dolorosas, prefería no discutir ni escuchar las cosas que tanto la herían y que él insistía en repetir.

Yamcha acudió a su mente, su hermosa cita… bueno, no era cita propiamente dicho, pero la tarde tan especial que había pasado con él le ayudaban a soportar el silencio, ella si sabía que Vegeta aún estaba despierto ¿Cómo le iba a decir que había estado con Yamcha, si sabía cuánto lo odiaba? Aunque era probable que no le interesara… deseó que no fuera así, esa posibilidad era más terrible que una discusión, si algo había logrado con los años había sido ganarse el interés y el amor del saiyajin. O eso era lo que ella quería creer.

Había sentido su amor en varias ocasiones de formas discretas como él sabía expresarlas, ya no recordaba la última vez que había tenido un gesto de esos que él tenía de vez en cuando y que la hacían sentir la mujer más especial del universo, la hacían volar, le hacían amarlo con toda su alma.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Bulma, Vegeta miraba hacia el vacío, preocupado por lo que estaba sintiendo. Un comportamiento como el que había tenido no era permitido en su planeta, según recordaba _"¿Qué me está pasando?" _se preguntó. Suspiró fuertemente, pensó que sería mejor meditar en otro lugar, ya que estaba visto que no podría dormir. Sin embargo, sintió la delicada mano de su pareja detenerlo

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con su tono más dulce-

-no es nada- respondió intentando ser seco, sin embargo no podía, estaba consternado y se le notaba, Bulma se incorporó en la cama y encendió la luz de la lámpara, preocupada. No le habló, adivinó que él no querría hablar, sin embargo, tocó su hombro y se le acercó lo más que pudo. Él volteó a verla, Bulma se sintió abrumada por su mirada, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía en él la ansiedad, la confusión que ahora expresaba, solamente después del torneo de Cell fue testigo de esas emociones encerradas, lo único que faltaba era la depresión por la que había pasado. Ante su enmudecimiento repentino, la mujer lo único que hizo fue tomarle las dos manos. Obligarlo a verla a los ojos para que supiera que estaba bien, que juntos volverían a superar lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo. La táctica funcionó, Vegeta la miró fijamente a los ojos, que reflejaban amor y preocupación por él. No pudo soportarlo, lo que a su mente venía era sólo reclamos hacia su propia conducta –debo irme- le dijo a duras penas, desprendiéndose de sus muestras de amor

-¿Cuándo regresarás?- preguntó entristecida. Pero él no respondió, alzó el vuelo lo más pronto que pudo, sin dudar de la dirección. Conocía el lugar perfecto para él -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó a la nada soltando el llanto -¿Qué te tiene así?- miró fijamente el horizonte por donde se había ido Vegeta "_si se trata de una mujer…"_

* * *

En el lugar más inhóspito de la tierra se encontraba el príncipe de una raza. Dudando ahora de sí mismo. Años antes, habría dudado tal vez de su fuerza, de sus técnicas de pelea, de cómo convertirse en súper saiyajin, en otra ocasión en cómo superar aquella fase. Mirando hacia atrás recordó el lugar exacto donde había estado su hijo esperando a que él le dirigiera la palabra, y luego Kakarotto que tenía un plan para acabar con el enemigo. Deseó tener el mismo problema esta vez, tener que buscar la manera de volverse más fuerte y no lo que ahora estaba buscando: a sí mismo. Con la cara escondida entre sus manos, recordó lo que había pasado horas antes, cuando quiso enfrentar a Myrna para terminar con el jueguito que cada vez se volvía más serio.

* * *

-¿ya me extrañaste tan pronto?- preguntó divertida Myrna que estaba por quitarse la blusa, pues el calor le molestaba, al ver a Vegeta entrando nuevamente por la ventana. El saiyajin caminó hacia ella sin contestar, mirándola tan fijamente que la impresionó -¿Qué pasa príncipe? ¿Vienes a matarme? No sabía que tanto te gustaba- Vegeta detuvo sus pasos decididos. Hubo algo que lo perturbó y fue su sonrisa, el sarcasmo con el que hablaba y la seguridad en sus palabras.

Fue como si recibiera un golpe en el rostro. Ya todo había quedado claro mientras la observaba, el tiempo pareció detenerse, en unos cuantos segundos supo que su vida cambiaría a partir de ese momento.

Myrna, la mujer que estaba parada delante suyo, provocaba en él diferentes y muy fuertes sensaciones y acababa de descubrir por qué. Myrna era como Bulma cuando era joven. Si, esas mismas sensaciones había tenido con ella: la obsesión, el deseo, el tormento. Sin embargo algo le faltaba a Myrna en comparación con su pareja y es que su presencia no le brindaba paz. Ahora ya no la necesitaba, por supuesto, pero esa paz había sido un factor muy importante en el pasado para que él decidiera quedare con Bulma.

En el pasado había necesitado Paz ¿ahora qué necesitaba? ¿todo giraba en torno a SUS necesidades?

Myrna estaba impregnada en cada poro de su piel de energía, energía turbulenta, la pasión la caracterizaba, la rebeldía, el atrevimiento… las ganas de luchar.

En cambio él se había convertido en casi un terrícola, se había dejado vencer por el tiempo, ya no era el mismo que había sido antes. Ya no presumía tanto su título nobiliario, al contrario, a veces pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo. Estaba envejeciendo como era natural, lo aceptaba, pero lo que le era imperdonable era la pasividad, la mediocridad en la que sentía que había caído por sentirse cómodo. Envejecer sin dignidad.

¿Sería verdad acaso que él necesitaba alguien que le recordara quién era y como debía comportarse?

Parpadeó, la sonrisa en ella no se había borrado, la blusa seguía medio desabotonada y otra fuerte oleada de deseo le hizo descubrir que la odiaba. La odiaba por ser la única persona que se la había acercado en años para sacarlo de la inanición de su vida. La odiaba por no ser Bulma quien hiciera eso, como lo había hecho muchas veces antes. Bulma… seguramente ya estaba cansada de acudir en su ayuda, de amarlo sin recibir casi nada a cambio, moronas de lo que ella se merecía en realidad.

-te odio- pronunció con todo el sentimiento que esa palabra significa

-lo sé- respondió naturalmente, pero con esa seguridad que decía que sabía que no era lo único que sentiría por ella.

Decidió irse, no soportaba estar cerca de esa mujer, la odiaba por interferir en su vida, por despertarle la pasión, el deseo carnal. Y la odiaba más por convertirse en algo tan importante que lo perturbaba, lo que solamente dos personas habían logrado hacer en su vida: una era kakarotto, a quien seguiría odiando y respetando el resto de su vida y la otra era Bulma quien… bueno, ahora no tenía claro qué sería después de ese día.

* * *

Una lluvia ligera, que pronto arreciaría, comenzó a mojarle el cabello y la cara. Se levantó lentamente. Tal vez podría resistir sus impulsos, no tenía que terminar todo por una simple humana. Sin embargo era cierto que quería salir de la rutina de su vida, que se convirtió en aburrida y sin sentido, decadente.

Como odiaba hablar consigo mismo, siempre se atormentaba. Su mente era su peor enemiga.

* * *

Cuando Vegeta se fue, Myrna quedó desconcertada, comenzaron a temblarle las piernas. No se esperaba esa reacción en él, pensaba que le tomaría más tiempo. Comenzó en el estómago, una sensación de algo… ¿Qué era? Felicidad, si, felicidad; era eso, quería gritar de emoción. Al fin, el trabajo de tantos años comenzaba a dar frutos ¡Muy pronto él sería suyo!

* * *

Años atrás…

Una niña de aproximadamente diez años, corría para no quedarse atrás de su mamá, que caminaba apresuradamente, sin prestarle mucha atención, un nuevo ataque de tos le preocupó, sacó un pañuelo y se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a sangrar.

-Myrna no te quedes atrás- le ordenó la mujer con la voz ronca y un dejo de desprecio. Se dirigían a la Corporación Cápsula, pues en ella, cada mes se regalaban despensas para la gente pobre, o se encontraba trabajo si lo que se deseaba era superarse. Llegaron por un costado de la corporación y esperaron en la fila como los demás delante suyo. La pequeña llamó la atención enseguida de las personas, simpática y bonita siempre robaba la atención de todos. Su mamá la miró fastidiada –vete a jugar, pero no te alejes ¿entendiste?- le ordenó y la niña asintió gustosa. La madre se quedó pensando mientras la oía reír "_espero que esta sí saque provecho a lo que tiene y no se quede sola con el bulto como yo"_

Persiguiendo una ardilla, llegó hasta la puerta principal de la casa, donde se desarrollaba una escena que le marcó el destino.

Trunks, un muchacho con porte despreocupado salía directo hacia una limusina enorme y muy elegante. La niña lo observaba con curiosidad. Después salió Bulma, y la niña tragó saliva, era ella, la mujer de la que siempre hablaba su mamá y decía que era una mujer afortunada por que lo tenía todo, claro que a esa edad, la niña no distinguía entre la admiración y la envidia. Llamó a su hijo y éste regresó, lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla y lo dejó partir. Myrna sonrió inconscientemente. Casi enseguida salió una niña unos años menor que ella, le llamó más la atención que el muchacho, vestía ropa muy bonita y además se veía muy feliz. Bulma le dijo algo que Myrna no alcanzó a oír por la distancia, recibió un beso de la pequeña, y le brindó sus cariños.

Entonces salió él, un hombre que la dejó sin respiración. Con los cabellos de punta, tan guapo, tan fuerte e imponente. El corazón de Myrna latía tan rápido que parecía que iba a explotar. La mirada tan profunda… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se preguntó Myrna, que sentía una revolución en el estómago, sensaciones maravillosas que le hacían sentirse flotando y eso tan solo de verlo a él. La hija de Bulma se despidió con un beso de su padre, lo que disgustó a Myrna, tomó su mochila y corrió a la entrada a esperar el autobús. Bulma abrazó al hombre que la niña no podía dejar de ver, luego lo besó largamente, ella quiso separarlos, no sabía por qué pero sentía mucho coraje de que hicieran eso. Después del beso, el hombre hizo algo que casi le costó un desmayo a la pequeña: comenzó a volar. Myrna se aguantó un grito de asombro, comenzó a sentirse mareada, habían sido demasiadas emociones para una pequeña de su edad

-¡Myrna qué tanto ves!- gritó su madre que ya llevaba una caja muy grande y pesada con alimentos

-vi un hombre y…- quiso explicar pero fue interrumpida

-¿tan pequeña y ya quieres empezar con eso? No te fíes de los hombres mira cómo me dejaron a mi. Quítatelos de la cabeza, yo sé lo que te digo- Myrna guardó silencio sin comprenderla. Su madre volvió a toser, nuevamente con sangre. Myrna no quería olvidarse de él, lo quería tener cerca y quería ser feliz como lo eran ellos. De verdad lo quería.

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí el último capítulo antes de volver a clases. Dejo agradecimientos a los reviews y a los lectores que no los dejan. Aunque ya lo he dicho lo repito: sus reviews indican a los escritores cómo podemos superarnos, son necesarios (no son sólo para alimentar el ego) SuperBrave, Kagome the Snape, Natta, Kassumy, Bulnatt, Yanki girl, **Ah claro lo que sigue:

**Me despido agradeciéndoles nuevamente su atención y recomendándoles en esta ocasión que lean a Yanki girl, yo la acabo de descubrir y estoy hipnotizada, engatuzada, obsesionada por sus fanfics tan condenadamente buenos. Caray.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**I****NFIDELIDAD. **

**C****APÍTULO ****10. **

En el horizonte, que se veía más lejano de lo común, escondido tras las nubes espesas, el sol se ocultaba sin su habitual espectacularidad, sin ninguna vista especial cayó la noche y la neblina que lo rodeaba desapareció en pocos minutos para dar lugar al frío que calaba los huesos, aún siendo cobijado por el poder saiyajin.

Igual que en la ocasión anterior, se quedó dos días en ese lugar, aunque esta vez no se torturó esperando una respuesta que nunca llevaba, quedándose inmóvil durante esos dos días, aún sin comer para poder concentrarse en la respuesta. La forma de pensar no cambió, el problema fue planteado de la misma manera y a comparación de la vez anterior, nadie había ido a darle una solución, esta vez él tuvo que dilucidar una respuesta. Se sintió aliviado relativamente, por que había tomado ya una decisión. Miró por última vez ese paisaje lleno de montañas áridas y aptas solo para la vida más salvaje y se echó a volar.

* * *

Bulma volvió a recibir una llamada inquietante

-_Vegeta estuvo conmigo toda la tarde. Te dije que sería mío… pues ya lo es_-

¿por qué hacía eso aquella mujer? No sabía si la conocía, tal vez en alguna ocasión le había causado daño pero ¿por qué tenía que vengarse así? Realmente deseaba que todo fuera una invención.

Pero su intuición, el instinto que traicionaba a la fantasía, le decía que algo estaba pasando. Eran demasiadas coincidencias entre el resiente comportamiento de su pareja y las llamadas escalofriantes e hirientes.

Colgó sin responder nada, pero pudo escuchar mientras colgaba, risas malvadas que se alejaban junto con la bocina. Ni siquiera su laboratorio la salvó esa ocasión, lo que necesitaba era hablar con Vegeta y lo esperaría despierta toda la noche si era necesario.

Para su desgracia, no pudo aguantar el sueño, después de todo su jornada había sido agotadora. Despertó unas horas después, con la vista nublada, le pareció ver a Vegeta observándola desde el balcón, a pesar de que solo las estrellas iluminaban débilmente el paisaje

-¿Vegeta?- su voz sonó débil por el sueño. Se incorporó lentamente, no recordó quitarse la ropa así que esta se sentía arrugada. Llegó hasta él, pero se mantuvo un paso alejada, quería abrazarlo y pensar que todo era una pesadilla, que todo seguía tal y como antes. Que nadie había interferido en su felicidad

-tenemos que hablar- le informó, sus brazos permanecían cruzados y debajo de estos, los puños se apretaban libres de los guantes.

-claro- respondió en un susurro, con el corazón lastimándola. La tensión se respiró enseguida, Bulma prendió la luz de la habitación y de pronto le pareció que era otra, que su bonito lugar de descanso había sido cambiado por un lugar escaso de calor humano. Como si no supieran qué hacer, se quedaron parados, mirándose incómodamente. Hasta que ella ya no resistió, caminó hacia Vegeta y lo tomó de las manos, lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella en la cama –Vegeta ¿Qué nos está pasando?- le preguntó esperando una respuesta pero nunca llegó –por favor dime ¿Qué pasa? Tenemos que hablar-

Él levantó la mirada del piso y se unió a sus aún hermosos ojos azules, que dejaban ver la pena que sentían en ese momento. Algo que comenzó en el estómago, le indicó al saiyajin lo mal que Bulma la estaba pasando, toda una serie de conjeturas, análisis, explicaciones y excusas pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza. Pero no, no había justificación para hacer sufrir a esa mujer, que por más terrícola imperfecta que fuera, le había entregado todo de sí y le había dado una descendencia de la cual sentirse orgulloso, todos los años de paz que había buscado, la emoción que sus peleas tenían, la plenitud de ser un hombre, todo eso lo había logrado Bulma al pasar de los años.

Aún no sabía cómo, pero ella había sido la primera y además de Bra la única, que había penetrado en el duro caparazón que le cubría el alma, y lo había ayudado a salir de la oscuridad en la que por años se sumergió. Hasta llegar el punto en el que el día de hoy solo había claridad ¿entonces por qué seguía adelante con sus planes?

-no quiero hablar- contestó después de esos pocos segundos. Adoptando una postura cerrada

-tu nunca quieres hablar, pero es necesario-

-pues no me interesa- Bulma perdía la paciencia. Se sintió desesperada ante la respuesta de Vegeta

-hay cosas que tienes que escuchar, que son importantes si quieres seguir viviendo conmigo- Sobrevino el silencio. Vegeta miró a Bulma y de pronto negó con la cabeza como si nada tuviera sentido

-…tal vez ya no quiera –le respondió finalmente, Bulma se quedó paralizada de la impresión. Sientiéndo que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas lentamente-

-¿que estás diciendo?- preguntó tartamudeando-

-que ya es hora de que me vaya- su tono de voz fue tan frío, que a Bulma le pareció no conocer al hombre que estaba frente a ella

-¿a estas alturas de nuestras vidas quieres irte?- le preguntó incrédula. Su corazón se partía en pequeños trozos

-¿Qué más da eso?-

-¿por qué quieres irte?-

-Por qué ya es tiempo- pensó en que no era necesario decirle a Bulma la verdad

-¿Por qué ya es tiempo?- levantó la voz- ¡ya es tiempo¿y por qué no fue tiempo hace 20 años¿Eh¿Por qué no lo fue hace cinco ni cuando nació Bra? –gritó tan alto como no lo había hecho hacía años- no puedo creer en tu egoísmo Vegeta –su voz se quebró contra su voluntad- en este momento de mi vida quieres irte, creo que no aprendiste nada de lo que es el amor –con las lágrimas fluyendo, decidió irse de ahí inmediatamente, no soportaría verle la cara después de lo que quería hacer. Vegeta se quedó parado observándola, la boca abierta y el ceño ligeramente más fruncido de lo normal, indicaban que se había quedado pensando sobre eso

* * *

El sol de la mañana despertó a Bulma, un poco desorientada al ver que en la que durmió no era su habitación. Lentamente se levantó, se percató de que había llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Sin querer regresar a su cuarto, tomó una ducha ahí mismo y se fue a su laboratorio. Tenía mucho trabajo en el cual refugiarse.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta, quien había dormido en su cama, se encontraba entrenando en la Cámara de Gravedad. Notando que su energía había disminuido visiblemente en los últimos días.

Sintió el ki de Bulma moverse dentro de la casa y golpeó con más coraje el aire del ambiente dañado por la gravedad. No podía ser que el día anterior había tomado una dedición y ahora no estaba seguro. Él no era así… pero ya se había dado cuenta de que últimamente él no era él.

Pasaron unas horas y Bulma dejó su trabajo momentáneamente, para bajar a desayunar, tal vez hablaría por teléfono con Milk… o con Yamcha, sería mejor con el segundo, necesitaba un confidente. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando, al entrar a la cocina, vio a Vegeta vaciando el refrigerador, pensaba que se había ido. Entró sin hacer ruido, no tenía por qué evadirlo pero tampoco quería hablarle. Por su parte Vegeta se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bulma cuando esta todavía no entraba. Reinó el silencio durante el breve desayuno -para Bulma- hasta que antes de salir, decidió preguntar lo que le atormentaba en ese momento

-¿Cuándo te vas?- Vegeta dejó de comer y tragó su bocado

-no sé- respondió secamente, sintiendo que un trozo de pan se le atoraba en la garganta

-que sea cuanto antes por favor, y avísame, creo que tengo derecho a eso- vegeta asintió y Bulma se fue arrastrando los pies silenciosamente, quedándose nuevamente con las ganas de saber la verdadera razón de su partida… una mujer tal vez… su vejez… las dos cosas juntas.

Nuevamente en su laboratorio, al que no recordaba haber visto con tanto alivio nunca, la invadió un sentimiento de soledad que le hacía imposible concentrarse en otra cosa. Bulma había visto a un hombre extraño en su cocina, no al que fue su pareja, sus palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza una y otra y otra vez. La impotencia, la rabia, pasaban a segundo término, la incertidumbre era lo que más le atormentaba. Se preguntaba por qué Vegeta había decidido irse, y en todas sus respuestas ella era culpable. Culpable por envejecer, por tratar de cambiarlo hasta convertirlo casi en un humano común y corriente, culpable por amarlo tanto y sobre todo, culpable por querer ser retribuida.

Por fin unas horas después, su trabajo la absorbió tanto que se olvidó de todo lo demás, hasta que habló Trunks.

-hola mamá- saludó cariñosamente

-hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?-

-bien mamá ¿y tu?- preguntó preocupado pues el tono en la voz de su madre no era el mismo entusiasta de siempre

-bien cariño-

-no te oyes bien ¿Qué sucede?- Bulma, con la voz quebrada, estuvo a punto de confesarle todo a su hijo, sin embargo, reflexionó y decidió no hacerlo, pues él no tenía por qué preocuparse por los problemas de su madre

-nada cielo, estoy cansada es todo. He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente-

-pero tenía entendido que habías cubierto tu cuota anual de inventos-

-eh… si, pero ya sabes que nunca me puedo estar tranquila, y la cámara de tu padre no se compone sola-

-ah, ya veo- no se oía convencido del todo, pero decidió cambiar de tema. Si su madre quería hablar con él, lo haría –ya comenzaron los preparativos para el aniversario –le informó-

-ah, es cierto, hoy me pondré a trabajar en eso. Esta tiene que ser la mayor fiesta de todas- de pronto se escuchó más entusiasmada

-¡claro que si¿A dónde ira papá esta vez? –Preguntó bromeando, pues su padre se escapaba cada vez que había una reunión en la casa. No podía saber lo que sus palabras causaron en su madre

-hijo- quiso componer su quebrada voz –tengo que irme-

-¿Qué pasa madre?- esta vez realmente se preocupó, notó enseguida las ganas de llorar que ella tenía-

-nada, nada.. nos vemos, te quiero- colgó rápido y se alejó del teléfono como si quemara, pero lo que en realidad le hacía daño era recordar que él se iría. El sentimiento de frustración, de haber sido utilizada, de haberle dado toda su vida… todo para nada ¡para que él la abandonara cuando más lo necesitaba! Ya había pasado por todas las fases de una pérdida, ahora estaba a punto de aceptar perderlo, pero antes tenía que decirle un par de cosas. Bajó a buscarlo a su Cámara, pero no estaba ahí, buscó en la cocina y tampoco, fue en la habitación donde lo encontró, parado en el balcón mirando hacia la ciudad.

-Quiero saber la verdad- lo enfrentó duramente. El volteó a verla, callado sin querer hablar -¡contéstame! –ante el silencio del saiyajin, Bulma gritó aún más -¡no seas cobarde y dime la verdad!-

-ya tomé la decisión y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones- su voz se escuchaba como automatizada, no fría como siempre, más bien como si tuviera seca la garganta.

-sucede que si, por que ahora mismo estás afectando mi vida- no quería mostrarle sus sentimientos, por que sentía que él se aprovecharía de ellos, que los utilizaría para burlarse de ella, pero de verlo tan solo, las lágrimas se le anegaban.

Retrocedió un paso para limpiárselas discretamente y volvió a encararlo. Él permanecía con la vista fija en el horizonte, como una estatua. Entonces ella comprendió que no le sacaría ni una sola palabra. Él dejó caer un brazo hacia su costado. Con la otra mano sujetaba el barandal, pero no quitaba la mirada hacia enfrente. Bulma sintió el impulso de tomar su mano pero se resistió, en cambio se posó en el otro lado del barandal. Convenciéndose que él no hablaría ya.

-espero… que seas muy feliz- le dijo con la voz en un hilo, con las palabras dulces, con tono de seda. Él rompió su posición de piedra volteando rápidamente para verla –comprendo que quieras irte y por mi parte no me queda más que desearte felicidad, pues varios años tu me la diste a mi, espero que hayas sido algún tiempo feliz conmigo y te deseo mucha suerte en el futuro –sin decir más y sin poder creer que aquellas palabras fueran sinceras, salió de la habitación y después corrió hasta su auto fuera de la C.C

Vegeta la vio irse. Realmente ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, no podía retractarse. No quiso voltear a ver su vida con ella… o por primera vez flaquearía

* * *

**Me siento un poquillo mal así que agradeceré brevemente: Principalmente a ustedes que me leen y a mi novio que me está molestando ahorita: Yanki, SuperBrave, Dioxa, Kassumy, Melikav, Kagome the Snape, JJ.AMY y ****Freiyahibaya **


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notas de autor: Este capítulo representó un pequeño reto como escritora, en la primera parte hay un lemon entre Vegeta y Myrna (así que quienes no lo vayan a soportar pásense a la siguiente parte n.n) y mi intención fue hacerlo un poco vulgar como Bulma, pero moderándome claro. Pero lo realmente difícil fue el monólogo de Vegeta, así es, por fin entenderemos qué siente y por qué actúa como lo hace. Pero como ustedes saben, no es un personaje fácil, él medita mucho (como dice Bulnatt) pero no es fácil escribir lo que piensa, él tiene un lenguaje específico, no podría decir nunca "ay que menso soy por dejar a mi amada Bulma". Realmente he leído pocos monólogos de Vegeta creíbles, y bueno, pues este es mi intento. **

**Me gustaría mucho que esta vez dejaran muchos muchos comentarios sobre el capítulo, se los agradecería con el alma, los reviews siempre me animan aunque la crítica no sea buena, sentirse leído es maravilloso. Gracias **

**Capítulo dedicado a Erika ¡gracias por leer! no sabes lo bonito que sentí cuando me contaron de tí. Sigue los sabios consejos de Natty ;) **

**I****NFIDELIDAD. **

**C****APÍTULO ****11. **

Vegeta despertó un día después de casi tres semanas separado de Bulma, las pupilas se le dilataron al percibir el aroma de aquella mujer. No quiso creerlo cuando volteó lentamente a ver el otro lado de la cama. Las sábanas se ceñían a una hermosa silueta; los cabellos largos, alborotados y del color del fuego le cubrían la cara, era Myrna dormida a su lado.

Se levantó rápido y fue directamente al baño. Fue un tremendo sock al mirarse al espejo, como un golpe directo en la cara, y es que no se reconoció. Él no podía ser Vegeta el orgulloso Príncipe de los saiyajin… no era él.

* * *

Todo comenzó el día anterior…

Nunca antes había dormido tan mal, hacían muchísimos años que no tenía pesadillas, y durante las dos semanas anteriores, desde que se había ido de la Corporación, le habían imposibilitado dormir. Decidió levantarse de su incómoda cama hecha de hierbas en la nueva cueva, pues había decido cambiarse ya que Myrna podría irlo a buscar y lo último que quería era verla. Comenzó a entrenar, a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de quitarse de la cabeza a Bulma, que regresaba a él en incontables recuerdos.

Peleó duramente varias horas, hasta que sin darse cuenta, el sol estaba encima de él. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y fue entonces que sintió el ki de Myrna, lejos de él, pero se acercaba ¿era verdad lo que sentía por la molesta mocosa? Se preguntó mirando en la dirección del ki. Antes de contestarse, y para evitarlo, volvió a entrenar golpeando el aire con la frustración que conlleva no desquitar el coraje con algo tangible.

-¿Vegeta por qué no has ido a visitarme?- escuchó el príncipe un rato después, torció la boca con fastidio

-por que lo último que haría sería eso-

-uy que príncipe tan molesto- se burló con una risita -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin llegar a tu casa?- le preguntó de pronto. Vegeta volteó a verla enojado

-¿has estado espiándome otra vez?- gruñó

-no, se nota por tu aspecto… y tu olor- lo miró de arriba abajo, sin ocultar la gran alegría que le daba el confirmar sus sospechas: por fin se había separado de Bulma- Oye mi casa tiene agua calientita y otras cositas también calientitas- le cerró un ojo coqueta, provocando un bufido de fastidio en él –admítelo, te gustaría mucho-

-preferiría ir al infierno- Myrna o miró sin paciencia

-ay Vegeta por favor, los dos sabemos que te mueres de ganas por…-

-¡cállate mocosa imbécil!- gritó sorprendiendo a Myrna –¡me tienes harto¡lárgate de una vez! No haces más que denigrarte y molestar.

-no me iré hasta que admitas que me deseas- respondió recorvando la postura. Con su típica sonrisa burlona, y con las manos en las caderas, sobre la minifalda azul que había escogido ponerse –he visto cómo me miras, conozco perfectamente cómo me miran los hombres, y tu, por más saiyajin y por más príncipe que seas, sigues dejándote llevar por tus impulsos ¿quieres contradecirme?- lo retó –sabes que tengo razón, por que veo en tus ojos que estás ardiendo de pasión por mi, y me lo demuestras físicamente… oh si, se nota, ustedes no lo pueden ocultar– le señaló sin discreción la entrepierna. Pero ya en este punto, Vegeta tomó de las muñecas a la muchacha, sin importarle si la lastimaba

-las mujeres vulgares como tu me dan asco- le susurró conteniendo la furia, Myrna, aunque notaba la presión en sus muñecas, y sentía el dolor, rió fuerte. Se acercó a Vegeta lo más rápido que pudo y lo besó, el saiyajin la soltó por instinto y ella aprovechó para tomarlo de la cara y besarlo más profundamente.

Vegeta la miró, con ojos de fuego, y mientras se dejaba besar… o ya la besaba, se dio cuenta de algo: debía quitarse de una buena vez ese capricho que tenía por la mocosa vulgar, que no lo dejaba pensar claramente. Sino lo hacía, se obsesionaría como cuando un enemigo poderoso aparecía, la situación que vivía era algo similar, ahora Myrna era la enemiga. Y ahora tenía una estrategia, debía desfogarse para no caer derrotado, después podría olvidar el asunto de Myrna y las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Solo la utilizaría, así aprendería que con el fuego no se juega.

Myrna aprisionó sus labios con los suyos y los lamió, lo besó con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz. Él la tomó de la cintura con violencia, sin dejar de besarla ni aunque a ella le faltara el aire y lapegó a él, sintiendo sus pezones erectos y haciéndole notar su propia la suya propia, le arrancó un suspiro cuando comenzó a devorar su cuello. Sin querer admitirlo, comenzó a gozarlo y poco a poco, se olvidó de todo lo demás. Deseaba a esa mujer como antes había deseado a Bulma tantos años atrás… la mordió un poco, la lastimó, pero Myrna no se quejaba, al contrario, se aferraba a Vegeta y le instaba a seguir. Entonces, con odio y con urgencia, la metió en la cueva, y le arrancó la pequeña blusa con el gran escote.

-Vegeta con cuidado- suplicó gimiendo

-ya cállate- le respondió y la acorraló en la fría y húmeda pared provocando que se arqueara, tanto de placer al comenzar a lamerle los pezones como por el contraste de su piel caliente, hirviendo, con la pared tan fría como antes era el corazón de su amante.

Levantó la pequeña falda y acarició sus muslos, excitándose cada vez más, apretando y acariciando su escultural cuerpo, disfrutando la textura joven y sedosa.

Myrna no se quedaba quieta, lo despojó hábilmente de la camiseta, y lo acarició con sed de su piel, con fuerza, casi rasguñándolo, disfrutando a su vez de la tosquedad del saiyajin. Había imaginado que sería menos brusco pues veía cómo se comportaba con Bulma, pero ahora eso no le importaba, lo que quería era más de él, más… todo.

Abrió un poco las piernas para darle acceso a la experta mano del príncipe, que la acarició haciéndole perder la razón por el placer. Myrna mordió ligeramente su oreja indicándole que era urgente que diera el siguiente paso. Él metió un dedo dentro de ella y le arrancó un pequeño grito.

Se acostaron en el piso irregular, se montó sobre él que le descubrió los senos mientras ella se inclinó a quitarle los pantalones, lo hizo rápidamente. Estaba todo resultando perfectamente, como ella se lo había imaginado siempre, sintiendo su desesperación por poseerla empujando sus caderas para penetrarla con la fuerza que la llevaba al climax en la primera penetración. Él no se detuvo al notar su orgasmo, no estaría satisfecho hasta no estar lleno de ella.

No quería darse cuenta del vacío que comenzó a sentir, se preguntaba por qué no era como aquella vez que lo hizo con Bulma, que era igual o tal vez más apasionada que Myrna, recordaba la calidez en su cuerpo complementando a la espiritual al poseerla, esa sensación tan única que lo hacía dejar de lado los problemas y sus pensamientos atormentadores, pero esta vez con Myrna era diferente, no sentía la satisfacción mental, no se escapaba de sus demonios, su corazón no latía en un solo ritmo tan solo al verla. Ahora solo podía tener satisfacción física… no era suficiente, pero lo necesitaba.

Así que la penetró tan duro como ella soportaría, y con cada impulso, buscaba la sensación de bienestar. Sin embargo acabó dentro de ella y el sentimiento no llegó. Lo que encontró fue un enorme alivio físico y unas ganas tremendas de volverlo a hacer.

-vámonos a mi casa- le sugirió la niña. Vegeta lo pensó hasta que la mano de Myrna comenzó a estimular su entrepierna, accedió.

Y la noche pasó, los dos saciando sus instintos tal vez sin amor pero con la pasión y el deseo a flor de piel. La mujer fue la primera en rendirse, no sin antes dejar a Vegeta satisfecho.

La volteó a ver cuando todo terminó, Myrna se durmió enseguida, jamás había tenido tanta acción. Vegeta miró a través de la ventana abierta, la noche estaba clara y la ciudad por fin en silencio. Se alejó de ella lo más que pudo, sintiéndose insatisfecho y culpable.

* * *

No resisto ver mi imagen en el espejo, no reconozco a ese que está del otro lado… más bien no me reconozco a mi mismo. Sé que soy yo, pero no sé por qué estoy me comporto así.

Sentí que si saciaba mis instintos con esta mujer todo terminaría, pero no recordé hasta este momento, que sentí lo mismo con Bulma, y terminé uniéndome a ella hasta ahora. Aunque las circunstancias fueron distintas en ambas ocasiones, finalmente lo que buscaba era evadir los demonios internos que me atormentaban, antes por ser un sanguinario guerrero, ahora… ahora no sé por qué.

Sé que Bulma no se merece lo que le he hecho, fue precisamente por esa razón que me fui de la Corporación, ella ha sabido dar todo a manos llenas y yo solo a cuenta gotas. No es justo para una mujer como ella, pero soy así y ella me aceptó al conocerme.

¿Qué me orilló a comportarme así? Eso es lo que llevo preguntándome desde hace tiempo, y es que me he estado sintiendo insatisfecho de todo a mi alrededor, empezando por mí mismo, que me olvidé de mis orígenes y me confié de la paz que es antinatural en mi especie. Cambié los enemigos por una familia y sin darme cuenta poco a poco me fui convirtiendo en un humano. Lo único que me mantenía con la sangre caliente era Bulma, que siempre fue una apasionada de la vida, hasta los últimos años en los que cambió radicalmente. No solo cambió físicamente, sino psicológicamente se volvió casi una extraña. Yo sabía que el físico no duraría para siempre, no sé cómo logró verse tan joven durante muchos años más que las mujeres comunes, será por que ella no es común, por eso mismo la escogí. Pero eso no fue lo más importante, yo mismo he envejecido, así que sus arrugas no me importan… aún la considero… atractiva, quizás ya no me atrae como antes, pero aún sigue siendo hermosa. Lo que no soporto ya es la actitud que tomó y que la orilló a perder la chispa en sus ojos, la llama que había en su corazón y que me prendía con cada discusión acalorada, tan candente que terminábamos siempre en la cama. Odio su pasividad, odio que ni siquiera se moleste en regañarme como antes lo hacía, irreverentemente y por cualquier estupidez, pero siempre siendo ella misma. Tal vez ella estaba deprimida, no lo sé por que nunca me molesté en preguntarle.

Y si fue así no sé por qué razón no me lo dijo, en vez de rechazarme tantas veces que llegué a pensar que se estaba viendo con alguien más. Eso fue un detonante para que también yo me alejara, aún no sé si lo hace o no, de todas formas ya no importa. Hemos tomado rumbos diferentes.

Prefiero meterme a bañar a estar aquí parado frente al espejo sin dejar de pensar, pero ni con el agua fría mojándome logro evadir un sentimiento… ja, un sentimiento… jamás pensé que diría fácilmente esa frase, nunca por mi educación y mi orgullo habría podido decirla sin despreciarme primero. No sé realmente qué es, jamás lo había experimentado, creo que es vergüenza, por que traicioné mis propios principios.

Recuerdo que un día fui un príncipe despiadado, orgulloso, jamás hubiera volteado a ver a esa humana que ahora está en la cama. Entonces ¿por qué ahora me dejo controlar por los impulsos? Creo que se debe a que ya no hay ningún reto en mi vida, no hay ningún enemigo que emocione mi sangre saiyajin, la paz solo hace que me aburra. La paz… durante años fui feliz con paz, pero ya no estoy satisfecho.

Volver a mis orígenes, eso es lo que quiero, ser aquel guerrero egoísta de corazón frío, que no tenía que pasar por esto pues su forma de ser lo protegía de perder, tanto en las batallas como en la vida. Volver a mis orígenes…

Pero así comenzaría otra vez ese ciclo que me llevó a las ruinas, a los momentos que hicieron que mi alma se vaciara de emociones y que ninguna alegría me iluminara. Realmente no quiero eso ya, lo que quiero es volver a aquellos días en los que me sorprendía al escuchar mi propia risa, o que descubría las gratas sorpresas que mi destino me había privado desde niño.

Finalmente me doy cuenta de que tuve todo lo que secretamente desee muchos años: una familia, estabilidad, paz en mi corazón… a Bulma… y ahora lo volví a perder todo.

Al ver el cuerpo descubierto de Myrna, mi cuerpo vuelve a sentir deseos de poseerla, pero me doy cuenta de que no es a ella a quien realmente deseo, es a la Bulma salvaje que me atrajo, la que pensaba que era vulgar y sin embargo no podía dejar de verla, a ella es a quien quiero a mi lado, no a esta chiquilla que solo sabe dar placer físico.

No me importa salir de su departamento dejándola sola, ya obtuvo lo que quería, seguramente desde un principio planeó que Bulma y yo nos separáramos. Lo logró, se metió en mi mente, de alguna forma que aún no descubro, sabe de mí más de lo que yo sabré de ella, pero eso no es importante ahora, por que ya es tiempo de alejarme y seguir con mi vida, también yo cumplí con mi objetivo, ahora no me perseguirá más.

Iré a caminar y después desapareceré de la Tierra, será lo mejor…..

Aún me repugna ver la miseria en la que muchos humanos viven, pero no soy distinto a ellos. Solo que estos miserables que estoy viendo están condenados a vivir para siempre en la inmundicia… ¿acaso lo estaré yo también?

Llevo ya bastante tiempo caminando y aún no siento ningún alivio, pero me doy cuenta de algo… estoy sintiendo su ki muy cerca ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Cruzo la esquina rápidamente, no se me ocurre nada por lo que ella pueda esta aquí, espero que no esté en peligro. Y entonces la veo: es Bulma vestida elegantemente y ella también me acaba de ver.

* * *

Mención especial para Master Guideliner quien si descubre este episodio me llenará de spam el fic, ni modo Master ya sabes mis razónes ;) gracias a Freiya Hibaya, Kassumy,Yanki Grrr, Dioxa, Kurayami K, Melikav, Kagome the Snape, Bulnatt, y SuperBrave.


	12. Capítulo 12

**_y no puede ser!! hasta hoy me di cuenta del grave error!! y es que ya no tengo computadora y me fue imposible checar los reviews y esas cosas! lo lamento mucho y gracias por avisarme. Les dejo tal cual escribí el capítulo sin modificarle ni los comentarios._ **

**_Por cierto, les agradezco a todos por estar conmigo y ojalá que sigan estándolo este año. LAS QUIERO!_  
**

* * *

**En este capítulo: mucho llanto y renovación para la protagonista.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Freiya Hibaya. Les recomiendo su one shot que hasta tiene lemon! jeje**

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO****12.**

Bulma pateó su nave con extremo coraje, justo tenía que descomponerse cuando más prisa tenía ¡y para colmo olvidado su estuche de cápsulas! Miro a su alrededor cuando se resignó a su suerte, no reconocía el lugar, pero parecía ser la carretera del límite de la Ciudad del Oeste.

-mmm no debe de haber muy lejos de aquí una sucursal de la Corporación- meditó después del berrinche inicial. No tuvo más remedio que empezar a caminar; se levantó su largo vestido de seda color vino para no ensuciarse. Afortunadamente el suelo no estaba enlodado, no quería ensuciar sus nuevas zapatillas con pequeños diamantes de fantasía incrustados que le habían encantado. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo específico, guiándose solo por su instinto. Tenía una sonrisa que hacía mucho no veía en ella misma, y es que sentía que aquel día sería perfecto, que nada lo arruinaría, solo tenía que superar este obstáculo y el resto de su día sería ideal.

A lo largo del camino, los recuerdos de las últimas semanas comenzaron a desfilar, haciéndole ameno el trayecto hacia un lugar que desconocía, y es que apenas había unas cuantas casas. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en medio de una calle transitada, parecía ser gente de bajos recursos, que intentaban sobrevivir, y a medida que avanzaba en su paso, además de causar sensación entre los hombres y curiosidad entre las mujeres, se sintió más insegura.

Se dio cuenta de que un hombre la estaba siguiendo, sintió miedo pero en el mismo momento en el que iba a cruzar una esquina para quitarse un tacón y darle en la cabezota a quien la seguía, justo en ese momento… apareció ante ella Vegeta, la persona a la que menos quería ver. Las últimas tres semanas pasaron frente a sus ojos como rápidas fotografías, mientras lo miraba atónita con el zapato en la mano

* * *

Vegeta acababa de irse hacía una hora y ella seguía en el asiento de su auto, tomando con fuerza el volante pero sin moverse un centímetro, el motor seguía apagado. Bulma estaba destrozada, las lágrimas no paraban de caer una tras otra y su llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Le había deseado suerte a Vegeta cuando había decidido irse, pero en ese momento lo odiaba por dejarla así. Pasó otro largo rato en el mimo estado, los brazos le dolían por la fuerza con la que sostenía el volante, aunque no se daba cuenta ni le importaba. Entonces Yamcha llegó a la corporación, ella lo miró desde que entró al jardín, quería ir con él, pero no quería que la viera llorar así. Él siguió su camino sin notar que Bulma estaba en el auto, tocó la puerta y preguntó por ella hasta que se cansó de que todos los robots le dijeran que no se encontraba, se desconcertó pues sentía su ki cerca.

Dejó el ramo de rosas frente a la puerta de la casa y se dirigió resignado hacia su auto, sin sospechar que Bulma lo veía desde el suyo. Abrió la puerta de su último modelo y cuando estaba a punto de meterse en él, salió Bulma del suyo. Yamcha se pegó en la cabeza con el techo del auto y salió corriendo a su encuentro. No preguntó nada, suficiente fue con verla en ese estado para suponer la razón, simplemente la abrazó cubriéndola completamente con sus brazos y dejó que llorara en su pecho, jamás la había visto así, y no era ninguna experiencia agradable. Interiormente sintió unas ganas tremendas de matar a Vegeta, a como diera lugar aunque él muriera en el intento, pues bien sabia que era una misión suicida, pero no se iría sin hacerle el mayor daño posible al saiyajin que le hacía eso a una mujer como Bulma.

Así duraron una hora más, hasta que Yamcha le sugirió susurrándole al oído que entraran a la casa para que se tranquilizara. Bulma aceptó, entraron y se sentaron en un cómodo sillón de la sala, en silencio. Ella se tranquilizó poco a poco hasta que su llanto se redujo a simples suspiros, él le llevó un vaso con agua, siempre en silencio, no hablaría hasta que Bulma quisiera, con el paso de los años había aprendido a tener paciencia.

-me he de ver horrible- dijo finalmente con la voz ronca, pero sonriendo

-tu nunca te ves horrible- se animó al verla sonreír, aunque sospechaba que estaba fingiendo

-estoy cansada- comentó con la cabeza agachada

-ha sido un día largo ¿verdad?-

-mucho-

-¿por qué no te duermes un rato?- propuso él

-por que quiero un litro de helado de chocolate- Yamcha se extrañó

-¿en serio?-

-Claro que si ¿Qué no conoces las fases de un corazón roto? Por regla general, debes engullirte todo lo humanamente posible en el primer día.

-vaya, a mi edad y sigo aprendiendo estas cosas. Bueno iré por el helado-

-a la tienda por favor, por que ya no hay-

-ok ¿algo más?- preguntó levantándose

-no te olvides de las galletas… o los pastelitos que compraba mi mamá ¿recuerdas?-

-jajaja como olvidarlos- sonrieron al mismo tiempo –está bien helado y pastelitos

-y galletas-

-…o-ok- ya empezaba a asustarse de las depresiones femeninas. Después de unas cuantas peticiones más, Yamcha salió con rumbo a la tienda más próxima. Bulma aprovechó para dejar de fingir esa sonrisa, subió a su habitación, se lavó la cara, se puso su pijama y se maquilló rápida y discretamente. Bajó las escaleras cuando Yamcha llegó cargando varias bolsas

-bueno ahora siéntate que vamos a disfrutar de un maratón de películas- mientras comían helado (con galletas y pastelitos) empezaron a ver una película cómica, Yamcha se dejó llevar por la risa como esperaba que su amiga lo hiciera, sin embargo Bulma se distrajo con sus propios pensamientos, después de un rato, subió discretamente a su habitación, donde se encontró con una impactante imagen: ella misma reflejada en un espejo.

* * *

_Sé que Yamcha quiere hacerme reír, pero no comprende que en estos momentos no puedo hacerlo, ni quiero ni puedo, si con fingir que estoy bien a su lado me siento agobiada y no es que no lo quiera, sino que me gustaría estar sola ahora. Lo único que quiero hacer es subir a mi habitación y llorar hasta quedarme dormida, y seguir dormida por todo un mes._

_¿por qué se fue? Es una pregunta que no he dejado de hacerme y que no puedo contestarme. ¿Tal vez nunca cambió y siempre me utilizó para sus fines? Hay tantas preguntas que me hago. Quisiera ir a buscarlo para que me responda, preguntarle si estaba equivocada al pensar que me amaba, tan sólo si me quería. _

_Me gustaría hacerle daño, sé que está mal que sienta esto, pero quisiera que sufriera lo mismo que estoy sufriendo ahora, si pudiera lo rasguñaría, lo mordería y lo patearía hasta que no pudiera más con el dolor, pero mis intentos serían patéticos, con él solamente la tortura psicológica funcionaría… sin embargo no me siento capaz de hacer algo así, y eso que después de tantos años junto a él conozco sus puntos débiles… Desearía que su rostro no volviera a mi mente sin cesar._

_Es un enorme impacto verme cómo soy en la actualidad, una sombra alejada de la belleza de la que gocé. No sé por qué nunca aprendí a envejecer, tal vez así hoy lo haría con dignidad y me aceptaría tal y como soy, pero no, no puedo dejar de pensar en que si pudiera seguir siendo joven y bella, podría mantener a Vegeta a mi lado… aunque… finalmente ¿para qué quiero que él se quede a mi lado si solo lo está por una cosa tan banal como el físico?_

_Creo que tengo que volver a confiar en mí misma_

* * *

Yamcha se dio cuenta de que Bulma no estaba a su lado cuando la película terminó, se odió a si mismo por no haberlo notado, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estar solo. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró sigilosamente a la habitación de Bulma, ella se había quedado dormida con un espejo en la mano y todavía huellas de llanto. Se quedó observándola unos instantes, sin atreverse a despertarla, meditando qué debería hacer para ayudarla.

_Si por mi fuera, si de mis deseos se tratara, aprovecharía esta situación para mantenerla a mi lado, lo deseo con toda mi alma, que ella se quede conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas. Aunque me avergüence admitirlo, me siento feliz por que al fin, después de tantos años, Bulma es libre…Debo alejar estos pensamientos, lo último que necesita ella en estos momentos es una nueva traición, mucho menos de mí que seré su apoyo. Tendré que contener mis sentimientos para poder apoyarla._

_Lo haré por ti, mi hermosa Bulma, aún dormida tu rostro me parece tan angelical y perfecto… sé por lo que me has dicho que te consideras feas, y me siento impotente al no saber cómo demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti, lo mucho que me gustan esas arruguitas que tanto te atormentan, lo interesante que es para mi una mujer como tu, lo mucho que me fascinas…que te amo._

_Descansa ahora mi amor, por que te prometo que en cuanto despiertes, te ayudaré a construirte una nueva vida…_

…_ojalá pueda ser parte de ella…_

* * *

Al despertar, lo primero que vio fue a Yamcha sentado en una silla cerca de la cama

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- le preguntó al abrir completamente los ojos

-no sé… como dos horas, creo- respondió con naturalidad

-¿y te quedaste ahí viéndome dormir?- se incorporó en la cama sintiéndose avergonzada

-pues claro-

-ay que pena ¿por qué no me despertaste¿Se te ofrece algo?-

-no, nada más quería verte dormir ¿descansaste? Espero que si, por que tengo planes para ti- sonrió

-¿planes? Pero Yamcha… yo solo quiero…-

-si, sé que solo quieres estar en la cama y dormir eternamente, pero lo siento, no dejaré que eso suceda. Aprovecha esta noche para llorar y auto compadecerte– eso sonó horrible para la mujer, se tapó la cara con la sábana para hacerle saber a su amigo que no iría a ninguna parte. Él sonrió y aprovechó un pequeño hueco en la cama para acostarse junto a ella, Bulma se destapó y lo miró, sus ojos se habían anegado nuevamente en lágrimas, él lo comprendió y la abrazó, dejando que llorara junto a él, pero haciéndole sentir con pequeñas palmaditas de vez en cuando, que no estaba sola, que podía contar con él. Así pasaron las horas, llegó la noche y finalmente el sueño venció a Bulma, que se quedó dormida arrullada por Yamcha.

Por su lado él pasó la noche en vela, imaginando cómo sería su vida si Bulma estuviera siempre con él. Llegó a la conclusión de que sería definitivamente diferente, imaginó escenas de los dos juntos: en la cama abrazados, yendo de compras, besándose… escenas elaboradas por que toda su vida las imaginó, desde el día en que se había dado cuenta de que la había perdido, no había dejado de pensar en sus labios ni en sus ojos y en esas caricias cálidas que siempre le hacían sentir mejor. La diferencia es que ahora no se despreciaba por no haber sabido quererla, y es que esta vez sería diferente, la historia entre ellos tendría un final feliz…

El día siguiente llegó y sorprendió a Bulma en brazos de otro hombre. Se levantó rápidamente, momentáneamente confundida, hasta que recordó lo del día pasado y entonces comprendió que Yamcha había ido a ayudarla, sonrió a su amigo aún dormido, lo contempló unos momentos, tratando de imaginar cómo hubiera sido su vida si nunca se hubieran separado, pero simplemente no la concebía, su vida sin Vegeta era difícil de imaginar, aunque de algo sí estaba segura: Yamcha y ella envejecerían al mismo tiempo, nada de sentirse más vieja que él, estaba segura de que no se sentiría tan mal por haber envejecido si no fuera por que cada día se veía más como la madre de Vegeta que su pareja.

Se fue al cuarto de al lado a bañarse y a meditar qué haría de su vida ahora. Una gran parte de sí, deseaba que regresara su amante de toda la vida, pero otra le decía que sería mejor si no lo hiciera, en cualquier caso, ella debía estar preparada y preguntarse si realmente querría vivir lo que le quedaba de vida sufriendo. Y decidió que no.

-Bulma- llamó Yamcha al despertar y no ver a su amiga en su lugar. La mujer entró en la habitación y le sonrió enseguida, ya estaba vestida y arreglada

-me dijiste que tenías muchos planes- Yamcha sonrió también y se levantó enseguida

-tengo planes a montones para ti-

-¡pues entonces vámonos!- frente al gran entusiasmo que Bulma demostró, Yamcha dejó de sonreír. Se acercó y tomó a Bulma de las manos

-Bulma no quiero que finjas- le dijo seriamente

-n-no estoy fingiendo- mintió

-fingir que nada pasó no hará que las heridas curen, necesitas expresar lo que sientes-

-¿y a ti quién te nombro experto en esto?- preguntó molesta al sentirse descubierta

-lo dice las experiencias que he tenido, que han sido miles más que las tuyas-

-pero esta es diferente, dudo mucho que hayas roto con…- sin darse cuenta, comenzó a subir la voz- ¡una relación de más de 30 años! yo… yo pensé que querías salir conmigo pero veo que no- se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda

-si, si quiero pero no quiero que vayas fingiendo que no te pasa nada y que no estás triste ni que vayas disimulando cuando lo que quieres es gritar- la obligó a mirarlo tomándola del mentón -tienes que enfrentar tu dolor, yo estoy aquí para acompañarte- nuevamente, la cara de Bulma reflejó el dolor que sentía, y como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, quebró en llanto en los brazos de Yamcha

-¿por qué se fue?- le preguntó llorando

-no los sé-

-¿no me quiere?- siguió preguntando sin escuchar la respuesta

-no lo sé Bulma-

-quisiera golpearlo por haberme dejado así- siguió llorando con rabia

-pégame a mi- Bulma negó con la cabeza escondida en el pecho de su amigo –vamos, no me va a doler te lo aseguro– Bulma siguió negando –te sentirás mejor si lo haces-

-tú no eres él, no te quiero pegar a ti, tu no me hiciste nada- respondió

-pues imagínate que soy él, cierra los ojos y pégame…- Bulma se separó un momento del pecho de su amigo para tomar aire –"soy el príncipe de los saiyajin"- imitó el tono mandón de Vegeta, provocando una pequeña risa en Bulma –"todos arrodíllense ante mi, soy superior a ustedes, sabandijas"- Bulma volvió a reír y decidió seguir un poco el juego

-en lo único que eres superior es en el tamaño de tu cabello… Vegeta- rieron juntos

-ahora pégame- Bulma intentó empujarlo un poco, para seguir con el juego –¡pero pégame bien! Ya sabes que no me vas a lastimar-

-sigue hablando como él- pidió Bulma

-"ahora me iré a entrenar lejos de aquí"- esta vez, Bulma empujó más fuerte a Yamcha

-tus mejores años ya pasaron guerrero de pacotilla- gritó no muy convincentemente y le dio una palmada en el pecho a su amigo

-muy bien Bulma sigue así- le animó

-shh no me desconcentres… ahora ya no hay peleas para que demuestres si eres superior- una nueva palmada con un poco más de fuerza –solo tenías que quedarte a mi lado y disfrutar de la paz de la Tierra ¿qué parte no comprendiste?- esta vez, Bulma dio un golpe con el puño cerrado, Yamcha sonrió satisfecho –eres un… eres un…-

-¿un qué?-

-¡un IDIOTA, estúpido que no entendió lo que yo necesito!- comenzó a desahogárse pegando con todas sus fuerzas, casi pudiendo ver el rostro del saiyajin frente a ella. Muy pronto Yamcha descubrió que no eran pocas las fuerzas de la mujer -¡egocéntrico!- Después de un par de cachetadas, Bulma siguió pegando con el puño cerrado, ya no solo en el pecho, también en la cara, lo que desconcertó un poco al hombre

-está bien Bulma, creo que con eso es suficiente por hoy- pero la mujer continuó, ya no escuchaba nada, solo quería sacar lo que tenía dentro, y lo siguió haciendo alrededor de una hora más, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, imaginando que era realmente Vegeta al que le pegaba.

-¡tienes que regresar Vegeta¡dime a los ojos qué es lo que te sucede¿Quién es esa mujer que me ha llamado?-

-¿una mujer?- se preguntó en voz baja

-Si es que ya no te gusto ¿por qué no me lo dices¡tonto¡ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido! Tantos años de mi vida desperdiciándolos en ti ¡te lo di todo y solo pedía un poco para mi¡te odio con toda mi alma!- sus fuerzas comenzaron a mellar con esta frase –no es cierto…- lloró –soy una estúpida por creer que tu me amarías con el tiempo! Me creé ilusiones falsas acerca de lo nuestro… -sus golpes se hicieron cada vez más suaves Yamcha sintió un poco de alivio, había subestimado su falta de entrenamiento y los sentimientos de Bulma que la hacían tan fuerte -te necesito tanto…- el llanto le nubló la vista -¡QUIERO QUE REGRESES!- de pronto, ya sin fuerzas, cayó hincada al piso –te amo demasiado- terminó en un susurro, completamente agotada. Yamcha la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó a la cama donde continuó llorando otro rato.

Hasta que se calmó, dejó de llorar y se secó las lágrimas, alzó la mirada para ver a Yamcha que seguía en silencio, acompañándola.

-gracias Yam, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi-

-no tienes por qué agradecérmelo ¿te sientes mejor?-

-un poco-

-así me gusta, no tienes por qué fingir que todo está bien- limpió los restos de lágrimas y la abrazó con ternura -¿qué dices si ahora sí salimos?-

-es que… bueno, creo que está bien-

-¿vamos al cine? para que distraigas- le propuso sonriendo

-si, está bien, cualquiera que no sea romántica-

-jajaja está bien ¿de qué la quieres?-

-de terror… ¡pero que no involucre extraterrestres! Ya estoy hasta las manitas de los extraterrestres

Llegaron en la noche después de cenar en un restaurante de comida rápida afuera de la ciudad, y se detuvieron en la puerta de la Corporación

-gracias Yamcha, me la pasé muy bien- comenzó a despedirse

-también yo… este… ¿quieres que me… que me quede contigo hoy?- preguntó esperando que no lo malinterpretara

-no Yamcha, muchas gracias pero creo que debo empezar a acostumbrarme a… pues ya sabes, a estar sola-

-está bien, tendré prendido mi celular por si necesitas algo-

-muchas gracias- abrazó a Yamcha con fuerza, agradeciéndole en silencio lo que había estado haciendo por ella. Él se despidió sonriéndole, aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse con ella.

Bulma entró a la oscura casa, y así llegó a su habitación que también estaba en penumbras, prendió la luz y se dio cuenta de lo vacía que estaba… ella. Se desvistió y por primera vez en bastante tiempo, no se aplicó todas las cremas y tratamientos de siempre, simplemente se acostó en medio de la cama, reflexionando.

Por que tenía que acostumbrarse a estar sola, debía perderle el miedo a la soledad.

* * *

**Mi agradecimiento a: **freiya hibaya, superbrave, apolonia86, Bulnatt, Small Puppe, IsabelCordy, Metitus, Melikav, Rizel, Kassumy, Yanki Girl, Morgan Croix y Ashamed04

**_Feliz Navidad! Feliz Hanuka! o lo que sea que festejen! gracias por ser parte de mi vida y por regalarme capítulo a capítulo, lo más preciado para mi: su lectura. Que en estas fechas todos sus deseos se cumplan y que el que comienza, sea el mejor año de su vida. Su amiga Kawaii Destruction_**


	13. Capítulo 13

_En este capítulo el boom de Bulma, sin más preámbulos..._

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO ****13.**

Apenas una semana había pasado desde que Vegeta se fue de la Corporación, para Bulma el tiempo pasaba de una forma muy extraña: las horas que duraba el día pasaban rápidas y divertidas, gracias a Yamcha con quien había estado saliendo todos los días, sin embargo, las horas en las que estaba sola en su casa, enorme para una sola persona, se sentía como un pequeño insecto dentro de una cueva inhabitada, esas horas le eran eternas, aún en las que se entretenía en su laboratorio.

Fueron días de profunda reflexión y retrospectiva, algo muy difícil y doloroso para Bulma, y que aunque le disgustara hacerlo, y por más que no estuviera acostumbrada a la soledad, poco a poco, casi sin percatarse, comenzó a luchar con sus miedos. Esa es una cualidad que hace más fuerte a una persona.

Todavía lloraba por Vegeta, lo seguía amando y en secreto, todas las noches mientras se desahogaba en su cama, imaginaba que él regresaba, que aparecía en el balcón y desde afuera la observaba, como siempre lo hacía, claro que después regresaba a la realidad y enfrentaba la soledad, pero eso si, cada vez lo hacía mejor.

A la mitad de la segunda semana, después de patinar sobre hielo y casi romperse la cadera de un sentón, Bulma y Yamcha tomaban un café en una acogedora cafetería que los resguardaba del frío.

-¿tu nunca trabajas?- preguntó en tono de broma la mujer al notar que Yamcha siempre estaba disponible para la diversión

-nonono- respondió moviendo las manos como alejando al diablo –arruinaría mi imagen de playboy- Bulma rió, y más cuando noto la mirada de boba que tenía una mesera de veinte años a lo sumo, sobre el galán que estaba sentado frente a ella, Yamcha lo notó también y tosió incómodo, hasta que la muchacha comprendió y dejó por fin en la mesa el postre que habían pedido, junto con un papelito que contenía su teléfono. Yamcha suspiró incómodo, pero le sonrió a la mesera y le guiñó un ojo, cuando la mujer se fue, flotando enamorada, rompió el papelito

-gajes del oficio ¿no?- le sonrió Bulma, sin tomarle importancia, lo cual alivió al hombre –hablando de playboy ¿me invitas a tu casa?- preguntó de forma natural. Yamcha, quien empezaba a comer su pay de limón, dejó la cuchara suspendida, totalmente sorprendido

-¿e-enserio quieres ir?-

-claro- respondió imaginando una tarde refugiada del viendo en la oscura pero tranquila casa de Yamcha, ver una película, recordar sus aventuras juveniles… -¿o ya tienes planes?- preguntó señalando con la barbilla a la mesera quien seguía sofocándose de la emoción

-¡no, claro que no!- casi gritó temiendo que su amiga se arrepintiera

Sin duda, pasaron una tarde divertida y muy diferente a las que estaban acostumbrados a pasar, juegos de mesa, karaoke, chistes, como unos niños. Y es que Yamcha lo notó, Bulma tenía muchas ganas de seguir adelante, de salir de la depresión y de olvidar a Vegeta, lo que le daba más gusto del que podía demostrar.

Las horas pasaron y de pronto, en medio de una canción lenta, Bulma miró su reloj, ya se estaba haciendo tarde

-Yam, tengo que irme ya-

-¿qué? ¿por qué?- preguntó extrañado, tratando de recordar si hizo algo que la incomodara

-pues por que ya se está haciendo tarde y no quiero irme tan noche

-pero es que… oye yo…-

-¿Qué pasa Yamcha?- preguntó preocupada al ver el rostro confundido de su amigo

-pensé que te quedarías conmigo hoy- confesó mirándola a los ojos

-¿Cómo? Pero si ya sabes que debo irme a mi casa ¿por qué pensaste que me quedaría?-

-no lo sé… por un momento pensé que… estabas lista… ya sabes- de hecho Bulma no entendía nada, así que guardó silencio, pensando hasta que lo descubrió.

-oh Yamcha- exclamó triste –n-no puedo, aún es demasiado pronto tan siquiera para olvidarlo…- tomo las manos de su amigo entre las suyas, como pidiéndole que la comprendiera

-yo lo sé, sin embargo vi en ti una actitud… no sé, me hizo pensar que estas buscando la manera de olvidarlo-

-y tienes razón-

-¿y no crees que esa sería una forma más… efectiva?- Bulma guardo unos segundos de silencio, lo observó fijamente tratando de averiguar las intenciones en la propuesta de Yamcha

-lo siento… tal vez lo sea pero ¿y si me equivoco? Jamás me perdonaría, me traicionaría a mí antes que a Vegeta, adiós Yamcha –se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Pero Yamcha la detuvo suavemente por un brazo

-perdóname Bulma, lamento habértelo mencionado, por favor olvídalo pero toma en cuenta que estoy aquí para ayudarte siempre y haría lo que fuese necesario por que tu fueras feliz. Odio verte triste, y me siento impotente de no poder hacer nada por que ya no estés así- sin pensarlo dos veces, Bulma abrazó fuertemente a su amigo

-lo sé, lo sé- sollozó con la cara escondida en el pecho de su amigo –no quiero lastimarte, y tratar de olvidarme de Vegeta contigo, sería difícil y más doloroso, solo conseguiría odiarme-

-Está bien, Bulma, no te preocupes, por favor- una vez que la mujer se hubo calmado, Yamcha continuó –quédate esta noche, en una habitación para invitados- Bulma no contestó durante un rato, como si estuviera meditando la respuesta, hasta que pasados unos segundos, levantó la cara y miró a su amigo, le sonrió

-si, me parece bien-

-¿en serio?- preguntó incrédulo

-si, solo esta noche- respondió aunque en su tono de voz se notaba cierta duda. Yamcha sonrió

-entonces celebremos… cantando más-

-¿más?-

-si, una ronda de desafíos, quiero dejar bien claro, quién es el mejor cantando-

-No quiero volver a humillarte con mi hermosa voz-

-claro que no… será lo contrario. Con qué quieres empezar ¿éxitos de Pinpin y su grupo de payasilocos?-

-con esa te venceré más rápido, ponla-

Unas horas más pasaron cantando y riendo, hasta que ya no pudieron más y rendidos, cada uno se fue a dormir a una habitación diferente

* * *

Bulma despertó cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo. Se sintió un poco desorientada al principio, cuando no reconoció la habitación moderna y llena de luz en la que estaba acostumbrada a dormir, y se encontró en una elegante, amplia pero oscura, el color vino de las cortinas le impedían calcular la hora, pero no le importó, se acurrucó entre las sedosas sábanas y sonriendo disfrutó del ambiente que olía ligeramente a madera. No quería dejar de disfrutar de la paz que estaba sintiendo.

Pero Yamcha entró en ese momento, asustando a Bulma que por instinto se tapó con las sábanas

-¿te asusté? Lo siento- se disculpó el ex guerrero llevando en las manos una charola. El solo gesto sorprendió a Bulma

-oh Yamcha ¿me trajiste el desayuno a la cama? ¡Eres tan amable!- agradeció la mujer, entusiasmada por el gesto dulce de su amigo

-no es nada- contestó, dejó en las piernas de Bulma la charola y se dirigió a abrir las cortinas, dejó el sol entrar e iluminó por fin la habitación. En el momento justo en el que la luz del astro se posó sobre el rostro de Bulma, esta se paralizó, cayó en cuenta de que debía verse horrorosa, despeinada, sin maquillar y con las ojeras tan grandes como dos almejas. Dejó la bandeja a un lado y se levantó tan rápido como un resorte

-¿Qué pasó?- Yamcha se asustó al ver la reacción de ella

-¿y mi bolsa?- buscó desesperada por la habitación, procurando que él no la viera

-¿Qué tienes Bulma?- buscó con la mirada si encontraba la dichosa bolsa

-necesito maquillarme- murmuró en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que Yamcha no la escuchara. Éste torció la boca, y disgustado fue a parar la loca búsqueda de Bulma, la tomó de la muñeca y en tono de molestia, le habló

-tu estás perfecta así como estás, no necesitas maquillaje ¿entendiste?-

-Yamcha solo dices eso por que no quieres hacerme sentir mal- susurró bajando la mirada

-¡basta!- gritó asustando a Bulma que volvió a mirarlo –por alguna extraña razón, estás obsesionada con que te ves vieja, al parecer te ves fea pero ¿sabes qué? Nunca en mi vida he visto una mujer más hermosa- a pesar de las bellas palabras, las pronunció en tono estricto –y nunca comprenderé cómo es que llegaste a tener el autoestima tan baja, después de lo segura que eras de ti misma-

-solo veo la realidad- le respondió dolida con el tono duro. Separándose de él, pero Yamcha la volvió a tomar de la muñeca, esta vez de las dos y la obligó a verlo a los ojos buscando su mirada

-la realidad, ya te la dije, es que eres sumamente hermosa, y que la edad en ti solo te ha servido para hacerte más… interesante-

-¿y por qué pronuncias así esa palabra?- preguntó un poco molesta

-por que lo que en realidad quiero decir, es que la edad solo ha servido para hacerte cada vez más apetitosa- en seguida Bulma sintió las mejillas encendérsele como si fuera una colegiala –no sé si también para Vegeta y no me interesa, para mi, te has vuelto irresistible, por que pienso en todo lo que has aprendido en estos años, tu manera de hacer el amor debe haberse vuelto mucho más experta, mucho más placentera, y cada vez que te veo, quiero comprobarlo, quiero besarte, probar tus labios, enrollarme en tu piel, acariciarte, tomarte por completo, quisiera hacerte el amor ahora mismo y cada vez que te pones frente a mí. Te deseo como no tienes idea-

Bulma lo miró, tragó saliva, estaba sorprendida, halagada… excitada… no podía poner en duda todo aquello que había dicho, más bien lo contrario, quería probarlo, sintió más deseo que nunca en su vida de sentirse tan deseada, se acercó a Yamcha, no sabía si se atrevería, pero en ese momento le urgía que alguien la amara. Nuevamente se alejó de él cuando la cordura comenzó a volver.

Fue Yamcha quien no la recuperó, abrazó a la mujer por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, acercaron los labios, sintieron el aliento del uno sobre el otro, y se besaron. Comenzó solo como un pequeño jugueteo, casi sin mover los labios, solo sentirlos, y se fue incrementando la rapidez con la que los movían. Bulma perdió la noción del dónde y del por qué, solo se dejó llevar, se concentró en los exquisitos labios que presionaban los suyos, que con ansias comenzaba a devorar, de pronto se volvió tan intenso que toda su piel se erizó, fue ella quien permitió a Yamcha explorarla con la lengua, el fuego comenzaba a consumirle los labios, quería más, mucho más.

Pero Yamcha cometió un error muy grande, dejar la puerta abierta de la habitación, y en ese momento una macama llegó sin intención y se sorprendió al ver la escena, los interrumpió y de nada valieron las disculpas ni el retirarse rápidamente. Bulma recuperó la conciencia y corrió al baño dándole a Yamcha una mirada fugaz, sin dejarse de tapar la boca .

* * *

No había pasado ni una hora, Yamcha se había ido a su habitación, tumbado boca arriba con las dos manos tapándole la cara.

-idiota- se dijo para sí

-lindo recibimiento- al oir la voz se destapó la cara y se incorporó rapidamente, Bulma estaba parada frente al dosel de la cama

-Bu-Bulma… eh… yo…- comenzó tartamudeando

-¿puedo?- preguntó con seriedad señalando la cama

-claro- Yamcha se movió un poco para dejarle espacio a que se sentara. Ella así lo hizo, y después de sentarse, se acostó cómodamente. Sonrió ante la mirada extrañada de Yamcha.

-la cama en la que dormí estaba más cómoda-

-¿no estás enojada?- preguntó con tacto, sintiéndose tonto por soltar la pregunta tan rápido.

-¿por qué habría de estarlo? ¿por el beso dices? Fue… muy bello, te lo agradezco, lo necesitaba y también oír esas palabras tan encantadoras que dijiste-

-entonces…-

-no, no se volverá a repetir- la miró en silencio y después de pensarlo un poco, asintió lentamente -¿quieres que te cuente algo?-

-c-claro-

-es un deseo que tengo desde…- levantó la mirada, pensativa –desde que tengo memoria. Me gustaría tomar un crucero, si ya sé, es algo estúpido, por que tengo todos los medios para cruzar el mar y dar un paseo sin necesidad del barco y la gente. Pero siempre he querido subirme a un barco enorme con muchos pasajeros y contemplar el mar en calma por las noches, mientras viajamos a una velocidad baja, disfrutar de la compañía de los huéspedes, ver animales marinos… Vegeta siempre me decía que eso era una estupidez-

-no lo es-

-¿tu crees?-

-claro, de hecho…¿Por qué no vamos a uno?- propuso sonriéndole

-¿Cuándo?- se incorporó, entusiasmada

-vámonos hoy-

-¿hoy?-

-¡será genial! Déjame hacer un par de llamadas- se levantó de la cama, dejando a Bulma medio sorprendida, medio encantada, sentada en la cama

* * *

El día siguiente los sorprendió a ambos en altamar, y vaya que los sorprendió, Bulma no llevaba ropa apropiada por lo que sacrificadamente pasó a la tienda por un pequeño guardarropa de viaje. El J.P Tousand zarpó sin problemas y se dirigió a alguna aventura.

-buenos días- saludó Bulma sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cuando se reunió con su amigo en el comedor, y es que claro, durmieron en habitaciones separadas. Pero ese es un dato inútil y aburrido. Es más importante mencionar que durante ese día no hubieron besos ni arrebatos, que Bulma disfrutó de la vista azul, de la visita de algunos delfines que por la altura no pudo ver bien. Y que por la noche, con un traje rojo sin escote, con mangas largas, pero ceñido y que bien revelaba su silueta, bailó con él varias piezas. Pero como dije, no hubo besos, tentativas si, pero besos en sí no.

Si tres días duró el viaje, dos y medio duraron ellos sin insinuar nada, no por falta de deseo sino por pudor, fue a la tercera observación de la belleza de la mujer madura, que Bulma se relajó y se dejó endulzar el oído. Dejó también que el hombre se le acercara y por atrás la abrazara lentamente. Mientras la noche hacía ademán de querer dominar el firmamento, y los rojos les alumbraban tanto como los violetas, Yamcha buscó su oído y le afirmó lo que desde el día del primer beso le había estado diciendo

-te deseo- Bulma cerró los ojos disfrutando las palabras, tanto como la sensación de placer del beso en el cuello que él le dio, lentamente giró sobre sí misma y fue ella quien buscó la boca de él, ansiosa de esas emociones. Fue largo el beso, tanto como placentero, sin despreciar a las caricias que tímidas comenzaron, en la cintura de ella, en la espalda de él y que en armonía al beso, subieron de tono, pronto Yamcha se acercaría alas piernas de ella ¿lograría su objetivo? –vámonos a mi habitación- propuso agitado, igual que Bulma a quien ahora no le importaba estar despeinada. La mujer dudó, lo miró fijamente, después miró alrededor, no había nadie y sabía secretamente que quería probar, quería que alguien la amara. Yamcha le tendió la mano, urgiéndole a que completaran sus fantasías, y justo en el momento en que ella le tomaría la mano, otro error de Yamcha le costó no solo la interrupción, sino el fracaso

-¡Yamcha! Dijiste que nos veríamos hace media hora en mi camerino- gritó sin recato una mujer, pequeña y vulgar. Tras una mirada sorprendida entre los tres, Bulma recuperó la compostura y se alejó de ahí, de nada valió que el play boy quisiera seguirla. Bulma encontró de alguna manera un atajo y llegó más rápido de lo que sus pensamientos, a su camerino. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella. Respiró profundamente. Había sido una suerte que aquella mujer de poca estatura apareciera, iba a cometer una tontería.

La aventura terminó, quizá con un poco de tensión entre los amigos, que volvían a tener ese estatus "solo amigos" Bulma lo recalcó.

-¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de que… tu y yo?- preguntó tímidamente el hombre que sabía perfectamente que su estupidez le había salido muy cara.

-no, Yamcha, gracias por el viaje, pero no, eso no. Tu sigues siendo un mujeriego sin remedio y yo ya recuperé el sentido común.

Se despidieron y quedaron tan amigos como siempre, prometiendo no contar lo que en días anteriores sucedió. Cada quién llegó a su casa, pero con diferentes sentimientos. Yamcha a destruir todo lo que no tenía valor y a desquitar el tremendo coraje que sentía con todo lo que se dejaba y Bulma… Bulma había descubierto que sus temores no estaban fundados, se volvió a sentir bella, y volvió a sonreír a pesar de lo que su amigo le hizo ¿pero qué le hizo? Le ayudó a sentirse mejor, a salir de la depresión, a ser bella otra vez, eso fue lo que hizo. Por lo que Bulma, al llegar a su casa, se sintió feliz.

Decidió levantar la cara y sonreír. Y pensar que el que salió perdiendo finalmente fue cierto príncipe, no ella. Ella se tenía a si misma

* * *

_Ahora si, notas de autora. Si este fanfic tuviera título en sus capítulos, a este lo hubiese nombrado Resurgimiento. Bulma por fin ha entendido ¡por fin! que no es fea, y que unas arrugas no significan más que madurez y sabiduría, también en parte gracias a Yamcha que es quien le da el pequeño empujoncito. Que por cierto, Yamcha debe estar que echa humo :P  
_

**AnGeLuZ YuMi: **Qué barbaridad mujer! mira como aumentaste la cantidad de reviews ¡tendré que besarte! He dicho (estúpido capítulo que subió solo tres renglones P ).

**dayanarod: **wow espero que tu amiga esté bien ahora, como Bulma. Gracias por la confianza, en serio para mi es muy especial leer este tipo de cosas que ustedes me cuentan. Si, con ese problema de la publicación del capítulo 12 quise morirme :P ojalá te guste este capítulo.

**Freiya hibaya: **Después de que casi me ahorcas por no actualizar, aquí está, por fin, ojalá te guste mi niña, una de las mayores satisfacciones que me ha dejado este fic (y mira que han sido muchas) es haberte conocido.

**Apolonia86: **Muchísimas gracias por todos tus deseos, lo mismo te deseo a ti, mucho amor paz, tranquilidad y que te ganes la lotería xD, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi capítulo. Espero que este también (bueno, yo siempre espero lo mismo, van a decir que son muy pedinche).

**Metitus: **como tu dices: que Bulma disfrute de la vida, de suicidio nada, pues ya ves como se recupera en este capítulo. Yamcha le ayuda mucho pero es ella solita quien libra la batalla contra sí misma. Me pasé por tu profile y... bueno, necesitamos hablar de un asuntito, te envío un MP por fa contéstame.

**Bulnatt: **creo que a ti te conozco de algún lugar... ah ya sé! tu eres escritora de fanfics, y me dejas intrigada con ellos!! Dale crédito a Yamcha, que sí es amigo de Bulmis pero también tiene su corazoncito! Gracias por leer cosita linda que te adoro!!

**Ashamed04: **Que mensa yo xD dice y dice por msn que tu nick me sonaba ¡pos claro! jajajaja ¿como está tu familia? Fuera del miedo que provocan, qué bien me caen condenadas ¿ya viste que las dos somos del D.F? que tal si ya nos conocemos y ni en cuenta XD ¡besotes, hablamos por msn!

**Grescia: **jajajaj me hizo reír mucho tu comentario, leíste un fic donde Bulma hacía sufrir demasiado a Vegeta y entonces decidiste balancear la balanza con este jajajajaja XD ¿y como va? luego me pasas el link del otro fic ¿va? Besotes!! que se siga balanceando!

**Melikav: **ups... sospecho que este capítulo no te gustó. Pero mira yo lo veo así: Bulma estaba sola, principalmente por que ella misma se aisló, se deprimió y distorcionó el espejo, de pronto se vio horrenda, toda arrugada como pasa y vieja, estaba deprimida en pocas palabras, y Vegeta que no es precisamente un hombre que vea por las necesidades de los otros, no se da cuenta de lo que pasa Bulma ¿quien sí? pues quien ah estado enamorado de ella todo este tiempo. Además Yamcha conoce muy bien los artes de la seducción, lleva años aplicándola, conoce los puntos débiles de las mujeres como mi Bulma, que ya va saliendo.

**Tockio Cristal: **Que bueno que tienes paciencia o me hubieras degollado ya por la tardanza! Perdón T.T

**Svabutterfly: **que nick tan curioso xD que cosa tan linda, varias se leyeren la historia de un tirón, gracias muchachas!! gracias Sva eres lindísima!

** Takami-Shinei: **por fin pude continuarla! wiii! gracias por la espera y el review, te mando muchos besos y dos abrazos, uno a las 8 de la mañana y otro a las 13:54 p.m

**Yanki Girl: **gracias por avisarme del capítulo 12 snif maldito ff, lo odio pero lo amo. Contigo tengo un asunto pendiente y ese es... moderar el foro!

_Chicas dos asuntillos:_

1. _No se olviden que el plagio es malo no lo apoyen, denúncienlo.  
_

2. _Pasen a **http: / universocentralanimemanga. forumfree. net / **el nuevo foro donde hay anime, juegos, diversión, fanfics y mucho más! Yanki, Dioxa, yo y varios más estaremos ahí para recibirlos :)_

* * *


	14. Capítulo 14

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO ****14.**

De pronto Vegeta se sintió desorientado, ella estaba ahí, mirándolo fijamente, con un zapato en la mano aún no sabía por qué. Algo le golpeó el pecho y no fue físicamente. Mirándola se preguntó si ella sabía que había dormido con Myrna, aunque eso no podía ser, la sola idea de que ella lo supiera le molestaba. Él estaba molesto consigo mismo, se había esfumado la sensación del placer físico, y no parecía quedar rastro de deseo

El hombre que en un principio seguía a la científico dobló la esquina y al ver a la mujer acompañada disimuló y se siguió de largo. En todo ese rato nadie dijo nada, hasta que el zapato comenzó a resbalársele de la mano.

-ho-hola- saludó torpemente Bulma

-ho… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó y sintió que esa no era su propia voz

-se descompuso mi carro- era tan raro volverlo a ver y más en esas circunstancias -¿y tu?-

-nada- respondió al no ocurrírsele algo mejor que contestar, aún sorprendido por verla. Le cruzó la idea en la cabeza de que Bulma averiguaría lo que acababa de hacer. No sabía mentir, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo pues a él las consecuencias no le importaban, sin embargo esa ocasión era distinta, tendría que mentir -_Pero qué estupideces estoy pensando, ella y yo ya no vivimos juntos, no nos une ningún vínculo y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje sin que estorbe el hecho de lo que antes éramos…- _trató de convencerse, sin embargo la punzada que sentía en el pecho no se podía ocultar

-¿te perdiste?- preguntó amablemente, no se imaginaba qué tenía que hacer él en una zona como aquella

-claro que no, mujer, como dices eso- desvió la mirada hacia un lado

-¿ocurre algo malo?- ella lo conocía muy bien, su ex pareja tenía algo

-que no Bulma- respondió fastidiado –vámonos de aquí, te llevaré a tu casa- ofreció

-no, gracias, tengo que ir a…- se interrumpió antes de confesar que iría a cenar con Yamcha –a una reunión. Solo vine a comprar herramientas para reparar mi auto y me iré

-¿estás segura?-

-si-

-está bien- empezó a sentirse abrumado por algo que le oprimía el pecho tan solo de verla… le parecía que era "culpa", a esas alturas de su vida seguía aprendiendo de "sentimientos". Bulma dijo algo acerca de una tienda, se fue y tardó un poco en regresar, pero traía en sus manos un estuche de cápsulas con herramientas

-me vengo enterando que la Corporación Cápsula no vende en esta zona- comentó molesta sosteniendo un estuche redondo y de color rojo con el logotipo de otra compañía- bien… pues... ya me voy-

-este no es un lugar para que andes sola- le dijo notando la mirada de todos lo hombres puestas en su mujer, su ex mujer, pero ese hecho no le quitaba que mataría a esos gusanos que la miraban con morbo. Él también lo había notado, se veía muy bien con ese vestido… demasiado bien por lo que podía notar en la cantidad de hombres que se paraban a verla. Comenzó a caminar instando a Bulma a que lo acompañara, tomándola momentáneamente por la cintura, ella se sonrojó y prefirió caminar más rápido para zafarse de las manos de Vegeta.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, Bulma abrazada a sí misma, pues empezaba a hacer frío, y Vegeta tan callado que hacía más incómoda la situación.

-¿hacia donde vas?- se atrevió a preguntar Bulma

-te llevaré a tu casa- respondió secamente

-ya te dije que tengo una reunión-

-seguramente va a llover ¿así quieres reparar la nave?- le preguntó toscamente mirando el cielo, de un color gris tan oscuro que casi rayaba en negro los cubría.

-voy a intentarlo - respondió un poco molesta pues no le fue agradable el tono del hombre –ya puedes irte- agregó

-no me voy a ir, este es un lugar peligroso para ti-

-si, ya me lo habías dicho- contestó. Finalmente se encontraron frente al auto. Bulma se quitó los guantes blancos y los guardó en su pequeña bolsa, que dejó en el piso. Desencapsuló las herramientas y se dispuso a trabajar. Le era un poco difícil por el aire que soplaba muy fuerte y que arrastraba hacia ella tierra, pero logró hacerlo a pesar de los constantes gruñidos del saiyajin –ya está- sonrió satisfecha, buscó en el estuche pero no encontró ningún paño con el cual limpiarse. En su compañía sí ponían paños, pensó con suficiencia. Tenía que encontrar algo en lo qué limpiarse… ese pensamiento le llevó a recordar que no había visto a Vegeta sucio como suponía que estaría, pero no le tomó mucha importancia -¿hacia donde vas?- volvió a preguntar pues la primera vez no obtuvo respuesta. Vegeta resopló incómodo por la pregunta. Las primeras gotas frías cayeron sobre ellos esperando la respuesta del saiyajin, él mismo seguía sin saberlo -…¿quieres ir por tu ropa?- preguntó finalmente

-si- Bulma asintió agachando la cabeza, abordó el auto en el asiento del piloto y el saiyajin subió unos segundos después, como si lo hubiera dudado antes de subirse.

El camino fue oscuro y silencioso, la lluvia cada vez arreciaba más empañando los vidrios. Aunque el ambiente en el auto era cálido debido a la calefacción, lo enfriaba un poco el tenso silencio que guardaba la pareja. Bulma sabía que Vegeta no estaba dormido, tenía cerrados los ojos y parecía dormitar, pero no era así, y ella decidió concentrarse en la cada vez menor visibilidad que tenía enfrente para no chocar.

* * *

_Vegeta estaba muy lejos del presente_, _tan lejos que su mente se remontó a sus veinte años, cuando estaba aún a las órdenes de Freezer. Él acababa de estar con una hembra de no sabía qué especie, deliciosa a la vista, pero igual a las otras que había tenido antes. Apenas terminó con ella y comenzó a sentir asco._

_-_ya vete- _ordenó levantándose para tomar una ducha. La hembra de belleza rara lo miró desilusionada, tendría que haber adivinado que estar con él sería un sueño de una noche. Obedeció pues sabía que si reclamaba, su vida se ponía en peligro._

_El príncipe abrió la llave de la ducha, volviéndose a sentir insatisfecho, nadie le hacía sentirse pleno, por más que buscara en una hembra una compañía agradable, todavía no llegaba a sus manos la que lo mereciera. Se imaginaba que aquello no sería para él, por ser el príncipe de los saiyajin, a quien se le negaron los sentimientos, lo único bueno que tendría en su vida sería derrotar a Freezer… el vacío que sentía lo llenaba, o más bien lo tapaba, con orgullo y peleas, con la idea de llegar a ser el guerrero más poderoso en el universo. Y poco a poco aprendió a olvidarse de hacerle caso al sentimiento de soledad. La banalidad le convenía, era un medio de sobrevivencia. _

_Pero poco tiempo después apareció ella en su vida, en una época oscura y tormentosa. Ahora las cosas más extrañas le pasaban, ya no era como antes, ahora hacía cosas que nunca pensó que haría con tan solo una mirada suya. Y esa sensación que tanto lo perturbaba, la de la confianza, la intimidad, la cercanía, el calor. Algo sucedió con ella… o gracias a ella… que su vida cambió, los recuerdos dejaron de atormentarle, la vida se hizo más llevadera. Y conoció aquello que pensó que era inconcebible en él._

_De pronto, cuando su mente estaba inundada en los recuerdos de sus primeros años de su vida en La Tierra, acudió a él como un flash, la noche con Myrna, y se sintió el más profundo vació que había sentido en su vida._

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, Bulma detuvo el carro debido a que ya no podía ver nada pues la lluvia se convirtió en tormenta.

-es mejor que me estacione- Vegeta asintió aún sintiendo el vacio– parece que nos quedaremos así un buen rato- el saiyajin guardó silencio, sin mirarla –y dime… ¿Cómo has estado?- en una situación tan incómoda como esa, por lo menos tendrían que hablar.

-bien- respondió secamente, Bulma tuvo ganas de bajarse e irse corriendo. Afortunadamente el timbre del celular la salvó

-Ay dios…- atinó a decir al ver quién la llamaba

* * *

-Bulma te estoy esperando desde hace una hora- la voz de Yamcha se apagaba debido a la lluvia que golpeaba los cristales de la ventana del restaurante donde el ex guerrero aguardaba sentado con una botella de vino medio consumida y un gran ramo de flores marchitándose- ¿Cómo? No te escucho muy bien… ah si ¿estás en medio de la tormenta? Oh que malo ¿quieres que vaya por ti? No, claro que no me perdería… en serio yo podría… es que no quiero que te quedes sola –una mujer que estaba sentada al lado del play boy, se levantó indignada, cuando éste le quitó la mano que ella había colocado estratégicamente en sus piernas, era el quinto rechazo de su parte y por esa noche había sido suficiente- está bien Bulma, si necesitas algo solo llámame ¿ok?- Yamcha, frustrado se tapó la cara con ambas manos, no soportaba que todos sus planes importantes con Bulma se vinieran abajo, incluso había estado rechazando a chicas lindas que se le acercaban, con la intención de cumplirle a Bulma la promesa que le hizo después del crucero: cero chicas, solo ella. Y aunque Bulma no le había pedido que hiciera semejante sacrificio, él estaba decidido a hacerlo, para demostrarle lo serio que eran sus sentimientos. Pagó la cuenta y se fue corriendo a su auto.

* * *

Vegeta la miró intensamente

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó de mala gana

-si, ya. Era Yamcha-

-Ya lo sé, lo repetiste como 5 veces- Bulma volteó lentamente a mirar a Vegeta ¿esos eran celos?

-es que hoy íbamos a tener una cena- observó su reacción con detenimiento, pero el príncipe apenas y parpadeó

-ah- respondió evasivamente cruzándose de brazos. Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que se decidió a continuar- así que con él era esa cita tan importante- Bulma sonrió, presintiendo celos, se estaba elevando.

-así es- picó un poco más -Sinceramente yo me la he pasado muy bien- le dijo sonriendo de una forma que le hizo a Vegeta hervir la sangre

-¿por qué?- preguntó toscamente

-¿por qué me la pasé muy bien?- fingió enfado, cuando en realidad quería reír a carcajadas -No entiendo tu pregunta ¿acaso no tengo derecho?-

-no me refería a eso…- aseguró sonrojándose un poco y volteando la cara hacia otro lado –olvídalo- Bulma no ocultó su gran sonrisa, pero decidió guardar silencio.

-¿y tú qué has estado haciendo?- la pregunta le salió muy natural, aunque sin evitar el interés que sentía

-nada- respondió seriamente

-¿ni entrenando?-

-¿a qué viene el interrogatorio?- preguntó molesto, evadiendo la mirada de la mujer

-bueno, solo quería hacer plática- respondió tranquilamente, resopló al mismo tiempo que Vegeta gruñía- pensé que entenderías que quiero hacer un poco menos tenso el ambiente- recargó la cabeza en el asiento, pensando en que había sido una mala idea invitarlo al auto

-me iré volando-

-no ¡espera- lo detuvo del brazo cuando estaba a punto de salir, tragando saliva al notar lo desesperada que había sonado –te empaparás y enfermarás-

-jamás me he enfermado- afirmó

-¡claro que si! Cada vez que entrenabas, es decir diario, hasta casi dislocarte algo

-eso no es una enfermedad y no tiene nada que ver con mojarme- por un instante, Bulma agachó la cabeza, pero recordó en seguida que no debía volver a hacerlo

-está bien Vegeta, si te quieres ir pues vete y si quieres llegar después por tu ropa, perfecto, no se moverá- casi le gritó, cruzada de brazos y mirándolo fijamente. Pero él volvió a evadir sus ojos -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al notarlo

-nada- un rayo calló justo un metros atrás de auto e hizo que Bulma saltara gritando de su asiento

-tenemos que irnos- susurró imaginando ese rayo cayendo sobre ellos

-ya no es posible- dijo tranquilo, el agua caía en el techo del auto golpeando como si miles de personas reclamaran por entrar en él y el viento, terriblemente fuerte, comenzó a mecerlos

-pero parece como si se acercara un huracán-

-no se ve nada a treinta centímetros, si avanzamos podríamos estar entrando en el ojo del huracán- a Bulma le tranquilizaba el tono despreocupado del saiyajin, sabía que estaría a salvo si algo pasaba pues él la protegería… ¿o no? Recordó la ocasión en la que, durante la época de los androides, su nave sufrió una descompostura y si no hubiese sido por su hijo Trunks del futuro que la rescató, ella no estaría viva.

Se escuchó el rugido de un monstruo gigantesco, tan grande que abarcó al mundo entero, por lo menos así lo interpretó Bulma al escuchar un rayo cerca de ella, instintivamente tomó la mano de Vegeta, que se puso alerta también, notó la mano de la mujer apretando la suya, y no hizo nada para impedirlo.

Buscó la mirada del saiyajin, y nuevamente le fue negada, pero no le importó al sentir que el carro retrocedía por obra del viento, y sin pensar en nada más, se acercó a él y lo abrazó del cuello. Vegeta se quedó inmóvil, si bien no la rechazó, tampoco correspondió a ese abrazo. Guardaron silencio, esperando que todo pasara.

Bulma miraba distraídamente el vidrio de la ventana cercana a Vegeta, cubierto de una densa capa gris de agua, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Se dio cuenta de cuántas ganas tenía de hacer aquello, no quería soltarlo, y menos al notar como poco a poco, el saiyajin se iba relajando. No estaba segura si decirle cuánto lo había echado de menos era un signo de la debilidad que no quería mostrar, pero quería que él lo supiera.

Lentamente soltó su cuello y se incorporó, pero sin separarse de él y lo miró con atención, nunca había notado las arrugas que su ex pareja tenía. Él por su parte mantenía su vista fija en el parabrisas, que trabajaba inútilmente bajo una cascada de agua.

-¿por qué no me miras?- le preguntó la mujer al notar su rechazo a verla a los ojos. Él no contestó, por lo que la obligó a buscarle la cara -¿qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar sin recibir respuesta –Vegeta ¿qué sucede, por qué no me miras?- pero él no podía hacerlo, al mirarla a ella recordaba su debilidad ante Myrna, y lo avergonzaba tanto, como si hubiese perdido una batalla importante contra un enemigo… así era.

-así que saliste con Yamcha- su voz sonó ronca, extraña, como si la pregunta hubiera salido sin pensarla antes

-pues si- respondió Bulma alzando la cara –hemos estado saliendo durante este tiempo-

-¿Cuál tiempo?-

-pues estas tres semanas- Bulma notó la molestia y el desprecio en el rostro de su ex pareja –él me ha ayudado mucho, pues pasé por una depresión muy grande –explicó-

-así que finalmente pudieron estar juntos- soltó la frase con un tono frío

-¿qué estás insinuando?- preguntó Bulma molesta y alarmada

-no tiene nada de malo- respondió volviéndose a tensar. Tratando de no demostrar la amargura que sentía –desde hace mucho tiempo el insecto te buscó no solo como tu "amigo"– remarcó la palabra con cizaña –no sé si alguna vez accediste a sus deseos –por fin había soltado el veneno de la duda que por años había tenido. Tal comentario le ganó una bofetada por parte de Bulma

-¡nunca te he sido infiel!- gritó indignada, colorada por la rabia que sentía –y no tienes ningún derecho a insinuar algo así. En todo caso, yo soy la que podría reclamarte… cosas que han estado pasando en los últimos meses, pero no lo hago, por que confío ciegamente en ti-

-tu misma acabas de confesar que has estado con Yamcha- sin quererlo, la miró a los ojos y notó en ellos una tormenta de sentimientos peor que la que se desenvolvía afuera.

-pero no dije que ahora esté con él- bajó notablemente su tono, avergonzada, no quería que Vegeta se enterara del crucero donde estuvo a punto de hacer el amor con Yamcha… mucho menos del beso que se dieron-

-ah ya veo- también bajó su tono de voz y volvió a fijar su mirada al frente, finalmente él no tenía ningún derecho para reclamarle a ella una infidelidad, y si Bulma descubría lo que había pasado con Myrna… bueno, lo cierto era que no quería que se enterara.

-si no me crees, lo siento Vegeta- Bulma se cruzó de brazos y regresó al asiento del piloto.

-te creo- respondió después de varios minutos, en los que solo se había escuchado los golpes del agua sobre el coche

-está bien, no dudes de mí por favor, porque aunque sé que cometo muchos errores, engañarte no sería uno de ellos… bueno, aunque nos hayamos separado… -en este punto la voz de Bulma se fue apagando- ah sido difícil para mi –confesó- estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir contigo que… bueno, no quiero sonar cursi –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza, levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos, por fin obtuvo lo que había estado buscando, Vegeta la miró detenidamente

-también yo- respondió con tanto esfuerzo que una venita se le saltó en la frente. Bulma sonrió

-siempre que hablas de tus sentimientos se te sale esta venita- se inclinó hacia él y la señaló tocándosela, Vegeta se sonrojó ligeramente –y después te sonrojas- sin evitarlo, Bulma soltó una carcajada. El saiyajin tosió incómodo

-ya está disminuyendo la lluvia- hizo notar como distracción

-es verdad, pronto podremos irnos-

-si-

-así que… recogerás tu ropa y… ¿después?-

-no lo sé-

-puedes quedarte esta noche si gustas- propuso sonriéndole

-está bien- respondió escuetamente, aunque la idea le agradaba bastante. Bulma se volvió a acercar al saiyajin, esta vez, él subió un brazo a sus hombros, abrazándola también. Fue Bulma quien tomó la iniciativa y se acercó lentamente a sus labios, hasta besarlo.

-pues vamos a casa-

* * *

Notas: _Bulma recuperó a Vegeta, pero esto no es el fin, no señor._

:( algo que me gustaba mucho hacer era responder reviews, pero me han hecho entrar en razón, está prohibido por este sitio y no quiero que me vayan a quitar la historia solo por eso, así que de ahora en adelante responderé a sus reviews por la opción correspondiente.

Bueno, pues gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios ansiosamente. Mi recomendación en esta ocasión, es de un fanfic de Bulnatt ¿ya saben cómo será nuestro paraíso? Tienen que leerlo!!

http: / www. fanfiction. net / s/ 4235505 / 1 /

Me despido... me voy tres días a Tehuacán Puebla, Méx. :D 


	15. Capítulo 15

_Hola a todos!! Ya totalmente repuesta de viajes y esas cosas, continúo con la historia. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Freiya por... bueno, ella sabe por qué. Amiga muchas bendiciones._

* * *

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO ****15.**

Sus labios se volvieron a tocar como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían, habían olvidado tal vez lo bien que se sentía. Un beso tierno, como era necesario en ese momento, para decirse mutuamente lo mucho que se extrañaban. Así que dejaron que los labios hablaran, acercándose, apretándose, sintiéndose lejos del lugar donde se encontraban, explorando como si fuera un lugar desconocido.

-Pues vamos a casa- dijo Bulma mientras regresaba al asiento del copiloto y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, aún el cielo estaba muy nublado y la lluvia caía sin cansancio, pero ya era visible manejar. El silencio ya no fue incómodo, fue más bien armonioso. Llegaron a la Corporación Cápsula en una hora.

Vegeta entró y se sintió extraño, esa era su casa, él lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si ya no lo fuera. Subieron hasta su habitación, el saiyajin quiso hacer el amor con ella, pero al momento de volverse a besar, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de Myrna y se separó bruscamente

-Es mejor que duerma en otra habitación- Bulma lo miró sorprendida

-¿Es lo que quieres?-

-Si- no la miró, sentía que en cualquier momento Bulma adivinaría lo que había pasado si lo veía a los ojos. Fue hacia la cómoda, sacó ropa y se fue, dejando a Bulma confundida.

* * *

Myrna estaba todavía en la cama, riendo histéricamente entre las sábanas sucias y destendidas. Esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida, jamás se había sentido mejor. Tocó el cielo junto a su saiyajin

-El huyó… pero regresará- se dijo a si misma sonriendo, había sido una noche absolutamente perfecta, lo único que le habían faltado fueron los besos, le hizo sentir un poco como prostituta, pero no le importó, tal vez a él no le gustaba besar mientras hacía el amor, al parecer eso es lo único que le faltaba saber de él, puesto que ya lo conocía perfectamente. Aunque antes sí lo había besado, fue terriblemente excitante, sus besos se volvían como una droga, y ahora los necesitaba.

Se levantó contenta, ni siquiera se quería meter a bañar para no perder el aroma de su príncipe, sin duda el mejor hombre que jamás le había tocado, ninguno le había llegado a los talones a Vegeta, el más varonil de todos, el mejor amante.

-¿En donde estarás mi saiyajin?-

* * *

-Vegeta ¿en donde estás?- Bulma entró al asar en una habitación para invitados, donde encontró al saiyajin terminando de cambiarse. Bulma entró, sin saber exactamente qué iba a decir -Tenemos que hablar ¿por qué no quieres dormir conmigo? Es decir… sé que el hecho de que estés aquí no significa que… hayamos reanudado nuestra relación, pero pensé que quizá te gustaría dormir conmigo hoy- ofreció esperando no sonar tan ofrecida como ella creyó. Vegeta no contestó, solo miró su pantalón azul arrugado medio tendido en la orilla de la cama

-No me parece buena idea- fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar, pero sin mirarla.

-Está bien- respondió tristemente. Sabía que no debía haber hecho esa pregunta –de todas formas tenemos que hablar. Hasta mañana- se despidió y salió del cuarto rápidamente.

Vegeta sintió alivio, se acostó en la cama, mirando al techo con los brazos en la nuca. Pensando en su pasado, haciéndose una y otra vez la misma pregunta ¿por qué no simplemente era Vegeta? El saiyajin que siempre fue, el que nunca tuvo ese tipo de problemas y si los hubiera tenido no le hubieran importado. Odiaba estar viviendo esa situación, y lo más frustrante era que no sabía cómo resolverla.

Al cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, Myrna llegó a su mente. Y comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Era verdad que había sentido mucho placer con ella, que su cuerpo lo enloqueció y le hizo olvidar por varias horas a Bulma y todo lo demás, disfrutó de su cuerpo joven y gozó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Pero en ese momento ya no quedaba huella de placer, ni sentía deseos de volverla a poseer. Lo recordaba muy bien, con Bulma había sido distinto, después de haber haberla poseído por primera vez, cada vez que la veía o llegaba a su mente, el deseo por ella aumentaba. Desde hacían muchos años que él sabía por qué sentía aquello con Bulma, lo tuvo que aceptar finalmente, por primera vez cuando su orgullo cedió un poco y le dejó ver las cosas importantes en su vida, y después; aunque odiaría por siempre admitirlo y de su boca pocas veces saldrían el tipo de palabras amorosas, ya no pudo dejar de sentir amor por ella.

Y aún sintiendo "eso" por ella, en ese momento, y él lo sabía, todo estaba perdido. No iba a rogarle, por que seguía siendo orgulloso, pero tampoco quería lastimarla. Si Bulma se enterara que se había acostado con Myrna… bueno, finalmente ya no eran nada, si Bulma se enteraba y sufría por ello, no era problema suyo. Él no tenía por qué sentirse mal.

Se levantó lentamente, acababa de descubrir que le remordía la conciencia. Pero no iba a dejar nunca más que esos sentimientos le afectaran, ya no le importaría nada de lo que pasara, justo como antes.

Con este pensamiento fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, estaba seguro de que ahora todo mejoraría, tal vez su vida cambiaría para bien, si ya no estaba Bulma no importaba, él seguiría siendo él.

Al entrar a la cocina escuchó que alguien hablaba, se asomó por la ventana y vio que era Bulma, que estaba sentada en las escaleras de la abandonada Cámara de Gravedad, hablando en voz baja. Aguzó el oído.

-…no, lo siento. Es que él está aquí… si, llegamos hace un par de horas… no gracias, estoy bien, discúlpame otra vez, será otro día que nos veamos ¿está bien? Por favor… si también me gustaría ¿me disculpas? … bueno, lo prometo, saldré contigo otra vez… pues no sé cuándo se irá… para serte sincera no quiero… bueno, está bien, gracias Yamcha, nos vemos … adiós- Bulma colgó el teléfono inalámbrico y se levantó, se sentía muy apenada por haberlo dejado plantado. Se fue por el jardín seguida por la mirada de Vegeta, quien olvidó su sed y todos sus pensamientos anteriores al escucharla.

Así que se verían nuevamente esos dos... Alejó con una sacudida de la cabeza todo lo que se imaginaba que harían en su cita. Ya no era su problema, se repetía. Pero viéndola en el jardín, oliendo una flor hermosa, no podía imaginar que esa mujer estuviera con otro hombre, simplemente no podía concebirlo, era algo imposible, ridículo.

-¡Bulma!- se encontró gritándole con la sangre hirviendo al imaginarla con Yamcha. La mujer volteó espantada y fue cuando él se dio cuenta de su error

-¿Qué te pasa?- le recriminó enojada -¿por qué demonios me gritas así?

-Necesito la cámara de gravedad- improvisó

-Pues métete, está en perfectas condiciones- respondió indignada y se marchó, dejando a Vegeta con la cara enrojecida, había cometido una estupidez. Aunque de todas formas pensaba entrenar

* * *

Mientras tanto, Yamcha en su casa desquitaba su coraje en su gimnasio, destruyendo todos los aparatos que se encontraba

-Maldito Vegeta. Saiyajin estúpido- repetía mientras buscaba algo con lo cual desquitar su coraje –pero ni creas que me has ganado. Seguiré luchando y estoy seguro de que te ganaré- dos sacos de arena cayeron vacíos al suelo –Bulma se quedará conmigo, no dejaré que nadie se interponga en mi camino-

Después de un rato, la energía se le agotó, tomó una toalla para secarse y una botella con agua. Se recostó en un sillón de la sala mientras meditaba y repasaba todo lo que haría. No debía fallar su plan de conquista, definitivamente no podría vivir más tiempo sin Bulma.

* * *

Myrna también estaba entrenando, nunca se había sentido tan viva y feliz, ese era el momento justo para subir su nivel de pelea y que Vegeta se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que todos los hombres en el gimnasio la volteaban a ver embelezados, incluso las mujeres se esforzaban más para llamar la atención de alguno pero era inútil, la chica fuerte y hermosa lo acaparaba todo. Y mientras lo hacía, recordaba viejos tiempos, en los que hablaba con la única amiga que había tenido.

-¿Tienes novio?- le preguntó la chica, menor que ella

-No ¿y tu?- respondió Myrna

-¿Por qué no? Eres muy bonita y simpática, cualquiera pensaría que tendrías a varios tras de ti- Myrna sonrió, al contrario de lo que había pensado, la chica le caía bien

-Te contaré un secreto. Hay un hombre mayor que yo del que estoy perdidamente enamorada desde hace muchos años. Él no lo sabe- dijo con evidente tristeza en su rostro-

-Oh que romántico, deberías confesárselo, que no te importe nada ni nadie, lucha por ese amor-

-Es lo que estoy haciendo- las dos sonrieron, pero Myrna por una razón distinta, la chica de ojos azules no sabía lo que acababa de decir

* * *

-¡Pues entonces prepárate tú de desayunar!- gritó Bulma al siguiente día, enfurecida con el saiyajin, que acababa de quejarse de su guiso quemado

-Hasta yo sé hacer mejor la comida que tú mujer-

-Ah pues ahí está ponte a guisar y de paso también lavas tu ropa y plancha la mía- aunque aparentaba estar enojada, por dentro se estaba divirtiendo recordando viejos tiempos, en los que discutir era una forma más de amarse entre ella y él. Tras decirle un par de cosas más, Vegeta salió de la cocina y entonces Bulma pudo sonreír plenamente, divertida.

Pero reflexionó, tal vez él se iría, y volvería a quedarse sola, algo a lo que apenas empezaba a perderle miedo. Entonces lo decidió: sería mejor estar alejada de Vegeta el mayor tiempo posible.

Sonó el teléfono cuando Bulma entraba a su laboratorio, se apresuró a contestarlo al ver registrado el número de su hijo

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?- saludó maternalmente

-Bien mamá. Solo hablaba para preguntarte por la fiesta ¿ya está todo preparado?- Bulma se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la frente, había olvidado por completo la fiesta por el aniversario de la Corporación

-Este… y-ya casi hijo- disimuló

-Mmm ese "y-ya casi hijo" me suena a que no has hecho nada ¿verdad? Te conozco mamá ¿qué te ha distraído, tienes algún problema?

-No hijo para nada, no- Bulma sabía que mentir no era lo suyo, y cuando Trunks guardó silencio tras exhalar profundamente, supo que tenía que decirle

-Trunks tienes derecho a saberlo… tu… tu papá y yo –le costaba mucho decirlo, sabía que a su hijo le dolería saberlo y que también tendría que contárselo a Bra, no había querido hacerlo porque sabía lo mucho que sufrirían los dos, especialmente su hija- tu papá y yo nos estamos separando

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el muchacho sin poder creerlo -¿es en serio?-

-Si hijo… pero eso no debe afectarte-

-¿Por qué?- el tono que Trunks usó pareció reclamo

-Son cosas que pasan simplemente- ¿qué más podría decirle? Esa era la verdad, son cosas que pasan. Pero Trunks no se escuchó nada convencido

-¿Dónde está mi papá?- preguntó con tono de reproche. Lo que Bulma no podía ver era el rostro de su hijo, afectado por la noticia

-En algún lugar de la casa-

-Voy para allá-

-No Trunks- Bulma se puso firme –son cosas que nos competen única y exclusivamente a nosotros. No quiero que te metas en esto por favor. Me ayudarías más si te concentras en la compañía y a mi me dejas con mis problemas ¿de acuerdo?- no quería usar ese tono pero sabía que si se ablandaba, las cosas saldrían mal con su hijo

-Pero…-

-Trunks yo me encargo de la organización de la fiesta, tu por favor dedícate a la Corporación-

-¿Puedo… hablar con mi papá?- pidió con la voz entre cortada

-Intentaré que conteste- su corazón se mortificó al escuchar a su hijo tan afectado, para no llorar gritó fuertemente el nombre de Vegeta, lejanamente escuchó su voz preguntando qué quería y ella le informó nuevamente gritando que su hijo estaba en el teléfono. Si le contestó o no, ella no lo supo por que corrió a su habitación antes de que él llegara y la viera llorar.

* * *

En su habitación, pagando como ella sabía hacer, estaba Myrna con un hombre, completamente ausente de lo que él hacía con su cuerpo. Había pasado dos días desde que había hecho el amor con Vegeta y aún lo recordaba todo perfectamente. Tanto que si cerraba los ojos, sentía sus manos recorriéndola, tocando sus senos, luego besándolos con rudeza, a punto de morderlos, y al mismo tiempo embistiéndola deliciosamente, entrando y saliendo con un ritmo constante que la llevó al orgasmo más veces de los que había tenido en toda su vida.

Pero… ¿por qué no había ido a verla?

* * *

Eran las 6 de la tarde, Vegeta aún no se había ido de la casa y Bulma se preguntaba la razón. No quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, pero la actitud que Vegeta tenía con ella le daba a entender que no quería irse. Eso de pelear por cualquier cosita, pedirle a gritos que dejara su laboratorio un segundo para hacer algo que él necesitaba, acercarse a ella cuando estaba ocupada haciendo las invitaciones para la fiesta, todo ello lo hacía cuando quería llamar su atención. Tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle por qué hacía todo aquello o por qué no se había ido, temía que el príncipe lo tomara mal y pensara que lo estaba corriendo, por que no era así, al contrario, le encantaba su presencia

-¿Vegeta por qué no te vas a hacer algo útil?- le preguntó tapando el auricular del teléfono para hacerlo enojar –ah, señor Sake ¿Cómo está? Supongo que ya sabe para qué le llamo… así es, fiesta de aniversario… muy bien, lo espero…. Igualmente, hasta luego –Bulma colgó el teléfono y simuló estar muy ocupada

-¿Dónde está mi otro traje? Este está roto-

-Ya te dije que no sé. Ve a buscarlo debajo de la cama, a veces lo dejas ahí- Vegeta, gruñendo dijo algo que Bulma por marcar el teléfono no escuchó

-Yamcha ¿Cómo estás?-

-Ah, hola Bulma- contestó su amigo, serio. Vegeta por su parte no dejó de observar a Bulma, que se volteó dándole la espalda al saiyajin

-Eh… llamo para invitarte a la fiesta de aniversario. Es la próxima semana-

-Mmm ¿ahora te toca a ti hacer las invitaciones?- Bulma notó algo extraño en el tono de su amigo

-Algunas- intentó ignorar a Vegeta que salió de la cocina azotando la puerta. Él por su parte, se quedó cerca para escuchar a la mujer -¿Estás enojado?– le preguntó Bulma

-No estoy enojado, sino desilusionado- Bulma agachó la mirada, eso le entristecía aún más

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que… es solo que yo he tratado de ayudarte, de que te diviertas, que te distraigas, en fin, he hecho varias cosas para que tú estés bien. Y a la primera oportunidad me haces a un lado- Bulma sabía que lo que decía era verdad

-No Yamcha, no te hice a un lado, es solo que…-

-Lo sé, Vegeta es lo principal para ti. Pero no me parece justo que te olvides de mi tan pronto, y no lo digo solo por que no me dejas luchar por ti, sino por que, aunque no tenga ninguna esperanza, no me dejas disfrutar de tu presencia-

Vegeta trataba de ignorar los murmullos que alcanzaba a oir, estaba luchando contra dos fuerzas muy grandes: una era su orgullo, el cual ya tenía identificado y dominado, pero la segunda fuerza era algo que pocas veces había sentido: celos. Quería asesinar a Yamcha pero al mismo tiempo, quería ocultar esos celos tan bien como pudiera

-¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?- en cierta forma, Bulma sabía que lo que Yamcha le decía era un chantaje, pero por otro lado tenía razón, después de todo la ayudó en los peores momentos, donde nadie, mucho menos Vegeta, le ayudó.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero-

-¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos mañana y hablamos?- se apresuró a sugerir, antes de que el hombre dijera algo que le incomodara

-Está bien ¿Dónde nos vemos?-

-En mi casa, estoy muy ocupada como para salir- la idea pareció no agradarle del todo a Yamcha, sin embargo aceptó después de un pequeño resoplido

-Está bien, mañana nos vemos-

-Perfecto, hasta mañana- Bulma colgó y al ver que no estaba ahí Vegeta, sintió un gran alivio. Sin embargo el saiyajin estaba en el patio escuchándolo todo. No iba a permitir que el idiota ese y Bulma… ahogó un grito de rabia.

* * *

Myrna se secó las lágrimas, pasó la noche en la cueva de la montaña donde conoció a Vegeta, lo estaba esperando pero él no aparecía, no la había ido a ver ni estaba en su cueva y no sabía por qué, después de haber hecho el amor de esa manera que jamás olvidaría, el príncipe la ignoraba. Tal vez le había pasado algo malo, eso esperaba, por que no había otra excusa para no hablar con ella.

Y si acaso resultaba que estaba donde ella creía que estaba, pagaría muy caro. Volvió a enjugarse las lágrimas con este último pensamiento, lleno de odio y emprendió el vuelo a su casa.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: lemon. He dicho**


	16. Capítulo 16

_Contra todo pronóstico, y una semana después..._

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO ****16.**

Bulma llegó a su habitación después de la jornada agotadora de organización e invitaciones. El pago a su olvido de la fiesta era trabajar muy duro e invertirle más horas de las que hubiera querido. Simplemente había quedado agotada, la cabeza y los ojos le dolían y en lo único que pensaba era en dormir.

Sin prender la luz se desnudó y se acostó en la cama, en el lado en el que siempre acostumbraba dormir, pero tuvo ganas de acostarse a sus anchas así que se estiró y dejó caer los brazos hacia los lados. Le pegó a algo que sonó hueco.

-¿Vegeta?- gritó asustada. Se incorporó y prendió una lámpara. Rápidamente se tapó con la sábana

-¿Qué?- preguntó adormilado el saiyajin

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Durmiendo- Bulma se sintió contrariada, estaba desnuda junto al hombre con el que había compartido casi toda su vida, y en ese momento se sentía incómoda. Pero más incómoda se sintió cuando él se volteó, y rozó sus musculosas piernas con las de ella -¿estás desnuda?- preguntó casi a punto de dormirse

-Un poco-

-Mmm- Bulma contuvo la respiración cuando sintió una mano en su pecho. La quitó delicadamente y trató de acomodarse en el poco espacio que él le había dejado. Cuando por fin logró sentirse cómoda, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Pero Vegeta movió la mano al otro seno y lo masajeó un poco

-¿Vegeta qué haces?-

-Todavía nada- abrió los ojos y se acercó a Bulma , quien se veía totalmente confundida. Entonces se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla, la mujer se dejó llevar, no podía resistirse ni aunque quisiera, pues sus besos siempre le nublaban la mente, así que lo abrazó y se dejó llevar.

Sin dejar de besarla, Vegeta acarició todo el espacio que él no ocupaba, sintiendo con las yemas de los dedos cómo se estremecía su piel bajo el contacto. Disfrutó especialmente acariciarle los muslos, que seguían siendo torneados e incitantes, el camino más corto para la zona de placer.

Bulma no se quedó inmóvil, disfrutando tanto del apasionado beso como de las caricias que la enloquecían, acarició el torso del príncipe, tan fuerte como siempre. Liberó sus labios de los de él y se dedicó a besarle el cuello, que mantenía ese aroma masculino, pensó que jamás lo volvería a tener tan cerca. Escuchó un quejido muy leve emanar de la boca del príncipe, apenas comenzaban el juego, los dos lo sabían, pero esta vez tenía que ser algo muy especial. Por que podría ser la última.

Con besos pequeños y mojados, cubrió todo su cuello, mientras él volvía a acariciarle los senos, con un poco más de fuerza, signo de su excitación y poniendo un poco más de atención en los pezones erectos. Quiso bajar la cabeza hacia esa zona, pero Bulma no se lo permitió, pues quería antes cubrirle cada centímetro del rostro con sus labios. Besó su oreja, lamió el lóbulo y lo mordisqueó levemente, justo como a él le gustaba.

-Vegeta te deseo tanto- susurró con voz ronca en su oído, al mismo tiempo que jalaba levemente los cabellos de la nuca. Otro gruñido en la garganta del príncipe.

Él no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo, acarició la entrepierna de la mujer, alejándose un poco para observar sus reacciones, sabía por su gesto tortuoso con los ojos cerrados, que aquello le daba mucho placer. Subió la intensidad de sus caricias, disfrutaba la humedad que no recordaba haber sentido desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Cuando quiso introducir un dedo Bulma abrió los ojos, le indicó que no era tiempo aún, que deseaba más de sus besos y caricias. Obedeció chupando los pezones sin ninguna delicadeza. Bulma gimió fuertemente, volvió a abrazarlo y le enterró las uñas en la espalda. Por su grado de excitación era cada vez más agresivo.

Rodeó la cintura del saiyajin con una pierna, casi estaba lista para ser penetrada, solo quería disfrutar un poco más. Acariciando su espalda, bajó lentamente la mano, hasta tomar con fuerza sus glúteos para después bajar la mano buscando su miembro. Lo sostuvo con una mano y comenzó a acariciarlo. Tenía antojo de chuparlo, pero al parecer él no quería dejar de devorarla.

Vegeta no iba a esperar más, subió la otra pierna de la mujer a su cintura, tomó sus manos y las colocó arriba de su cabeza, inmovilizándola. Después tomó su miembro y con él buscó la vagina de la mujer. Tras encontrarlo comenzó a penetrarla, pero lentamente al escucharla quejarse

-¿Te duele?- preguntó reprimiendo un gemido de excitación, provocado por el quejido de la mujer

-Un poco, pero tu sigue- Como si fuera su primera vez, así sintió Bulma cuando el duro miembro del saiyajin comenzó a penetrarla, un dolor muy placentero, que le incitaba a pedirle que entrara cada vez más fuerte. Volvió a quejarse, provocando aún más al príncipe. La combinación de su humedad con la estrechez que sentía, lo estaban volviendo loco, como si fuera... también su primera vez.

Bulma movió un poco la cadera, para ayudarlo a penetrar por completo, solo de imaginarse el miembro de Vegeta penetrándola le excitaba casi hasta alcanzar el orgasmo. Sintiendo más confianza, el saiyajin comenzó a embestirla, primero lentamente pero Bulma le suplicó sollozando que lo hiciera más fuerte, así que subió el ritmo hasta el punto que a él le gustaba.

La mujer se movía a su compás, simplemente deseando tenerlo más adentro, más fuerte, más rápido. Liberó sus manos y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, así podía aguantar mejor las penetraciones de su príncipe, que utilizaba cada vez mayor fuerza.

Él levantó el torso liberándose de su abrazo, quería ver su expresión de placer además de escucharla gemir como nunca antes lo había hecho, ella aprovechó para rasguñar su pecho, sosteniéndose al mismo tiempo, tenía los ojos cerrados, simplemente gozando cada instante, solo los abrió para ver su expresión, como siempre, el príncipe reprimía los gemidos pero dejaba escapar gruñidos animales que la excitaban, le hacían sentir salvaje.

Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla descansar, así que se contuvo para seguir con el acto.

-Voltéate- exigió Vegeta y Bulma lo miró sorprendida. Él se incorporó para dejarla tomar la nueva posición, aunque ella no estaba muy segura, obedeció. Se colocó boca abajo y sostuvo con fuerza una almohada. Mientras Vegeta acariciaba con ansias todo su cuerpo, con fuerza y pasión, al acariciar sus glúteos, la excitación en ambos aumentó.

-Hazlo ya- suplicó. El saiyajin le separó las piernas lo más que podía y se recostó sobre ella. Bulma levantó la cadera para facilitarle la entrada, y él no desaprovechó la ayuda, con una mano tomó con fuerza la cadera de la mujer y buscó su vagina, volvió a penetrarla, esta vez con rudeza y sin miramientos. Bulma gritó de placer, su grito se volvió un gemido prolongado al sentir la respiración agitada de Vegeta en su oído.

Los dos gimieron acompasados con el mismo ritmo. Él metió la otra mano bajo ella, acariciando sus senos y abrazándola al mismo tiempo.

-Ya no puedo más- Sentir el calor del aliento de su amado y escuchar los cada vez mayores gruñidos la elevaban a otro plano de placer. Como respuesta, recibió más presión en sus senos, Bulma apretó más el miembro de Vegeta, estaba a punto de llegar. Le arrancó un nuevo gruñido, pero esta vez con su nombre

-Bulma- solo esa acción le faltaba para que la mujer llegara a la cima. Su cuerpo se contrajo mientras varios espasmos originaban enormes oleadas de placer, que parecía no terminar nunca. Al primer orgasmo se le unió otro y después otro.

La sola idea de que ella hubiese alcanzado el orgasmo lo excitó tanto que después de otra embestida, se unió a ella dejando salir todo su semen. Primero por su miembro y después por todo el cuerpo, una sensación de éxtasis lo recorrió por completo, eyaculó hasta quedar vacío por completo.

Permanecieron en la aquella posición, en silencio, varios minutos, sin querer abandonar la misma sensación placentera que los unía. Hasta que Bulma, completamente agotada, se durmió.

* * *

El día siguiente llegó con un cielo despejado hermoso y el sol brillando intensamente. Bulma despertó lentamente, todo el cuerpo le dolía pero sonrió al recordar por qué. Vegeta no estaba a su lado, lo que le dio libertad de estirarse a lo largo de la cama.

-Después de todo, no he perdido mi toque- se miró al espejo y aunque siguió viéndose envejecida, supo que realmente no lo estaba tanto. En la ducha cantó una canción alegre, buscó una ropa muy bonita y se arregló muy bien. Se sentía especialmente feliz ese día. Al asomarse por la ventana, notó que la Cámara de Gravedad estaba encendida en el patio.

Tenía nuevas esperanzas para su relación, lo que había pasado la noche anterior era signo inequívoco de que él se quedaría, no podía ser de otra forma. Se ocuparía unas horas de la organización de la fiesta, para la cual faltaban unos pocos días y después le dedicaría el resto del día a su Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta en su Camara de Gravedad, entrenaba tranquilamente, con la mente muy despejada. Sonrió levemente al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Aunque no lo había planeado, las cosas se habían dado naturalmente.

Todo empezaba a estar bien ahora, ya no sentía ningún remordimiento y los conflictos comenzaban a resolverse solos. Tal vez se quedaría en la Corporación y la vida volvería a la normalidad. Después algo habría de hacer para que no se volviera monótona.

Pero de pronto Myrna apareció en su mente, nuevamente se sintió estúpido al recordar lo que había sucedido con ella, ese acto tan... denigrante, vulgar, tan indigno de él y su orgullo. Era complicado describir lo que la idea de que Myrna hablara con Bulma le provocaba; definitivamente no quería que eso sucediera ¿Por qué si antes había buscado la paz en su corazón ahora él mismo había provocado conflictos? Tendría que ir a buscar a Myrna para dejarle en claro que si valoraba su vida, no debía cometer estupideces. Apagó la máquina y salió volando de la Corporación.

Iba dispuesto a enmendar su error.

* * *

Una botella vacía de vino corriente rodó por la alfombra, Myrna acababa de levantarse y tenía la peor resaca de su vida. Pisó con cuidado para no lastimarse con algún trozo de vidrio o cerámica. La noche anterior en su borrachera, había destruido la mayoría de sus cosas.

Se sintió tonta al notar que ya no tenía mesa dónde comer. Toda el departamento estaba lleno de basura, cosas rotas y huellas de la cólera que sentía.

Tomó una pastilla efervescente y después se metió a tomar un baño. Ya no tenía espejo, esa era la razón de que su puño aún sangrara.

Apenas estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando escuchó ruidos en la sala. Salió corriendo, desnuda, para saber quién se había metido a su departamento. Ahora que había roto varios vidrios de las ventanas, sería fácil para cualquiera entrar.

Pero al ver a Vegeta todo su semblante cambió. Corrió a abrazarlo cuando éste veía con desprecio los montones de basura en la sala y el comedor.

-Vegeta, mi amor ¿por qué no habías venido? Te extrañé muchísimo- le preguntó apretándolo fuertemente, intentando que nunca más se le escapara.

-Esto es un basurero- se separó sin delicadeza del abrazo de la chica. Tratando de ignorar su desnudes

-Si lo sé, pero no te fijes en eso- intentó besarlo pero Vegeta la rechazó abiertamente

-Quítate. Solo vine a advertirte…- Myrna, ofendida, lo interrumpió, gritándole como fiera

-¡¿Advertirme qué?!- estaba ofendida por la actitud de SU príncipe

-Que no debes de acercarte a la Corporación, ni buscarme nunca más-

-¿Por qué?- la sangre de la pelirroja hirvió anticipando la respuesta.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- Se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse

-Es por Bulma ¿no? Si regresaste con ella nunca te lo perdonaría- Sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a llorar por la frustración, la furia y la humillación –Vegeta no seas idiota, ella no te quiere, te está engañando ¿Por qué eres tan tonto que no lo ves?- El saiyajin siguió su camino ignorando las pataletas de la mocosa

-Di cuanto quieras, todo es mentira-

-¡Tengo pruebas saiyajin estúpido!- la palabra "saiyajin" le recordó a Vegeta que Myrna escondía algo, por que de alguna forma había averiguado todo sobre él.

-Seguramente las fabricaste tú. No me fastidies y ocúpate de tu vida, mocosa- Por un minuto dudó si debía quedarse para exigirle que le dijera por qué razón lo había investigado a fondo.

-¡Tú eres mi vida, nada más que tu me importa!- gritó desesperada, no podía creer que estando tan cerca de cumplir su meta, sus planes se esfumaran por la culpa de una viejita infiel y tonta –Tengo fotos de ellos dos besándose ¡Entiende Vegeta te están viendo la cara!- corrió a su habitación. Vegeta le gritó desde la ventana

-Escúchame muy bien, si quieres seguir viviendo, nos dejarás en paz para siempre ¿Entendiste? Me olvidaré de todas tus mentiras e intrigas pero no debes volver a aparecer en mi vida- Myrna llegó corriendo con algo en la mano

-Después de que lo corrobores, te estaré esperando aquí, para que regreses conmigo- le dijo alcanzándolo en el alfil de la ventana.

-Ya deja de decir tantas tonterías. Nunca repetiría la estupidez que cometí contigo-

-¡Mira tú mismo!- le puso en la cara una fotografía, con la mano temblándole. Vegeta la miró con desprecio y se echó a volar, dejó caer la foto sin tomarle importancia. Y Myrna, asustada, la recogió y trató de alcanzarlo, voló con toda la energía que tenía pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Así que regresó a casa. Llena de dolor, rencor y demasiado amor por Vegeta.

* * *

Yamcha llegó puntual a comer con Bulma, ella lo recibió feliz, platicaron muchas cosas, pero no se atrevió a confesarle el por qué de su reciente felicidad. Después de la comida, Yamha insistió en llevarla a pasear a algún lado pero ella no quería, quería esperar a Vegeta para estar con él nuevamente.

-Es que quiero bailar- pidió el hombre

-Lo siento, pero en serio no puedo salir. Voy a prender el radio y bailamos aquí ¿Qué te parece?

-Pero no es lo mismo-

-Lo sé, pero lo siento, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte- Bulma se veía tan radiante y llena de energía que Yamcha supo que no podría convencerla de nada, así que tuvo que aceptar resignado

-Está bien, pero yo pondré las canciones-

-Me parece bien, pero que sean muy movidas. También tengo ganas de bailar- Fueron a la sala donde prendieron el reproductor de música. Yamcha subió el volumen tanto como en una discoteca y comenzaron a bailar.

Las primeras piezas fueron siempre movidas y alegres, Bulma disfrutó cada una moviéndose al ritmo, y con ella disfrutaba Yamcha alegrándose la vista con los sensuales movimientos. Pero después puso algo más calmado, una música tranquila para bailar en pareja

-Señorita se ve usted radiante esta tarde ¿Me permitiría esta pieza por favor?- pidió el hombre estirando la mano, Bulma rió y aceptó. Yamcha la tomó de la cintura y se pegó a ella lo más que pudo. La mujer fantaseó un segundo con que su compañero era Vegeta, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él y recreó su fantasía.

Sin embargo no sabía que estaba siendo observada por Vegeta, quien la miraba analizando la escena, había podido ver un poco de la fotografía, solo un poco, por lo que no estaba seguro de si había visto bien: a Bulma y a Yamcha besándose.

_¿Por qué Myrna tendrá una foto de Yamcha y Bulma besándose? ¿Le creerá Vegeta? Esto y más en los próximos capítulos_


	17. Capítulo 17

_Por una u otra cosa, no había podido actualizar, lo único que puedo decir es que tengo la intención de hacerlo más seguido. Les agradezco su lectura y atención a todos, gracias por sus reviews _

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO ****17.**

Era de noche cuando Bulma encontró a Vegeta en el patio trasero mirando hacia el infinito.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó al llegar junto a él.

-En nada- su respuesta cortante le extrañó

-Vegeta ¿Qué pasa?-

-Mañana me iré- contestó sin mirarla y con un tono de voz completamente indistinto

-¿P-por qué?- no entendía por qué él se comportaba así, la noche anterior había sido magnífica, perfecta, le había dado nuevas ilusiones y ahora simplemente volvía a comportarse indiferente.

-Así deben ser las cosas- lo cierto era que no tenía deseos de verla ahora. Desde que había visto la fotografía, no dejaba de pensar en eso. Podría ser sin duda un truco de Myrna y Bulma era inocente, o podría ser cierto, Bulma y el terrícola eran amantes… y esa posibilidad hacía que le ardieran las entrañas. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse con alguien en quien no confiaba.

Si pudiera preguntarle y aclarar las cosas, sus dudas se disiparían, sin embargo, sabía que si Bulma le confirmaba que esa foto no era mentira… bueno, solo él podía explicarse lo que sentiría. Se preguntaba, si es que era verdad que ella lo engañaba, desde cuándo lo hacía y por qué. Sabía perfectamente que hablando con ella todo se aclararía, pero eso implicaría también confesarle que la sola idea de imaginarla con aquel insecto le hacía arder de furia. Sentir celos no es algo que un orgulloso saiyajin admite.

-Vegeta dime qué te pasa- le pidió Bulma seriamente –Sé que algo tienes y que no quieres decírmelo por tu tonto orgullo, pero merezco saber en qué estás pensando- Vegeta la volteó a ver, lo único que podía hacer era imaginarla burlándose de él junto al idiota aquel. Así que decidió ignorarla e irse volando, pero justo en el momento en el que iba a despegar, Bulma reaccionó y lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo –Evadiendo los problemas no los solucionarás- sin responderle, él le quitó la mano bruscamente –tampoco estoy dispuesta a que juegues con mis sentimientos como a ti te plazca ¿Encuentras alguna diversión en hacerme sufrir? –le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

El abrió la boca un poco sorprendido, realmente no deseaba hacerla sufrir, no había pensado antes en esa posibilidad. Negó con la cabeza, sin evadir su mirada

-¿Entonces por qué insistes en hacerlo?- Vegeta no supo cómo responder, sus labios parecían estar sellados aunque quería confesarle que sólo una duda los separaba. Decidió que lo mejor en ese momento sería alejarse de ahí.

Bulma lo vio partir con una mezcla de tristeza y rencor.

Unos segundos después llegó Yamcha, sonriéndole y con un ramo de rosas, mostrando una actitud totalmente distinta a la del saiyajin. Si la mujer no hubiera estado tan distraída pensando en el saiyajin, hubiera notado que su amigo no había llegado inoportunamente, sino que había esperado el mejor momento para presentarse.

-Señorita, creo que necesito otra de sus clases de baile- bromeó.

* * *

Myrna en su habitación, terminó de fumar el cigarro de extraño olor, retuvo el aire procurando el mayor efecto posible, y volteó la mirada hacia el techo de su habitación, pintado de blanco con adornos en las esquinas y en el centro, enmarcando el foco que ahora estaba apagado. En ese cuadro, una película comenzó a mostrarse. Con los reflejos lentos ocasionados por la droga, Myrna puso atención a lo que veía: era su propia vida.

-_Myrna, eres una inútil, ya deja de perder el tiempo en esos estúpidos ejercicios- _una mujer madura y visiblemente enferma, golpeó a una niña que comenzaba a desarrollarse

-_Él los hace-_contestó desafiante la chica, tratando de contener la furia contra su madre

-_Él… Él está casado mocosa tonta, entiéndelo de una vez JAMÁS se fijaría en alguien como tú ¿Ya viste a su esposa? Bulma Briefs sí que es una mujer, no como tu, remedo de prostituta_- la chica ya no pudo más, día con día tenía que luchar con esa vieja a la que odiaba tanto, esa mujer siempre procuraba para ella malos tratos y humillaciones. Pero se propuso que aquella sería la última vez que la hacía sentir poca cosa. Cerró el puño y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó a la mujer que la insultaba en el estómago, hasta tirarla en el piso. Se sorprendió de su propia fuerza.

-_O como tú, remedo de mujer- _dejó a la vieja tosiendo sangre en el piso, en parte por su enfermedad, en parte por el enorme daño que su hija le había hecho, y se salió de la pequeña casa, sin hacer caso al llanto de un bebé que no cesaba.

* * *

Varias horas pasaron desde que se había ido de la Corporación sin contestar a Bulma su interrogatorio. Ahora estaba dando vueltas alrededor del mundo sin ningún objetivo. Realmente lo único en lo que pensaba ahora era averiguar la verdad. Pero estaba demasiado furioso con la idea de sentirse celoso que no podía pensar cómo. Sólo habían dos posibilidades: preguntarle a Bulma, o buscar evidencias, de las cuales no tenía ni una pista.

Así que decidió afrontar las cosas de una vez. Le sacaría la información a Bulma y listo, su mente quedaría despejada otra vez. Regresó a la casa, estaba amaneciendo, supuso que ella estaría dormida en su habitación y se dirigió ahí.

Sin embargo ella no estaba, sintió su ki cerca, y también el de Yamcha, al cual deseaba romperle el cuello. Estaban en el laboratorio, escuchaba música y sus risas desde donde se encontraba.

Decidido, fue hacia donde sentía los ki. No sabía por qué, pero mientras caminaba y las risas se apagaban, una furia incontrolable comenzaba a crecer.

Abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación y los vio: abrazados, besándose.

* * *

-Oye niña- Myrna ya no veía una película de su propia vida en el techo de su habitación, ahora estaba actuando en ella

_-¿Qué quieres?- _

_-_No dejes de luchar por él ¿Te quedó claro? Tu no eres prostituta, ni patética, tampoco necesitas el amor de esa vieja que en poco tiempo morirá- comenzó a conversar consigo misma

-_A veces creo que no vale la pena, que de verdad no merezco estar con Vegeta- _le confesó la niña dejando de lado su tono agresivo. Myrna miró a la niña con tristeza, recordando lo pequeña e insegura que era.

-Lo vas a lograr- sonrió y la pequeña la miró hacerlo, pero no pudo imitar el gesto

-_¿Me lo prometes?-_ la mujer asintió, se miraron fijamente. La niña pareció tranquilizarse con aquella afirmación –_entonces_ _no lo dejes ir- _sin despedirse, la pequeña Myrna salió de su casa para no volver nunca más, decidida a enfrentar cualquier adversidad que la vida le impusiera, pues ahora tenía las fuerzas para seguir su objetivo.

* * *

-Yamcha, lo siento pero no estoy de humor para bailar- confesó la mujer al ver llegar a su amigo con un ramo de rosas

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?- preguntó el hombre sin poder evitar un tono de fastidio

-Si lo supiera, te diría- se encogió de hombros –No entiendo a Vegeta, un día se comporta como el hombre que era antes, y al otro actúa como si me odiara, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo- repitió lamentándose

-Oye ¿por qué no pones las flores en agua mientras me cuentas?- Bulma asintió y entraron juntos a la casa. Ella le contó lo que había sucedido desde el día anterior, sin entrar en detalles pues bien sabía que podría herir a su amigo.

-Está enojado pero no me dice por qué- se quejó y sorprendió al notar que también estaba enojada. Claro, era la situación en la que Vegeta la mantenía, no podría aguantarlo más tiempo –en fin, la verdad es que no quiero hablar de él ya-

-Ah bueno, eso para mí será muy fácil- tomó la mano de Bulma con la suya, tratando de hacerle entender que no estaba sola –Mejor dime ¿Qué tal va la fiesta?- preguntó cambiando el tema

-Ay la fiesta- Bulma se mordió el labio inferior –estoy muy atrasada, será en unos pocos días y yo no he hecho todo lo que me corresponde

-Puedo ayudarte- se ofreció él

-¿En serio? Me vendría bien un ayudante en el cual descargar mis frustraciones- los dos rieron

-Bueno, acepto, sólo te pido que no uses otra vez el látigo- siguió la broma

-No te hagas, si te encanta cuando uso el látigo-

-La verdad es que sí, pero sólo si también usas los pantalones de cuero-

-Los tengo listos, sabía que vendrías a suplicarme por más- las risas y las bromas siguieron mientras se dirigían al laboratorio de la mujer

-¿Qué hacemos primero?- preguntó el hombre una vez dentro, sin saber qué más decir.

-Podríamos decidir qué daré de comer-

-A mi lo que me interesa son los vinos- sin darse cuenta, el trabajo que empezaban a realizar se convirtió más bien en una reproducción de la fiesta, pusieron música y bailaron, ordenaron comida, y tomaron vino… más del debido.

Las horas pasaron así, entre los dos se acabaron una botella entera de coñac y media de whisky.

-Creo que mejor voy a dormir- dijo Bulma cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mareada

-No, espera, vamos a platicar-

-¿De qué quieres hablar? Ya hemos hablado de todos los temas- contestó la mujer deseando dormir un poco, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera

-De ti y de mí, de nuestra relación- le respondió tomando a la mujer de la mano, olvidándose gracias a los efectos del alcohol, del tacto que debía tener con ella y el tema que quería tratar.

-Ya te dije que yo sólo quiero a Vegeta- respondió la mujer alejando su mano

-Pero él no te quiere a ti- respondió sin importarle la afirmación tan cruel, y volviéndola a tomar de la mano.

-Eso es verdad- Yamcha no se esperaba aquello

-Entonces ¿qué haces con él?- le preguntó

-No lo sé, lo sigo amando, tengo la esperanza de reconquistarlo, quisiera morirme a su lado- confesó la mujer con dolor, comenzó a llorar, dejando salir a flote sus sentimientos por el efecto del alcohol

-Bulma yo te ofrezco ese amor que tú le tienes a él ¿no te gustaría sentirlo?- Bulma asintió, lo que Yamcha no entendía es que no era lo mismo, ella quería estar con Vegeta, nada más con él. No pudo expresarlo con palabras, ya que el mareo que sentía se incrementaba, tampoco al hombre le interesaba escucharlo, lo que él quería oír en ese momento es que Bulma lo aceptara de una vez por todas, después de todo, le ofrecía sinceramente todo su corazón.

La abrazó, odiaba verla desconsolada como estaba. Ella correspondió al abrazo, después de todo, Yamcha tenía razón en que realmente quería saber lo que era ser amada como ella amaba.

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando las miradas de los dos se encontraron, sus rostros se aproximaron lentamente. Él le demostraría qué tan feliz podría llegar a ser con él.

La besó, y ella no puso resistencia, correspondió del mismo modo, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría que fuera Vegeta quien estuviera entre sus brazos.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió…

* * *

_Encima está corto el capítulo xD sorry sorry  
_


	18. Capítulo 18

_Dedicado a mi amiga Bety y a su recién nacido bebé ¡pronto conoceré a mi sobrinito!_

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO ****18.**

Como si de una fotografía se tratase, la escena quedó paralizada. El tiempo se detuvo y así Vegeta pudo observarlos a detalle: Las manos grandes y toscas del terrícola sostenían fuertemente la cintura de Bulma, abarcándola completamente, su cuerpo tan cerca del de ella que casi la empujaba y su boca, la cual tenía ganas de destrozar, atrapaba con pasión la de SU mujer. Ella no se quejaba, no se resistía, y por supuesto no se veían intenciones de querer dejar de besarlo.

Hubiera preferido ser humillado nuevamente por Freezer que estar presenciando esa escena

Por fin el par de amantes terminaron el beso y se separaron, Bulma antes que él, que parecía no querer dejar de abrazarla. Se miraron un segundo, después del cual la profunda respiración del saiyajin, quien comenzó a incrementar su ki a gran velocidad, les obligó a voltear. Se escuchó un "no, Vegeta" pronunciado torpemente por la mujer, pero fue tanto inútil como demasiado tarde, Yamcha yacía incrustado en la pared con el puño de Vegeta en su estómago.

Al dolor del golpe en el estómago se sumaba el ardor del ki enfurecido del saiyajin, pero aún más doloroso era la humillación que sentía cada golpe que trataba de asestarle y que era inútilmente recibido por Vegeta.

Bulma mientras tanto no sabía cómo reaccionar, los efectos del alcohol se cortaron rápidamente por la impresión. Deseaba que estuviera soñando, que Vegeta no hubiera presenciado esa escena, pero la sangre de Yamcha, que seguía incrustado en la pared aún cuando Vegeta ya había dejado de aprisionarlo y se dedicaba a verla a ella, le indicaba que no era un sueño.

-Espero… que hayas disfrutado este juego- la furia que el saiyajin intentaba contener contra ella, hacía que cada palabra estuviera acompañada de un gesto de odio que Bulma jamás había visto dirigido hacia ella, incluso era un gesto salvaje, como un lobo enfurecido listo para atacar.

Pero no lo hizo con ella, desquitó el remolino de rencor con Yamcha, que apenas comenzaba a reaccionar, con un golpe en la mandíbula, que lo dejó aún más incrustado en la pared, destrozándole la cara.

Después de observar su obra, y comprobar lo patético que se veía el humano con la cara desfigurada, bañado en sangre y completamente derrotado sin dar pelea, miró por última vez a Bulma.

Por un instante relajó sus facciones, en sus hermosos ojos azules notó que la mujer también estaba sufriendo, había una cierta súplica en ellos. Pero él tomó todas las fuerzas que su orgullo le otorgaba y volvió a mirarla con desprecio, confesándole lo mucho que la odiaba por traicionarlo, por herirlo de aquella forma.

Salió por la ventana sin importarle que estuviera cerrada, él sabía que unos cuantos vidrios incrustados no le harían el menor daño, pero lo hizo con la vaga esperanza de que algún fragmento de vidrio hiciera lo que él no podía hacer aunque lo deseaba: herirla. No le hubiera importado que Bulma hubiera recibido un pedazo de vidrio filoso que la hiciera desangrarse ahí mismo, junto a su amante, y los dos hubieran tenido el mismo final.

Pero mientras volaba a su máxima velocidad, corroboró que el ki de Bulma estaba entero, no había nada que le indicara que ella estaba herida. Suspiró aliviado mientras el viento arañaba su cara.

* * *

Caminaba muy despacio hacia él, era extraño pero tenía miedo de acercársele, aún cuando sabía que él ya había sentido su presencia y aún no se había ido. Odiaba verlo así, por una parte era su culpa. Sentado en esa roca en el claro del bosque, la débil luz de las estrellas apenas dejaba distinguir su silueta. Podía adivinar que su Vegeta no estaba bien.

-Vete de aquí Myrna- le exigió cuando la chica llegó al claro del bosque donde se encontraba. Ella sabía lo que había ocurrido

-Vengo a hacerte compañía, lo quieras o no-

-¡Que te largues!- Vegeta encendió una pequeña bola de ki roja justo en la cara de la chica, que casi cae al tropezarse con una raíz vieja de árbol cuando retrocedió por la sorpresa. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí, era emocionante ver cómo su príncipe poco a poco iba siendo más para ella.

-Tu quieres respuestas y tranquilidad, yo te puedo dar ambas cosas- respondió apartando la mano amenazante del guerrero.

-Deja de hablar como si me conocieras realmente, no tienes idea de lo que haces, ni de lo que dices. Solo eres una mujer estúpida y sin dignidad-

-Antes me decías mocosa ¿ahora soy una mujer? Mmm veo que estoy subiendo de categoría para ti-

-Tu no vales nada-

-Valgo tanto que te acostaste conmigo-

-Eso fue un error que jamás repetiré-

-Sentí tu pasión por mi cuando me hacías el amor, Vegeta. No puedes negar que me sigues deseando, yo lo sé-

-Ya te dije que fue un error, una estupidez que cometí, sacié mis instintos con tu cuerpo pero ya no lo necesito más- la oscuridad ocultó perfectamente el rostro de la chica, desfigurado por el comentario tan hiriente. Pero enseguida se tranquilizó a sí misma, pensando en que Vegeta tendía a mentir para ocultar sus sentimientos, ella lo sabía, había obtenido esa información de primera mano.

-Veo que insistes en mentir- Contestó ocultando el dolor que seguía sintiendo por las palabras de a quien amaba. Aunque sabía que Vegeta no hablaba en serio, o eso quería pensar, no podía evitar que sentirse lastimada por el desprecio hacia su cuerpo, un templo casi elaborado para él exclusivamente, pues por más que otros hombres lo usaran, solo le pertenecía al saiyajin.

-Piensa lo que quieras-

-Sigues sin creer que te conozco realmente ¿cierto?-

-Sin duda sabes muchas cosas de mi, pero tu demencia te hace pensar que sabes todo- Las manos del saiyajin temblaban, pues la ira aún estaba en él, y la presencia de Myrna sólo lo instaba a desquitarse con ella

-Puedo demostrarte que lo sé todo de ti, y de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, con tu familia, con los demás guerreros, sé lo de Gokú y cómo conociste a Bulma. Sé también lo que pasa entre ella y Yamcha- aseguró atrayendo la atención del príncipe

-¿Y tú cómo podrías saberlo?-

-¿Lo de Gokú y los otros guerreros?-

-Sobre Bulma y el otro-

-Digamos que yo presencié un par de "eventos"-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Habla de una vez!- gritó cuando su paciencia se vio superada

-¿Recuerdas la foto?- Por supuesto que la recordaba. Guardó silencio pero en su mente una vez más llegó la imagen de aquella foto y después, más nítida aún, la de Bulma besando al estúpido humano**. **

-¿Por qué la tienes tú?- le exigió saber

-Solo te puedo decir que tengo conocidos que me son útiles de vez en cuando-

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta- se acercó a ella y la levantó toscamente tomándola de la muñeca

-Tienes razón. Creo que te mereces saber toda la verdad, para que abras los ojos de una vez por todas. Vamos a mi departamento y ahí te aclararé todas tus dudas-

-Yo tengo una idea mejor: te mataré si no hablas en este momento- amenazó dispuesto a hacerlo. Soltó su muñeca y retrocedió unos pasos, tenía tanta ira por dentro que sentía que perdería el control y la mataría.

-Si lo haces te quedarías sin respuestas-

-Pero me dejarías en paz- La chica comprendió que esa era la ocasión perfecta para llevar a cabo la última parte de su plan, si no lograba convencer ahora a Vegeta que ella y sólo ella era la indicada para él, jamás lo haría. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Se acercó a él, donde un pequeño hilo de luz nocturna dibujaba la silueta puntiaguda de su cabello e intentó tomarlo de la mano, aunque nunca la halló

-No trates de ocultarlo Vegeta, yo he venido a tu vida a darle color-

-Lo único que has causado son problemas. Me tienes harta con actitud tan prepotente y estúpida. Entiéndelo de una vez: solo eres un estorbo que apareció sólo para hacer más insoportable la vida en este planeta– Si Vegeta quería herirla, lo estaba consiguiendo, por un instante la chica estuvo a punto de irse corriendo de ahí, ya no podía escucharlo más, pero en vez de eso, Myrna soltó una risotada sarcástica, debía tomar el control, estaba tan cerca de lograr su meta… no era momento de derrotarse ante él ni ante sus frágiles emociones.

-No quieras echarme la culpa a mí. Tu vida ya era un asco antes de que yo apareciera- le contestó lo más tranquila que pudo, aunque dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas

-Estoy harto de escucharte hablar. Sólo buscas llamar la atención-

-¡Es que si lo sé! ¿Crees que fue fortuito el momento en el que me presenté ante ti?- gritó perdiendo la calma -Claro que no. Yo sabía que tu y la viejita estaban terminando su relación- la paciencia del saiyajin se hacía trizas a cada segundo. Tomó a la mujer por el cuello, ahorcándola y le preguntó con odio

-Respóndeme de una vez, cómo es que supuestamente lo sabías-

-Vamos a mi departamento- respondió sin miedo aunque realmente le faltara el aire

-Si voy ahí y haces alguna tontería, pagarás las consecuencias-

-Está bien- Vegeta dejó de ahorcarla y se fue volando sólo. Myrna, tras recuperar el aire, le siguió, limpiándose las lágrimas. Aunque era verdad que su objetivo le estaba costando más trabajo del que ella había creído, por fin estaba a punto de lograrlo.

* * *

La cabeza le estallaba, al igual que a su amigo, que además tenía que soportar el dolor de la cara destrozada. Bulma entre llanto y resaca, le había prometido que en cuanto amareciera iría por semillas del ermitaño o lo llevaría con Dende. Debido a que él tenía la mandíbula hecha millones de pedazos no pudo explicarle que no había razón por la cual sufrir ya que Dende no dormía, por ser namekuseijin, y que podían ir en ese momento, o mejor aún, traerlo. Pero como no pudo hablar ni hacerse entender, tuvo que soportar toda la noche el dolor.

Sólo de imaginarse lo que Vegeta estaba pensando de ella, el recuerdo del rostro del saiyajin al descubrirlos la atormentaba. Quería golpearse hasta sangrar, se reprochaba sin cesar haber sido débil. Ahora no servía de mucho, pero a su mente llegaban muchas ideas de lo que pudo haber hecho, desde desmayarse para distraer la atención, hasta alegar que ella no era ella, sino un robot de ella… que se había emborrachado y dejado seducir por un humano.

Suspiró con enojo consigo misma y se levantó. Sentada no arreglaría nada, fue a buscar más vendas para su amigo, que no dejaba de sangrar.

* * *

Vegeta miraba el horizonte desde la ventana sin vidrios en la casa de la mujer, mientras Myrna iba de un lado al otro, buscando algo que parecía no encontrar. Ya no estaban los montones de basura que había visto y la casa casi parecía de una mujer normal. Llegó a él vagamente el olor de la entrepierna de la mujer, quien estaba visiblemente exaltada.

Reflexionó lo lejos que estaba ya de sus orígenes, que nada quedaba en él del guerrero que conquistaba planetas apegado a sus instintos salvajes, confiando únicamente en sus habilidades. Haciendo lo que él quería cuando lo quería.

En la época en la que trabajaba para Freezer, una traición, como muchas que vivió, no significaba nada para él, no le lastimaban ¿Por qué ahora si? No lo haría, pero quería gritar y desquitar así todo el dolor. Se imaginaba a Yamcha muriendo desangrado en su puño y esa idea le hacía sentirse extrañamente bien.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- preguntó Myrna tratando de llamar su atención –mejor ven a sentarte, te contaré todo- el saiyajin dejó de saborear la sangre del humano y se volteó hacia ella, que le invitaba sentarse en el sillón blanco de piel en el que ella estaba sentada. Pero él únicamente la miró y se cruzó de brazos, hasta que la chica entendió que no le daría el gusto.

-¿De donde sacaste esa foto?- comenzó el interrogatorio sin preámbulo

-Una antigua compañera me la vendió- hizo una pausa, esperaba que él hiciera algún gesto, pero siguió mirándola con desprecio. Comprendiendo que no se podría hacer la misteriosa con él, decidió contarle todo –yo trabajé un tiempo como camarera y conocí a una chica, ella estaba enamorada de un famoso ex beisbolista ¿ya sabes quién? Pues si, Yamcha, se hicieron amantes pero él la dejó de un día para otro, le dijo que porque quería estar solo, pero un día, mientras ella trabajaba en un crucero, se encontraron, mi compañera lo buscó y él le prometió que esa noche la pasaría con ella.

Pero una vez más la engañó, ella lo sorprendió besando a una viejita fea afuera de su camerino y decidió vengarse, así que le tomó una foto. Se la iba a vender a una revista… no recuerdo el nombre pero es esa donde se ensañan con los famosos y una en especial que odia a Yamcha solo por que dejó perder al equipo del dueño de la revista… bueno, el caso es que casualmente me la encontré y me contó sus planes. Así fue como terminé con la foto –terminó omitiendo el detalle de que casi asfixió hasta casi matar a su antigua compañera para obtener la foto ya que no estaba dispuesta a dársela, mucho menos por la poca cantidad de dinero que le ofrecía. Finalmente a ella no le convenía que la foto fuera publicada, por que sabía perfectamente que Vegeta no se enteraría por ese medio, ni lo creería.

Aunque si, sentía cierto remordimiento, por que lejos de verlo feliz como ella quería, su semblante era extraño, como nunca antes lo vio. Sería por sus ojeras, la luz de sus hermosos ojos estaba apagada, y la forma en la estaba mirando en ese momento era tan… triste. Sacó la foto de su bolso, se levantó y se la entregó –no es falsa- agregó pues él intentaba encontrar algo que le indicara que era una completa mentira

Apenas la miró un segundo y la guardó en su pantalón, más tarde decidiría cómo destruirla, mientras tanto mataría a Myrna.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?- le preguntó secamente dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse de ese lugar, Myrna lo detuvo enseguida

-No, espera, todavía falta que te cuente más- se detuvo un segundo a disfrutar de la textura de la mano del saiyajin, la tomó entre las suyas, acariciándola con amor, se estaba muriendo de ganas por besarlo –No es la primera vez que pasan la noche juntos- Vegeta abrió los ojos imperceptiblemente, es que apenas en ese momento se le había ocurrido la idea de que Bulma y Yamcha hubieran tenido relaciones, se sintió bastante estúpido por no haberlo pensado antes –Cuando tu te vas a entrenar ellos se ven- le confesó

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- la rabia regresó súbitamente, carcomiéndolo como cáncer, un odio tan grande que no lo dejaba ni siquiera pensar con claridad.

-Por que yo antes… vivía por tu casa- mintió pues no era tonta, sabía que no debía decirle a Vegeta que lo espiaba diariamente desde hacía muchos años –pero eso no es lo importante, sino que me daba cuenta de lo que ocurría dentro de tu casa

-Estás diciendo solo estupideces y mentiras, estás loca-

-Claro que no, por eso sé lo de las esferas del dragón, de las batallas contra enemigos inimaginablemente fuertes…-

-Cualquier humano con dos dedos de frente pudo haberlo deducido-

-El punto es que nadie ningún humano quiso darse cuenta, solo yo- dijo orgullosa, sin embargo Vegeta desconfió de ella

-¿Si es así cómo sabes que soy el príncipe de los saiyajin?- Por primera vez en su vida decir esa frase se le hizo extraña, formaba parte de un pasado muy lejano del que ya se sentía ajeno. Myrna movió las manos nerviosamente, haciendo florituras en el aire

-¿Quieres hablar de eso o del amorío de la viejita con el humano?- Vegeta chasqueó la boca, sin ocultar su molestia, se cruzó de brazos y recargándose en la pared junto a los ventanales, cerró los ojos

-Habla- le ordenó

-Ella le daba las claves de acceso a la Corporación, él iba cuando tú no estabas. Incluso llegó a ir aún cuando tu estabas entrenando, yo los veía besándose en el patio, es que no eran nada discretos, o riéndose jugando en la piscina, viajando juntos, haciendo fiestas…-

-Estás mintiendo- se odió al notar el dolor que sentía reflejando en esas palabras

-¿Eso quieres creer?- Myrna prefirió callarse después de eso, a pesar de disfrutar romper con la imagen que su Vegeta tenía de Bulma, no quería lastimarlo, en realidad no pensaba que le doliera tanto. Es decir, ella sabía que él quería a su pareja, pero nunca pensó que lo hiciera a tal grado para dejar ver sus sentimientos.

-No creo capaz a Bulma de burlarse de mi de esa forma- pensó en voz alta, aún con lo ojos cerrados, imaginándola siendo amante de el insecto repugnante

-La prueba está en la foto- Aún cuando le era difícil creer que aquello que esa mujer decía era cierto, estaban las pruebas que eran irrefutables ¿Cómo fue que nunca antes se dio cuenta? –deberías dejar de pensar en eso- le dijo la chica, celosa y preocupada. Celosa de que otra mujer ocupara sus pensamientos, preocupada por que Vegeta estaba sufriendo más de la cuenta. Pero ella podía resarcir ese dolor, ella sabría cómo. Delicadamente tomó del brazo al saiyajin –Ve a tomar un baño, te hará bien- Esta vez no puso objeciones, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Entró a la bañera, se desvistió y esperó a que cayera el agua más caliente para meterse, procurando ya no pensar más. Estaba harto de que su mente siempre le atormentara con los sucesos de su vida dolorosos. Era suficiente con vivirlos una vez, no había razón para revivirlos una y otra vez en los recuerdos. Si bien siendo joven esa misma mentalidad le llevó a superar su fuerza constantemente, ahora no tenía sentido.

Tomó la foto en la que Bulma besaba a Yamcha, el agua caliente la empapó, la miró por última vez y la destruyó con su mano.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó bajo el agua hirviendo, sólo fijó su mirada en uno de los mosaicos color crema del baño e intentó despejar su mente. Solo permitió que recuerdos de su juventud como guerrero espacial llegaran a él, recuerdos llenos de victorias, liderazgo, poder, vitalidad. Ninguno doloroso.

Él no se permitiría llorar nunca más, lo había hecho por circunstancias especiales, pero no más, ni una más.

Y pensar que había sentido remordimientos por haberse acostado con esa mujer que tenía alguna fijación con él.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Myrna lo miraba detenidamente, ni siquiera se había percatado de cuándo había entrado, estaba desnuda debajo de una pequeña toalla que había envuelto en su cuerpo. Sin decir ni una palabra, se despojó de esa tela y se metió junto a él, se miraron a los ojos, y un segundo después, sus labios ya estaban juntos, besándose.

Los dos sabían lo que pasaría después. Myrna pensaba en tenerlo para siempre, Vegeta pensaba en terminar con todo su pasado.

* * *

Bulma por fin consideró que era la hora adecuada para ir a despertar al Gato Karin o al mismo Dende, se levantó lentamente y buscó en su buró el estuche de cápsulas donde había guardado su aeronave, no le importó que las ojeras ni los ojos hinchados evidenciaran su tristeza.

Le había hecho algo terrible a Vegeta. No dejaba de pensar en eso ni un segundo. Lo había perdido, estaba segura.

Llegó a la Torre de Karin cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, no necesitó de muchas explicaciones, el Gato lo adivinó todo. Sólo le dio una semilla y después la despidió, tampoco estaba de humor como para soportar a la humana

-Gracias, espero que pronto encuentre a alguien que sustituya a Yajirobee- le deseó francamente, el gato movió la cola, incómodo

-Bah, no necesito a otro gordo inútil que me moleste- respondió con su suave voz felina, aunque Bulma sabía que la muerte de su compañero había sido un duro golpe para el Dios. Sin embargo decidió no decirle nada más, abordó la aeronave y regresó a su casa para darle a Yamcha la medicina que lo curaría.

…Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan débil…

Llegó a su casa sosteniendo semilla en la mano, después de que Yamcha se recuperara, le pediría que la dejara sola. No tenía muchos ánimos de estar con él después de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Estaba a punto de subir al primer piso cuando sonó el timbre del teléfono, lentamente caminó hacia la sala para contestar. El sol ya se colaba por las ventanas y llegaba hasta la mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono. Bulma no reconoció el número de quien le llamaba

-¿Hola?- respondió con desgano. Se extraño al escuchar una risotada al otro lado del teléfono, se separó un poco de él como interrogándolo -¿Quién habla?- preguntó molesta después de más risas.

-¿En donde crees que pasó la noche Vegeta?- preguntó una voz femenina inexplicablemente feliz

-¿Qué?-

-Ay Bulma si te dijera lo increíble que fue anoche-

-¿Quién demonios habla?- gritó la científica enojada por la cobardía de quien llamaba. Se escucharon más risas y después colgaron. Bulma miró perpleja el número remitente, nunca antes lo había visto, pero sí sabía de la región donde provenía ¿y si lo investigaba? Haría pagar caro a quien la molestaba. Esa era la segunda ocasión que le llamaba una mujer insinuándole cosas sobre Vegeta. Al menos que... no, no lo creía capaz de engañarla con otra mujer.

Se llevó el teléfono en la bolsa de su pantalón por si volvían a llamar, y subió hasta su habitación donde Yamcha yacía inconsciente o dormido, con la sangre coagulada en la cara. Con mucha dificultad se la dio a comer, él apenas y podía mover la mandíbula. Sin embargo en cuanto pudo tragársela la magia de la semilla comenzó a obrar. En cuestión de segundos sus heridas sanaron.

-Gracias Bulma- dijo el hombre incorporándose de la cama, incómodo sin saber qué decir. Durante la noche había imaginado todo un discurso, pero ahora la mente le había quedado en blanco

-De nada- se hizo un incómodo silencio para el hombre, Bulma estaba más preocupada por la voz femenina que le había llamado, creía reconocerla

-La fiesta es mañana ¿Quieres que me quede a ayudarte?- se ofreció Yamcha interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Ah es verdad, la fiesta- Bulma suspiró largamente –no, gracias Yamcha, me haré cargo sola, me ayudará a distraerme-

-Entonces… ¿quieres que me vaya?- Bulma asintió sin verlo a los ojos, él comprendió, sabía que lo que quería decirle no debía hacerlo ese día –me voy, muchas gracias por… eh… la semilla- Bulma se sintió torpe por no saber qué más decir, y culpable por no ofrecerle un baño o comida cuando él intentó irse por la ventana y chocó contra la pared pues la sangre coagulada le cerraba los ojos, pero no quería que Vegeta los encontrara todavía juntos si por alguna razón regresaba. Esperaba que lo hiciera y la perdonara, nunca había deseado algo tanto como aquella ocasión. Pero además la llamada la estaba comenzando a inquietar, ahora no podría dejar de pensar en esa voz ¿Quién y para qué le estaba llamando?

* * *

_Ustedes no lo saben, pero me estoy dando de topes contra la pared por este fanfic xDDD es que me dijeron que así se acomodan las ideas  
_


	19. Capítulo 19

_

* * *

_

¡Hola a todos! Fiu hace demasiado que no actualizo, verán ustedes, no es excusa pero el trabajo quita inspiración, tiempo y energía (más si te sobre-explotan y te mantienen a pan y agua), además algunos problemillas de salud tanto de mí como de mi papá me retenían para publicar ¿pueden creer que ya haya tenido este capítulo elaborado desde hace un mes casi y no había podido subirlo? es bastante frustrante.

_Gracias a todas por su apoyo, comprensión, paciencia y reviews ¡ah, cómo levantan el ánimo! Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo:_

**INFIDELIDAD.**

**CAPÍTULO 19.**

-Disculpa si te molesto al llamarte-

-No Yamcha es sólo que… estoy muy ocupada con lo de la fiesta y…- no quería decirle abiertamente que lo que menos deseaba era verlo

-Si necesitas ayuda voy en este momento- se ofreció provocando en Bulma un leve gesto de fastidio

-Gracias pero no- su respuesta fue más cortante de lo que ella hubiese querido

-Bulma si estás así por lo que pasó… está bien, comprendo que no quieras verme, pero me gustaría estar contigo en estos momentos para apoyarte como tu amigo-

-Realmente necesito un amigo en estos momentos Yamcha, pero solo eso, un amigo ¿comprendes?-

-Claro, perfectamente-

-Lo siento en verdad, tal vez sueno demasiado egoísta…-

-No, en absoluto, te comprendo mejor de lo que crees- los dos guardaron silencio, Bulma se ocupó en programar robots que le auxiliaran en el preparativo para la fiesta, faltaban pocas horas y aún no terminaba –te propongo un trato- Bulma levantó la vista, poniendo atención –hoy finjamos que nada de lo que hemos vivido los últimos días ha sucedido. Seamos simplemente amigos, los mejores, y olvidemos lo que sucedió con Vegeta-

-Fingir- repitió la mujer en voz baja, pensativa

-Si Bulma, después si es que quieres, volveremos a hablar sobre lo que sucede- Bulma, distraídamente se limpió de las uñas restos de grasa y aceite para robots, mientras meditaba

-Hoy vienen mis hijos y mucha gente importante para mi y para la empresa- le explicó

-Es por eso que no quieres mostrar tus problemas, ellos no deben preocuparse- completó la idea, haciéndole entender que la comprendía muy bien

-Está bien Yamcha, te agradecería que me ayudaras de esa forma- sonrió levemente, la idea le agradaba más de lo que hubiera pensado.

-Bien, cuenta con eso- los dos colgaron. Después de mirar el teléfono unos segundos, Bulma se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer, no pensaría en nada más que en mesas, comidas, bebidas y música para una fiesta de aniversario.

* * *

Cuando Myrna regresó a su departamento de hacer una llamada, Vegeta dormía en su cama, ella había notado que su amante después de hacerle el amor había desaparecido un par de horas, pero después regresó y se acostó junto a ella.

La mujer se desnudó y metió dentro de las sábanas, lo abrazó con fuerza sin temor a despertarlo, besó su pecho y se recargó en él sin dejar de apretarlo. Tenía miedo de que se volviera a ir.

-Te amo- susurró muy bajito, casi diciendo esa información para sí misma, y dejó escapar lágrimas de alegría. Levantó la cara solo para ver el rostro de su saiyajin. Sus facciones eran tensas, como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas, sin embargo era demasiado guapo, era perfecto, tan varonil, seductor. Delicadamente acarició su rostro. Él abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras la mujer se secaba las lágrimas rápidamente para que no la viera teniendo ese tipo de debilidades, sabía que él pensaría que era como cualquier humana, débil y sentimentalista, así que trataría de evitar demostrar así la enorme felicidad que la embargaba.

Tan lentamente como los abrió, el saiyajin cerró los ojos, ella no era a quien esperaba ver. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a dormir, sin importarle las caricias de la mujer que tenía desnuda junto a él.

* * *

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, dentro de un par de horas comenzarían a llegar los invitados y Bulma aún no terminaba, sentía que si algo más la tensaba, acabaría por sufrir un colapso nervioso.

La fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar, faltaban escasos minutos por lo que Bulma corrió a arreglarse a su habitación. Estando ahí no encontraba qué ponerse, es que nada le satisfacía. Desesperada por la falta de tiempo, recorrió su enorme guardarropa con la vista, luego recorrió el lugar del tamaño de dos habitaciones convencionales, prenda por prenda, miró el reloj de pared y soltó un soltó un quejido, tenía invitados caracterizados por la puntualidad, sobre todo para las fiestas.

Por fin, después de una tortuosa búsqueda, vio el vestido perfecto, como si hubiera aparecido por arte de magia. Tomó la prenda de terciopelo negro y adornos de plata en el escote y la caída. Con destreza, se vistió y desvistió en un minuto, buscó las zapatillas plateadas y buscó una pashmina que hiciera juego. Se soltó el cabello y lo acomodó con spray, y con más agilidad aún, se maquilló, gracias a los años de práctica como mujer de negocios e inventora sumamente ocupada, había adquirido la habilidad de arreglarse en unos minutos y quedar como super modelo.

Se detuvo un minuto a mirarse en el espejo, se estiró un poco la piel del rostro, contemplando cómo se vería con una cirugía estética, llegó a la conclusión de que debería atreverse a hacerlo, superar ese tonto miedo a los procedimientos y las consecuencias, alejarse de los dogmas y volverse a sentir bien, muchas veces escuchaba de sus amigas, de su propia madre lo escuchó, que las cirugías bien hechas aumentaban el autoestima. Lo que no le gustaba era la idea de depender de un bisturí para volver a sentir elevada su feminidad, su coquetería ¿no estaba ya grande para eso?

-No- le respondió al espejo como si éste fuese otra persona –aún no es demasiado tarde-

Parpadeó saliendo de la ensoñación para regresar a la realidad del paso del tiempo. Terminó con un toque de perfume y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, procurando no perder la pashmina que cubría sus brazos, espalda y escote.

Pisó el último escalón cuando el timbre sonó. Bulma torció la boca, aún le faltaban algunos detalles para que todo estuviera listo. Abrió la puerta antes que un robot programado para tal tarea. Y se topó con Yamcha cara a cara. El robot levantó su brazo mecánico para recibir el saco del humano pero fue ignorado.

-Hola Bulma- saludó con una gran sonrisa, en ese instante ella recordó el pacto que habían hecho: ese día serían sólo amigos y ya después resolverían los problemas. Necesitaba esa ayuda para que nadie se enterara de lo que pasaba, en especial sus hijos -Te ves… hermosísima- exclamó embelesado. Bulma soltó una risita nerviosa

-Tu siempre tan galán- se ruborizó halagada

-Lo digo en serio– el hombre quitó su sonrisa amable con la intención de enfatizar que no bromeaba

-Oh– sonrió conmovida -eres muy amable, pasa– abrió más la puerta y el playboy entró –siéntate, aún no comienza la reunión-

-Si, ya me di cuenta– se hizo un silencio incómodo, en el cual el hombre volteó la vista al parecer interesado en las paredes y el techo. De pronto notó con molestia un ki conocido en el piso superior, apretó los puños pero decidió ocultar su enojo -pero no vine a sentarme- le dijo a Bulma sonriendo, tal vez ella no se había dado cuenta de la llegada del primer invitado -estoy aquí para ayudarte– se enfrascaron en una amable discusión de buenos modales y algunas bromas, Yamcha lograba que Bulma sonriera aún en los peores momentos. Cuando pensó que el intruso en el piso de arriba se iría, un ruido se escuchó a la altura de la habitación de la dueña de la Corporación.

Bulma miró a Yamcha interrogándolo asustada. Él miró con molestia hacia arriba ¿Porqué tenía que hacerse notar?

-Vegeta- le informó resignado, ella tenía derecho de saberlo. El corazón de la mujer se detuvo un instante ¿realmente era él? ¿Debía subir? Sin reflexionarlo más, se apresuró a subir silenciosamente, por si él se percataba de su presencia y decidía marcharse. Abrió la puerta rápidamente, temiendo que él se desmaterializara. Pero no, ahí estaba, mirándola con una leve expresión de sorpresa. Fueron tantas las palabras que quiso decirle que no salió ninguna de su boca.

Él la miró de arriba hacia abajo y gruñó intentando disimular su molestia, estaba demasiado arreglada. No creyó que se fuera a enterar que había ido a la Corporación

-¿Vegeta?- Bulma, aún sin saber qué decir, lo llamó, trataba de resistir el impulso de correr y abrazarlo

-Solo vine por mi Cámara de Gravedad- le informó desviando la mirada y fijándola en el balcón.

-Quédate un momento, necesitamos hablar- le pidió tranquilamente

-No me interesa hablar- le respondió tajante, el corazón de la mujer latía tan fuertemente que apenas y pudo escuchar las palabras del saiyajin, no se esperaba otra respuesta, sin embargo eso no significaba que no le doliera el desprecio con la que le hablaba.

-Pero tengo que explicarte qué pasó ese día- intentó aparentar tranquilidad en su voz, sin embargo el tono de angustia se le escapó de la garganta. Un par de lágrimas se asomaron amenazando con salir a la superficie, pero las contuvo.

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, aunque a Bulma no le interesó

- No necesitas explicarme nada, fue suficiente con lo que vi-

-Pero lo que tu viste no es precisamente la verdad- Bulma avanzó un paso hacia él, temiendo que se echara a volar sin poder decirle todo lo que quería. Para su tranquilidad Vegeta no retrocedió, contrario a eso, la miró fijamente con algún sentimiento en los ojos que Bulma no supo descifrar. No puso mucha atención en el esfuerzo que ella realizaba para no llorar, sino en los recuerdos que llegaban a la mente sobre ella al contemplar sus enormes y expresivos ojos.

-No quiero hablar- Apartó la mirada de ella. Sintiéndose aplastado por miles de kilos de uno de esos sentimientos inútiles, de los más inútiles: la culpa. Sabía que hacerse el ofendió es mucho más fácil que afrontar la culpa.

Prefirió evitar volver a verle fijamente, porque aunque no quisiera, el poder que ejercía la mirada de la mujer siempre le atraía, como un imán. Pues siempre habían sido transparentes y en ellos se reflejaban amontonados sus sentimientos.

No, no quería contemplarlos y darse cuenta de que él, si, él, un saiyajin, príncipe sin reino, guerrero sin enemigos, él, Vegeta, la había traicionado.

Pero ella a él también, esa era la excusa a la cual se aferraba. La había visto besándose con ese humano, no era un hecho de su imaginación, porque esta vez lo había atestiguado.

Bulma se acercó más a él, hasta el punto de tomar su mano.

-No hagas esto- le pidió–vamos a hablar, no dejemos que un problema como este nos separe-

-No fue solamente eso- quitó su mano al mismo tiempo que el timbre volvía a sonar. Vegeta se dirigió al baño dejándola con un nudo en la garganta lleno de pesadumbre.

Decidió dejarlo sólo un momento, mientras bajaría a recibir a los invitados que seguramente ya estarían llegando. Pensaba en que quizá podría fingir como con Yamcha que nada pasaba, subiría después a hablar con Vegeta e intentaría simular que todo estaba bien entre ellos tal vez él le seguiría el juego y todo se solucionaría.

Saludó a los primeros invitados, recibidos por su amigo, que ahora intentaba incómodo sacar un tema de conversación y recibió a otros más, pero lo que ella quería era volver a hablar con Vegeta. Se quedó un rato fingiendo que estaba presente con los invitados escuchándolos y asintiendo de vez en cuando, o soltando alguna risa, pero su mente se encontraba en el piso de arriba. Hasta que encontró el punto en el que pudo zafarse de la situación, subió rápidamente.

Pero él ya no estaba, solo dejó su ropa sucia en el canasto y no había nada más de él en la habitación. Claramente sintió algo en su interior rompiéndose, entonces había sido cierto lo que había dicho, seguramente tampoco estaría su cámara de gravedad.

Suspiró fuerte mientras recogía la ropa del saiyajin, ya que estaba sola permitió que las lágrimas rodaran por su mejilla. Con un reflejo abrazó la prenda de su ex pareja, y fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de algo: olía a perfume de mujer y a otras cosas… un perfume que no era de ella mezclado con otro aroma que bien conocía pues había pasado incontables noches junto a él, olía a sexo, concretamente olía a semen.

Y a otra mujer

Una ola de dolor amenazó con arrasarla, se sentó en la cama para no caer pues se sintió mareada, como si la hubieran golpeado fuertemente.

Mientras intentaba sin éxito detener las lágrimas le cruzaron por la mente un montón de pensamientos, se culpaba, lo culpaba, lo odiaba y amaba. Comenzó a llorar amargamente cuando recordó las llamadas que había recibido de una mujer que le insinuaba haber estado con Vegeta, supo entonces que no eran mentiras.

No había puesto atención si había dicho su nombre, pero quería saberlo, quería conocerla para saber quién era la mujer con tan poca sensibilidad que incluso se atrevía a llamarle.

Y Vegeta… un cínico, un idiota que la engañaba y encima se sentía con el derecho de reclamarle un beso inocente con Yamcha, un solo beso. Y pensar que se había sentido tan culpable por eso, no había podido dormir, ni un minuto su mente dejaba de recordarle que había lastimado a su pareja… lloró casi gritando por la rabia que la invadía

Justo en ese momento llegó Yamcha, preocupado por ella y agobiado por los invitados, entró sin tocar pues la puerta estaba medio abierta, y al verla en ese estado se preocupó enseguida, se hincó junto a la cama mirándola sin saber qué hacer, solo atinó a preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero por más que insistió, Bulma simplemente no podía dejar de llorar, tapándose la cara con una prenda azul que reconoció como de Vegeta. Tan grande era la rabia de la mujer que gemía, o tal vez gritaba pero la tela amortiguaba el sonido de su voz. Comprendió que lo mejor sería sentarse a su lado, abrazarla y esperar a que pudiera hablar.

El timbre en la planta baja sonaba una y otra vez. Afortunadamente había llegado Trunks y hacía el papel de anfitrión, Yamcha le había dicho que su madre estaba muy ocupada e inventó un pretexto bastante burdo para ir a ayudarla.

Permanecieron abrazos un largo rato, hasta que Bulma paulatinamente pudo tranquilizarse hasta el punto en el que sollozaba en silencio, Yamcha la tomó de las manos y le preguntó tranquilamente si ya se encontraba mejor, desde hacían algunos meses, ver llorar a Bulma había sido una constante dolorosa en su vida, de igual forma sufría con ella la impotencia, el amor, la furia contra Vegeta.

Y aún así, sabiendo que ella fuera casi un amor imposible y que toda su vida lucharía con el fantasma del saiyajin, quería estar a su lado, ayudarla y de vez en cuando robarle un beso. Por ella valía la pena soportar cualquier situación, y si al final obtenía lo que tanto anhelaba, es decir, a ella, soportaría una y mil veces situaciones como aquella.

Tuvo que decírselo, le contó lo que había descubierto de Vegeta y él tuvo que tragarse una ira que le nació de las entrañas. Mientras se mordía la lengua la escuchó gritar, culparse, culpar al paso del tiempo y las huellas que dejó en ella.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron solos en esa habitación, tal vez una hora o más, hablando y esperando tranquilizarse los dos. Bulma se desahogaba todo lo que podía, a veces el llanto desesperado regresaba y lograba ponerse colorada por el esfuerzo del llanto.

Yamcha volvió a ofrecerle su amor incondicional, le propuso nuevamente que estuvieran juntos. No es que se quisiera aprovechar de la situación, lo hacía por ella, porque un clavo saca a otro clavo, y Vegeta no se merecía tener el gusto de dejar sola a Bulma.

Para su sorpresa, cuando el llanto cedió y únicamente quedaban lágrimas espontáneas ella cedió un poco, le dijo que lo pensaría, apartándose el cabello azul de la cara, pero le dejó en claro que no sería en ese momento, sino después, pues ahora tenía que limpiarse las lágrimas, y bajar a hacer un brindis por la empresa familiar.

* * *

-Mamá Trunks y yo queremos hablar contigo- Bra, una mujer bella e inteligente, con ambiciones y problemas propios, la miraba preocupada, había tenido que detenerla del brazo para que su madre le hiciera caso, apenas y la había saludado. Trunks se encontraba junto a su hermana, siempre apoyándola, aunque solo fuera en cuestiones familiares.

-Ahora no, cariño, estoy muy ocupada- sonrió débilmente, después de tanto llorar, sentía como si no hubiera descansado en una semana -Por cierto, te ves hermosa-

-No quieras evadirnos- le exigió Trunks con seriedad, Bulma acarició su rostro delicadamente y le sonrió con melancolía. No podía creer ya fuera todo un hombre, si apenas hacía unos años lo cargaba en brazos mientras volaba en una nave a toda velocidad, viviendo las aventuras más increíbles.

-Les prometo que después de la fiesta nos sentaremos a hablar los tres juntos ¿de acuerdo?- un mesero se acercó a ofrecerles una margarita, la primera en aceptarla y beberla, fue Bulma.

-Se trata de papá ¿verdad? Trunks me contó lo que ocurrió- sin dejar de sostener su brazo, Bra intentaba convencerla de hablar con ellos, desde el día que Trunks le había contado de la ocasión en la que había llamado a su madre y la había escuchado angustiada, llorando, evasiva había querido llamarla, pero su nuevo puesto en la Corporación la tenía tan ocupada que le había sido imposible, eso no significaba que no le preocupara, los dos estaban preocupados –intentamos localizarlo porque no sentimos aquí su ki, ni en su montaña, está en otro lado- Bulma carraspeó la garganta nerviosa. Afortunadamente Trunks vio a alguien, un invitado suyo.

-Está bien mamá, cuando termine la fiesta hablaremos. Bra, vamos, quisiera presentarte a alguien, es importante para la compañía- instó a su hermana para distraerla.

-Ahora no, voy con Goten- miró por última vez a su mamá y se alejó en sentido opuesto al de su hermano. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se alejó también, Bulma suspiró largamente, no quería estar ahí. Sin embargo sonrió a un par de invitados que se acercaban a ella, eran hijos de los primeros inversionistas de la Corporación Cápsula, los conocía muy bien y por eso mismo supo que se aburriría la próxima hora.

* * *

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, caminaba lentamente pisando el pasto y destruyendo las flores que se cruzaban en su camino. Sentía que no estaba vestida como aquella fiesta lo ameritaba, ya había pasado antes por aquella situación, aunque nunca había llegado tan lejos. Su vestido rosa pálido, más propio de un día de paseo en verano, no hacía juego con los trajes elegantes de noche y fracks de los asistentes que se encontraban más adelante. Tampoco le importaba mucho, ella solo estaba ahí guiada por la emoción y la felicidad que la embargaba.

De lejos la miró, con su vestido negro elegante y costoso y sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, que a pesar de su vestimenta pobre, lucía mucho mejor, su juventud e inigualable belleza le hacía lucir cualquier prenda por corriente que fuera, como una joya. Estaba segura de que incluso superaba la belleza que alguna vez tuvo su enemiga cuando fuera joven.

Bulma iba de un lado a otro atendiendo mesas, platicando, sonriendo, con esas arrugas los pechos caídos, fea ante los ojos de Myrna que disfrutaba comparando su fresca belleza con la flor marchita que para ella significa aquella mujer, que muchos años tuvo la felicidad que Myrna se merecía.

Parada junto a un naranjo observaba a Bulma con una media sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en el rostro, lucubrando solo ella sabía qué planes.

Quería acercarse a ella, temblaba de emoción de imaginarse diciéndole todo, cómo deseaba enfrentársele, de verdad quería hablarle frente a frente.

De pronto, como si Kamisama la hubiera escuchado y hubiese decidido complacerla, Bulma se acercó a ella, aunque sin saberlo, pues solo deseaba estar cinco minutos sola y sintió que la oscuridad del patio era el mejor sitio. Se sentó en una de las bancas junto a uno de los rosales que plantó su madre. Acarició una rosa ignorando que alguien la observaba unos pasos atrás. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no volver a llorar, pero las lágrimas se impusieron y comenzaron a salir, lentamente, quemando su piel al contacto.

Myrna tembló de la emoción viéndola de espaldas.

-¿Te hartaste de tus amigos ricos?- se atrevió a preguntar después de tranquilizarse, estaba tan emocionada que quería soltar una carcajada. Bulma enseguida volteó la cabeza buscando a quien le había hablado mientras se secaba las lágrimas lo más rápido que podía.

De pronto pudo verla, era una chica muy joven, tal vez un poco más grande que su hija, bella y con un gesto de triunfo que no comprendió. Myrna apareció ante su vista.

-¿Te conozco?- le preguntó desconfiada

-Mi nombre es Myrna- respondió reprimiendo una sonrisa –soy la amante de Vegeta-

* * *

_chan chan chaaan (música de intriga) _

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí termina este capítulo ¿les gustó?_

_¿Qué dijeron? Esta…. –insértese aquí toda clase de insultos- va a dejar aquí el capítulo y no actualizará hasta dentro de dos años como es su costumbre –insértese aquí icono de ira- _

_Jajaja ¡pues no! Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito, solo quise dejarlo hasta aquí porque es bonito dejarlo en estas situaciones :D _

_No me vayan a colgar, por dios, juro solenemente que si no actualizo en menos de un año me cortaré el sexto dedo de la tercer mano, o en su defecto la punta del dedo chiquito de mi segundo pie derecho _

_Para el próximo capítulo, una colaboración super especial de una de mis mejores amigas de este mundo cibernético y escritora favorita. Me tiene con muchísima ilusión el próximo capítulo ¡estoy tan emocionada por esa pequeña participación!_

_Por último dos cositas: 1. Gracias a mi novio por leer la historia y 2. A aquella personita cobarde que firma anonimo para causar conflictos e insultar: da la cara, de lo contrario tus comentarios tienen la misma validez que el sexto dedo que me voy a cortar :)_


	20. Capítulo 20

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, impulsada por ustedes para continuar la historia, si no fuera por su reviews tan encantadores, esta historia hubiera quedado muerta hace tiempo :P Me sentí muy contenta y agradecida al llegar a los 200 reviews. Para mi, cada uno de ellos son una joya de incalculable valor y se los agradezco, tanto los reviews como a las personas que leen sin dejar comentario, porque su presencia se hace sentir también ¿cómo puedo recompensar a mis lectores? _

_Este capítulo se lo dedico con mucho cariño a Sphynxy, que hizo un fanart de Myrna a color y le quedó perfecto (que ilusión me hizo), lo pueden ver en mi profile muchas gracias gracias gracias Sphyxy n_n_

_Por cierto, me gusta responder a sus reviews, por fa, quien lo haga de forma anónima y quiere recibir una respuesta, dejenme su email. Gracias  
_

_Y ya por último, quiero agradecer profundamente a Yanki por su colaboración en este fic, fue algo muy divertido y emocionante, aunque solo fuera una escena pequeña :D _

_Basta de sentimentalismos, aquí la historia:

* * *

_

-¿Te conozco?- le preguntó desconfiada

-Mi nombre es Myrna- respondió reprimiendo una sonrisa –soy la amante de Vegeta-

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO ****20.**

Bulma guardó silencio, no por haberse quedado sin palabras, sino porque la impresión de aquella frase le impedía hablar

-Te llamé por teléfono hace unas horas, y hace unos meses también te llamé- parecía que la vida estaba poniendo a prueba qué tantos desgarres podía resistir su corazón antes de desmoronarse por completo, pensó Bulma apretando las manos con fuerza, intentando así no soltar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

-¿Por qué?- odió ese tono cansado con el que pronunció la pregunta

-¿Porqué soy su amante?- Myrna ponía todo su empeño en no sonreír, quería burlarse abiertamente de la mujer que tenía enfrente pero aún no era tiempo

-¿Porqué me llamaste?- Bulma intentaba mantenerse tranquila y no demostrarle a esa mujer lo que sentía, no quería darle la satisfacción de que se enterara del infierno en el que se encontraba –si es verdad que eres amante de Vegeta- comenzó sin poder evitar escupir las palabras con rencor -deberías tener un poco de pudor, avergonzarte, ser "la otra" no es algo para presumir ¿o acaso sólo eres capaz de convertirte en un plato de segunda mesa? -Myrna para exasperación de Bulma, soltó una risita sarcástica-

-¿Quieres insultarme con eso Bulma? Parece ser que insinúas que soy una perdedora solo por convertirme en la amante. Pero eso para mi no es un insulto, es solo el comienzo de una victoria- le aseguró

-¡Victoria!- interrumpió la mayor con un tono bastante alto –¿En qué mente cabe la idea de que convertirse en amante es una victoria? Es denigrante niña-

-Dije que es el comienzo- respondió sin hacer caso a las palabras de la mayor -porque cuando tú te hagas a un lado, Vegeta será todo mío, vivirá para mí. Como tu muchos años lo tuviste, pero tu tiempo pasó –sonrió para después continuar enfatizando cada palabra lo más que pudo, para causar el mayor dolor posible- se llevó la belleza que una vez tuviste, tan solo mírate, tan arrugada, tan vieja…– tan fuertemente apretó los puños Bulma que dos uñas se le rompieron, sin embargo hizo caso omiso al dolor, incluso lo agradeció, pues distraía un poco el dolor que su atormentada alma estaba sufriendo. Surgieron en ellaa instintos homicidas, quiso arrojársele y golpearla con toda su fuerza, golpearla tanto que perdiera esa bonita cara orgullosa, por primera vez en su vida, sintió tanta ira que la boca le supo a sangre y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esa sangre fuera de la mujer que se atrevía a humillarla de tal forma. Sin embargo, a pesar de la revolución que vivía interiormente, en el exterior sólo proyectaba seriedad.

-Ahora la que pretende insultarme eres tu- musito después de unos momentos de silencio –ni siquiera sabes de qué estás hablando, no sabes quién es Vegeta, ni me conoces a mí –aún en la semi oscuridad que el patio les ofrecía, pudo notar el gesto de negación de Myrna, que estaba disfrutando cada segundo la discusión, poniendo atención en sus gestos, la sangre que le brotaba de dos dedos por tener los puños cerrados, el tic en el párpado, cada detalle de ella, no se le escapaba ninguna reacción. Hubiera deseado tener poder telepáticos para escuchar sus pensamientos -no me acompleja mi edad– mintió la ex presidenta de la Corporación Cápsula –porque ésta sirve para darte la sabiduría necesaria para entender que hay personas a las que se les negó la inteligencia, aunque se les dotó de un buen cuerpo, se encuentran vacías por dentro– Myrna guardó silencio un momento, no había entendido lo que Bulma había dicho, aunque sabía que era un insulto

-Conozco a Vegeta tanto o más que tú- respondió finalmente

-Por favor niña, no digas tonterías-

-No me interesa que me creas, sólo debes saber que lo conozco desde hace muchos años- respondió enigmáticamente, Bulma levantó una ceja, sorprendida

-¿Desde cuando son amantes?- Myrna sonrió complacida ante tal duda, supo que Bulma debía estar lucubrando tantas ideas sobre ella y Vegeta que pronto estallaría en llanto

-Más tiempo del que te imaginas- sonrió cínicamente, pero al escuchar la respuesta de la otra mujer su sonrisa se borró momentáneamente

-No te creo-

-Pues no lo hagas- se forzó a volver a sonreír ¿porqué Bulma no la consideraba capaz de haber enamorado a Vegeta desde antes? -no me interesa si me crees o no-

-¿Entonces a qué viniste si no a saber mi opinión sobre ti, sobre Vegeta y lo que sea que tienen entre ustedes? Eso claro, suponiendo que dices la verdad-

-Vine a que me conocieras, a que supieras por quién te cambió Vegeta, él ahora me ama a mí- Bulma hizo un gesto de sorpresa, pero se quedó callada, siendo analítica, era lo único que no cuadraba con lo que esa chica decía

-¿Eso era todo? ¿Qué te conociera y ya? Vaya Myrna- pronunció el nombre con asco –veo que te importo demasiado. Debo haber influido en tu vida a tal punto que perdiste la cabeza, lo sé, soy muy impactante para cualquiera que me conozca- comentó Bulma mirando con fingida distracción las uñas de su mano sana. Myrna soltó una risa histérica

-En lo único en lo que me he fijado, son en tus errores, para no cometerlos con mi príncipe y se entregue a mi como nunca lo hizo contigo. Si, sé que te harás a un lado Bulma, porque también te conozco a ti, y sé que te das cuenta perfectamente que no tienes nada para competir conmigo-

-Te equivocas- se apresuró a interrumpirla -si quisiera competir contigo te haría pedazos en unos segundos, porque soy superior a ti, que tiene tan poca auto estima que se conforma con ser una simple amante. A mí no me interesa pelear por un hombre, no lo necesito, si Vegeta escogió tener una amante él tendrá sus razones, y no me atañen, será su problema no mío, no haré nada para que cambie de opinión. Él sabrá porqué lo hizo, pero de algo estoy segura: no fue mi culpa. Y tú… Myrna –por un segundo pensó que se le escaparía alguna grosería de las que su mente no dejaba de fabricar- crees que has ganado, pero no te imaginas ni siquiera a lo que te enfrentas. Vegeta tiene virtudes, pero también muchos defectos, espero que sepas lidiar con ellos– en este punto, para sorpresa de la menor, sonrió -yo supe hacerlo ¿podrás tú?- le retó alzando la cabeza retadoramente.

-Sé que tuvo un pasado tormentoso estando al servicio de Freezer, si a eso te refieres–Bulma soltó un "oh" apenas audible, eso significaba que Myrna no mentía al decir que sabía todo de él, o sino todo, gran parte de su vida- y sé que su vida no es fácil, pero si tu pudiste manejarlo, podré yo también. No me interesan sus defectos, los conozco, me interesa él, por que lo amo- terminó y volvió a sonreír, Bulma reconoció esa mirada como la de una mujer enamorada. Por muy fuerte que se obligaba a aparentar ser, su alma de estaba desmoronando lentamente, a cuenta gotas, pero con una carga de dolor que se le estaba haciendo insoportable

-Ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir, ya puedes irte Myrna, ve a disfrutar de tu "triunfo"- remarcó la última palabra con todo el cinismo y la ironía de la que fue capaz -frente a una competencia que nunca existió- le señaló con la mano la salida.

-Salúdame a Bra- se despidió cínicamente, sonriéndole, sintiéndose superior –ella me cae muy bien- y caminó lentamente hacia la salida. Bulma esperó a que la figura de la mujer desapareciera de su vista para sentarse en la banca soportando una pesada carga de humillación, dolor y desprecio. Odio hacia Vegeta y odio a esa mocosa tan estúpida. Apretó con fuerza los tallos de las rosas más cercanas a ella, espinándose al instante pero sin importarle. Quería gritar ¿y si lo hacía? No, le daría el gusto a todos de escucharla tan lastimada.

Así se apretó más las espinas y se aguantó el dolor, porque éste no era mayor al dolor y la furia que se apoderaban de ella. En su vida nunca había sentido tanto rencor como en ese momento, en el que la imagen del cuerpo joven y seductor de la mujer que había ido con la única intención de torturarla y hacerla sufrir no salía de su mente.

* * *

* * *

-Mámá ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó Trunks cuando la vio llegar nuevamente a la fiesta, que no daba señales de terminar pronto. Sin darle tiempo a contestar, la tomó del brazo y la llevó ante un hombre. Apesar de que nunca lo había visto sentía algo distinto en él, algo diferente, como si encerrara un secreto que muy pocos conocían. Era todo un caballero sin duda, un digno hijo de la elite de ciudad del oeste, pero a pesar de aquella apariencia, algo escondía en su mirada que parecía desaprobar casi todo lo que tenia enfrente, casi todo a excepción de ella

-Bulma Brief- se presentó dándole la mano, descubrió a Trunks sonriendo, tal parecía que tenía grandes expectativas sobre su invitado

-Es un placer conocerla al fin, señora Brief- su ojos parecian brillar al mirarla, tomo su mano con delicadeza e imprimió un beso en ella, un gesto que Bulma pocas veces había vivido- es lo menos que una dama de su categoría merece, Trunks a menudo me habla de usted...una gran mujer sin duda

Algo en ella le hizo querer retirar la mano rápidamente, sin embargo no lo hizo, sonrió ante el gesto tan educado del hombre, encantador, diferente... aún así todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas

-Igualmente señor...-

-...Que mala educación la mía- le dijo apenado, Trunks le miraba de reojo, aquella actitud de su futuro socio comenzaba a inquietarle- me llamo Jean Luke Rediget, soy heredero de una de las empresas mas importantes de este mundo, estoy seguro que si aliamos nuestras empresas nadie será capaz de deternos

Bulma ocultó su sorpresa, es verdad que todas las empresas que actualmente se aliaban a la Corporación compartían la misma ambición, pero ninguno de los socios la manifestaba tan abiertamente. Ese tipo, aunque en apariencia era de confiar, escondía algo. Más tarde hablaría seriamente con Trunks sobre él

-Estoy segura de que así será, señor Rediget. Si me disculpan, tengo que seguir atendiendo a los invitados- Bulma acababa de ver algo que la distrajo completamente de la plática, se fue sin notar que el futuro socio de la Corporación le extendía la mano

-Disculpa a mi madre, está un poco distraída hoy- se disculpó Trunks apenado por su actitud tan extraña ante el invitado. Rediget la miró marcharse durante unos segundos

-Se preocupa demasiado por gente que no vale nada, hablaremos de nuestros asuntos después con más calma, hay algo que quisiera mostrarte junto con otros socios míos-

* * *

* * *

-¿Qué te dijo esa mujer?- Bra sostuvo con fuerza a Bra por el codo

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- le preguntó su hija al notar la rabia en su mirada

-¿Qué te dijo?- volvió a preguntar alzando la voz

-¿Estuviste llorando?- Bulma levantó la mano y apretó un puño en el aire, exasperada

-Deja de contestarme con preguntas- le exigió. Bra tragó saliva, la actitud de su madre la estaba asustando

-Nada mamá, solo me saludó, me preguntó si me acordaba de ella y luego se fue- le respondió confundida

-Se fue cuando me vio venir- -_estúpida cobarde ¿cómo se metió a la Corporación otra vez?_

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada? ¿Acaso la conoces?- preguntó la hija

-Si, la conozco ¿y tu?-

-Lo curioso es que sé que la conozco, pero no puedo recordar de dónde. Mamá me estás asustando… y lastimando- agregó señalando con la cabeza la mano de su madre enterrada en su brazo

-¿Qué más te dijo?- Bulma temía que Myrna le dijera a Bra la verdad sobre ella y su padre. Buscó desesperadamente un trago soltándole el brazo, lo encontró con uno de los meseros que además le convidó un cigarro, lo prendió con las manos temblorosas y mientras su hija le explicaba, exhaló el humo largamente.

-Nada, solo eso, me saludó, y aunque le pedí que me dijera donde nos conocimos…- Bra sonreía con la inocencia de la ignorancia. Estaba segura de que conocía a esa muchacha… con la cantidad de gente que ya a su corta edad había conocido, no era raro que olvidara de dónde exactamente. No entendía la actitud tan extraña de su madre ¿Qué había hecho esa chica para provocar tanto brío en su mamá?

* * *

* * *

-¿Dónde está mamá?- preguntó Trunks a eso de las tres de la mañana, cuando ya sólo quedaban unas pocas personas platicando en la sala, a punto de finalizar la velada.

-No lo sé, la vi subir a su habitación hace un rato-

-Ha estado demasiado extraña- comentó el primogénito preocupado, Bra asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior, tratando de imaginar qué le sucedía a su madre. De pronto ella apareció doblando una esquina del pasillo, con la cabeza agachada, cuando se dio cuenta de que era observada por sus dos hijos, levantó el rostro y forzó una sonrisa

-Pensé que se habían marchado- intentó fingir que nada sucedía

-Mamá ahora si, ya no puedes huir más de nosotros. Es tiempo de que nos respondas- le encaró Bra sonando un poco autoritaria, con el digno tono del principe saiyajin. Logró que Bulma soltara un profundo suspiro cargado de cansancio y dolor

-Trunks, Bra, sé que les prometí que después de la fiesta les contaría lo que sucede con su padre y conmigo, pero cambié de opinión- Bra y Trunks se quejaron del engaño protestándole al unísono, pero fueron rápidamente callados por su madre. Les extrañó su actitud seria y estricta, pues se caracterizaba por ser paciente con ellos –por favor ya no insistan, si su padre quiere hablar con ustedes, que él les explique. Yo no lo haré porque es mi vida privada, y espero que entiendan mi punto de vista.

Los muchachos se quedaron viéndose en silencio, pensando que de verdad algo serio sucedía, pero no podían hacer mucho al respecto

-¿No crees que tenemos derecho a saber lo que sucede? Después de todo, son nuestros padres- preguntó Trunks seriamente, procurando no sonar irrespetuoso

-Les atañe en cierta medida, pero lo único que deseo decirles es que ya no estamos juntos- Bra se tapó la boca con una mano, ahogando un gemido de sorpresa –no me siento con la fuerza ni tengo el deseo de explicarles el porqué-

-Está bien mamá- pronunció Trunks con voz seca y apagada –entendemos que no quieras contarnos- afirmó al final, y Bulma le agradeció el gesto, hasta ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de que sus pequeños realmente habían crecido y madurado.

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en decirnos ¿está bien?- Bra, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, abrazó a su madre que tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no derrumbarse ante ella, su niña no se lo merecía

-Gracias- respondió separándose delicadamente del fuerte abrazo de su hija -Ahora por favor déjenme sola- preocupados, los dos se turnaron para despedirse con abrazos y palabras dulces y después se despidieron.

-Vámonos Yamcha- pidió la mujer con la cabeza agachada unos minutos después de que sus hijos, así como todos los invitados a la fiesta se marcharon, dejando la casa nuevamente sola y en silencio. El hombre salió de las penumbras de la sala, desde donde la esperaba –estoy cansada-

* * *

_Sé que el capítulo es muy cortito, pero quería actualizar rápido. La historia ha tenido varias etapas, se puede decir que aquí termina otra de ellas y en el próximo capítulo empieza la etapa final, no quiero decir que ya vaya a terminar… o quizá si… depende, es que el fic cobra vida propia de pronto y luego me encuentro sorprendida de las cosas que suceden sin que me haya dado cuenta :P gracias por hacerme reír histéricamete con sus reviews :) hasta el siguiente capítulo! _


	21. Capítulo 21

_Le prometí _a _Sphyxy que hoy actualizaba en agradecimiento al nuevo dibujo que hizo de este fanfic, véanlo en mi profile. Por eso quiero dedicarle este capítulo con mucho cariño. _

_También a Metitus que cumplió años hace un mes. Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien ;) _

_Para festejar el día de Muertos..._

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO ****21.**

Llegaron al departamento de Yamcha, grande, elegante, y vacío. En silencio, Bulma llegó a la habitación donde había dormido hacía un tiempo y se recostó sin desvestirse. Yamcha que cargaba una maleta mediana, la dejó a un lado de la cama y se acostó junto a ella, siempre en silencio.

Bulma volteó la cabeza de lado para no ver a su amigo, el semblante serio a punto de desquebrajarse hacían notar la forma en la que aguantar el llanto le afectaba. Eran las cuatro de la mañana ya. Pero no tenía sueño.

Sin consultarle, Yamcha decidió acompañarla un rato, acariciando de vez en cuando las mejillas de su amiga, frenando el impulso de abrazarla. Algo que a Bulma le incomodaba y al mismo tiempo le confortaba

-E_s bonita-_ pensaba mirando hipnotizada el reloj digital, en que dos puntitos verde fosforescente señalaban los segundos pasando, meditaba sin dejar de ver pasar el tiempo, el reloj y su rítmico parpadear atraían su atención poderosamente _ -Aunque nunca me imaginé que Vegteta fuera ese tipo de hombres, ahora me doy cuenta de que es tan… ordinario, como cualquier otro. O quizá esa… esa mujer sea demasiado especial, quizá tenga otras cualidades que sólo su cuerpo perfecto. Debe tratarse de una mujer sumamente especial– _se volteó totalmente de lado para observar mejor el brillo que parecía flotar fijamente en un manto de terciopelo negro –_no le perdonaré esta humillación. Jamás- _juró en su mente dejando escapar dos gruesas lágrimas, cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta, después de llorar en silencio por un rato, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Despertó al día siguiente cerca de las dos de la tarde, se sorprendió al ver la hora, había dormido demasiado. Mientras se desperezaba pensó en lo curioso que era la situación. Era la segunda vez que amanecía en la habitación de huéspedes en la casa de su amigo, y las dos veces se encontraba agobiada por problemas con Vegeta

-Es muy cansado vivir así- reconoció rascándose la cabeza, sin embargo en cierta forma ahora estaba más tranquila, pues por fin sabía las razones del comportamiento de Vegeta, ya no tenía la incertidumbre de si había sido su culpa por envejecer, ahora sabía que había sido él el culpable de todo. Por fin se habían terminado las peleas sin sentido, las culpas, los malentendidos.

Aunque había algo que la hacía sentirse bastante tonta, y es que a pesar de lo que había descubierto, a pesar de los malos sentimientos que estaban surgiendo en ella, lo amaba aún con cada célula de su cuerpo y eso era algo contra lo que simplemente no iba a luchar porque dejar de amar al saiyajin que la hizo feliz durante más de la mitad de su vida no era posible. Tampoco lucharía contra su odio, un sentimiento que antes no había conocido y que se hacía más grande cuando Myrna, su ropa sucia o el recuerdo del mismo saiyajin haciéndole el amor llegaban a su mente.

Se bajó de la cama y dirigió al baño a tomar un baño, deteniéndose frente al espejo, se miró fijamente como si se tratara de otra persona. Se tocó las arrugas meditando la forma en la que le había afectado comenzar a envejecer. Ella era muy bonita, aunque se lo había dejado de creer hacía algunos años, tenía que reconocer que aún no le alcanzaba por completo la vejez. Seguía siendo bella.

–Lo voy a hacer- aseguró hablándole a su imagen –estoy a tiempo de continuar con mi vida. No se ha acabado- se forzó a sonreír y comenzó a pensar en algún cirujano plástico de prestigio.

* * *

Aterrizó en el patio de la Corporación. Sabía que ella no estaba, pero aún así quiso ir. Había pasado una semana desde su último encuentro. Tiempo que había pasado en casa de Myrna. Tiempo en el que había reflexionado.

La puerta de entrada estaba cerrada con doble seguridad, así que voló al balcón, él nunca se aprendía las inútiles claves que Bulma cambiaba cada cierto tiempo. La puerta del balcón estaba cerrada, igual que todas las puertas y ventanas, pero eso no era un obstáculo para él, que simplemente hizo un hoyo en la pared.

Notó que todo estaba exactamente igual a la última vez que estuvo ahí. Solo su ropa sucia estaba en un lugar diferente, al pie de la cama. No le tomó importancia, y bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, se sentía una gran soledad en esa casa. Pero no el tipo de soledad que estaba acostumbrado a sentir y que incluso disfrutaba, ésta era diferente, aprehensiva tal vez, si fuera posible Vegeta juraría que la casa le recriminaba algo.

En un rincón de la cocina dos hileras de robots yacían apagados. En el refrigerador no había nada de comida. Supuso entonces que ella llevaba unos días sin estar en la casa. Tomó un jugo de lata y se fue a la sala, donde se sentó a esperar ¿qué esperaba? No lo sabía.

Llevaba un par de días con una idea rondándole por la cabeza, la idea de que Bulma en realidad no estuviera engañándolo con Yamcha, pero esa idea no le gustaba porque significaría que sólo él había cometido estupideces. Aunque tenía como evidencia ese día que los vio besándose y la foto de Myrna.

Recordar a Myrna lo fastidió, tanto como comenzaba a sentirse con ella. La chica tenía dos cualidades: su cuerpo y su interés por las artes marciales, a pesar de ser débil y de no tener la capacidad ni siquiera de aprender a detectar el ki, luchaba por sus objetivos, pero esas eran las únicas cosas interesantes de ella.

Pronto se iría también de su casa, ya no la soportaba, se había acabado el sentimiento de prohibición y aventura que alguna vez significó. Siendo sincero esa era solo una excusa que el saiyajin se imponía a sí mismo para justificar la obsesión de la que fue presa.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta. Vegeta se quedó viendo hacia el vestíbulo sentado en el sillón, extrañado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con enojo, levantándose

-¿Vegeta?-

-Respóndeme ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?-

-L-la puerta estaba abierta- respondió con torpeza

-No digas estupideces- Se le puso enfrente. No podía ni imaginarse qué hacía ahí.

-Vine a… a buscarte- Myrna intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella, no pensó encontrarlo ahí.

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-Ya te dije, la puerta estaba abierta, debiste haberla dejado abierta cuando entraste-

-No quieras verme la cara. Yo sé que no estaba abierta-

-Puedes creer lo que quieras, no te estoy mintiendo ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?- Vegeta guardó silencio, no porque no supiera qué contestar, sino porque trataba de recordar si realmente no había intentado abrir la puerta principal.

-Mientes todo el tiempo- Myrna abrió la boca, indignada, pero fue interrumpida por los reclamos del saiyajin- desde que me buscaste en esa cueva no has dejado de mentir

-¿En qué según tu, he mentido? ¿En que te conozco perfectamente? Lo sé todo de ti, Vegeta, sé incluso cómo entrar a tu casa, algo que parece que tú desconoces

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Contesta!- no iba a permitir que una loca como esa mujer irrumpiera en su casa así como así, no importaba que ya no viviera ahí.

-Estuve aquí antes. Para entrar solamente tienes que poner el número de caja de la caridad-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-De la caridad que la anciana y sus papás dan a la gente pobre-

-¿_Bulma deja entrar a la gente así como así_?- Eso no lo sabía, aunque algunas veces veía filas de gente fuera de la corporación, jamás se detuvo a investigar qué hacían. De todas formas era estúpido dejar la puerta abierta para que la gente entrara y saliera cuando quisiera

-Ese es un secreto que solamente sabemos los que hemos trabajado aquí, repartiendo la limosna-

-¿Tu trabajaste aquí?- de pronto Vegeta se sentía extraño, no era posible que las cosas sucedieran en su nariz y no se diera cuenta -¿me espiaste desde aquí?-

-Ay Vegeta, no te espiaba- hizo un gesto con la mano negando- desde un principio me interesaste, me enamoré de ti y fue por eso que te observé, no te espíe, solo te observé. Como verás no te he mentido- Vegeta se quedó en silencio observándola detenidamente. No valía la pena una humana como ella. Myrna se acercó a besarlo, segura de que lo había convencido, ignoraba que el saiyajin sospechaba de ella.

-No vuelvas a buscarme aquí, ni regreses a esta casa ¿Te quedó claro? No vuelvas a entrar a esta casa- le ordenó tras apartarla de su lado

-¿Porqué?- le preguntó molesta cruzándose de brazos

-Simplemente porque no es tu casa-

-Al parecer no quieres romper el lazo que te une con la viejita aún- le miró con rencor hablándole más seria de lo que la había visto antes- Está bien, te daré tiempo, pero debes saber que yo no te permitiré que te ausentes de mi lado como solías hacer con ella durante varios días. Tómalo como amenaza o como quieras, pero no lo harás- recalcó las últimas palabras, sin embargo Vegeta no le tomó importancia y se fue de ahí, con Myrna detrás, persiguiéndole. Otro día volvería

* * *

Bulma estaba acostada en la cama boca arriba, dejándose besar por Yamcha que acababa de despertar. Era la primera noche que dormían juntos.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó el hombre amorosamente

-Si, muy bien ¿y tu?-

-Hace años que no dormía tan bien como ahora- Bulma acarició el rostro del hombre, siguiendo con su mano las arrugas que le surcaban, eso le gustaba, Yamcha no se veía más joven que ella, se sabía que era maduro, y le gustaba.

Para ella fue una noche muy especial, mientras lo besaba lentamente, disfrutando la sensación de los labios suaves y expertos de su antes amigo, sin tener tiempo ni querer compararlo con Vegeta o con el mismo Yamcha siendo joven.

Durmió con él más no necesitaron desnudarse para sentirse juntos, se besaron, y acariciaron, se abrazaron, como un par de novios primerizos, platicaron durante horas entre besos y palabras dulces, sobre la vida, sus aventuras, ellos mismos, hasta que en algún punto de la noche, Bulma recargó la cabeza en el pecho del ex beisbolista y se arrulló escuchando el rítmico latir de su corazón. Y así despertaron

-¿Y qué haremos hoy?-

-¿Qué tal si me acompañas a las oficinas de la Corporación?- sugirió la mujer

-¿Vas a ir a ver a tus hijos? Lo pregunto porque te has esforzado por evadirlos desde la fiesta

-Si, es tiempo de que sepan, pero primero necesito confirmar mi cita con el cirujano plástico- Yamcha la miró discretamente, llevaba un par de semanas investigando a algunos cirujanos plásticos, nada le había hecho cambiar de opinión respecto a someterse a alguna cirugía. No había querido decírselo, pero él tenía miedo, miedo a que su Bulma cambiara de rostro drásticamente, como lo había visto en otras mujeres, que acababan peor de lo que estaban antes.

-Sabes que te apoyo, pero sabes también lo mucho que me gustas así como estás-

-Eso es porque con la edad has perdido la vista- después de una risita, se incorporó de la cama y le dio un beso tierno en los labios, tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño

-¿Te acompaño?- Bulma sonrió picadamente sin tomarse en serio el comentario

-Si quieres- respondió sin pensar que Yamcha lo deseaba. Se metió al baño y cerró la puerta tranquilamente, pensando sobre lo que tendría que hablar con sus hijos. Comenzó a desvestirse tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que mientras dejaba los pantalones en el piso, atrás de ella se abrió la puerta.

No fue sino hasta que Yamcha la abrazó por detrás que se percató de su presencia, dio un salto asustada y retrocedió todo lo que el amplio cuarto de baño le permitió al percatarse de que el hombre estaba completamente desnudo. Tartamudeó nerviosa ciñéndose más a si misma la blusa de la pijama.

-¿Q-que haces Yamcha?- por acto reflejo fijó su mirada a lo que… saltaba a la vista. Bulma se quedó un instante pensando en que no recordaba que su amigo fuera tan voluminoso en… sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. No era tiempo de pensar en cosas así. No estaba preparada aún. No cuando lo de Vegeta estaba tan reciente ¿Cuánto había pasado, un mes si acaso? Tal vez dos ya, quién sabe. Aún así era demasiado pronto, pensó.

-Me invitaste a tomar un baño- respondió de forma natural

-No era en serio- intentó sonar molesta y corrió a recoger su pantalón del piso, pero fue detenida por la mano de Yamcha.

-Solo será un baño ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo- pidió mirándola a los ojos

-No Yamcha es…-

-Por favor- volvió a pedir y le soltó la mano. Se incorporaron lentamente después de unos minutos de mirarlo a los ojos fijamente, luego asintió levemente -Yo lo hago- le dijo cuado iba a desabotonar el primer botón de su blusa, la mujer dejó caer las dos manos. Desabotonó uno por uno, lentamente, de abajo hacia arriba, mientras Bulma se sonrojaba tanto que las mejillas le ardían. La respiración de ambos se agitó, pero más la del hombre que para su propia sorpresa vio como sus manos temblaban en el último botón. Con delicadeza deslizó la blusa por los hombros hasta dejar sus pechos descubiertos, los contempló fijamente causando el pudor de Bulma, que sabía perfectamente que ya no eran los que él conoció, firmes y atractivos, pero eso no pareció importarle pues seguía contemplándolos como si se trataran de un suculento platillo que deseaba devorar.

Repentinamente tomó uno con la mano, Bulma ahogó involuntariamente un grito de sorpresa entre los labios calientes de él, cuando se le abalanzo directo a la boca, no sabía si quejarse, salir corriendo o disfrutar, como su cerebro le pedía. Así que se quedó parada sin hacer nada, respondiendo tímidamente al beso. Se sonrojó más al notar que Yamcha subía de intensidad el beso y las caricias que le hacía a sus senos se hacían más febriles, se estrechó contra ella y le dejó sentir su erección. Casi entró en pánico al notar que una mano de su compañero bajaba por su talle y pasaba rápidamente de su cintura a su entrepierna. Apenas comenzaba a acariciarla, cuando el hombre soltó un gemido ronco de la garganta y tan rápido como su mano llegó a su entrepierna se alejó de ella, al igual que todo su cuerpo

-Perdóname- le pidió jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento –si sigo no podré cumplirte la promesa. Se dio media vuelta y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dejó a Bulma confundida, sonrojada y con un pequeño sentimiento de frustración que no supo cómo interpretar.

* * *

Una hora después estaban en el auto de Bulma en completo silencio rumbo a las oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula.

-¿Me vas a explicar que sucedió en el baño?- pidió casualmente la mujer cuanto el silencio comenzó a incomodarle, claramente escuchó pasar la saliva a través de la garganta de Yamcha.

-¿En verdad quieres comenzar una conversación que resultará incómoda?-

-¿Porqué incómoda?-

-¿En verdad quieres hacer esa pregunta incómoda?-

-Yamcha, no sé si he sido lo suficientemente clara contigo, pero ya estoy harta de mentiras y ocultar cosas, necesito que me hables con la verdad, por muy dura que ésta sea. Suficiente he sufrido con engaños- Yamcha suspiró con fuerza mientras simulaba interesarse en los árboles que parecían pasar corriendo por la calle

-Ya lo sé… es sólo que… mira, si queremos que esto funcione debemos cumplir nuestras promesas. He aprendido a lo largo de mi vida que en las relaciones serias la honestidad y el cumplimiento de las promesas es muy importante. Yo te hice una promesa en el baño, iba a respetar tu intimidad pero te juro que al mirarte así no iba a poder contenerme, te desee tanto…- Bulma estacionó el carro en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, no había escuchado la mayor parte de lo que su amigo le había estado diciendo

-¿A que te refieres con "si queremos que esto funcione"?- le preguntó seriamente

-A lo nuestro, Bulma- respondió con el ceño fruncido –a ti y a mi, nuestra relación- Bulma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca, repitió el gesto varias veces hasta que un quejido salió de ella, se removió en el asiento para observar mejor al hombre

-Yamcha, lo lamento, no quisiera ser tan directa, pero tengo que hacerlo- comenzó –entre tu y yo no puede haber algo… todavía. Entiéndeme por favor, lo de Vegeta está aún muy reciente. No estoy preparada para comenzar una relación tan pronto-

-Pensé que… que tu pensabas en ti y en mi… perdóname- pidió finalmente bajando la mirada, con profunda tristeza- pensé que deseabas continuar el camino, sabes a qué me refiero, no creí que dejarías que un saiyajin sin corazón acabara con tu vida- Bulma guardó silencio, lo que Yamcha decía era justo lo que ella deseaba, seguir viviendo, sacudirse el pasado y seguir adelante.

-Es lo que quiero, pero no estoy segura de que una relación contigo en este momento sea lo mejor para sacármelo del corazón- Yamcha movió la cabeza como si acabara de recibir un golpe tremendo, justo en ese momento Bulma supo lo mal que había escogido las palabras. Pensó en algo qué decir para componer la situación pero si seguía hablando probablemente se hundiría más en el fango

-Comprendo- respondió antes de que Bulma pudiera decir algo, el tono helado de su amigo le hizo encoger el corazón, sin embargo siguió sin pronunciar ninguna palabra –supongo entonces que si no tenemos una relación, puedo seguir con mi vida cotidiana- comentó con enojo contenido, intentando hacer reaccionar a la mujer. Ella supo enseguida a qué se refería, y la recorrió de arriba abajo un abrasador sentimiento de celos

-¿Te refieres a las mujeres?- preguntó y el silencio de su amigo le hizo suponer que así era. Aunque sabía que lo había herido no estaba dispuesta a hacerle saber que sentía celos –si es lo que quieres, por mi puedes salir con diez al mismo tiempo- Yamcha apretó tanto su mano derecha que todos los huesos le tronaron al mismo tiempo

–Eh… vamos, se hace tarde- intentó ocultar sin mucho éxito lo dolido que se sentía. Por el resto del camino nadie dijo nada. Bulma por más que pensaba no encontraba palabras para enmendar la situación, Yamcha no deseaba verse débil y rogarle. Y el radio que por fortuna Bulma encendió sirvió de pretexto para aligerar levemente el ambiente.

* * *

Nuevamente el placer se alejó después de unos segundos de éxtasis, a pesar de que habían tenido el sexo más salvaje hasta el momento, después de unos minutos de intenso placer, el vacío volvió a Vegeta. Se dejó caer a un lado de la cama mientras Myrna parecía seguir disfrutando de las sensaciones. Esperó unos segundos hasta que la mujer a su lado dejara de retorcerse para pararse y meterse a bañar. No notó que Myrna se secaba las lágrimas que el con el último orgasmo le habían salido, ni le interesó.

La joven mujer miró al hombre de su vida caminar desnudo esquivando al caminar cosas tiradas en el piso y sonrió, pensando en lo bien que iban las cosas, en lo felices que ambos estaban, cada vez las cosas iban mejor entre ambos. Por fin Vegeta comenzaba a entender lo mucho que lo amaba, y ella sabía que él sentía algo por ella, pero no lo decía, así era un saiyajin.

Se levantó de la cama y lo siguió, entró al baño y se metió a la bañera cuando él abría la llave del agua caliente.

-Déjame en paz- le ordenó dándole la espalda, pero ella no obedeció, al parecer dispuesta a retomar el juego erótico, tomó el jabón y le enjabonó la espalda, procurando hacer un masaje fuerte –Myrna vete a la cama- le dijo con un tono más frío, para ver si así obedecía, pero la chica no entendía las indirectas y lo abrazó por detrás juntándose lo más posible a su espalda, y comenzó a besarla. Pero él ya estaba hastiado de ella esa noche. Le tomó las manos y deshizo el abrazo con brusquedad. Se volteó para verla mejor y cerró la llave el agua –dije que te fueras, ya no te soporto- la sonrisa de la pelirroja tembló un poco, pero no desistió, sin decir nada se hincó lentamente ante el saiyajin, que la miró confundido.

Con una mano se sostuvo de su muslo y con la otra tomó su miembro y con ella comenzó a dar un pequeño masaje, más tardó en comenzar que él en reaccionar. Sin quererlo, Vegeta cerró los ojos al sentir en su pene los cálidos labios de ella. Pero en su mente no apareció Myrna en esa posición tan sugerente haciendo aquello tan placentero, para su propio trastorno, en su mente había una melena azul en vez de una roja y esos labios que ahora abarcaban todo su miembro era unos más conocidos y apetitosos. Unos que besó por años y que en ese momento deseaba volver a besar. Ahogó un gemido de placer cuando las manos de Bulma acariciaron sus piernas, no era Bulma en realidad, pero Vegeta se permitió pensar que sí. Y fue la voz de la científica la que le preguntó si le gustaba, y su lengua roja la que siguió lamiendo con avidez su falo. Tomó el cabello azul de la joven Bulma con una mano y la instó a que chupara con más fuerza, como sabía que le gustaba. Agradeció esa humedad y la experiencia que su mujer tenía, incluso pudo ver en su mente su mirada pícara y azul, la que tanto le gustaba.

-Continúa- exigió como era su costumbre con voz ronca y le sostuvo con más fuerza los mechones de cabello azul que se agitaban con el movimiento. Puso la otra mano sobre la de ella que intentaba mantener el equilibrio pues los movimientos que le exigía el saiyajin cada vez se hacían más frenéticos.

Myrna, quien era la que realmente estaba en esa bañera en aquella posición, disfrutaba cada bocado y cada movimiento, pero internamente temía no hacerlo bien, realmente no era algo que hubiera hecho en el pasado.

Sin embargo al parecer no había tenido errores, y sonrió mentalmente orgullosa cuando sintió que Vegeta se tensaba y quedaba quieto. Con un último movimiento de la lengua hizo que el semen del saiyajin le llenara la boca con tanta rapidez que sintió que se ahogaría. No supo si escupir o tragar. Se decidió por la última opción liberando de su boca el miembro de Vegeta, que aún dejó escapar un chorro de semen en su cara. Lo miró satisfecha de lo que había hecho. El saiyajin aún estaba tenso y con los ojos cerrados, con un gesto de enorme placer. Se limpió las comisuras de la boca, estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando escuchó algo que le hizo sentir que el edificio entero se venía sobre ella

-Bulma- suspiró el saiyajin. Inmediatamente supo lo que había hecho pues abrió los ojos y miró a Myrna que no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Supo que había hecho algo incorrecto, pero no iba a disculparse, obviamente. Simplemente salió de la bañera y se dirigió al cuarto. Y dejó a Myrna sintiendo asco y miseria. A punto de llorar.

* * *

-Bra ¿quieres venir por favor?- Trunks se inclinó ante el teléfono y escuchó a su hermana quejarse en la otra línea –mi mamá está aquí- respondió y no tuvo más objeciones. Colgó sin prisa el auricular y se reclinó en el elegante asiento detrás del amplio escritorio de cedro oscuro.

-Me retiro- anunció Yamcha ante la inquisitoria y pesada mirada del primogénito Brief. Se dirigió a la salida de la oficina y abrió la puerta justo cuando Bra, con un elegante y ceñido traje blanco se asomó, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar ignorando los grandes ojos azules de la muchacha, siempre le habían gustado por parecerse a los de su madre.

Bra saludó a su madre con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego fue a sentarse sobre el escritorio para molestar a su hermano, los dos la miraban con expectación. Hacía casi dos meses que habían intentado hablar con ella y todos los días habían escuchado pretextos desde los más absurdos hasta algunos más o menos creíbles pasando por las insoportables respuestas esquivas.

-Bien niños, es hora de que hablemos sobre la separación de su padre y yo-

* * *

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews!! enseguida me pongo a responderles! y por aquí agradezco a zuhy. inia3, Grescia y freiya por sus reviews son unos amorsotes!!!! Nos vemos tan pronto vengan Vegeta_, _Bulma, Myrna y Yamcha a contarme qué más pasó_


	22. Capítulo 22

_Hola otra vez! Por fin las palabras salieron de mis dedos, experimenté un bloqueo brutal y exasperante, debo agradecer a la persecusión psicópata de mi amiga Freya (Bety) cuyo acosamiento me dió fuerzas de seguir escribiendo ¿Qué haría sin ti mi Bety? te adoro mujer!!_

_Una disculpa (nuevamente) por el retraso y los posibles errores contenidos en el capítulo la verdad es que es muy tarde, tengo sueño, muchas ansias de actualizar y una entrevista de trabajo mañana (perdí el que tenía) y no lo revisé como es debido_, _pero ustedes me harán el favor de avisarme verdad? ;)_

_Por último, este capítulo está dedicado en el alma a todos los chilenos. Con todo mi corazón, son un gran pueblo tengo muy buenas amigas ahí, que afortunadamente están bien. Pronto terminará su pesadilla, ya lo verán. FUERZA CHILE, ARRIBA!

* * *

_

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO ****22.**

Trunks miró a Bra, ésta miró a Bulma, la madre miró a la chica y luego a él y se repitió el ciclo dos veces más. La progenitora acababa de decirles algo que era simplemente ilógico.

-No tienes pruebas- reaccionó Bra con un tono acusador hacia su madre

-Bra…- Trunks intentó mediar

-No Trunks- le calló inmediatamente con un gesto de la mano -mamá ¿porqué inventas semejantes cosas?- le reprochó, Bulma simplemente le miró en silencio.

-Por favor Bra…-

-¡No!- gritó la chica tan alto que aunque Bulma conocía su tesitura, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco -¡No es cierto! ¡No tienes pruebas!-

-Las tengo- Bra negó con la cabeza, como una niña chiquita a la que se le ordena recoger su cuarto. Y luego se tapó la cara, hizo todo lo posible por que las lágrimas no salieran. Su papá no haría algo así jamás, debía haber algún error, ella lo conocía perfectamente, era un orgulloso guerrero que aunque jamás lo demostraba, los amaba a ella, a su madre y hasta a su hermano. Bulma apenas había rosado con la punta de las yemas el hombro de su hija cuando esta en un movimiento brusco se bajó del escritorio y salió casi corriendo de la sala, no sin antes dirigirle una injusta mirada de rencor. Era lo último que le faltaba a Bulma, que su hija la culpara.

Cinco minutos pasaron entre que Bra se fue y Trunks reaccionó. Se levantó de su asiento con pesadez y se acercó a su madre, que había dejado perder su mente ante la vista de la ciudad y las montañas por los grandes ventanales de la lujosa oficina, lentamente caminó hacia ella y finalmente la abrazó

-¿Tu no me culparás?- preguntó la madre entre los fuertes brazos de su hijo

-Sabes que Bra no cree realmente que sea tu culpa, es simplemente que no puede creerlo-

-Lo sé, aún así es dolorosa la forma en la que me trató-

-Mamá ¿quieres que vaya a hablar con él?-

-No hijo, claro que no, son problemas entre él y yo-

-Pero te hirió. No puede quedarse así- Bulma sintió la rabia creciente en su hijo en el levemente más fuerte apretón que le dio entre los brazos –quisiera hacer algo-

-Lo sé cariño, pero no debes. Vine aquí después de tantos días porque hasta ahora me sentí más fuerte y preparada para decirles lo que pasa, pero no quiero por nada del mundo que se metan ni a favor ni en contra de Vegeta o mío, ustedes son simplemente espectadores- Trunks guardó silencio tragándose la ira, el dolor y la decepción

-¿De quién fue la culpa?-

-De los dos hijo, no puedo decir que sólo tu padre cometió errores- se separó del abrazo y miró a los ojos a su hijo, se sentía tan orgullosa de él –estaré viviendo un tiempo con Yamcha, pueden encontrarme en su departamento

-¿Tienes una relación con él?- preguntó atropelladamente, como si las palabras se le hubieran salido solas sin que el fuera consiente.

-Somos amigos desde hace tantos años que parece otra vida- esquivó la pregunta y Trunks prefirió no conocer la respuesta. Nunca había concebido a sus padres separados, para él, era tan seguro que sus padres vivirían por siempre unidos como que el agua moja. Se despidió de su madre y la observó caminar con tranquilidad, se preguntó cuántas lágrimas le habrían costado esa aparente tranquilidad.

Mientras Bulma abordaba el auto nuevamente con Yamcha en él esperándola, Bra se acercó a su hermano que veía desde un punto muy alto cómo se alejaba su progenitora con un viejo conocido y a sus ojos traicionero ex guerrero.

-¿Se fue con Yamcha?- preguntó la chica con aparente indiferencia. Trunks asintió en silencio

-No actuaste correctamente, lo sabes- Bra chascó la lengua, por una parte lo sabía, por otra, no lo admitiría.

-Iré a hablar con papá-

-No Bra, no te metas en sus asuntos-

-Trunks no me digas qué hacer o qué no. Iré y punto- le retó

-¿Y qué le dirás?- Bra no sabía qué diría, pero en el momento seguro se le ocurriría algo –no te gustaría que él se metiera en tu relación con Goten, ahora que es seria, si hubieran problemas entre ustedes, tú no permitirías que mamá o papá interfirieran ¿o si?-

-Nnecesito saber cómo fue posible-

-También me gustaría saberlo- respondió Trunks finalmente, sin dejar de recordar las palabras de su madre, sobre que los dos habían cometido errores.

* * *

Durante el viaje Yamcha no pronunció ni una palabra, aunque era evidente su molestia, y el ademán de abrir la boca para decir algo sin hacerlo era constante. Bulma tampoco se esforzó en hablar, seguía pensando en la actitud de su hija, culpándola por todo, como ella misma se había culpado muchas veces. Después le hablaría por teléfono y arreglarían las cosas, eso esperaba

-Así qué…- la voz de Yamcha la sacó de su ensimismamiento- ¿Cómo lo tomaron? –preguntó después de unos segundos de pensar qué decir

-Bra lo tomó muy mal, pero Trunks lo entendió- El hombre asintió con la cabeza y volvió el silencio, Bulma desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje, de pronto sintió una mano sobre la suya, las entrelazaron y continuaron el camino otra vez en silencio, pero ya no en uno incómodo.

* * *

Vegeta miró de lejos el edificio donde vivía Myrna, no planeaba volver a ese departamento después de la estupidez que había dicho ¿porqué el nombre de Bulma había aparecido en su mente? No sólo el nombre, sino la imagen entera de esa mujer penetró en su cerebro y le hizo sentir relajado, un simple recuerdo de ella le brindó tanto placer que no le importó tener frente a sí a la mocosa que una vez le robó el sueño. Aún así no se arrepentía, en absoluto se sentía culpable, incluso había disfrutado verla sufrir, y lo repetiría si le era posible… para lo cual, si era necesario, regresaría con Myrna.

Pero ¿Qué era realmente lo que deseaba? ¿Quedarse con ella, regresar con Bulma? O quedarse sólo, esa parecía ser la respuesta correcta. La primera opción la desechaba, siempre había intuido que esa muchacha estaba trastornada, pero vivir con ella se lo había confirmado. Su forma de actuar, de hablarle, de casi rogarle que le hiciera el amor eran tan extrañas… patéticas. Cuando la conoció esa mujer se mostró como independiente, interesante, orgullosa, y tenía que reconocer que llamó su atención desde el primer momento en el que la vio.

En cambio ahora que ya estaba junto a ella, era una niña insegura, que lo abrazaba y le suplicaba que no se fuera, la escuchó llorar en varias ocasiones sin ningún motivo aparente, o se ponía a hablar sola. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue una ocasión en la que, después de una noche de insaciable sexo, cayó dormida profundamente y pronunció en sueños el nombre de Bra y de Trunks ¿Por qué? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Respecto a la segunda opción… bueno, era absurdo tan solo plantearlo. Ella lo había engañado y él no era ningún santo, todo había terminado ya.

* * *

-Myrnita, es hora de pagar la renta- los ojos lascivos del gordo y sucio hombre que la detuvo en las escaleras le hicieron sentir repulsión, pero no debía negarse aún, tal vez luego Vegeta le hiciera el favor de matarlo por ella.

-Está bien- respondió la mujer con la voz ronca y gastada después de llorar toda la noche –pero que sea en tu departamento, no en el mío- el hombre soltó una extraña risa

-Está bien, sólo por esta ocasión porque no está mi mujer- le señaló el camino por el pasillo hacia su casa, apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando le rasgó la blusa ansioso de tocar sus pechos

-¡Fíjate lo que haces idiota!- le gritó la chica, pero él sin hacerle caso la desnudó bruscamente y la tumbó en el duro sillón

-Solo te soporto…- comenzó a decirle mientras le habría las piernas –porque estás deliciosa, eres un manjar, cualquier hombre mataría por estar en mi posición- la penetró sin miramientos y la mujer cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginarse que quién la poseía con tal avidez era Vegeta, y que esas palabras no tenían la intención de ofenderla, que no eran asquerosas como aquel hombre, sino que eran pronunciadas por su príncipe con tanta pasión como la que ella sentía por él, pero a su mente acudió otra vez el recuerdo de el saiyajin pronunciando de aquella manera el nombre de Bulma. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

Myrna una vez estuvo en el psiquiátrico, un tiempo después de haber concluido la preparatoria. No recordaba cómo había ido a dar ahí, tenía una laguna mental impresionante. Lo que recordaba era que de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy deprimida, desesperanzada, cansada, con el corazón herido y también sola y después frente a ella personas con batas blancas, inyecciones y un señor calvo de lentes que le repetía que no podía volar y que si el tal Vegeta realmente existía, debía dejar de pensar obsesivamente en él. Con tantas drogas no tenía claro qué tanto había dicho en el diván de piel café en la que la acostaban dos veces por semana, pero estaba segura de que había abierto la boca más de lo que debía.

Un día dejó de tomar las drogas pero decidió vivir ahí por un tiempo, tenía comida y techo gratis y no había tenido que acostarse con nadie para lograrlo, así que utilizó ese tiempo para seguir planeando su camino hacia el saiyajin, hasta que un día se hartó y salió del psiquiátrico volando enfrente del señor calvo de lentes.

Ese recuerdo le llegó a la mente justo en ese momento, mientras sentía en su entrepierna un líquido caliente llenarla y al mismo tiempo, dejarla igual de vacía.

* * *

Bulma miraba fijamente a Yamcha mientras recordaba que hacía unas horas se estaban besando, como si nada hubiera sucedido esa tarde, Yamcha la tomó entre sus brazos y le hizo sentir cálida y amada, tuvo que separarse de él a la fuerza para preguntar lo que tenía en la mente

_-¿No te importó lo que te dije en el carro?- _recordó haberle preguntado

_-Te confieso que heriste mis sentimientos, pero yo solo deseo tenerte a mi lado, nada más me importa- _

_-¿Estás seguro?-_

_-Bulma, ya no soy aquel adolescente desorientado e inseguro, sé muy bien lo que te estoy diciendo- _la mujer se dejó abrazar aún confundida, eso no podía ser posible, al menos que Yamcha de verdad la amara tanto que ni las palabras crueles que le había dicho mermarían su cariño hacia ella. Levantó el rostro y encontró sus labios, después pensaría en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, después. Ahora se dejaría llevar y disfrutaría.

Vio la puerta de la cocina abrirse y a él asomando el rostro, le sonrió, recordando el incidente de esa tarde, cuando regresaban de las oficinas de la Corporación e hicieron una parada en el supermercado para comprar víveres. Bulma se distrajo un momento con unas postales impecablemente acomodadas de forma vertical y Yamcha se detuvo a hacer una pregunta. Notó claramente que él le coqueteaba a ella, y lo hizo a propósito, como demostrándole que él podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, confirmando en una forma muy infantil lo que le había dicho en el carro _"supongo entonces que si no tenemos una relación, puedo seguir con mi vida cotidiana"_ sin embargo Bulma no sintió celos, ni rabia, simplemente reflejó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara justo cuando Yamcha volteaba a ver si lo estaba mirando, entonces el hombre comprendió que estaba haciendo estupideces. Soltó la barbilla de la muchacha y se dirigió a Bulma, quien continuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Después de unas tontas y breves explicaciones, la científico le dijo que nada había cambiado aunque se guardó para sí los pequeños celos que había sentido. Los celos y al mismo tiempo la certeza de saber que Yamcha, muy en el fondo, no había cambiado y que también muy en el fondo, seguiría siendo por siempre el novio infiel al que abandonó.

Con todo y eso no pretendía dejar de vivir junto a él ese momento. Porque tal vez, solo tal vez, comenzaba a quererlo más allá del cariño que le tenía como amigo.

* * *

-Papá- Los pensamientos de Vegeta fueron interrumpidos por una dulce voz que lo tomó por sorpresa

-¿Qué haces aquí Bra?- le preguntó con el tono más indiferente que pudo usar

-Quiero hablar contigo- Bra trataba de mantenerse en el aire a la misma altura de su padre, que miraba sobre una parte de la ciudad bastante desagraciada y pobre, a un solo edificio alto y viejo en medio de casitas a punto de caerse por el mal estado.

-Aquí no- le respondió sin mirarla, un leve temblor apenas visible le recorrió las manos e intentó alejar a su hija de la casa de Myrna

-¿Ella vive aquí?- preguntó tomando la antigua posición de brazos cruzados aprendida de su progenitor

-Si quieres hablar conmigo tendrás que seguirme- evadió la pregunta retomando el vuelo. Bra echó una última mirada al edificio, donde una cabellera roja se asomaba por la ventana, sin alcanzar a distinguir el rostro. Bra frunció levemente las cejas, esa cabellera la había visto en alguna parte, pero no lograba recordar dónde.

-Entonces es verdad- encaró a su padre buscándole el rostro cuando aterrizaron varios miles de kilómetros alejados de la ciudad. Vegeta guardó silencio –respóndeme papá ¿es verdad?- la boca del saiyajin continuaba cerrada y la mirada esquiva y orgullosa comenzó a desesperar a la chica-

-No te entrometas en la vida de los demás- respondió finalmente, mirándola a los ojos

-¡Tengo a derecho a saber!- gritó herida. Era demasiado doloroso que sus padres se separaran –Tengo que saberlo papá, por favor dime ¿Verdad que no es cierto que engañaste a mamá con una… mujer… mucho más joven? –esperó una respuesta que jamás llegó.

-Quien te haya dicho eso no te contó toda la historia. Pero tampoco debes saberla-

-¡Pero ustedes son mis padres!- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que pudiera detenerlas –se supone que debían estar juntos para siempre-

-Eso es lo que tú quisiste pensar. Ahora lárgate, tienes una vida, ocúpate de ella- le ordenó tratando de no hacerle notar su furia.

-Pero papá…-

-La vida de tu madre y mía no te incumbe, aunque seamos tus padres no debes tomar partido en los problemas de los demás. A lo único que tienes derecho es a saber que ya no vivimos en la misma casa-

-Dime lo de la mujer papá, por favor- El príncipe lo último que quería era que su hija, a la única persona a la que le ha demostrado cariño abiertamente, se decepcionara de él como era seguro que lo haría, sin embargo tomó valor y le respondió

-Estoy viviendo con alguien más- eso bastó. Bra abrió la boca y los ojos como si acabara de escuchar la noticia por primera vez. La saliva le faltó al igual que las palabras –ahora me dejarás en paz- Bra permaneció inmóvil unos minutos, tampoco Vegeta se movió, esperando alguna reacción de su hija, por lo que pasaron algunos momentos como figuras de plástico en alguna maqueta, fijos y sin vida.

-No sé porqué pasaron las cosas así papá- reaccionó por fin logrando que Vegeta parpadeara –pero tengo que acostumbrarme y respetar su decisión. Te sigo queriendo igual, y espero que seas feliz –luego se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a modo de despedida, para después salir volando rumbo a su casa, donde podría llorar la tristeza que ver separados a sus padres le producía.

-Maldita Bulma- susurró Vegeta sin moverse del lugar. Sintiendo tal ira por ella que sería capaz de golpearla en ese momento si la tuviera enfrente. Ella les había dicho a sus hijos, no había duda. Seguramente no les había contado sobre su infidelidad con el gusano de Yamcha


	23. Capítulo 23

**Según tengo entendido, a la mayoría no les gusta la pareja Yamcha/Bulma (no sé porqué jajaja), bueno, en este capítulo hay lemon de ellos así que si gustan pueden brincarse ese momento cochinón. Vegeta sufre un poco y Myrna mucho. Yamcha gooooza y las tortugas ninja… no aparecen en Dragon Ball pero dejaron encargado a su primo la tortuga de mar del maestro Roshi.**

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO ****23.**

Bulma sonreía frente al espejo, la imagen que veía le gustaba otra vez. No podía creer que solo unas horas con un doctor y un par de semanas de recuperación le ayudaran del tal forma en su autoestima.

-¿Otra vez admirándote?- le sorprendió Yamcha divertido. Llevaba unos días pegada a cualquier espejo que se cruzara frente a ella. Estaba contento por ella, se veía muy feliz.

-Me encanta como luzco- se sinceró sonrojándose un poco pero sin dejar de sonreír -¿a ti no?- Yamcha sonrió asintiendo, se le pronunciaron las arrugas alrededor de los ojos y Bulma se preguntó cómo era posible que esas arrugas a él lo hicieran parecer más interesante pero a ella más vieja. Se alejó del espejo para acercarse a él y darle un beso

-Pero que conste que a mí siempre me encantaste, al parecer la única que te veía fea eras tú misma-

-Sí. La verdad yo sola me torturaba con mi imagen y… ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba en un error, pero siendo sincera nunca lo vi claro, tampoco te creía a ti cuando me decías que te gustaba, para mí una mujer cuando deja de ser joven deja la oportunidad de ser feliz. Si, ya sé que suena terrible- se apresuró a añadir al notar que Yamcha la interrumpiría con un gesto de enfado- pero es lo que pensaba. No me daba cuenta de que la juventud no es lo más importante, tampoco quiero excusarme pero las cosas que he vivido últimamente con Vegeta solamente aumentaban mi problema de autoestima. Sin embargo ahora puedo ver las cosas claramente

-¿Por la operación?- preguntó extrañado

-Parece increíble pero si, veo en el espejo una mujer diez años más joven e irónicamente ahora me doy cuenta de que no importa cómo me vea por fuera, sino cómo siento por dentro. Antes no quise operarme por un miedo infundado a las secuelas de la operación, pero la secuela más importante fue el darme cuenta de tengo mucho tiempo aún para ser feliz. Y no lo voy a desaprovechar- lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello y se recargó en el pecho, dejando que él la tomara por la cintura y la acariciara –Pero también tengo que agradecerte estar conmigo en las situaciones más difíciles, tenerme paciencia y soportar mi pésimo humor, no cualquier persona persistiría como tú en levantarme el ánimo que tenía por los suelos, ni me halagaría con las palabras tan hermosas que me dices. Sólo tú –levantó el rostro y volvió a besarlo- con tu amor me enseñaste que envejecer no es una perdición.

Yamcha sonrió sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra, no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer, por fin escuchaba lo que en los últimos meses había deseado y ahora estaba petrificado, solamente atinaba a besarla con toda su alma. Y aunque el beso para ella significaba nada más cariño, agradecimiento y una forma de expresar su alegría, para él se tornaba en algo sensual, que le incitaba a pasar al siguiente nivel.

Le acarició la cintura y la espalda reconfortándola más y estimulando sus propios sentidos al gozar del contacto, la abrazó con más fuerza y se atrevió a acariciarle los muslos, ella no dijo nada así que se sintió libre de acariciar sus glúteos cada vez más fuerte, ella seguía sin quejarse ni hacer ademán de querer detenerlo, así que aprovechó para acariciar con fuerza uno de sus senos.

Entonces Bulma brincó hacia atrás por inercia, y sin tener intención le golpeó la entrepierna con la rodilla.

-Perdóname- le gritó apenada

-No te preocupes- le respondió después de un minuto intentando reponerse. Tuvo que sentarse en la cama y respirar profundo para soportar el dolor –fue mi culpa, no debí…-

-No, no fue por eso, es que me lastimaste, el doctor me levantó un poco el busto y me advirtió que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos ni apretarlos, están un poco sensibles, pero discúlpame, no fue mi intención pegarte- le pidió avergonzada. Se sentó junto a él pensando cómo resarcir el dolor de su compañero

-Ah… perdón, no lo sabía…- hubiera querido sobar esa parte adolorida de su cuerpo, pero enfrente de Bulma se vería muy vulgar –entonces… ¿no te molestó lo que te hice?-

-No Yam- sonrió –estaba disfrutando también- con esa frase las punzadas de dolor aminoraron. Volteó a verla a los ojos, estaba sonrojada y apenada como una quinceañera -¿Me perdonas?- pidió.

-Bulma me lastimaste mucho- le respondió seriamente y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado, Bulma se sintió mal –no puedo perdonarte así, simplemente. Debes tener un castigo-

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada, por un segundo había pensado que hablaba en serio, pero cuando él se echó a reír y la abrazó, supo que estaba bromeando.

-Un castigo. Necesito castigarte para que mi honor quede intacto- como si fuera un vampiro que le arrojó al cuello y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas entre mordiscos y pequeños besos, pronto Bulma estaba en el borde de la esquina derecha de la cama, a punto de resbalar y caer de sentón pero Yamcha la orillaba más con sus besos juguetones en el cuello que le causaban escalofríos. Mientras se reía él aprovechaba para causarle cosquillas en el estómago, y por más que ella suplicaba que parara, no lo hacía, al contrario, a más resistencia, mayor tortura.

-¿Podemos parar un momento?- preguntó ahogada de la risa –necesito ir al baño-

-¿Qué ganaré yo si te dejo ir?- intentó negociar

-Una cama seca- intentó zafarse de los brazos del hombre, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le dolía el estómago por tanto reír. Yamcha hizo el ademán de pensarlo

-Ok. Pero además debes regresar aquí a terminar tu castigo. Recuerda mi honor- Se hizo a un lado y antes de contestarle, Bulma salió corriendo al baño. Yamcha se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el cómodo colchón, respiró profundamente y tuvo que admitir que la mujer escogió un buen momento para huir pues por alguna razón, estaba demasiado excitado, tanto que pronto comenzaría a desnudarla sin poder evitarlo.

Pero no fue necesario, ya que al salir del cuarto de baño, Bulma no tenía puesto el pantalón y la blusa que tenía, apenas le cubría un poco el muslo. Yamcha tragó saliva al notarlo.

-Quiero enseñarte el resultado de mi cirugía- supo que se había sonrojado al notar un ardor en las mejillas, tal vez sonaba demasiado atrevida. Aunque no pareció importarle a él, la única expresión que hizo fue abrir la boca como un niño que espera a que un adulto le desenvuelva el dulce. Ambos sabían lo que sucedería, Bulma lo había planeado para esa tarde, sin que él lo sospechara. Le sonrió mirándolo con la boca abierta, se acercó a la cama y no lo dejó incorporarse. Le tomó el rostro y lentamente comenzó a besarlo, esperando a que él la tomara de la cintura, y así lo hizo, luego la cargó para sentarla sobre él, sin dejar de besarse giraron en la cama hasta que ella quedó debajo, sintió las manos frías de Yamcha desabotonar con destreza los botones de su blusa

Le encantó la forma en la que ella le respondía, estremeciéndose ante el deseo que le demostraba, correspondiendo la intensidad de sus besos, dejándose acariciar y ser amada. Con besos muy pequeños y suaves besó sus pezones absteniéndose de chuparlos como eran sus deseos, en vez de eso, se concentró en despojarla de su ropa interior.

Sin previo aviso, se colocó entre sus piernas y disfrutó su olor íntimo, varias veces había soñado hacerlo. Bulma no opuso resistencia, así que comenzó a lamer.

Él le estaba proporcionando mucho placer, en ese momento le demostraba cuánto la amaba, algo que Vegeta no había hecho en mucho tiempo… Vegeta… no debía llegar a su mente en un momento como ese… pero no podía evitarlo, se imaginó el rostro del saiyajin entre sus piernas. Abrió los ojos y miró a Yamcha por unos segundos, en él era en quien debía concentrarse. En Yamcha, el hombre que la amaba y que se lo demostraba con hechos y con palabras, él y no un traicionero, infiel, estúpido saiyajin.

-Yamcha- gritó antes de sentir que abandonaba al mundo por unos momentos y que iba a un lugar donde solo había bienestar recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Cuando aterrizó, Yamcha estaba sobre ella viajando con sus labios por todo el cuerpo, con tal fervor que parecía estarla saboreando, susurraba su nombre mientras abarcaba toda su piel con las manos y besaba cada centímetro de ella.

-No sabes cuánto te deseo- le susurró al oído y lamió su cuello. Bulma se sentía paralizada, seguía abrumada por el placer que Yamcha le había proporcionado, pero más aún por la devoción que ponía en cada uno de sus besos y de sus caricias. Recordó que alguna vez él le había insinuado que deseaba conocer la experiencia que en todos esos años debió haber adquirido pero ahora simplemente no podía ni moverse, sólo dejaba a su cuerpo gozar y olvidar la realidad.

La penetró de una forma delicada y lenta, incluso le preguntó si le dolía, como en su primera vez, la de los dos, cuando ambos eran jóvenes, inexpertos y apasionados. Al igual que aquella ocasión, Bulma le contestó que le dolía, pero que no se detuviera. Y respiro profundamente, quería entregársele por completo, Yamcha se lo merecía; y para eso tenía que quitarse de la mente a Vegeta a como diera lugar. Abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de su nuevo amante una vez más y lo haría cada que el nombre del saiyajin llegara a su mente. Vio a un hombre maduro, con arrugas, con experiencia y con deseos de seguir amándola. Y le sonrió, por fin descubrió que realmente lo quería, quería a Yamcha y por ese motivo se sintió feliz.

No dejaba de observarla, era increíble que después de tantos años de desearlo por fin la tuviera. La amaba desesperadamente, tanto que era capaz de soportar cualquier situación por estar junto a ella. La vio sonreír mientras la penetraba cada vez con mayor velocidad, la besó apasionadamente frenando un poco la velocidad de sus embestidas, si seguía a ese ritmo pronto llegaría al climax, pero quería disfrutarla más tiempo.

-Te amo- le confesó abrazándola por el cuello, cubriéndola totalmente con su cuerpo. Bulma volvió a sonreír y le acarició el cabello con ternura, luego se inclinó para volverlo a besar. Enredó el cabello del hombre entre sus dedos y jugueteó con él un poco. Notó que se estremecía, así que lo jaló un poco más fuerte. Yamcha soltó un gemido –no hagas eso, me vuelves loco- le pidió agitado, volvió a subir la intensidad de la penetración. Bulma sonrió disimuladamente con picardía y lo volvió a jalar, esta vez con las dos manos. Enseguida supo que no mentía, Yamcha se despegó de ella y con lujuria reflejada en el rostro, la penetró ferozmente, la cama comenzó a golpear la pared tan fuerte que un poco de ella se desprendió. No le quedó más remedio que gemir tan fuerte como él, incluso más, gozando sin la vergüenza que habría sentido tan sólo unos días atrás.

Sus sollozos sólo le causaban más excitación porque sabía que eran de placer, placer que él le daba, y mientras más gemía ella, más loco se volvía. No podía detenerse. Bulma tuvo que buscar soporte y lo halló en la cabecera, mostrándole en esa posición, sus senos en todo su esplendor.

-Yamcha- gimió sollozando y en ese segundo el tiempo de detuvo para él, permitiéndole guardar en su mente la imagen de la mujer que amaba. Su mente se nubló y se abandonó al placer después de una última embestida.

* * *

Nuevamente se encontraba en la Corporación, en el sillón de la sala en el que conoció la televisión terrícola cuando era joven y todo le molestaba de La Tierra. En especial Kakarotto.

Donde una vez empujó a Bulma cuando no pudo controlar su ira después de una discusión, esa ocasión conoció por primera vez la culpa.

Buscó el ki de Bulma a propósito y lo localizó muy lejos de ahí junto al de Yamcha, sabía que ya no estaba viviendo en la Corporación porque su ropa no estaba. Se había ido a vivir con ese insecto. Una ola de ira que disfrazaba perfectamente los celos le hizo cerrar los puños fuertemente. Por más vínculos que alguna vez hubiera tenido con esa terrícola, hoy la despreciaba, por haberlo engañado y traicionado, incluso la odiaba más que a Myrna, la mujer que apareció en su vida para llevarlo a la perdición.

Sabía que Myrna estaba rondando el lugar pues su ki se sentía muy cerca, pero le había advertido que no quería que jamás volviera a ese lugar, así que más le valía a esa mujer no desacatar sus órdenes.

Recordó lo que le había dicho aquella vez, que había trabajado en la Corporación junto a Bulma. Pero él jamás había visto gente entrando y saliendo de la casa, si bien se iba muy seguido, alguna vez tendría que haber notado a extraños dentro del lugar donde dormía. Comenzó a meditar cómo era entonces que Myrna sabía entrar a esa casa, tal vez no mentía, sabía que Bulma y sus padres repartían ayuda a gente que no tenía nada. El caso es que jamás había visto antes a esa muchacha desquiciada ¿Porqué sabía todo de él?

Esa pregunta aún no se la respondía, siempre la evadía cuando el saiyajin la interrogaba, lo distraía y le decía que después le contaría todo, sonreía y lo besaba. Cuando dormida pronunciaba el nombre de Bra o de Trunks y él la despertaba molesto para interrogarla, ella simplemente le decía que sus hijos eran famosos y que podía soñar con quien ella quisiera. Lograba molestarlo y se reía para luego volver a dormir.

Aunque realmente no quería verla, el príncipe se levantó del sillón y caminó resuelto hacia ella, era tiempo de que confesara todo.

* * *

Habían pasado unos minutos y aún los dos se estremecían, abrazados uno junto al otro. Se taparon hasta el cuello con las cobijas pues apenas habían notado el frío que comenzaba a hacer, el invierno había llegado. A decir verdad, ese año había sido especialmente.

Debajo de las cobijas, Yamcha acariciaba el delicado cuerpo de Bulma, le encantaba sentirla. La besó con ternura en los labios, disfrutando cada segundo como si fuera el último de su vida. Por fin, ella estaba con él, sólo con él.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del momento en el que el sueño los venció.

* * *

Bulma se levantó desnuda de la cama y miró por la ventana. Vegeta la miraba desde la calle, en silencio y sin expresión en el rostro. Ni siquiera se preguntó qué estaba haciendo ahí ni porqué la espiaba. Le gustó verlo, con su cabello negro y puntiagudo, con su porte que a pesar del tiempo no perdía, su inexpresión que ocultaba desesperadamente la ola de sentimientos que le golpeaba el pecho.

Ambos se miraron sin parpadear ni un segundo. Bulma levantó la mano lentamente y la abrió en el aire, se despidió el él y volvió a la cama junto a Yamcha.

* * *

Les sorprendió la noche mirándose frente a frente, ambos con la cara descompuesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije claramente que no volvieras-

-No regresé a la Corporación, tú especificaste que no querías que pisara ni el pasto de esa casa y no lo hice. Pero vine por ti. Porque ya me cansé de tus juegos-

-Hablas de juegos, la única que juega aquí eres tú. No sé qué quieres conseguir con eso-

-Te quiero a ti. Te lo he dicho, solo a ti- enfatizó su frase con el dedo apuntándole al pecho. Tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos Vegeta, es cuestión de que lo entiendas para que ambos podamos ser felices.

-Qué estupideces dices- le apartó el dedo que seguía apuntándole, sin delicadeza

-No- gritó, y su grito sonó como un ladrido –no son estupideces, yo sé lo que sientes por mí, no voy a obligarte a admitirlo, lo sé y con eso es suficiente. Pero no voy a permitir que mientras reconoces tus sentimientos juegues conmigo, yo si tengo muy claro que te amo y que deseo compartir mi vida contigo. Tengo muchos años esperando a que todo esto pase y ahora que te tengo…- su tono de voz cambió a un susurro, lento pero abrazador- no voy a dejarte ir- Algo en Vegeta le indicó que sería mejor matar a esa humana, levantó el puño en el aire pero de él no salió, como hubiera deseado, ningún rayo de energía asesino.

-No sé qué cuento te habrás inventado en la cabeza. Pero yo no siento nada por ti, nada en absoluto, lo único que me provocas es repulsión- Myrna comenzó a reír negando con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados; su cabello se ondulaba con cada movimiento.

-Algún día me confesaras tus verdaderos sentimientos Vegeta, seré paciente y aguardaré. Mientras soportaré todos los insultos que quieras decirme. Pero escúchame con atención. Si sigues teniendo lazos con la anciana, si sigues recordándola cuando estés conmigo, si vuelves a venir a buscar paz… la voy a matar-

Aquellas palabras habían sonado a una promesa. Vegeta se quedó estático mientras Myrna alzaba el vuelo hacia su casa ¿Qué había hecho? Se involucró con una desquiciada.


	24. Capítulo 24

_Veinticuatro capítulos ya ¡y cuatro años con el fic! Es.... increíble! y todo gracias a ustedes, sin ustedes sería imposible que el fic continuara. Gracias por su infinita pasciencia. Las adoro_

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO ****24.**

Ojalá no la hubiera conocido, ojalá no se hubiera fijado en ella jamás, preferiría seguir sirviendo al ejército de Freezer en ese momento, por lo menos en ese entonces no tenía que soportar la traición de seres con los cuales hubiera tendido lazos sentimentales, todo era simple en cuestión de sentimientos: solo quererse a sí mismo, no confiar en nadie, nunca bajar la guardia.

En cambio con ella bajó la guardia y se dejó mostrar un paisaje diferente y estupendo, uno donde no tenía porqué despertar cada noche con una amenaza mortal en ciernes, donde no importaba si no era el más fuerte porque era aceptado, simplemente aceptado. Donde había otros sentimientos a parte de la ira y el egoísmo, y esos sentimientos le gustaban en secreto.

Ahora debía vivir sin esos buenos sentimientos. Por eso dejaba que los malos regresaran a su alma, la odiaba con más intensidad por haberlo traicionado, por haberle arrebatado en un segundo todas las cosas buenas que ella significaba, antes, para él.

Con la cara entre las manos la imagen de una muchacha apareció ante él. Esa era la imagen del mismo demonio. Se levantó de su asiento violentamente. Estaba pensando en puras estupideces, se dijo. Cómo iba a querer culpar a Bulma de todo lo que sucedía, él era tanto o más culpable, él había querido experimentar nuevas emociones y creyó que ella era la respuesta, una nueva aventura, pero esa no era una aventura digna de un guerrero, no.

Durante un momento de debilidad siguió el ki de Bulma aunque bien sabía que no estaba sola, era solo que se sentía confundido, de verdad que no pensó que ella apareciera en esa ventana y lo mirara, porque a pesar de la oscuridad distinguió su silueta despidiéndose de él. Podría haber pensado que había sido un sueño, pero sabía perfectamente que no estaba dormido.

Aún confundido como se sentía, decidió ir a ver a Myrna, había hecho una amenaza contra Bulma, aunque no la tomaba en serio, sólo era una molesta y perturbada mujer. Emprendió el vuelo sintiéndose avergonzado de lo que alguna vez sintió por ella, aunque nunca pasó del hecho de desear su cuerpo.

Voló tan rápido como pudo, sintiendo el aire helado estrellarse en su rostro como pedazos de cristal, llegó al departamento en pocos segundos y entró por las ventanas que aún no tenían vidrios, las cortinas estaban corridas como si esperaran a que él llegara. Hizo un fuerte ruido hueco al aterrizar en la alfombra. Percibió un olor agrio.

Myrna apareció en el marco de su habitación, con un pequeño baby doll lila de una tela que imitaba a la seda. Se le quedó observando aún con sueño. Los dos se miraron unos segundos.

-No hagas esas estupideces- le amenazó rompiendo la ilusión de la mujer que esperaba una escena romántica

-¿Cuáles?- le preguntó sin energía

-Bien sabes a qué me refiero-

-¿Amenazar con matarla? No es una estupidez, es un hecho. Si no la olvidas Vegeta voy a matarla-

-Con esas amenazas solo demuestras que estás loca- le dijo con desprecio, Myrna caminó hacia Vegeta enfurecida, intentó darle una cachetada pero él se lo impidió

-Aún la amas ¿verdad?- preguntó con furia -¡respóndeme! Y ni siquiera te atrevas a esconder tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, necesito saber contra qué estoy compitiendo ahora- le exigió cansada no solo física, sino emocionalmente ¿acaso su lucha aún no había terminado? Llevaba ya demasiado tiempo peleando contra el destino y cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ella y él. Si Vegeta estaba, como ella suponía, resistiéndose también, pues lucharía en su contra hasta vencerlo. Tenía que ganar esa batalla a como diera lugar, había empeñado su vida entera en alcanzar su corazón, lo lograría, tarde o temprano lo lograría.

-No estás compitiendo contra nada, ya cállate. Entiende que yo no soy un objeto y que no le pertenezco a nadie- le soltó la mano desistiendo del impulso de romperle la muñeca. Reconocía perfectamente el estado en el que estaba entrando: furia ciega.

-Tú estás admitiendo que el perteneces a ella. Cambias la expresión en tu rostro cada vez que la menciono, la proteges, velas por ella, incluso vas a esa casa solo para ver si llegas a encontrarla. Patético-

-Esa es una mentira- gritó indignado, él jamás demostraba sus sentimientos, mucho menos acerca de Bulma, lo único que demostraría era el odio que le tenía.

-Vegeta no voy a discutir contigo sobre ella, no quiero jamás volver a nombrarla. Cuando estés conmigo ni siquiera pienses en ella, si sospecho que está en tu mente… soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa Vegeta, cualquier cosa- enfatizó la última frase –para mantenerte a mi lado. Llegará el día en el que entiendas que solamente yo puedo darte lo que buscas, entonces seremos felices

-Cállate mocosa, tú no sabes lo que yo busco-

-Sí lo sé, lo sé, lo sé- repitió con rapidez –lo sé porque yo estoy hecha para ti- El saiyajin se quedó sin habla, jamás imaginó ser objeto de una obsesión como la que esa mujer tenía con él. Hizo un ruido con la garganta y dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose al sillón –ven a dormir conmigo- pidió cambiando su expresión rápidamente, por una tierna sonrisa, Vegeta guardó unos segundos de silencio

-En un rato- respondió sin mirarla, Myrna pareció quedar satisfecha con la respuesta, pues después de dar un largo bostezo, regresó a la cama. Sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y Vegeta parecía no querer dejar de mirar las estrellas sentado en aquel sillón de cuero blanco

-Vegeta ¿no piensas venir?- le preguntó adormilada, cómo deseaba que las cosas fueran más fáciles, sólo quería dormir a su lado y ya, sin dramas ni trabas

-Quiero que me expliques cómo entraste a la Corporación-

-Ya te dije, conozco la clave porque trabajé ahí-

-Eso no es verdad- Le respondió con tranquilidad. Myrna quedó en silencio, en su habitación se destapó la cara pues tenía la sábana encima.

-¿Qué motivo tendría yo para mentirte?- fingió no sentirse contrariada

-Eso me pregunto yo, pero últimamente he descubierto que sabes mentir mejor de lo que sabes hacer cualquier otra cosa. Así que responde, ahora- ordenó sin perder ese tono tranquilo

-Mañana hablamos, me voy a dormir- volvió a taparse la cara y se dio media vuelta

-Nada de mañana- Myrna se sobresaltó, Vegeta había llegado junto a la cama y la observaba a pesar de la oscuridad no tuvo más remedio que destaparse la cara. Suspiró ruidosamente con fastidio

-Vegeta no seas necio. Todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo-

-Eso quiere decir que efectivamente nunca trabajaste en la Corporación- le retó, Myrna no perdió su tono de fastidio

-Ay Vegeta, no quieres creerme-

-Bien sabes que no has dicho la verdad. No sé porqué… no sé para qué, cual sea tu objetivo o qué es lo que tienes que ocultar que te hace mentir todo el tiempo- resignada a que no dormiría todavía, se volteó en la cama hasta quedar bocarriba

-Hagamos un trato: yo te contaré algunas cosas sobre mi y tu olvidarás a la viejita- le propuso después de bostezar

-¿Qué clase de trato es ese?-

-Lo tomas o lo dejas-

-Es una estupidez- bufó desacreditando la idea

-Ah bueno, hagamos algo mucho mejor: yo te cuento algunas cosas sobre mi y cómo es que sé todo sobre ti, y tú te quedas conmigo esta noche, aquí, junto a mí; durmiendo o si tu quieres… haciendo otra cosa-

-Está bien- respondió después de unos minutos, Myrna sonrió en la oscuridad

-Bueno, pues acuéstate- le indicó haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio al guerrero. Él se sentó en el borde, en silencio y lentamente

-Para que el trato se lleve a cabo debes decirme solamente la verdad, yo sabré si me estás mintiendo- le aclaró cruzándose de brazos. Myrna soltó una risita mientras lo volteaba a ver, ahora que por fin sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

-¿Ahora eres detective? Ay que príncipe tan talentoso. Está bien… pues no sé por dónde comenzar…-

-¿Cómo es que sabes la clave de la Corporación- le ayudó. Myrna pareció dudar si responder

-Espera ¿no quieres saber algo más interesante? Por ejemplo cómo es que te conozco mejor que cualquier otra persona en el mundo- en respuesta recibió un gruñido, dándole a entender que ese también era un tema de su interés –déjame decirte. Cuando yo era niña presencié una escena familiar muy extraña- comenzó a relatar con incomodidad –en esa escena había un hombre muy guapo que besaba a una señora algo bonita, aunque se veía mayor que él. También estaba ahí un muchacho y una niña que se despidieron de la señora, y después, es hombre guapo se echó a volar ¡como si fuera lo más natural del mundo! Así es como te conocí-

Vegeta se quedó pensativo, nunca le importó haber sido visto volando, para él no era importante que los humanos lo supieran o qué pensarían. Nunca se imaginó que ese acto trajera consecuencias a su vida muchos años después.

-Ese día quede muy impresionada, quise poder volar como ese hombre, comencé a sentir… cosas por él. Se me metió en la cabeza que yo también podría volar, y si lo hacía tal vez podría hablar con él, fue un objeto de gran interés para mí, de hecho podría decirse que es lo único interesante que he hecho en mi vida- suspiró y continuó el relato. Le era bastante difícil hablar de su vida -Pasó el tiempo sin que yo lograra volar, hasta que lo vi practicando artes marciales, entonces comencé a pensar que tal vez si aprendía a luchar así como él, luego volaría. Como no tenía dinero para pagar un dojo, vi muchas películas, espiaba en el dojo cercano a mi casa…

-Así que desde entonces te gusta espiar- interrumpió Vegeta, pero fue ignorado, Myrna en realidad estaba concentrada en sus recuerdos

-Después de un tiempo comencé a entender la técnica para volar, solamente tenía que meditar mucho, concentrarme en un objetivo, y ese eras tú. Tenía que visualizarme libre, sin problemas, sin madres golpeadoras, sin múltiples padrastros abusadores, libre.

Un día particularmente extenuante logré flotar, de eso no hace mucho tiempo, y luego sin dejar de practicar ni día ni noche, me elevé más, hasta que pude volar por una distancia considerable. Valieron la pena todos aquellos años de entrenamiento solitario, pues también sobresalí en fuerza física. Sin embargo estas habilidades sólo me servirían para acercarme al hombre que volaba, no tenía ningún otro propósito. Los años pasaron y pude localizarte en esa cueva y te hablé. Fin. Buenas noches– se apresuró a taparse la cara y voltearse a dormir

-No me creas estúpido- le respondió Vegeta enojado –sé que ocultaste la verdad, tienes mucho que confesar aún-

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. De todas formas yo ya he cumplido mi parte del trato. Te confesé cómo es que sé todo de ti-

-¿Sólo espiándome?- preguntó incrédulo

-Sólo eso, lo creas o no. Ahora Vegeta hazme un favor y duérmete- le rogó, se le estaban cerrando los ojos, tal vez en la mañana lo convencería de hacer otra cosa divertida en la cama, pero en ese momento el cansancio le había ganado la batalla.

Meditando sobre lo que había dicho la mujer, Vegeta se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, y así amanecieron juntos. Sería su último amanecer en ese departamento que olía a agrio.

* * *

_-Señorita… ¿Myrna?- _una mujer gorda y de nariz afilada sentada detrás del escritorio la observó detenidamente mirándola con desprecio mientras la muchacha asentía -_¿No cree usted señorita que está bastante grande como para empezar la preparatoria apenas?- _Myrna se sintió profundamente juzgada y ofendida le contesto

-_Bueno, considero que no hay edad para retomar el buen camino_- la respuesta pareció agradarle a la señora, pues levantó levemente los labios lleno de bellos oscuros donde no debía haberlos, en un gesto de aprobación

-_En caso de que eso fuera cierto ¿Porqué quiere entrar en este colegio en particular? Disculpe que le haga esta observación pero no podría pagar nuestras colegiaturas-_

_-Tengo una beca internacional-_

_-¿Una beca?- _preguntó asombrada -_¿En dónde la ganó?- _esa señora comenzaba a caerle mal, hacía demasiadas preguntas para las que no se había preparado

-_¿En donde gané la beca?- _repitió la pregunta dándose tiempo para pensar la respuesta –_Tengo ciertas habilidades para las artes marciales y…-_

_-Ah ya veo- _respondió la secretaria, profesora o el puesto que desempeñara esa fea señora –_Otro de los premiados por El Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales- _Desvió la mirada con desprecio –_creen que le hacen un bien a la sociedad- _continuó con un disgusto demasiado evidente –_pero no es así, esos peleadores tienen la cabeza hueca. En lo único en lo que piensan es en peleas y en violencia, ninguno tiene una meta establecida en la vida, una que valga la pena por lo menos _ –Myrna la miraba despotricar sobre el torneo sin saber de lo que hablaba, sólo entendía que le había dado una salida creíble. Seguramente si le confesara que para obtener dinero tendría que acostarse con viejitos millonarios no la aceptaría

_-Yo sí tengo una meta- _

-_¿Y es de provecho?- _le preguntó molesta por la interrupción, le gustaba mucho hablar mal sobre los peleadores, sobre todo desde que el Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales becaba a tantos vagos y los enviaban a SU colegio.

-_Busco ser feliz- _esta respuesta sorprendió tanto a la señora que se quedó sin habla

_-Creo que usted tiene lo que se necesita para entrar en esta escuela a pesar de sus antecedentes… no fue muy buena estudiante. Pero veo que ha rectificado su camino. Así que si usted puede pagar la colegiatura y mientras no tenga ningún retraso en los pagos, es bienvenida- _le estrechó la mano y luego se dedicó a sellar documentos, Myrna sonrió tan ampliamente como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida, esa oportunidad la llevaría más cerca de su meta. Aunque todavía le quedaba un largo camino, pero no importaba, valdría la pena. Al final sería feliz

* * *

Apenas comenzaba a aclarar, pero Bulma ya tenía un rato despierta, miraba la venta desde el lecho de cama, estaba siendo invadida por una extraña sensación, entregarse a otro hombre que no fuera Vegeta era una idea que le había resultado imposible durante décadas, sin embargo ese día yacía acostada junto a un amigo después de haber hecho el amor. Sintió un vacío en el estómago.

A pesar de sus sentimientos negativos, le sonrió a Yamcha cuando él despertó, una hora después y correspondió con la mayor sinceridad que pudo al beso que recibió. Él la colmó de palabras dulces.

* * *

Era medio día cuando Vegeta abandonó el departamento de Myrna. La había dejado en un estado que parecía corresponder a una niña de diez años, había gritado, le había intentado pegar, había destrozado todo cuanto estaba a su paso, para cuando Vegeta levantó el vuelo ya no quedaba nada intacto. Y esa muchacha cayó al piso de rodillas implorándole que no se fuera, llorando amargamente.

Repitió las amenazas contra Bulma, y esta vez le pareció que eran serias, pero era un idea absurda, Myrna no alcanzaría a llegar a diez metros de distancia de su ex pareja antes de que él la detuviera. Por esa razón estaba tranquilo. Aunque a decir verdad por un solo segundo le pasó por la mente dejar que la matara, pero al siguiente la posibilidad se esfumó por completo de su cabeza.

* * *

-Señorita Bra, tiene una llamada- Anunció una voz en el intercomunicador –insiste en que es su amiga- Bra se extraño ante tal afirmación, sus verdaderas amigas le llamaban al celular, sin embargo la curiosidad de hizo tomar la llamada

-Gracias, pásamela por favor. Corporación Cápsula, buenas tardes-

-Hola Bra- le saludó una voz que se le hacía conocida

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó

-Soy Myrna-

* * *

_Quiero invitar a todos ustedes al nuevo foro al que pertenezco, junto con otras amigas de esta página, es un lugar muy acogedor y divertido. En verdad ¡hacemos lo que queremos! el link es _**pulsarquasar. foroactivo. net **


	25. Capítulo 25

**Debería decir algo después de tantos años sin aparecer por aquí y más aún debería hacer algo para resarcir el abandono a este fanfic. No tengo cara para disculparme por este tiempo fuera y mi silencio. **

**Aunque dudo mucho que quien entre a leer este capítulo recuerde de qué va la historia. Por lo que haré una mini síntesis de unos cuantos renglones, en seguida el capítulo 25 y luego, subiré regularmente los capítulos hasta terminar la historia. **

**Por otro lado mis más sinceras disculpas y profundo agradecimiento a sus reviews pero sobre todo a quienes aún me tienen fé y me presionan para que escriba … A partir de ahora les responderé a todos. **

**Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a Toei Animation, este fanfic está escrito con fines únicamente de entretenimiento. **

**S****ÍNTESIS.**

En la peor época de su vida, Bulma sufre una crisis existencial debida a a la edad, que conlleva decadencia. Deprimida por haber envejecito antes que su pareja, el eternamente joven y atractivo Vegeta, se abandona a tormentos que el susodicho no entiende.

La relación que ambos sostuvieron por muchos años, cae en picada también y en ese momento se forma un hueco en el que se mete una tercera persona: Myrna, una joven y alocada mujer que conoce todo sobre Vegeta, mediante toda clase de artimañas, seduce al príncipe, lo cual fue su plan de vida permanente.

El pasado de esta chica es tormentoso: una madre desobligada, maltratadora; desatención y pobreza extrema hacen difícil su infancia. Un día, siendo niña, en la Corporación Cápsula ve volando a un hombre. Ese hecho le abre un nuevo panorama y le siembra en el cerebro una idea: si consigue a ese hombre que es extraordinario, podría ser feliz. El pensamiento de una niña se convierte en el de una mujer adulta que contra la corriente, lucha día a día para "robárselo" para ella. Vive por y para Vegeta.

Debido al abandono físico y emocional por parte del príncipe saiyajin, Bulma encuentra en Yamcha consuelo, lentamente comienzan una relación en la que la más beneficiada resulta ser ella pues recobra su autoestima (ayudada por una pequeña cirugía) y así, la alegría. Pero no es un camino fácil de recorrer, está muy herida.

Por su parte, Yamcha parece ser el amante incondicional, bondadoso y eterno, que ayuda a Bulma y exaspera a Vegeta

A partir de ahora se sabrán las tretas de las que Myrna se valió para llegar a convertirse en la amante de Vegeta y si su historia terminará bien.

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO ****25.**

-Yamcha ¿Por qué has sido tan bueno conmigo en este tiempo?-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Si: paciente, amoroso, atento… bueno-

-Pues será porque te he amado siempre- Esa era una mentira a medias, Yamcha sabía perfectamente que durante muchos años de su vida había sido feliz sin Bulma, que siempre la tuvo en su corazón pero que incluso hubieron periodos en los que lograba olvidarla. Amarla era una palabra demasiado fuerte, quererla hubiera estado bien dicho. Sin embargo en esos últimos años había renacido en él los sentimientos de amor por Bulma

-Eres demasiado bueno- A pesar de que sonrió ante tal comentario, Yamcha se sintió mal al escuchar esas palabras, "demasiado" es una palabra negativa. Cualquiera hubiera hecho por ella lo que él hizo, incluso más.

De cualquier forma, no es que fuera bondadoso, ni tonto. Su comportamiento tenía otras explicaciones. Aunque no quisiera admitirlas abiertamente. Desde hacían unos años había notado la soledad con la que vivía, desde la muerte de Puar lo único que llenaba su casa eran visitas de sus amantes, y luego volvía a quedar vacía, al igual que su vida, pues ya no tenía el espíritu guerrero para continuar entrenando, los deportes pues ya no le interesaban, no tenía otros talentos ni aficiones, lo único que le llamaba su atención eran las chicas y los recuerdos de su pasado, uno muy apasionante, lleno de aventuras, fuerza, energía, libertad.

Todo eso había terminado por voluntad propia, y el desenlace fue la soledad. Lo único que quedaba de todo ello eran sus amigos, y su enlace más fuerte al pasado: ella.

El día en el que admitió su soledad, su edad y su falta de fuerza, ese día Bulma regresó a su mente con más fuerza que en todos esos años y deseó aferrarse al pasado, a su recuerdo… a una esperanza. Si Bulma, que significaba todo lo grandioso que vivió en el pasado, regresara con él, regresarían entonces los buenos tiempos.

Sin embargo llegó el momento en que la mujer comenzó a entrar en crisis, lo cual le molestaba ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera vieja y con la vida acabada? Eso no era posible, si ella era vieja, él también, si ella no encontraba sentido a la vida, él tampoco. Él era su apoyo y ella su futuro.

Bajo ese pensamiento ¿Porqué no protegerla y amarla, porqué no hacer absolutamente todo lo necesario para ayudarla? Apreciarla como no lo hizo cuando eran novios, sonreír con ella, dejar que su corazón sintiera lo que antes no le permitió: amarla sin miedo.

Amarla. Como Vegeta no lo había hecho, y así, vivir nuevamente. Ambos lo merecían.

* * *

La escuela no iba nada bien para Bra, acababa de cambiarse de la escuela a la que siempre había acudido a otra, por un capricho de su madre que deseaba que estudiara la educación media en la misma escuela que su hermano Trunks y su abuelo. Por más que quiso resistirse, acabó perdiendo esa batalla. No entendía qué tenía de especial ese colegio, estaba llenas de chicas demasiado bobas a su parecer, preocupadas únicamente por chicos, moda y maquillaje… es cierto, ella también lo hacía pero a diferencia de ellas abría un libro de vez en cuando, eso le daba un plus y la distinguía de la mediocre juventud.

Como aquel que tenía en las manos en ese momento "Veneno para las hadas"; y que no pudo seguir leyendo pues alguien más le hizo compañía. Se sentó casi junto a ella en la sombra del gran árbol donde Bra se encontraba recargada, miró a su acompañante de reojo con disgusto pues ésta había llegado de una forma ruidosa tirando su mochila, sin importarle que los libros se salieran de ella; se desparramó en el pasto, incluso se estiró bostezando ruidosamente y de pronto, le dio un golpe en la cara al estirarse.

_-¡Discúlpame!-_ le pidió inmediatamente al sentir el rostro de la Brief en su puño

_-No te preocupes-_ le respondió reprimiendo la ira, finalmente un error lo cometía cualquiera, no tenía porqué exaltarse

_-¿Tú eres Bra Briefs?-_ Bra asintió mirando a su interlocutora. Siempre la reconocían, ya estaba acostumbrada _–oye tu vida debe ser horrible-_ aquella afirmación descontroló a Bra

_-¿Cómo dices?-_ le preguntó molesta

_-No sé… te he visto en la tele y… tienes una vida de princesita. La consecuencia de eso es que no puedes salir de tu casa pues siempre hay medios de comunicación que te acosan. Si vas a bares o antros, ahí tienes las cámaras, si tienes una cita, ahí están las cámaras… ser la hija de Bulma Brief no debe facilitarte las cosas. Toda tu vida entera se ve reflejada en las pantallas sin que tu lo hayas pedido-_ Bra observó mejor a la chica que se sentó junto a ella, parecía unos años mayor, pero emanaba cierta frescura que le agradaba. Se sintió comprendida, era justamente lo que había meditado

_-Quizá tengas un poco de razón, pero solo un poco-_ le respondió altivamente _–pero eso no es problema tuyo ¿no?- _

_-No-_ le respondió sin ofenderse _–tienes razón, disculpa-_ le brindó una cálida sonrisa, recogió rápidamente sus libros y se fue, dejándola nuevamente sola y confundida.

Sin embargo se encontraron al día siguiente, por mera casualidad, en el mismo árbol

_-Veo que te gusta este rinconcito-_ le saludó la chica con una sonrisa _–sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero…-_

_-Disculpa por lo de ayer, no quise ser tan grosera-_ se disculpó apenada la hija de Bulma

_-No te preocupes, tienes razón, por eso razón no veo televisión-_ Bra sonrió tímidamente. Esa chica no era desagradable.

_-¿En qué aula estás?-_ cambió de tema

_-En la 14B-_ Bra la miró extrañada y ella sonrió _–sé lo que me vas a preguntar. Que si no estoy bastante grande para ir en primer semestre. Pues si, no negaré que supero por mucho la media de edad –_se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada-_ digamos que nunca antes tuve la necesidad de estudiar. Pero oye_ –imitó la voz mandona de Bra- _ese no es problema tuyo ¿o si?_ –En seguida se echó a reír, seguida unos segundos después por Bra, avergonzada por su altivez.

De esa forma comenzó una gran amistad entre ellas que duró toda el colegio, una amistad que Bra jamás imaginó tener con una mujer, ya que a su corta edad había comprendido que ser diferente es malo para la popularidad. Y su amiga no era como cualquier otra chica, eso le agradaba; le gustaban las peleas, platicar de diversos temas, no estaba interesada en su dinero, y podía pasar horas con ella sin sentirse incómoda, a veces en silencio y a veces sin parar de reír. Concluyó después de algunas semanas que su nueva compañera era de fiar.

Pasado un tiempo, además de llegar a quererla como una hermana, le confió su más íntimos secretos, a esa chica llamada Myrna, le habló de su padre Vegeta.

* * *

-¿Myrna?- repitió con alegría, acababa de recordarla. La saludó con mucho entusiasmo y de la misma forma fue respondida -¿Cómo has estado?-

-Digamos que habrán tiempos mejores. Bra te extraño mucho, hace tanto que no nos vemos-

-Es cierto, quisiera verte pero lamentablemente ahora tengo algunas responsabilidades que limitan mi vida social-

-Te comprendo, pero espero verte pronto- Bra sentía pena por Myrna ya siempre había sido huraña en la escuela, la molestaban por ser mayor y aunque cuando repartía golpes, callaba bocas nunca hizo realmente más amigos que ella. Sorprendentemente Bra terminaba siempre en las fiestas de los más populares y en esas ocasiones tenía que dejar a su amiga de lado, no es que no quisiera incluirla si no que era en sí mismo, algo imposible.

-También quisiera verte ¿Qué tal si este viernes vamos a comer juntas?-

-Me encantaría verte, pero…-

-¿Qué pasa, no puedes?-

-Lo que sucede es…- se interrumpió para dar dramatismo a la llamada- mira, tengo un tío enfermo, él ya es bastante mayor y al parecer morirá pronto- aquella confesión logró que el estómago de Bra Briefs se contrajera, por una ola de pena

-Lo lamento-

-Me apena llamarte sólo para esto, pero tengo que pedirte un favor –comenzó a explicar y después de una pausa, su voz sonó más afectada con cada palabra- Mi tío siempre vivió enamorado de tu mamá, la admiraba por ser –en este punto tuvo que utilizar toda la falsedad de la que era capaz- una mujer tan bella e inteligente-

-Comprendo, quieres que le diga a mi mamá que vaya a visitar a tu tío-

-No es necesario que la molestes, mi tío aún puede ir a la Corporación, además él no quisiera que tu madre lo viera postrado en una cama con tantos aparatos médicos, eso lo deprimiría más-

-Pero mi madre no está viviendo en la Corporación ahora-

-Entiendo-fingió una voz afligida –Está bien, le diré a mi tío que por ahora es imposible- Bra se imaginó a un pobre anciano moribundo recibiendo la noticia de que su deseo no se cumpliría y sintió pena por él-

-No te preocupes, te daré la dirección donde se encuentra ahora, sólo dame tiempo para avisarle-

-¡Oh Bra muchas gracias! No te preocupes, esperaré unos días para que tu le avises- desde ambos lados del auricular, las chicas sonrieron. Una con malicia y la otra con inocencia.

-La dirección es…-

* * *

-El viernes tendré una junta con los socios de la empresa ¿Quieres venir?- sin tocar antes de entrar, Trunks asustó con la pregunta a su hermana, ella hizo un indetectable gesto de desprecio además de esconder el susto que el mayor le había dado. Los viejos que acudirían a la fiesta eran demasiado aburridos y no quería comenzar un buen fin de semana junto a momias fumadoras-

-Me gustaría pero tengo que ir a comer con una amiga, se lo prometí- en el rostro del chico se formó una mueca de duda. Sospechaba que aquella reunión era solo un pretexto para no ir a aquella reunión

-¿Con cuál amiga?- le preguntó con curiosidad, sospechaba que su hermana no quería aburrirse junto a él y los socios-

-No la conoces- tomó dos hojas de su escritorio y los metió pulcramente en un sobre, después de colocarle un sello, miró a su hermano -, se llama Myrna-

-¿Myrna?- la pregunta resonó en la oficina con un extraño eco

* * *

Trunks era muy joven aún, ya había terminado la Universidad y estaba gozando de un año sabático que tal vez se prolongaría a dos o tres, todo dependía de cuánto podía alargar su destino: dirigir la Corporación Cápsula. Pero apenas tenía 22 años, era demasiado joven para asumir esa responsabilidad, y tenía mucha vida por delante. No disfrutarla sería pecado. En ese momento lo único que quería hacer era salir de viaje, ir a fiestas, conocer chicas y divertirse.

Precisamente acababa de conocer a una, y fue de la manera más extraña: un día ella se apareció en la puerta de su casa, cuando él salía para verse con Goten, y le ofreció cigarros. Amablemente Trunks se negó y siguió caminando, seguido por esa chica menor que él, quien insistió en venderle el tabaco.

_-No gracias, no fumo_- le contestó cortantemente en la decimo quinta ocasión, sin dejar de caminar.

Pero al día siguiente volvió a aparecer, como si lo estuviera esperando, y le ofreció chicles. Nuevamente le rechazó y apresuró el paso hasta perderla de vista, esa chica le estaba incomodando.

Desde aquel día la pelirroja se le aparecía todos los días ofreciéndole diferentes cosas para comer. Pero el colmo fue el día en el que , incluso un día le llevó una revista pornográfica. I, ese fue el colmo para Trunks que indignado, la rechazó bruscamente, arrojando la revista muy lejos de ambos.

_-¿No te gustan?-_ la chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-_ lo lamento_ –para hacer notar su arrepentimiento, bajó la cabeza-_ no quiero molestarte pero es muy importante que venda todas estas cosas- y agregó tras una pausa una frase que dejó helado al joven de cabello lila_- necesito comer

_-No es… que no me guste- tosió incómodo_ – no acostumbro a comprar esa cosas de jovencitas-

-_lo siento-_ un par de lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas hasta caer al piso lo cual le rompió el corazón al primogénito de la familia, quien quiso arreglar el asunto lo antes posible. No soportaba el llanto de las mujeres, aunque debía admitir que eso las hacía ver más seductoras-

_-no te disculpes, entiendo por qué lo haces… pero sería mejor si me vendieras los dulces o la comida que me ofreciste ayer. Si los tienes te los compraré todos-_ El sonrojo de la chica aumentó, lo que le pareció encantador a Trunks. Después de buscar en la bolsa deforme de cuero café, desgastado, sacó un paquete de galletas, otro de cigarros y un par de chicles

_-Es lo último que me queda-_ comentó levantando la mirada lentamente. Se encontró con una blanca sonrisa. El futuro presidente de la Corporación Cápsula acababa de ser seducido por una pobre y dulce chica.

Myrna lo supo. Bajo la sonrisa que le devolvió al joven y que pretendía ser modesta, escondió el desprecio que sentía por sus ojos de color. Tan similares a los de _esa_ mujer.

* * *

Guardó silencio varios minutos, con el ceño fruncido.

-no es un nombre muy común- comentó con voz inexpresiva. Bra, que pensó que diría algo más interesante, volvió su atención al portátil de su escritorio. Hizo un sonido con la garganta que indicaba negación. -¿Cómo era tu amiga? ¿Bonita?- recibió como respuesta un sonido de fastidio

-Siempre piensas en lo mismo. No te voy a dejar que salgas con ella, eres muy viejo-

-Así que tiene tu edad- dedujo

-No, ella es unos años más grande… pero estudiamos en el mismo instituto. No se va a fijar en ti, hermano- le advirtió para molestarlo –ella tiene un carácter bastante rebelde, no es de tu tipo y tu tampoco el de ella- con esa información, Trunks se tranquilizó un poco, la chica que él conocía no era rebelde, al contrario, era tierna y dulce, por lo menos al principio de su relación, porque en el final fue como una pesadilla. Sin embargo al oír su nombre algo se revolvió en su interior, como si un tornado se hubiera metido en él. Era un mal presentimiento.

-Tuve una novia llamada Myrna- le confesó de pronto a la menor, sentándose en el escritorio y mirando por el ventanal hacia las montañas que se apreciaban mucho después de que terminara la ciudad. Tal confesión impresionó levemente a Bra, que no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse tanto con su hermano. Pero él no pareció darse cuenta de lo que decía, simplemente hablaba- al principio fue un juego para mi, como muchos otros. Debo confesar que mis intenciones no eran buenas con ella pero lentamente lo nuestro se volvió… serio. Eramos muy apegados, yo sin quererlo me enamoré de esa chica tan bonita, parecía hecha para mi. Ella me conoció a la perfección a tal grado que sentía que hacía todo por mi, para darme gusto y en mi egoísmo no me di cuenta de que eso no era amor, sino dependencia. Pero me encantaba su forma de planear lo nuestro

-¿Planear?- interrumpió Bra de pronto, extrañada

-Si, un tiempo después de terminar lo supe: Myrna planeaba todos sus movimientos, no sé cómo explicarlo pero lo sé, lo que ella decía, hacia, su forma de ser conmigo… no era más que un plan ¿Malévolo o benévolo? ¿Amor u… odio?-

-¿Te rompió el corazón- Trunks asintió y ella se conformó con ese gesto. Tras unos minutos de meditación en silencio continuó -¿No crees que el dolor te hace ver esa relación con amargura? Quiero decir que "plaear" una relación es demasiado...- al quedarse sin palabras repentinamente, movió las manos en el aire, como obviando la idea

-Sé que puede parecer que no soy objetivo, pero estoy seguro de que era así. Y lo sé porque tiempo después de terminar conmigo, la fui a buscar al lugar donde ella vivía. Quería entrar por la ventana, como siempre lo hacía pero me detuve al ver adentro a otro hombre. Escuché su forma de hablar y supe que esa no era la misma chica con la que tuve una relación- Bra se quedó callada, tragando saliva intentando digerir lo que su hermano le contaba. No es que dudara de él, sino que no veía la razón para la que alguien pudiera fingir ser quién no se es para obtener ¿Qué beneficio?

Ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir después. El mal presentimiento del ex guerrero no cesó.


	26. Capítulo 26

N/A: No puedo prometer actualizaciones tan seguido como este capítulo, en esta ocasión la musa me inspiró para escribir rápido. Además de mi conciencia, Melikav (lean sus fics, os lo ordeno... Ok no pero lean, se los recomiendo mucho) que me levantó la moral de una forma que no creo que esté consciente de haberlo hecho.

Este capítulo va dedicado a Freiya, tu puedes con todo, no te rindas!

Y ya por último: respondo todos los reviews, pero para eso necesito que me dejen un correo o que firmen con una cuenta, de lo contrario será imposible. Ahora si, me cayo

* * *

_Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyaja y Toei Animation._

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO****26.**

Meditar dentro de la cámara de gravedad, a intensa velocidad, le hacía despejar la mente. Pudo acomodar en bloques sus pensamientos y de esa forma estructurarlos. Cada vez que tenía algún sentimiento humano como dolor, culpa, añoranza; dejaba que una bola de ki le diera en el pecho. El dolor físico neutraliza al del interior, por lo menos por unas horas. Esa técnica para resolver problemas le resultó más práctica de lo que había imaginado.

En uno de sus bloques mentales estaba Myrna con sus mentiras además de la obsesión que podría convertirse en un peligro, después de la amenaza que hizo contra Bulma.

En otro estaba la misma Bulma con el insecto y su infidelidad. Era la primera vez que herían su orgullo de esa forma. Por lo menos si es que antes había pasado no le había tomado importancia. En todo caso le hacía sentirse furioso, era el efecto sobre el que menos control tenía, toda su vida se dejó llevar por ella, como un medio de transporte hacia la cima. Dejó de lado ese bloque, en una esquina apartada de su mente pues no estaba dispuesto a concentrarse en aquello que ocultamente le paralizaba.

El tercer bloque era acuoso, sin la solidez que debería tener y se trataba de su futuro. Sonrió ante esa perspectiva. No tener un destino que lo mantuviera atado era digno de él. De ese bloque podía extraer elementos o ponerlos dentro, era fácil decidir si los quería en él o no. E incluso el material del que estaba compuesto (la incertidumbre) era interesante y le gustaba. Se convirtió en su bloque favorito, el que brillaba con luz fosforescente.

Pero para llegar a él tenía que resolver el presente y eso quería decir terminar los asuntos que contenían los otros dos.

Había algo que mientras más lo meditaba, más seguro estaba: Myrna mataría a Bulma o por lo menos planeaba algo para hacerle daño. De esa forma se haría cargo por él de aquella mujer. No tendría que ensuciarse las manos y acabaría con el problema. Bulma se lo merecía.

Como si fuera una batalla, ella peleaba contra todos, incluido contra él mismo. No entendía por completo cuál era el objetivo de la mujer, pero fuese cual fuese, no se cansaba de perseguirlo; merecía cierto reconocimiento de su parte. Otro aspecto a su favor era forma en la que cerraba sus sentidos para convertir sus pensamientos en imposibles de leer, de esa forma no dejaba que el enemigo adivinara sus movimientos. Aunque por instinto Vegeta sabía que ella mentía, no podía asegurar en qué.

Apagó la máquina de entrenamiento y se dirigió a la cocina. El agua embotellada se estaba acabando así como la comida, pero no era su problema, si se terminaba antes de que Bulma regresara, se iría a otro lugar. Claro, si sobrevivía al ataque de Myrna. Torció la boca ante el pesado sentimiento de preocupación, escuchó en su interior un "no dejes que eso ocurra" pero al ser su parte más humana y por lo tanto la más patética, no quiso hacerle caso.

* * *

Yamcha mantenía abrazada a Bulma por la cintura, a pesar de que ésta se sentía un poco oprimida. No es que no le gustara su abrazo sino que estaba acostumbrada a respirar por sí misma. Por momentos se había sentido abrumada con tantas muestras de cariño que le brindaba su… ¿novio? Aún no le habían puesto una etiqueta a su relación, y para Bulma estaba bien, había aprendido a vivir sin títulos de propiedad sobre otra persona, incluso le parecía innecesario. Pero en algunos aspectos tenía que ceder, es decir, Yamcha lo daba todo por ella y en recompensa debía responder cariñosamente.

Dejar de lado a Vegeta le había costado mucho trabajo, de hecho aún venía a ella su imagen demasiado a menudo y el estómago se le revolvía de dolor al recordar por qué ya no estaban juntos. Pero respiraba profundo, sonreía a su amigo (o lo que fuera) y fingía que todo estaba bien, pensando que de esa forma, lo estaría.

Su teléfono sonó pero en ese momento, Yamcha estaba susurrándole palabras dulces al oído, mientras le besaba el cuello por la parte trasera, instándola a repetir los momentos especiales que habían estado viviendo en la cama. Olvidó el celular y se fue con el hombre.

Muy pronto estaban en el lecho, entre vaporosas caricias y besos, algunas palabras dulces para animar a su pareja y luego más besos. La boca del hombre parecía no tener saciedad. Pero cuando estaba a punto de subir a otro nivel, justo cuando su mano se metía rápidamente dentro del vestido de Bulma, ésta abrió los ojos y lo empujó muy suavemente, con ambas manos

-¿Qué pasa?- sin desear que se notara, Yamcha le preguntó frustrado

-Es que… tengo sueño- se excusó la mujer con lo primero que le vino a la mente. La realidad era que se sentía incómoda –perdón, continúa- pidió en voz baja y luego alzó el rostro para buscar sus labios, pero Yamcha se alejó un poco

-No te voy a obligar si no quieres hacerlo- su voz sonó seria y grave, trataba de leer los pensamientos de su compañera, no entendía por qué lo rechazaba. Y era la segunda vez, la anterior había sido mucho más sutil, según ella alguien había tocado la puerta principal después de cerciorarse de que no había nadie, no había vuelto a la cama a retomar lo que hacían.

-Vamos al cine- sonrió intentando desviar la conversación, recibió como respuesta la mirada seria de Yamcha durante tanto tiempo que estuvo a punto de bajar el rostro, amedrentada. Bien sabía que lo que quería el hombre no se parecía nada a ver películas.

-¿Estás conmigo por obligación?- la pregunta le sorprendió. No es que fuera obligada por alguien para estar con él, era más bien como algo lógico, una consecuencia o la reacción sobre la acción. Él la había ayudado y era claro que lo que esperaba era una relación. Ojalá Yamcha no hablara tanto sobre el tema.

-No- su respuesta al parecer no fue convincente, ya que el rostro del otro se volvió suspicaz

-¿Entonces por qué?-

-¿Vamos a discutir sobre el tema?- enarcó una ceja –en lugar de preguntarte la razón, simplemente vívelo ¿no es lo que querías? Estamos juntos ahora, en este momento, y es lo que importa. Deja de hacerte historias en la cabeza y vamos a vivir esta experiencia sin que importe el futuro o el pasado– Yamcha se dejó caer en la cama, boca arriba y se talló la cara con ambas manos. Después de varios minutos de silencio respondió, con un tono más liviano

-Antes debemos ir de compras, la alacena no se llena sola-

-Esa palabra me encanta- sonrió ante la sugerencia, aliviada de no continuar con el tema tan tenso, se recostó a su lado y apoyó el rostro en su pecho. Una hora después, tras una divertida plática sobre el pasado, ambos se desperezaron para salir. En ese momento Bulma recordó que había escuchado sonar su celular –adelántate- le sugirió –no tardo, voy a buscar mi celular y a retocarme un poco

-Está bien, te espero en el auto- resignado, Yamcha buscó las llaves y se adelantó

* * *

A una cuadra del nuevo domicilio de Bulma, alguien espiaba la puerta principal, esperando el momento propicio para llevar a cabo su plan. No llevaba nada en las manos, solo furia contenida que le hacía apretar los puños y los dientes. Esperaba poder utilizar ambos como armas.

-Tu demencia no te deja ver que es imposible que lo logres- si se sobresaltó por la voz que le hablaba desde atrás, no lo demostró. Respondió sin volver el rostro, con la mirada fija en su objetivo, aparentando tranquilidad

-No hay nadie que me detenga-

-Está con alguien que en su momento, fue guerrero-

-Tu me dijiste que incuso yo era más fuerte que Trunks-

-Nunca dije eso, dije que se te nota más entusiasmo que a él. Pero tu nivel es tan inferior que no podrías acercártele a un metro de distancia antes de que el insecto reaccionara- En ese momento Yamcha salió hacia su automóvil, provocando una sonrisa torcida en Myrna, que burlonamente respondió

-Ahí está mi oportunidad- Vegeta pudo sentirlo, la mujer incrementó su ki rápidamente, era insignificante pero tenía la cualidad de la furia irracional, que contra una mujer como Bulma, podía ser mortal. Era el momento en el que había meditado: Bulma sería asesinada y sus problemas se terminarían, era lo que más deseaba. No se detuvo a explicarse por qué si le importaba poco lo que hicieran ambas, estaba ahí, detrás de Myrna, viendo cómo su mano cobraba vida propia y detenía a Myrna por el brazo cuando esta arrancaba al ataque, con la cara descompuesta como un soldado que sabe que la siguiente batalla es por su vida -¡Dejame!- gritó fuerte e histéricamente volviéndose hacia el príncipe, intentando zafarse

-No intentes ni siquiera acercártele- Sin mirarla a los ojos, le advirtió, con un tono tan frío como un témpano

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a matar para impedirlo? No te atreverías –ladró- hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de hacerlo- se burló de él, ciega de rabia, intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, cada segundo que pasaba era uno menos de oportunidad para atacar.

-Puedo recordarlo- respondió y un brillo rojizo apareció en sus ojos- es una sensación de poder que te alienta a seguir. Sentir la sangre y ver los órganos aún palpitando en los cuerpos…- esta vez la miró y sonrió de una forma tan torcida que le provocó miedo a la mujer. Sintió pánico a tal grado que la boca le supo a hierro, como si saboreara su propia sangre. Pero al mismo tiempo esa actitud tan aterradora le fascinó, el corazón le latió muy fuerte con pánico y excitación incrementando su ritmo cardiaco. Al fin recuperó el habla, frunció el seño y lo miró a los ojos.

-Te odio Vegeta, te odio por cuidarla, porque aún la amas a pesar de haberte engañado. Te menospreció y tu vienes a detenerme. Yo en cambio solo he tenido las mejores intenciones contigo y te ofrecí todo lo que soy- se zafó por fin de su agarre, pero en el rostro aún se le veía la fiereza propia de una bestia hambrienta –Tienes sólo una oportunidad más para volver conmigo, si la desaprovechas te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida- dicho esto, despegó dejando al saiyajin solo.

-Estupideces- desechó la amenaza sin tomarla en cuenta. Miró en el carro a Yamcha que seguramente esperaba a Bulma y tras cerciorarse de sentir el ki de Myrna alejándose, se fue de ahí

* * *

Levantó la vista de su celular a los vestidores, Bulma se estaba tardando demasiado y todavía debía faltarle más tiempo a juzgar por la cantidad de ropa que metió para probarse. Suspiró resignado y volvió a revisar los mensajes que tenía.

-Me sentaré aquí, si no te molesta. Los tacones me están matando- volvió a levantar la mirada, esta vez hacia la voz femenina que le hablaba. Abrió los ojos sorprendido por tal belleza, era una pelirroja exuberante, joven, bellísima.

-Claro que no me molesta- respondió amablemente, debía duplicarle la edad a la chica pero eso no le acomplejaba. Ella sonrió mostrándole los labios al natural, rojos como manzanas, ojos café claro y piel bronceada. Debía ser modelo, no cabía duda.

-Gracias Yamcha- el ex beisbolista no se sorprendió realmente de que lo reconociera, no era poco común debido a su pasado lleno de fama. Aunque le entusiasmó que esa chica tan joven lo supiera también –puedo llamarte por tu nombre ¿Verdad?- le tocó una mano provocando que éste se tensara, como una secuela del miedo que alguna vez le tuvo a las mujeres. Claro que de ese miedo no quedaba más que el recuerdo. Se relajó enseguida, le tomó la mano y sonrió varonilmente, mostrándose seductor

-Puedes llamarme como quieras-

-Cariño, qué encantador- meneó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras sonreía, nada en ella parecía mostrar que se trataba de una mujer atormentada por la ira. Cruzó las piernas mostrando un poco de sus muslos, detectó el rápido movimiento ocular del otro, la estaba analizando de pies a cabeza. Se inclinó hacia él, para facilitarle el análisis de su escote. Yamcha tragó saliva y ella sonrió mentalmente -¿Crees que este vestido me vaya bien?- preguntó con tono inocente –me gustaría saber la opinión de un hombre atractivo- en la frente, una fina capa de sudor ponía en evidencia la atracción que ejercía sobre el hombre al que estaba seduciendo

-Te ves muy bien- asintió intentando guardar la calma, todos sus instintos primitivos le exigían procrear con la hembra que estaba enfrente de él y que parecía querer lo mismo. Pero el raciocinio le indicaba que su pareja estaba muy cerca. Instinto vs. Civismo, una batalla muy dura.

-Gracias, es lo que necesitaba. Tengo que irme pero quiero darte mi número, siempre te he admirado y me gustaría platicar contigo algún día. Tomemos un café- de un pequeño bolso rojo, a juego con el vestido ceñido del mismo color y de tela de satín, sacó un bolígrafo, tomó la mano del hombre que no se resistió y anotó un número móvil. Luego le hizo una caricia mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Unos pasos más adelante, la puerta corrediza del probador se abrió. Myrna se dio cuenta al mirar de reojo y supo que no había tiempo –perdón por mi atrevimiento pero…- se acercó a él, sabiendo que no sería rechazada y lo besó apasionadamente, aferrándose a su pecho. Yamcha aunque se sorprendió pero no hizo nada por rechazarla… no podía hacerlo, le había despertado la excitación frustrada en la mañana-

Bulma se detuvo a un metro de ellos, había visto la escena desde que salió del vestidor y siguió caminando, sin querer creer lo que veía. Pero a tan poca distancia era imposible engañarse: esa cabellera roja era de la mujer que se apareció en su fiesta. Y el imbécil que se dejaba versar era Yamcha.

Desde que la conoció había tenido un solo temor y era que Yamcha conociera a la chica. Temía que hiciera una comparación entre ella y la belleza de Myrna y que cayera en sus redes como lo había hecho Vegeta, pensaba que mientras no se vieran nunca, estaría segura y podría creer en las palabras que tantas veces le había dicho. Y ahí estaban ahora, besándose.

Se preguntó qué había hecho en el pasado para merecer lo que vivía en ese momento. Tal vez la vanidad ciega de su juventud había generado karma. Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le formó en la garganta e hizo un ruido para que notaran su presencia. No tenía idea de qué iba a decir a continuación. Sin embargo la pareja no se separó, le pareció que incluso incrementaron la intensidad de los besos, escuchó claramente los ruidos que las bocas provocan. Pudo ver la mano de Yamcha acariciando la breve cintura de su enemiga y pasando por su espalda. Sintió asco.

-Así que este es el gran amor que me tienes- su voz sonó áspera. No se dio cuenta en qué momento había soltado la ropa que tenía en las manos.

Al escuchar su voz, Yamcha empujó inconscientemente a Myrna, volteando a ver a la de cabello azul. Su mente se quedó en blanco totalmente, a excepción de una sola palabra que aparecía cual anuncio luminoso de motel: idiota


	27. Capítulo 27

**N/A| ¡Esto ya casi se acaba! Si tuviera un poco de talento actualizaría tan seguido como las grandes escritoras. Pero como dice mi musa inspiradora "es lo que hay".**

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO****27.**

Bra tenía sus propios problemas, estaba llena de ellos. Tanto amorosos como laborales. Y aunado a ellos estaba la reciente preocupación por sus padres. Su hermano le sugirió que dejara de lado los problemas que no eran de ella ni podía resolver pero el mismo Trunks contribuía para aumentar su inquietud hablando sobre la misteriosa Myrna, quien en un principio parecía tener relación con su antigua amiga solo por el nombre.

Por alguna razón no había dejado de pensar en ella; recordó que en la fiesta de aniversario de la Corporación, una chica se le había acercado a preguntarle si se acordaba de ella. No la recordaba y no le tomó importancia entonces. Pero después de la llamada de Myrna su mente acomodó los hechos. Era Myrna quien se le había acercado y en ese momento no la había reconocido por la forma en la que iba vestida: un vestido que no iba ad hoc con la celebración, zapatillas a juego con el vestido y para complementar el pareo, maquillaje sencillo y el cabello suelto. Con ese aspecto parecía ser hija de algún socio de su madre aunque con nulo talento para vestirse. Por el contrario, cuando iban juntas al colegio, Myrna siempre llevaba jeans desgastados, blusas sencillas e invariablemente se peinaba con una coleta. Con tal radical cambio de aspecto era natural que no la reconociera, pero… ¿Por qué Myrna no se presentó? Esa incógnita le hacía sentir una punzada de alerta.

Decidida, se levantó de su oficina y entró sin tocar a la sala de juntas donde su hermano estaría terminando la reunión del día. Se sentó en la última silla a esperar mientras un señor calvo en el centro de la cabeza pero con abundante cabello blanco a los lados, de poca estatura y con una voz profunda, explicaba a los presentes su proyecto para inversión a corto plazo. Sintió la silla de su hermano chocar contra ella y susurraron en la oscuridad, seguros de que no serían escuchados.

-Espero que te interese el desarrollo de la microeconomía, de lo contrario te aburrirás tanto que considerarás seriamente la idea de clavarte en lápiz a ver qué pasa- Bra no supo si aquello era un ataque o una broma, se decantó por reír en voz baja

-Me fascina el tema, pero vine a hablarte de algo más. Sobre aquella novia que tuviste llamada Myrna- el extraño buen humor del primogénito se esfumó rápidamente a la misma velocidad que las luces de la sala de juntas que se apagaban. Se separó un poco de su hermana y sin mirarla, repentinamente interesado en las gráficas que le presentaban en una pared, le respondió.

-¿Para qué necesitas saber de ella? Pertenece al pasado y no tiene nada qué ver contigo- asunto en el que mentía sin saberlo (aunque quizá lo presintiera)

-Me tiene inquieta una visita que recibí en el aniversario de la Corporación. Era mi amiga del bachiller. En ese momento no la reconocí pero ahora caigo en cuenta de que es ella- se acercó a Trunks para robar nuevamente su atención. Las ruedas de ambas sillas chocaron -¿Cómo era tu Myrna?-

"Tu Myrna" esa frase le causó enojo. Si algo había aprendido después de terminar su relación es que ella nunca había sido de él. No le gustaba recordarla, siempre le causaba un mal sabor de boca. Esos recuerdos invariablemente le provocaban malestar en el corazón.

Y no es que no lo hubiera superado ya, después de algún tiempo por fin había dejado de lado esa etapa de su vida. Pero por naturaleza el humano (en este caso medio humano) aprende de lo que hace daño y le queda la cautela del recuerdo para que no vuelva a pasar por esa experiencia.

Su orgullo quiso quedarse callado, por precaución, para no volverse vulnerable. Pero el raciocinio, que no siempre es atinado, le dijo que estaba bien, que lo dijera. Así que suspiró mientras el presentador respondía preguntas y sin ver a su hermana a los ojos accedió.

-Myrna apareció un día como una vendedora de dulces, parecía ser una chica muy pobre, me dio la impresión de ser esa clase de chicos que se ven obligados a trabajar para mantener a su familia. Ella era muy joven, tenía edad para seguir estudiando pero no lo hacía. Comenzamos a salir y para mí era solo un juego, en ese tiempo lo que me interesaba era divertirme y ella lo sabía, la pasábamos muy bien… era dulce, divertida, dispuesta y misteriosa. Jamás en el tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos conocí a su familia, sólo me hablaba de una madre- Bra recordó que su amiga tampoco solía hablar mucho de ella, y que tampoco conoció su casa. Aunque hablaba de un novio o algo parecido, jamás los vio juntos. Después de aquella reflexión siguió escuchando con atención el relato de su hermano –pero después fue inevitable dejar a un lado los sentimientos. Ella parecía ser la mujer perfecta para mí y llegamos a ser tan íntimos que le conté todo sobre nuestra familia. Incluso– soltó una repentina risa detonando lo absurdo de la situación -le iba a pedir matrimonio. Justo entonces terminó conmigo y desapareció de mi vida-

Bra no necesitó preguntarlo para saberlo, sobre todo al ver su rostro ligeramente descompuesto. Aquella chica dulce y perfecta le rompió el corazón a su hermano.

-No logro entender por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento- le confesó a Trunks colocando su mano muy suavemente en la de él, mostrándole apoyo pero no de manera evidente para no incomodarlo.

-¿Acerca de tu amiga Myrna?- Bra asintió –pensé que era el único. Sólo por el nombre

-Quizá si, tal vez estamos concentrándonos más en un problema inexistente- se encogió de hombros. Trunks asintió mirándola a los ojos. Últimamente sus vidas se volvían caóticas y quizá inconscientemente evadían la realidad.

-A mi amiga también le conté sobre la familia, incluso la llevé a casa un par de veces. Y conoció a papá- le contó Bra apoyando la cara en ambas manos, se sentía más relajada –la verdad es que pensé que estaba enamorada de él… o que se obsesionó pues…-

-No dejaba de preguntar por él, cada detalle de su vida… y su forma de ser- completó Trunks. Ambos se miraron y el estrés regresó-

* * *

Yamcha miró escéptico a Bulma, como si lo hubiera calumniado. Hacia unos cuantos minutos lo había encontrado besando a una joven mujer que ahora veía el espectáculo a un metro de distancia medio oculta entre dos barras con ropa de mujer y riendo discretamente aunque de eso él no se había dado cuenta. Poco a poco el aire regresó a sus pulmones.

-Tranquilízate, no es lo que parece- había escogido mal las palabras, él lo sabía, los nervios siempre lo traicionaban en situaciones incómodas. Bulma incrementó dos décimas el tono de su voz.

-¡Tranquilizarme! ¡No es lo que parece!- Bulma tampoco parecía reparar en la presencia de la mujer joven que se tapó la boca para reír sin distraer a los enamorados. La rabia de Bulma se reflejaba en cada poro de la piel -¿Estás loco? Tú eras el que tanto me decía que yo era la única mujer para ti, la más hermosa, la que más deseabas ¡Y a la primera oportunidad te besuqueas con otra!-

-Yo no la conozco y…- fue interrumpido por más gritos de la chica de pelo azul. Había algo cómico en la escena y que interiormente Bulma se dio cuenta: varias décadas atrás había sido el diálogo más común entre ellos, casi recordó palabra por palabra la discusión que tenían cuando lo encontraba con otra mujer.

-No me interesa si la acabas de conocer o llevan lustros siendo amigos. La besaste cuando estabas conmigo y eso es lo que importa. Al parecer no has cambiado nada desde que eras joven, sigues siendo un mujeriego sin futuro- tras las últimas palabras, de las cuales no se arrepintió, Yamcha guardó silencio unos minutos. Myrna miraba a uno y a otro, divertida con la pelea. Esperando el momento en el que depararían en su presencia, aunque era mejor si la dejaban seguir siendo espectadora. Ojalá Bulma llorara, eso la complacería mucho.

Yamcha no sabía qué decir, intentaba hablar pero las palabras se revolvían y no lograba que sonaran coherentes. Eso le hacía desesperarse, deseaba que Bulma se callara aunque fuera para tomar aire pero sus reproches no cesaban. Tuvo que levantar la voz más alto para hacerse escuchar.

-¡Bulma por favor perdóname!- pero ni eso hizo apaciguar el enojo de su amante, que le respondió con unas cuantas palabras crueles y hasta altisonantes. De pronto se sintió harto de recibir tantos regaños, es cierto, tenía razón de estar enojada pero no de hacer el asunto tan grande. Se tapó la cara con una mano, le empezaba a doler la cabeza –no puedes tomarte tan en pecho un pequeño desliz como este- desacreditó su enojo una vez más. No se daba cuenta pero en lugar de salir, se hundía en el fango miserablemente.

-Este no fue ningún "pequeño desliz" no es como cualquier error, demuestra cuán deshonesto eres, no tienes palabra, mentiroso, infiel…- la cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo de gritar tan alto, mantenía divertida a Myrna, que seguía siendo la espectadora ignorada. La paciencia del hombre se acabó, llegó a su punto máximo y después comenzó a decaer rápidamente. No era justo que lo tratara así. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en la butaca donde había besado a Myrna, como si fuera un niño siendo regañado, y Bulma con un dedo acusador, mirada furiosa y palabras hirientes. Era el colmo. Se levantó casi de un brinco y respondió con voz profunda.

-Ya me disculpé un millón de veces, te dije que me siento terrible por haber cedido a un impulso, pero después de todo lo que he hecho por ti me reclamas de esta forma. No estás siendo justa. Estoy harto de ser siempre el bueno, el tonto y el débil que va detrás de ti pendiente de tus emociones tan variantes, después de haber estado demasiado tiempo indecisa. Si lo valoras, perdóname y vámonos ya-

Bulma se quedó con la boca abierta, no era posible lo que había escuchado. Su mano se movió un poco pero venció el impulso de darle una bofetada. En lugar de seguir gritando, pues la voz ya estaba comprometida, habló bajo y claro, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, temblando levemente.

-No sabía que me lo echarías en cara. Me equivoqué al pensar que tenías buenas intenciones- se escuchó un sonoro sonido gutural para expresar rechazo por parte de Yamcha.

-No distorsiones mis palabras. Te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides y sigamos disfrutando lo que tenemos- trató de razonar con ella, pero sin notar el evidente tono de molestia

-Me iré a mi casa- fue su respuesta. Tajante, porque la indignación le impedía seguir hablando. Las manos le temblaban, quería golpearlo. Quizá lloraría pero lejos de su presencia, no le daría el gusto de verla llorar por él. Yamcha enarcó las cejas, sorprendido por esa afirmación. Entendió que el último año no había servido más que para perder el tiempo, que ni siquiera era apreciado. Respondió gritando, temblando al igual que la mujer, de rabia.

-¡Hazlo! No me interesa. Yo seguiré con mi vida como antes-

-¡Pues Felicidades! No me esperaba más de ti- dicho esto, buscó su bolso y se fue sin mirarlo. Ni a él ni a Myrna, quien ahora sufría de una risa compulsiva que intentaba callar, para su gusto eran un par de ridículos viejos.

Yamcha se quedó unos minutos sin saber qué hacer, por dentro se apoderó de él, lentamente, un vacío que lo paralizó. Incluso el color que había adquirido durante la discusión desapareció paulatinamente y ahora estaba pálido. Una parte de él quería buscar a Bulma y disculparse. La otra, la del poco orgullo que tenía, le decía que perdería toda dignidad posible. Así que no fue. Avanzó lentamente hacia la salida, pasó por un lado de Myrna y solo en ese momento la recordó. La miró como si tuvieran algo que decirse, pero la chica como si no lo hubiera visto, salió del lugar a paso normal; se iría a su refugio a saborear los frutos de la victoria.

* * *

Nuevamente sola en la Corporación, sin sospechar que el saiyajin había estado ahí el día anterior así como, esporádicamente, lo había estado en las últimas semanas; Bulma se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, completamente a oscuras. Suponía que debía llorar, era lo más lógico. Pero no lo hizo, quizá después, se dijo. Ahora no tenía ganas.

Suspiró al saberse sola nuevamente, sin embargo ahora no era tan duro, la vez pasada la había hecho más fuerte para esas situaciones. Posiblemente por eso no sentía nada más que indignación por Yamcha. No se comparaba con las emociones tan fuertes que había tenido cuando se dispararon los problemas con Vegeta. Claro, aquellas dos relaciones sentimentales no tenían nada en común entre sí.

Fue a la cocina para prepararse algo para comer y después se iría a dormir. Se dio cuenta de que no había nada y aunque aquello le extrañó, pues no recordaba haber dejado la casa totalmente vacía de provisiones, pensó que algún robot de limpieza se había encargado. Resignada dejó a un lado el hambre y subió a su habitación a dormir. Haría compras al día siguiente.

* * *

Ahora que ella había vuelto a la Corporación, no se interesó en entrar. Al quinto día de verla dentro de la casa y sin intenciones de salir, se fue a dar la vuelta al mundo, a buscar otro lugar diferente al que todos conocían. Uno donde pudiera estar tranquilo. Y tal vez planear la manea de irse del planeta. El principal obstáculo para desprenderse de la Tierra eran sus lazos con los humanos. Un error cometido en el pasado y que tendría consecuencias para siempre. Sería un reto cortar de tajo con ellos. Como fuera su costumbre, maldijo el sentimentalismo del dilema mientras buscaba comida en el bosque.

-Esta vez dejaré que la mate-

* * *

-¡No puede ser!- un adorno de porcelana en forma de bailarina de ballet crujió al estrellarse violentamente contra el piso, la graciosa mano blanca salió despedida hacia un rincón invisible de la habitación. El cuerpo que había ejercido la fuerza contra la inocente figura, que ahora se mecía en el piso alfombrado hasta que ésta frenó su movimiento, era una mujer rabiosa que desquitaba su furia con ella -¡soy una idiota!- se escuchaba por la habitación los gritos potentes de la dueña de la fuerza asesina de figuras de porcelana -¡No, ella es una idiota!-

Bulma tomó una almohada para apaciguar la rabia que sentía, la mordió, golpeó, tiró y maltrató por un rato hasta que las energías se le agotaron. Entonces se dejó caer en la cama, despeinada, sudada y agitada, se secó dos pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban por los ojos sin maquillar, enrojecidos y escociéndole.

Llevaba una semana sola y por poco se volvía loca. Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a sus problemas; y para colmo ya no se sentía en edad para salir a despejarse con alguna aventura en aeromoto. Le inquietaba un poco el repentino ataque de furia que había tenido y que sentía como lentamente drenaba sus fuerzas, sobre todo después de varios días en estado emocional vegetativo: ni bien, ni mal sino todo lo contrario.

–Ella lo planeo- susurró para sí misma, pensando en Myrna, no le importó parecer insana hablando sola, al contrario, eso parecía ayudarle a poner las cosas en perspectiva –claro, Yamcha cedió- arrugó el ceño, ofendida –pero fue ella la que lo sedujo para que yo lo viera, lo hubiera pensado antes- se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Entendió que le había regalado a la mujer (a la que no se cansaba de ponerle cada vez más fuertes títulos a modo de insulto) una escena para su diversión peleando con Yamcha por ella.

Ya había dejado de preguntarse la razón de Myrna para intentar y lograr arruinarle la vida, o bueno, para no exagerar, solo el corazón. Era inútil pensar en eso, después de todo había tantas respuestas posibles que sólo le consumiría la vida razonándolas -¿Cuál será la mejor manera de responderte esta Myrna?- se preguntó ladeándose en la cama, con la mirada perdida dirigida sin ver realmente, a la cómoda donde guardaba su ropa interior. La respuesta era sencilla lo difícil era llevarla a cabo. Comenzaba a adormecerse y para evitarlo tomó el teléfono inalámbrico, marcó un número y se quedó contemplando al aparato unos minutos, después de bostezar, lo marcó.

No le sorprendió demasiado escuchar a una mujer del otro lado del teléfono, él le había advertido que regresaría a su vida normal. Después de todo aquel día se veía despechado. Tendría que hablar con él y aclarar el asunto y es que en parte ambos tenían la razón. Le dijo a la mujer que respondió que era su hermana, para no causarle problemas a futuro y luego cuando escuchó la voz de Yamcha, le pidió que fuera a verla. Percibió cierta alegría en la voz del otro y eso le dio esperanza de que no todo saldría mal. Suspiró después de colgar y regresó a su posición con la vista fija en la cómoda. Extrañaba a Yamcha más de lo que habría creído. Se levantó después de desperezarse, recogió la figura de porcelana y se fue a arreglar, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios… Ya no se dejaría vencer.

* * *

En su departamento, completamente a oscuras aunque afuera el sol brillara en su máximo esplendor y los niños del vecindario se empeñaran en llenar de alegría el barrio, Myrna lloraba encogida en la cama, abrazada a sus piernas y en silencio. No se comprendía a sí misma; ahora debería estar riendo, pero en su lugar, había llegado al solitario departamento con olor acre y se había dirigido inmediatamente a la cama, para desahogar su vacío.

Pensó que disfrutaría por horas lo que había logrado, pero no era así. Todavía no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y ella sabía que nuca se arrepentiría, pero había algo que no le dejaba celebrar.

Tampoco quería comer o hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar en Vegeta pero lanzó un pequeño quejido al recordarlo: ya no era el consuelo que le hacía sonreír, y seguir adelante. Ahora hasta su aroma era doloroso. Se meció suavemente cerrando los ojos aunque las lágrimas no encontraron barrera en los párpados cerrados para brotar libremente, gruesas, saladas e irritantes. Era un momento en el que estaba tan vulnerable, que hasta la luz podría destrozarla.

* * *

**_Muchas_ gracias por leer y por el apoyo a este fanfic! A quienes dejan review y a quienes solo leen y se burlan de mi en silencio jajajaja las quiero!**


	28. Capítulo 28

**_Queridas lectoras: les quiero contar una triste historia. Resulta que cuando dejé de escribir, dejé también de leer reviews "algún día lo retomaré y entonces los leeré" me dije. Me duele el alma ver mensajes y mensajes de personas maravillosas como ustedes animándome a seguir escribiendo y yo con ceguera (por cierto lean "Ensayo sobre la ceguera", de José Saramago) pero ahora recuperé la vista y aquí estoy, agradeciéndoles a esas personas que probablemente estén enfadadas conmigo y a ustedes que aún leen. Les agradezco con el alma. _**

**_Sentimentalismos off._**

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO****28.**

En cuanto se sintió anidada por sus brazos, la duda la asaltó. Se soltó lentamente, incómoda. Pero le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, no estaba bien que se sintiera así con él. Después de saludarse lo invitó a la cocina para comer sushi y tomar cappuccino. Una extraña combinación que le pareció excelente para iniciar una buena plática.

-La mujer que respondió…- comenzó el hombre con vergüenza, sentía una roca pesada hecha de culpa. Debía explicarle o darle una excusa sobre la mujer que estaba en su departamento en el momento en el que había llamado. Pero Bulma lo interrumpió, pasando un dedo por sus labios y le sonrió.

-Lo sé, no necesitas explicarlo. Además lo entiendo- Yamcha se quedó con la boca levemente abierta, estaba sorprendido –desgraciadamente… no sentí celos. Ni con ella a la que no conozco, ni con Myrna- se sentía mal al confesarle aquello, no sentir celos por haberlo visto con otra mujer le parecía terrible, la explicación para eso era simplemente que no lo quería tanto como había pensado

-¿Myrna?- preguntó confundido

-La zorra a la que besaste- se le escapó el adjetivo calificativo sin quererlo (no había necesidad de parecer ordinaria. Él la miró sorprendido, después de analizar lo que había hecho, el peso de la culpa que había sentido aumentó.

-Lo lamento- se sinceró bajando la mirada. Dejó a un lado el plato de comida, repentinamente había perdido el apetito.

-No te preocupes. Sé que me has apoyado mucho y que no debería reclamarte por cosas así- le sirvió más cappuccino para ocupar las manos mientras hablaban. La contempló discretamente mientras tanto, ese tono amable que usaba le desesperaba un poco, él hubiese preferido que le gritara, así su culpa disminuiría.

-Claro que si, te debo fidelidad- pasó la mirada de su escote al líquido espumoso, poco apetecible no por su sabor, sino por el tema del que hablaban que hacía que se le cerrara el estómago.

-Déjame explicarte algo- tomó su mano delicadamente. Lo que tenía que decirle sería cruel –aquella ocasión me enojé tanto por lo que esa… mujer significa para mí. Creo que si te hubiera encontrado con otra no hubiera armado tal alboroto, me hubiera encogido de hombros y esperado a que terminaran. Lo siento- Yamcha escudriñó los ojos celeste de la mujer y su corazón latió más rápido, se sentía irremediablemente enamorado de ella. Quizá fuera dependencia, en ese tiempo habían sido tan cercanos que la soledad le azotaba como látigo si no estaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Por que debería sentirme celosa, posesiva y debería desear que ninguna mujer se te acercara, así se siente una mujer cuando está emocionalmente comprometida. En lugar de eso solo tengo un montón de sentimientos egoístas- le enlistó con los dedos a medida que los mencionaba -me encanta la forma en la que me tratas. Me encanta la forma en la que me demuestras amor. Me gusta la forma en la que me haces sentir: tan especial, joven, bonita. Y además –continuó con la misma mano -Myrna me ha hecho sufrir– no le permitió interrumpirla cuando hizo un ademán de querer hacerlo, quizá para preguntar la razón. Con la otra mano le hizo una seña de que esperara- por lo tanto no quiero que le des lo que a mí me das. Sólo quiero eso para mí –internamente sabía que sonaba caprichoso. Bajó ambas manos y guardó silencio. El hombre se acomodó en el banco giratorio de la cocina, lo separaba de Bulma una barra pero más tangible aún le separaba la indiferencia que parecía tener la mujer con él, era terrible, le dolía hasta el punto de debilitar su voz. Recordó la pregunta que tenía que hacer y al comprobar que podría hablar la soltó.

-¿Cómo sabes que ese es su nombre?- él no sabía nada sobre Myrna, Bulma se había dedicado a curar su alma sin detallar sobre el que la había herido. Le escuchó tomar aire antes de responder.

-Ella es la amante de Vegeta- Un rayo en seco le pegó en el pecho, o eso percibió, incluso se reclinó levemente hacia atrás, como si el impacto hubiera sido físico. De un momento a otro todo se volvió confuso–te utilizó para hacerme daño- tuvo que hacer una seña para que se detuviera y se tapó los ojos con una mano, tratando de digerir la noticia, incluso estaba mareado. Pero Bulma no se lo permitió –comprenderás que ella es la persona a la que más he odiado en mi vida. Sé que no debería darle tal importancia; porque finalmente odiar a una persona consume mucho tiempo y energías, no quiero pero… soy débil, supongo. También odio a Vegeta así que soy doblemente débil– se burló de sí misma con una suave risa. Después suspiró, agotada. Antes de continuar tomó un trago de su café, que se enfriaba rápidamente y se peinó con los dedos, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja -es demasiado cansado. Irónicamente ahora entiendo a Vegeta– Yamcha, que intentaba aún procesar la noticia, volteó a verla, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- cuando Vegeta odiaba a Gokú, parecía ser adicto a una droga: siempre estaba buscando un pretexto para seguir odiándolo, no paraba ni un momento de pensar en él. Y sufría por ello, sufría mucho. Pero llegó el momento en el que simplemente se rindió y lo toleró un poco más, en algún punto debe haber tocado fondo y supongo que es cuando por fin encontró la paz interna… Me pregunto cuánto tardaré en llegar a esa etapa– se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Yamcha intentó hablar varias veces pero cada que abría la boca, la volvía a cerrar sin haber dicho nada. Su café estaba completamente frío.

No se atrevía a preguntarle si también a él lo odiaba. Ahora entendía por qué había reaccionado de esa forma aquel día, se había besado con su enemiga y por lo tanto, la había traicionado… doblemente. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Escuchó un gruñido que venía de su propia garganta, era un síntoma de desesperación. Bulma parpadeó mientras contemplaba lo que hacía.

-Perdón- fue lo único que atrevió a decir. Se sentía tan mal por haber herido a la persona a la que amaba, que estaba a punto de llorar. Siempre creyó que era mejor que Vegeta, que tenía humildad y buenos sentimientos, que sería incapaz de herir a Bulma y ahí estaba ahora, cometiendo estupideces.

-Te perdono- le escuchó decir y una delicada mano tomó la suya –pero no puedo regresar contigo-

* * *

Continuaba la exposición del empresario, quería dejar en claro la sustentabilidad del negocio que proponía y se negaba a dejar de hablar, a pesar de haber perdido a atención de la mayoría de los presentes. Trunks susurró algo a un socio de la empresa sobre despacharlo en cuanto terminara su propuesta ya que él tenía que salir a atender un asunto urgente. Bra se había adelantado para buscar su bolso, y esperaba a su hermano sentada en el escritorio, moviendo la pierna que tenía en el aire. Miraba distraídamente a la ciudad que oscurecía el invierno entrante, la temperatura bajaba rápidamente.

-¿No crees que actuamos como niños?- le preguntó Trunks, que ya no estaba en edad de buscar aventuras y que jamás había jugado con su hermana (ella era demasiado chica para interesarse mutuamente). Ahora era un importante hombre de negocios que portaba un traje oscuro y una molesta corbata lila estampada. Quería a su hermana, de eso no cabía ninguna duda, pero a veces la menor actuaba impulsivamente y eso le desesperaba un poco, él había superado esa etapa. De hecho no habían coincidido en ninguna etapa de la vida, no era de extrañar que tuvieran grandes diferencias.

-Sólo vamos a averiguar la verdad- se encogió de hombros, bajó del escritorio y buscó su abrigo. En silencio salieron de las oficinas, no fue sino hasta que subieron al auto de Bra cuando ésta rompió el silencio- ¿Qué estaremos buscando realmente? –preguntó retóricamente. Ella sabía que lo que querían saber era si las dos Myrnas eran la misma y hasta ahí llegaban sus intenciones. Pero todo ese asunto le hacía sentir que había algo más qué averiguar.

-Seguramente no nos agradará la respuesta- dejó que condujera su hermana, a partir de ese momento no dejaron de hablar. Se dirigían hacia el ki de Myrna que Trunks intentaba localizar. La esencia del ki es como la primera impresión: nunca se olvida, pero no siempre se tiene presente; al final del día la memoria desecha los conocimientos adquiridos que no serán útiles en el futuro. Así que en ese momento el primogénito trataba de extraer de su memoria el ki de la chica, tan fácil como recordar su perfume. Lentamente las neuronas le llevaron la información en pequeñas descargas eléctricas mientras conducía el auto, aumentó la velocidad cuando estuvo seguro de haberlo detectado.

-Cuando lleguemos la enfrentaremos los dos, así sabremos si es la misma- Bra sacó una lima de su bolso, para matar el tiempo. Ella no sabía mucho sobre el ki aunque sabía que, de quererlo, podría aprenderlo en unas cuantas lecciones; había aprendido fácilmente a volar, quizá era información genética de su mitad saiyajin en la que raramente reparaba.

-De acuerdo- aumentó la velocidad, sin saber por qué el corazón le latía tan fuerte. Y el ritmo cardiaco siguió en aumento hasta que se detuvo en la acera frente al único edificio de la cuadra, de estilo art Deco. Ambos observaron el cuarto piso al que Trunks señalaba con un dedo.

-¿No parecemos psicóticos?- dudó Bra, con la mano en la puerta del coche, a punto de abrir.

-Sí, claro. Pero tenemos razones: nuestros padres se separan, sabemos que papá está con otra mujer- esa aseveración causó en Bra un gesto de dolor, desvió la mirada evitando el tema, aún le dolía –y de pronto aparece tu amiga…-

-…Que es similar a tu ex novia- completó la oración de su hermano, ya había quitado el seguro de la puerta para abrirla.

-Y lo más significativo es la obsesión que parecieron tener con nuestro padre ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos pensar?- a simple vista el hermano mayor parecía tranquilo, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna duda en lo que estaban haciendo, ni siquiera un atisbo de extrañeza, no había nada en su mirada. Y eso era lo que preocupaba a Bra; sospechaba que el tema era más doloroso para él ya que alguna vez había estado enamorada de "su" Myrna. Si esa chica mostró interés en otro hombre, debió haberle provocado a Trunks una tormenta de celos aumentada mil veces por ser su propio padre el blanco de tal obcecación –vamos- la voz de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ambos se apearon del coche y miraron una vez más el ventanal roto del cuarto piso. Finalmente entraron al edificio, expectantes.

* * *

Suspiró fastidiada después de escuchar que tocaban insistentemente la puerta, había intentado ignorar la interrupción a su baño de tina que ya de por sí le había sido difícil tomar, sobre todo la parte donde tuvo que levantarse de la cama. Sólo la idea de que quien tocaba con insistencia fuera el casero le hizo dejar el agua caliente. Ya le debía dos meses y nuevamente no tenía dinero para pagarle, así que debía recurrir a la nefasta práctica de pago que llevaba un año ejerciendo. No es que le gustara ¡Lo aborrecía! Pero otra vez no tenía alternativa. Mientras se envolvía en una toalla se prometió a sí misma que esta sería la última vez que lo haría. La próxima se iría de ahí.

-Ya voy- su voz sonó fastidiada, sentía asco tan solo de imaginarse la deforme barriga del casero, tenía un irresistible anhelo de meterle el dinero (de haberlo tenido) por el trasero, en monedas grandes y pesadas, hasta satisfacer su ambición. Abrió la puerta de golpe y al miso tiempo los ojos, no era ningún casero pervertido el que la visitaba.

Su primer impulso fue cerrar la puerta, y casi la azota en la nariz de los dos hermanos, que al mismo tiempo evitaron que se cerrara extendiendo la mano; como resultado, la puerta quedó desvencijada al violento contacto con sus manos. La hicieron a un lado y entraron. Myrna retrocedió, sorprendida ¿Qué hacían ellos dos, juntos, invadiendo su departamento? Pensó que quizá se había quedado dormida en la tina y ahora estaba soñando, pero en su caminata en retroceso pisó una lata de cerveza vacía, al pisarla se hizo una pequeña herida en el talón y el ligero ardor le hizo reconocer que ellos dos eran reales.

Se quedó muda cuando los dos hermanos pronunciaron su nombre al mismo tiempo. Tampoco supo qué responder cuando, dueños de la situación, entraron al departamento y lo inspeccionaron, comentando algo que, por escuchar su corazón acelerado, no alcanzaba a entender.

-Así que nuestras sospechas no eran descabelladas- señaló Bra mientras miraba un sillón blanco de piel que no hacía sintonía con ningún otro mueble de la casa.

Trunks miraba insistentemente a Myrna y ella pasaba la mirada de él a la chica. Aún retrocedía sintiendo el ardor de pequeña herida, pero el shock no le permitía reaccionar.

-Bra ¿Te gustaría hacer un discurso de introducción para esta visita o pasamos directamente al interrogatorio?- le preguntó a su hermana sin dejar de ver fijamente a la pelirroja.

-Huele feo- susurró para sí misma la menor antes de responderle a su hermano –pasemos directamente al interrogatorio- levantó la cabeza y miró expectante a su antigua amiga -la Corporación no puede sin dirección mucho tiempo- se aclaró la garganta antes de acercársele a la mujer que la veía con los ojos desorbitados -¿Cómo te llamas?- Myrna tragó saliva, repentinamente la boca se le había secado. Su cerebro luchaba por reactivar todas las funciones.

-Voy a vestirme- respondió segundos después, una vez reiniciado el sistema.

-No vayas a escapar, sabes que te puedo atrapar si lo intentas- amenazó con voz fría el único hombre en el lugar. Myrna lo sabía, tenía que hacer frente a esa situación. Nerviosa, con las manos temblando, buscó entre su ropa algo qué ponerse. Encontró un pantalón pesquero y una blusa azul marino de tirantes. Aprovechó el tiempo a solas para pensar qué diría y retrasó su salida colocándose una bendita en el rasguño del talón, que sangraba un poco. Dedicó unos segundos a respirar profundo hasta sentirse más relajada, solo hasta que se sintió más segura salió de la habitación, como si no pasara nada raro, con un cepillo y unas sandalias en la mano. Se sentó en el sillón blanco y los miró, luego sonrió misteriosamente y se dedicó a ponerse las sandalias.

-Niños, parece que no los educaron pero es malo entrar así a la casa de una mujer recién bañada- aunque lo había considerado, decidió no fingir que no sabía qué hacían ahí. Tampoco les demostraría miedo, simplemente saldría de esa situación lo más rápido posible y después, definitivamente se iría de ahí –Trunks, mi cielo, no rompas mi puerta por favor- le habló con la misma dulzura que usaba antes. La diferencia era que ahora para Trunks era evidente la falsedad de sus palabras.

-No finjas que no pasa nada. Responde a la pregunta de Bra- ordenó enojado.

-Por fin muestras carácter Trunks- Myrna ignoró la penetrante mirada del otro, jamás le había tomado en serio sus enojos –Ya que estás aquí en busca de… ¿Qué? ¿La verdad?- la cara contenida de su ex novio le parecía cómica, se burló de él internamente –te la diré: Durante nuestra relación siempre sentí… asco. Eres tan parecido a tu madre- Tomó el cepillo y abriendo mechones de cabello, empezó a cepillárselo tranquilamente, mirando hacia la ventana. Escuchó la respiración de Bra agitarse, le hizo gracia la indignación en aquel bufido, a Bra no le gustaba que ignoraran sus caprichos –Me llamo Myrna, los dos ya lo saben-

-¿Por qué…?- Bra se dio cuenta en medio de la pregunta que no sabía cómo terminarla. Se sentía defraudada al saber que la única amiga a la que le confió todo de ella, era una farsa.

-Bra, tranquila, tú me conoces mejor que nadie. Creo que a ti es a la única persona a la que le conté más de mí, nadie me ha conocido tan íntimamente como tú. Te considero mi amiga y espero que entiendas por qué he hecho tantas cosas- se sinceró con ella buscándole la mirada, por un segundo ambas volvieron a ser las amigas de bachillerato, resolviendo alguna discusión con una broma tonta y luego un abrazo. Claro, Myrna no esperaba que eso sucediera, estuvo preparada desde el primer día en el que se dio cuenta de que estimaba a la niña de Vegeta pues sabía que tarde o temprano la perdería; finalmente algún día ella sería la pareja de su padre y no creía que Bra lograra perdonarla.

-¿Y yo por qué…?- el corazón de Trunks estaba completamente curado y no quedaba más que un recuerdo amargo. Pero aún tenía la duda que por mucho tiempo le atormentó, dejándolo atado a una relación inexistente ¿Qué había pasado para que Myrna rompiera con él? En ese momento entendió que la pregunta correcta que tenía que plantear era ¿Por qué usarlo "así"? tenía que saberlo.

-Porque Bra no me podía decir todo lo que yo quería saber y viceversa- le dijo en un tono en el que parecía ser obvia la respuesta. Ya con el cabello cepillado y sedoso, fue a servirse un poco de café, dejó la cafetera en la mesa de centro por si alguno de ellos quería. Pero nadie bebió aparte de ella -suponía que por ser mayor tenías que conocerlo más. Y lo confirmé cuando tuve toda la información de ambos- le sopló a la taza para enfriar el líquido. Estaba hirviendo después de haber dejado la cafetera desde que se había metido a bañar hasta ese momento- me serviste en su momento pero ¿Sabes algo? Realmente no te soporto- soltó con desprecio, le dirigió una mirada pesad –no eres más que un niño rico que ha tenido todo fácil y que se aburre de lo perfecta que es su vida.

-¡Myrna!- gritó Bra de pronto, con los puños cerrados y las mejillas encendidas, no iba a permitir que insultara a su hermano. El aludido simplemente la miró gélidamente -¿Qué demonios querías de nosotros?- subió el tono de voz, aunque lo que quería hacer era golpearla. Pero la otra le sonrió con picardía, como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

-Nada, me gusta su familia y quise convivir de cerca con ustedes. Considérenme una aventura más- una verdad dicha a medias no es una mentira, en resumen, no quería dar detalles de su vida sentimental. Dejó su café a medio tomar y lentamente fue a su habitación y se puso unos cómodos tenis blancos, las sandalias le habían provocado frío. Al regresar los dos hermanos se miraban uno al otro, conversando con la mirada.

Al meditar la situación, Trunks notó que cuando Myrna hablaba con Bra, sus respuestas eran esquivas, pero amables, incluso podría decirse que quería ser amistosa. Por alguna razón dirigía las palabras más crueles hacia él, así que detuvo a su hermana con una seña de la mano antes de seguir hablando, y continuó él.

-¿Qué querías saber? En las revistas puedes leer todo sobre nuestra familia- concluyó cierta teoría y para comprobarlo tenía que provocarla, se cruzó de brazos como su padre y logro su objetivo.

-Te ves patético con esa postura. Lo único que sacaste de Vegeta es el seño fruncido y ni eso te queda bien– estaba irritada ante el intento de Trunks por parecerse un poco a su padre, desde su punto de vista era vergonzoso que profanara de esa forma el seductor porte del saiyajin. No notó cuando Bra la miró entrecerrando los ojos- lo que yo quería saber no lo dice ninguna revista.

-¿Qué es lo que Bra hizo para ganarse tu cariño?- Myrna sonrió mirando a la chica, que parecía incómoda con eso.

-Bra es muy parecida a su padre- Trunks miró de reojo a su hermana y ella le devolvió la mirada, asombrada con el asunto. Hasta que se vio señalada por la mayor. A ella nadie la señalaba, una vez intentaría atacar pero sería calmada disimuladamente por su hermano, eso le hacía sentirse frutrada –Bra es intrépida, divertida, orgullosa. Tiene un encanto como el de él- Myrna se acercó a su antigua amiga, pero el hombre no se lo permitió. Se situó delante de su hermana y miró a los ojos a quien había sido su novia.

-Así que es sobre mi padre, por eso siempre insistías en que te contara de él. A tal punto que pensé que estabas más interesada en él que en mi- se escuchó una risita traviesa, como si hubiera cometido una travesura y nadie la hubiera pillado hasta ese momento. Se encogió de hombros y durante algunos segundos guardó silencio, estudiando sus facciones en las que buscaba el mismo dolor que ella sentía en ese momento, no se dio cuenta pero no había ningún otro dolor en esa sala aparte del suyo. Los tres sabían que ella disfrutaba lastimándolo, la razón la revelaría enseguida.

-¿Qué quieres que haga si eres tan poco interesante? Eres aburrido, tonto, te pareces demasiado a Bulma, la "señora perfecta"- hizo una floritura en el aire, evidenciando el desprecio que sentía por la mujer -patética al igual que tú. Por eso Vegeta jamás te quiso- debía sentirse herido quizá, pero Trunks no reflejo ningún sentimiento en el rostro. Simplemente siguió interrogando, frío como hielo.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tú con la separación de nuestros padres?- Myrna sonrió por acto reflejo, se sentía tan bien cada vez que pensaba en ello, pues era un triunfo, un trofeo para ella. Bra en cambio salió de detrás de su hermano (ella podía cuidarse sola) y la miró con una rabia creciente.

-Él y yo somos amantes. Ahora estamos juntos- explicó ladeando el rostro y enrollando entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de fuego.

-¡No es cierto!- Gritó Bra enfurecida, tan algo que hizo que Myrna se sobresaltara un poco, como si acabara de despertar bruscamente.

-Claro que no, Bra- dijo Trunks tranquilo sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja, que no perdía su sonrisa cínica –si estuvieran juntos mi padre no estaría ahora mismo con nuestra madre- la sonrisa en Myrna se borró enseguida.

-Mi padre jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú. No le gustan las mujeres vulgares- Aunque se equivocaba, nadie pareció notarlo. Bra se sentía tan enojada que quiso herir a la otra, pero se contenía ya que comprendía que podría matarla sin desearlo realmente, simplemente quería hacerla pagar todas las ofensas a su familia y sobretodo, vengar la traición que le hizo. Myrna no escuchó a la chica, la voz aguda de la hija de Vegeta le había impedido ser escuchada, en cambio se concentró más en las palabras del semi saiyajin

-No te creo- susurró Myrna asombrada, se notaba en su boca abierta y seño fruncido –Bulma engañó a Vegeta con otro- explicó negando con la cara -él jamás perdonaría a la viejita- agachó la cabeza mordiéndose las uñas mientras meditaba. Quizá la anciana había buscado a Vegeta para rogarle, después de que ella misma había destruido su relación con el amante débil, sólo para herirla, como un entretenimiento. Se dio un golpe en la frente, si eso había sido así, ella misma había propiciado que regresaran. Pero tal vez Trunks estuviera mintiendo, por despecho –no, no te creo- volvió a susurrar, dando vueltas en la habitación. Se sintió mareada de pronto, las manos comenzaron a temblarle como en una sobredosis de cafeína. Sin levantar la mirada siguió pensando a toda velocidad. Tenía miedo de haber perdido a Vegeta, quería besarlo otra vez, abrazarlo, estar con él y respirar su aliento.

-Así es, acabo de hablar con mi madre y ella misma me lo dijo- siguió Trunks por la misma línea. El grito de Myrna les hizo estremecerse a ambos, no lo esperaban.

-¡Lárgate de mi departamento!- El primer objeto que tuvo a la mano, un recipiente de cerámica, fue el arma que tomó para desquitar su frustración, lo arrojó cerca de Trunks con tal fuerza que desquebrajó un poco la pared junto a la ventana. Mientras seguía gritándole al mayor que se fuera. Éste asintió y salió de ahí, haciendo a un lado la puerta rota. Finalmente ya sabía lo que quería saber.

Bra se quedó mirando la rabieta de la otra chica, que ahora rompía una recién adquirida mesa de madera de pino.

-No me imaginé que me utilizaras para algo tan…- no completó la frase. Myrna comenzó a llorar en ese momento, algo que nunca había visto.

-Amo tanto a tu padre que le entregaría mi vida si me lo pidiera- la miró a los ojos, con la voz quebrada y las manos temblorosas. Bra supo que esa chica no estaba sana, tenía tal obsesión que había perdido la razón –algún día me entenderás. Amo a tu padre y prefiero morir antes que perderlo- agotada su fuerza, se dejó caer en el sillón para llorar, con la cara cubierta y encogida en posición fetal. Bra lo que sintió fue pena, la furia fue sustituida por piedad. Pero eso no quería decir que la perdonaría.

-Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a mi familia- dejó atrás a la mujer que lloraba amargamente en la sala semidestruida y se reunió con su hermano en las escaleras. Bajaron lentamente los primeros dos pisos, procesando los hechos –mamá y papá tienen que saberlo- dijo en voz baja, las paredes del edificio favorecían el eco y ninguno quería que alguien más supiera que estaban ahí –iré a decírselo a mi padre-

-No. Esto, por más que nos duela, no es asunto nuestro- Bra le dirigió una mirada resentida, no estaba de acuerdo. Eran una familia después de todo –Es su intimidad, a nosotros nos molestaría que se metieran en nuestras vidas- eso era cierto, pero Bra no quería aceptarlo. En cuanto se subieron al coche, se lo hizo saber.

-No me detengas, iré con ellos. No es cierto eso que le dijiste a Myrna sobre que están juntos, me lo habrías dicho antes, y me parece una estupidez tan grande como este mundo, que estén separados por… Ella-

-Tenía que mentirle, para que los deje en paz- Trunks sentía algo en el pecho, además del orgullo herido, algo que no sabía describir.

-¿Y si intenta hacerle daño a mamá? Por alguna razón parece odiarla- ahí estaba la respuesta para la sensación desconocida del empresario, era un mal presentimiento.

-Por eso me odia a mi, porque me parezco a ella- concentrado en el camino, torció la boca, quizá había hecho mal en provocarla.

-Tenemos que decirles Trunks- el hermano mayor tragó saliva y luego asintió –ve con Yamcha. Me parece que mamá vive con él ahora. Yo iré con mi padre ya que vuelo más rápido. Llévate el auto- se estacionó en una calle solitaria y después de bajarse del vehículo, se echó a volar en el preciso momento en el que caían las primeras gotas heladas de lluvia invernal. Bra prendió la luces traseras, retrocedió y condujo lo más rápido que el tráfico le permitía rumbo al departamento del amigo de su madre, jamás le había agradado.

Ambos hermanos compartían la misma sosobra.

Myrna por su parte ya había salido del departamento.

* * *

**_Qué largo me salió este capítulo jajajaja cálculo que en dos o tres más se termina este fic :) _**

**_Debo confesar que en las notas de autor me dan ganas de escribir como española, pero me reprimo XD es que se lee tan rico el castellano. Después de esa nota técnica, continúo: Myrna investigó todo acerca de Vegeta, tanto vigilándolo como sacándole información a Trunks y Bra y luego se sentó a meditar lo que había averiguado. Así se hizo una buena idea de lo que realmente era la vida del saiyajin ¿Le suena familiar? En lugar de acosarlo debió haber escrito fanfics XD_**

**_Por cierto, estoy editando el fic para quitar la basurita y mejorarlo. Edito los capítulos uno por uno y en este momento el 4 ya está arriba. Por si quieren volverlo a leer, que sea algo decente por lo menos xD _**

**_Gracias por leer :3_**

**_P.D. Me gusta responder reviews, si quieres que te responda déjame tu correo electrónico separado por espacios para que la página no lo borre ;) _**


	29. Capítulo 29

**_Qué largo me salió este capítulo jajajaja calculo que en dos o tres más se termina este fic :) _**

**_Debo confesar que en las notas de autor me dan ganas de escribir como española, pero me reprimo XD es que se lee tan rico el castellano. Después de esa nota técnica, continúo: Myrna investigó todo acerca de Vegeta, tanto vigilándolo como sacándole información a Trunks y Bra y luego se sentó a meditar lo que había averiguado. Así se hizo una buena idea de lo que realmente era la vida del saiyajin ¿Le suena familiar? En lugar de acosarlo debió haber escrito fanfics XD_**

**_Por cierto, estoy editando el fic para quitar la basurita y mejorarlo. Edito los capítulos uno por uno y en este momento el 4 ya está arriba. Por si quieren volverlo a leer, que sea algo decente por lo menos xD _**

**_Gracias por leer :3_**

**_P.D. Me gusta responder reviews, si quieres que te responda déjame tu correo electrónico separado por espacios para que la página no lo borre ;) _**

**_A comparación del capítulo anterior, este me quedó muy corto, así es la vida: corta y con saiyajines. Aún no sé si terminará en el siguiente capítulo o dentro de dos, pero por manías de sus servidores con los números pares, espero terminarlo en el siguiente._**

**_Al final del capítulo haré examen. _**

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO****29.**

Definitivamente Trunks no (no podría), pero Vegeta si notó la ironía del asunto. Décadas atrás se desarrolló casi la misma escena: Trunks mirándole la espalda intentando captar su atención y él parado en la orilla de un abismo sin comer ni dormir.

Aquel fue otro Trunks, uno que vino de una línea temporal diferente a complicarlo todo. El que ahora intentaba llamar su atención era el niño al que había visto crecer, al verbo "ver" se limitó su participación como padre, Bulma decía siempre que entrenarlo no era criarlo, pero el niño era fuerte e independiente, como lo fue él a su edad, no necesitaba más crianza que esa. Así se justificó. No era el momento de ponerse a recapitular su papel como padre, ni de dar excusas de la evidente distancia que siempre había mantenido con él.

Aún con sus deficiencias, Trunks no se podía quejar del todo, por lo menos siempre había estado ahí, observándolo desde la distancia, de una u otra forma al pendiente de él.

Se aclaró la garganta una vez más a sabiendas de que su padre ya lo había escuchado. Llevaba unos minutos de pie detrás de él, con la corbata en el bolsillo y el saco elegantemente abrochado, no tanto porque el encuentro requiriera formalidad, sino por la temperatura que baja rápidamente, intuía que en pocos minutos comenzaría a nevar; el príncipe por su piel curtida contra las inclemencias del clima, no necesita abrigo y tampoco parecía tener la intención de entablar un ameno diálogo. Hasta que escuchó lo que su hijo tenía que decirle.

-Bra y yo sabemos lo de Myrna- volteó por encima del hombro, aparentando indiferencia, aunque Trunks notó cómo tragaba saliva. Esperó en vano una respuesta, como siempre, Vegeta se respondía a sí mismo y dialogaba sólo consigo mismo. A veces deseaba tener poderes para leerle la mente, todo sería sencillo de esa forma. Cuando Vegeta volteó el rostro para seguir ignorándolo, su hijo agregó, irritado -¿No quieres saber cómo?- un helado viento sopló entre ambos, la boca del príncipe se abrió para decir algo, pero su voz se perdió con el viento. Aunque no entendió sus palabras, lo tomó como una invitación para seguir con su explicación –Hablamos con ella, resulta que nos utilizó para llegar a ti– Vegeta volteó a rostro hacia él, y después lentamente, también el cuerpo. Aquello motivó a su hijo, quien continuó con la historia mientras veía caer los primeros copos de nieve tan pequeños que parecían no llegar a tocar el suelo –hace unos años se hizo mi novia para sacarme información sobre ti. Claro que en ese momento no lo sospechaba, sólo creía que tenía cierta fascinación por ti, ahora en retrospectiva me doy cuenta de que era obvio, durante la mitad de la relación nuestras pláticas se centraban en ti- Vegeta no dejó de notar cierto rencor en su voz –y de pronto un día se fue, supongo que cuando ya no había nada más de provecho en mis relatos-

Omitió conscientemente la parte en la que sufrió por su primer amor, no había necesidad de parecer patético a esas alturas. Sobre todo cuando la herida, aunque escocía, ya no era importante. Era incómodo hablar de su vida sentimental y dudaba que a su padre le interesara, así que pasó al siguiente punto.

-De Bra se hizo amiga intima, no sé si lo hizo antes o después de estar conmigo. Tampoco sé qué información le habrá dado ella. Pero supongo que primero acudió a mi. También me da la impresión de que al ser idéntica a ti en muchos aspectos, se encariñó con ella así que no le hizo daño. A mi me desprecia por parecerme a mi madre- la quijada comenzaba a temblarle debido al frío. La nieve ya había formado una finísima capa en su traje. Se recriminó no haber averiguado el clima en el que su padre se encontraba antes de aventurarse a ir -¿Sabes qué significa eso?- Preguntó ladeando el cuello a ambos lados para aliviar un poco de tensión acumulada. Nuevamente se hizo el silencio, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado el primogénito.

Vegeta sabía la respuesta pero no despegó los labios para hablar, se mantuvo impertérrito como si solo escuchara el ruido de un animal en el bosque. Trunks suspiró, comenzaba a sentir que no había sido buena idea ir a verle. Pero había algo que tenía que decir, estaba inquieto.

-Myrna consiguió engañarme a mi hermana y a mí para sacar toda la información posible sobre ti. No sé con qué motivo, si iba a enredarse contigo debió ir directamente a ti, finalmente lo consiguió. Pero nos involucró en esta porquería- esta vez sin planearlo logró una reacción en su padre, al que le tembló ligeramente una ceja y se cruzó de brazos –No voy a juzgarte- añadió secamente interpretando esos gestos como un reto –pero tampoco fingiré que esto no me molesta y que no quisiera reclamarte el haber lastimado a mi madre- Vegeta entrecerró los ojos un solo segundo y luego volvió a su neutralidad –es tu vida y no me meteré en ella. Aunque después de hoy no sé si podría volverte a ver igual, insisto en que no me juzgaré tus decisiones. Haz lo que quieras con tu futuro.

-¿Sólo eso viniste a decirme?- preguntó después de escucharlo y antes de que el evidente aunque contenido enojo de su hijo terminara por salir a flote, su voz sorprendió a Trunks, no esperaba que hablara después de todo.

-¿Te parece poco?- preguntó frustrado –Utilizaron a tu hija ¿Y no te importa? Pensé que mostrarías algo de interés tratándose de ella. Por más que me esfuerce no acabo de entender tu forma de pensar. Ni siquiera eres el padre que pensé que eras: indiferente si, pero fiel a tu familia- olvidó el frío y toda la calma que intentaba guardar.

Quería vengar a su madre, saldar viejas cuentas y de paso hacerlo pagar por haberse acostado con su ex novia, pero en su interior sabía que algunos rencores no eran lógicos y otros no le correspondían a él. Bufó cual toro frustrado y soltó el asunto que lo había llevado ahí.

-Le dije a Myrna que tú y mi madre habían vuelto, tenía la intención de alejarla de la familia pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue un error…- antes de continuar fue interrumpido por su padre.

-¿Por qué le dijiste esa estupidez?- Preguntó enojado, no soportaba que se metieran en su vida, menos que intentaran arreglar _sus_ problemas. Trunks se sintió repentinamente como un adolescente que llega borracho a casa. Un poco confundido por el regaño de su progenitor se encogió de hombros. El único motivo por el que le había dicho aquello fue por un impulso, con el que pretendía detener el ataque de Myrna y desarmarla para que dejara de insultarlo a él y a su madre.

Hasta ese momento pensó en la posibilidad de que su padre y ella estuvieran juntos ¿Qué le había hecho afirmar lo contrario sin pensarlo? Rememorando la escena del departamento notó algo que no iba de acuerdo a un nido de pareja: la casa descuidada, ni un rastro de ropa (u olor) a saiyajin, no había nada que indicara que además de Myrna viviera otra persona. Y ella parecía todo lo contrario a una mujer enamorada y feliz: las ojeras eran tan grandes que opacaban la belleza de sus ojos, no había brillo en ellos y su semblante, que escondía bajo una máscara de sarcasmo, era en realidad desolado. Además, cuando le dio la noticia de que sus padres habían vuelto, casi pudo leer en su expresión corporal que le creía y que eso le hacía sufrir desmedidamente, lo supo por la forma en la que lo miró. Trunks no podía saber lo que Myrna pensaba, pero se veía cansada, con todas sus fuerzas drenadas, pero a juzgar por la reacción violenta que tuvo, no estaba dispuesta a dimitir.

-Sé que no estuvo bien que me metiera en ese asunto, pero el daño ya está hecho. Lo que me preocupa es que Myrna le haga daño a mi madre. Fue capaz de elaborar un plan completo para engañarnos a mi hermana y a mi, no dudo que pueda usarlas en contra de ella, no sé exactamente por qué, pero parece odiarla- confesar sus preocupaciones le hacían sentir alivio, a pesar de que probablemente su padre lo calificara de débil, hacía años que había entendido que la fortaleza que aparentaba su padre no iba de acuerdo a sus valores.

Vegeta lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Tenía razón en algo: Myrna tenía habilidades que podría usar en contra de Bulma y también acertaba en el odio que Myrna demostraba por su ella. Pero no era su problema, que la cuidara el humano débil.

-No me interesa lo que hagan ninguna de las dos, si quieren pelear que lo hagan- la declaración sorprendió al menor, lo miró atónito con la boca ligeramente abierta, preguntándose si hablaba en serio –deja de molestarme con asuntos de otros- después de tragar saliva, Trunks pareció recomponerse un poco.

-Has pasado más años de tu vida junto a mi madre y aún así no eres capaz de preocuparte por ella. Tu orgullo estúpido jamás te dejó demostrar amor a tus seres queridos, no te pido que me lo demuestres a mi, aunque por años lo esperé al final entendí que era en vano y ya no me hace falta. Pero con ella es diferente, ha sido tu pareja por tantos años- había más desilusión en su voz que enojo. Algo en esa mirada que le dirigía su hijo le caló en el pecho -me doy cuenta de que en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que arreglaran sus problemas y volvieran a estar juntos- fluyó en su rostro una sonrisa caústica y movió la cabeza negativamente, regañándose a sí mismo –eso parece ser infantil. Bien, iré yo mismo a cuidar a mi madre-

Vegeta recordó nuevamente al Trunks del futuro, volando para rescatar tanto a su madre del pasado como a sí mismo en versión enana. En ese tiempo a Vegeta le valía lo mismo que estuvieran muertos o vivos, quizá para él valiera más que no lo estuvieran. Eso le hubiera ahorrado años de dilemas sentimentales que le atormentaron. Aunque ahora no se consideraba capaz, se preguntaba por qué en ese momento no los mató, luego recordaba cuánto le avergonzaba darse cuenta que respetaba a esos dos seres, porque estaban a su lado. Años después les llamó por primera vez "Familia".

Trunks se sacudió del delgado saco la nieve que se había acumulado en sus hombros, se dio la vuelta y se preparó para despegar, cuando su voz lo detuvo.

-Te he dicho que no te metas en los asuntos de los demás- le regañó nuevamente con ese tono de padre guerrero y sin mirarlo echó a volar. Trunks se quedó viendo la estela del ki de su padre, esperando que fuera a hablar con Bulma.

* * *

Verlo frente a ella en el momento menos esperado le hizo soltar el té de limón que llevaba en las manos; abrió la boca con un grito de sorpresa atorado. Ahí estaba Vegeta, con una camiseta azul con las letras doradas "Road the hell", demasiado juvenil para su edad y un pantalón que jamás le había visto, cruzado de brazos, al final del pasillo que daba a su habitación. Un lugar extraño para estar: Ni dentro, ni fuera alguna parte de la casa, como respetando el hecho de que ya no perteneciera a ese lugar. Bulma sostuvo con la otra mano un bloque de metal que parecía ser un aparato eléctrico, al que le sobresalían algunos cables amarillos, seguramente era más valioso que la limonada y su cerebro aún en estado de shock decidiera rápidamente qué objeto tenía menos valor para poder soltar y protestar así por la sorpresa que se había llevado y por la que el corazón trabajaba ahora a marchas forzadas.

-Vegeta- pronunció como si se tratara de un fantasma aparecido -¿Qué haces aquí?- la pregunta le salió natural, tranquila y con auténtica curiosidad, pero el momento se volvió tenso en cuanto llegó la respuesta.

-Tenemos que hablar- le anunció, brazos cruzados y mirada esquiva. La mujer suspiró, qué egoísta era ese saiyajin, pensando solo en lo que él necesitaba

-¿Sobre Myrna?- no se dio cuenta de la sorpresa en los ojos del otro, Bulma no quería armar una escena acorde a una mujer celosa y despechada que le llora a su hombre por abandonarla para irse con su secretaria joven. Tenía un orgullo recién recuperado que cuidar. Lo miró alzando la cara, desafiante. No tenía nada qué oír sobre "esa" -¿Y qué me vas a decir? Que es una chiquilla que no sabe lo que hace? ¿Qué es mala? Si ahora están juntos a mi no me interesa, tampoco el concepto que tengas de ella ni ninguna otra noticia que lleve su nombre. Simplemente me aburre el tema –guardó el bloque que tenía en la mano en la bolsa de la cómoda bata para dormir que la cubría del frío- Vete por favor –le pidió a su ex pareja, quiso hacerse escuchar como si el tema no tuviera mayor importancia para ella pero aunque lo intentó, logró exactamente lo contrario. Y todo se volvió más incómodo.

-¿Quieres estar a solas con el insecto?- cuando se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde para detener la pregunta. Desvió la mirada deseando no haber hecho evidente cualquier sentimiento que se relacionara con los celos.

-No me vengas a mí con eso- se había seguido de largo para entrar a su habitación pero al escucharlo se volteó enseguida, encarándolo, con la mirada fogosa contrastante con la sonrisa amable con la que pretendía disimular su enojo -intento seguir con mi vida normalmente, el que tú te hayas ido a hacerla por otro lado te impide opinar sobre la mía-

-No estoy opinando y tampoco vine a conversar de tu vida. Es tu problema si nunca me dijiste que querías esta con el humano inservible- La sangre le hirvió en ese momento como agua en un caldero a fuego alto, si no supiera que sería inútil intentarlo, le habría dado una bofetada.

–No te hagas el inocente, quien fue infiel fuiste tú. Excepto por el beso que presenciaste, no hubo nada entre Yamcha y yo, hasta que supe que tenías una relación con Myrna, aún estando conmigo. Tu eres el traicionero- no quiso gritar, pero perdió la razón por completo cuando la ebullición llegó a su punto máximo y sin siquiera intentar evitarlo soltó toda la presión que tenía dentro- no me mires así ¿Te sorprende que sepa su nombre? Ella vino a contármelo todo, y luego lo constaté.

-¿Ella vino aquí a decirte…?- su asombro parecía auténtico, incluso había relajado los brazos, pero la furia de Bulma no aminoró. También estaba aquella otra revelación, había pasado demasiado tiempo odiándola por engañarlo, que no podía creer que fuera mentira.

-Tenía que enterarme por otra persona, tu no tuviste el valor para decírmelo a la cara- le reclamó sin rastro de la amable sonrisa que había esbozado minutos antes –yo tuve la decencia de esperar a estar separados. Tú, egoísta hasta el tuétano, insensible, no te importó que me humillaran, no te importaría si alguien me hace daño, si me matan, para ti sería igual ¿Cierto? Por años pensé que habías cambiado, que sentías algo por mi, pero me desilusiona ver que eres peor que cuando llegaste. Ahora eres un hombre como cualquier otro, incluso peor que los demás, al que no le importa traicionarse a sí mismo y a los suyos –

Vegeta se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo desarmado, que no había posición de guardia posible que resistiera ese ataque. Intentaba recuperarse pero no se le ocurría nada qué decir.

* * *

Ni el viento invernal le caló tanto como ver a Vegeta entrando en la Corporación. Así que Trunks estaba diciendo la verdad: Bulma y Vegeta habían regresado. La rabia que sentía se le atoraba en la garganta produciéndole la sensación de querer vomitar. Espiaba desde la esquina de la acera de enfrente a la puerta de entrada a la Corporación, una especie de trinchera descubierta. Tragó saliva una y otra vez hasta que el nudo en la garganta le permitió volver a respirar.

No juró ni lloró. Dejó que su mente se despejara un poco y cuando supo exactamente qué hacer, dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la siguiente colonia, no tardaría mucho en regresar.

* * *

Simplemente saldría de ahí, había sido un error ir después de todo. Ni siquiera se detuvo a meditar si se merecía tales palabras, la conclusión podría no convenirle. Estaba a punto de irse pero ella siguió hablando.

-Lo peor es que a pesar de todo, todavía me despierto esperando percibir tu aroma- le confesó sin relajar ni un momento sus facciones, le reprochaba con frustración, cada vez alzando más la voz, liberando el estrés emocional que llevaba tiempo acumulando. El corredor producía un eco que se esparcía por toda la casa. En la cocina, en los baños, en las más de veinte habitaciones extra y en el pequeño zoológico que desde que habían muerto sus padres estaba vacío, todos los rincones de la Corporación se enteraron de la amargura de su habitante.

Vegeta la miraba sin expresión, tenía una sensación molestaba dentro, pero no sabía interpretarlo. Había un poco de culpa, esa la reconocía, pero además otro sentimiento se ocultaba. Bulma por su parte, aunque sabía que debía callar, no podía, simplemente su lengua se movía y articulaba las palabras que el corazón le dictaba. Su consciente se había rendido y observaba pasar la verborrea anticipando el declive del orgullo, la ira estaba de fiesta y ahora gritaba delirante. Todo estaba hecho un caos; esperaba ansioso el momento de retomar el control.

-Pero aunque te extrañe, todos los días aprendo algo de la soledad y me he acostumbrado a no tenerte a mi lado, ahora comprendo que jamás te tuve, solamente estuviste aquí, pero no conmigo. En este momento lo único que lamento es seguir queriéndote tanto. Porque al mismo tiempo me siento tan resentida hacia ti que me duele. No sé cómo pudiste vivir con este tipo de sentimientos tantos años ¡Yo no puedo! es una carga muy pesada- aspiró aire para llenar sus pulmones. Acabaría pronto con esa conversación pues desahogarse era fatigante y repentinamente se sintió agotada hasta el punto de no poder estar en pie, las piernas le temblaban. Se sostuvo del marco de la puerta de su habitación y lo miró por última vez- desgraciadamente por Yamcha nunca he podido sentir el amor que se merece. Él si me valora –omitió el hecho de que ya no estaba con su amigo, era irrelevante en ese momento- Me arrepiento de haber gastado contigo la mitad de mi vida, de no haberme fijado en ti, hubiera sido feliz con él. Ahora vete, ya no hay nada de qué hablar contigo, vete –zanjó la conversación entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta. Dejó a Vegeta parado, con una capa de sudor por el rostro, esforzándose por no dejarse controlar por sus emociones. Lo que hizo fue echarse a volar violentamente, sin importarle haber destruido el piso y la pared por la que salió.

De pronto todo fue silencio.

* * *

La gente caminaba intentando cubrirse del frío con ropa gruesa, ella no. A ella no le interesaba el clima, estaba fija mirando su objetivo, esperando. No le importaba nada más, si hubiera bajado la mirada en ese momento a ver sus brazos descubiertos y sus piernas tiritando se habría dado cuenta de la situación, habría recuperado el sentido común y se habría ido a su casa a refugiarse del viento que le azotaba en la piel como un látigo.

Sentada en cuchillas y con una recién comprada mochila negra, se volvía invisible para los transeúntes que caminaban rápidamente a ambos lados de la acera, ellos sí planeaban refugiarse del frío.

Solo unos minutos después vio al saiyajin volando descuidadamente, como tantos años atrás. Fue la señal que esperaba para cruzar la calle rápidamente, sin fijarse en el carro que estuvo a punto de atropellarla.

Marcó el código de seguridad en un tablero blanco, solo le costó dos intentos dar con la clave correcta. Trunks le había dicho que era sencilla: año y día de nacimiento de los habitantes de la Corporación, cambiaba periódicamente pero siempre tenía esa misma estructura. Irónicamente la de esta ocasión era el nacimiento de Trunks, en su momento el chico esperaba verla en su habitación, a escondidas.

Entró por la cocina, tan sigilosamente que por segundos no se escuchaba ni su respiración. Tenía las manos libres y buscaba atenta a la única habitante del lugar, le aturdía tanto silencio pues cualquier ruido esporádico como el tictac de un reloj de pared resonaba en toda la estancia y podía oír gotas de agua golpeando la tarja, en ese ambiente sería fácil comenzar a imaginar susurros de alguien inexistente.

Subió las escaleras alfombradas esquivando mesas con adornos, con los ojos abiertos por completo. Sabía cuál era la habitación de Bulma, no era la primera vez que estaba en esa parte de la casa, pero temía que la mujer saliera de otra habitación o su laboratorio, que estaba del otro lado del inmenso pasillo y arruinara la sorpresa. Notó sus manos tan tensas que le dolían los dedos, aflojó los puños un momento, para relajarlos.

El corazón le latió más fuerte cuando al llegar frente a la puerta que buscaba, vio una sombra cruzar una rendija de la puerta semiabierta. De haber tenido una pistola, la habría matado sin más, lo sabía. Pero entonces no habría tenido paz nunca, por eso tenía que desahogarse ahora o en el futuro viviría intranquila. En lugar de dispararle, tomó a Bulma por sorpresa entrando violentamente y dirigió su puño directamente al rostro, la golpeó tan fuerte que la dejó inconsciente en ese mismo momento.

* * *

**_Me dio flojera hacer examen, están todos exentos (la última vez que dije eso me despidieron de Hogwarts u.u) No me queda mucho qué decir excepto… ¡Gracias por leer! Ah… chú. _**

**_P.D. Estoy actualizando desde el trabajo, soy una chica mala (próximamente desempleada si alguien se da cuenta)_**

**_P.D.2 Más tarde responderé reviews ;) _**


	30. Capítulo 30

**_Y… se acabó, llegamos al capítulo final con muchos sentimientos encontrados. Me tomé un poco de tiempo para saborear el final, corregirlo varias veces y pensar bien lo que sucedería hasta que quedara algo medianamente publicable.. Y me quedó esto xD ya ni modo. Pero está larguísimo! Pude haberlo dividido en dos pero, como había dicho antes, me gustan los números cerrados._**

**_Ahora las convido a festejar conmigo: En primer lugar el fin de este proyecto sumamente importante para mi, que me llevó varios años y que me ha dado tantas satisfacciones que me cuesta describirlas, pero sobre todo me ha dado amigos. Por eso, dedico este fic especialmente a Melikav _**_(_mi hermanita tica, con mucho, mucho cariño y deseos de que todo te salga bien a partir de ahora 3)**_, Yanki Girl, Freiya y _****_sobre todo a ustedes que son quienes más felices me han hecho en relación a este fanfic. Si alguna vez dejaste un review para este fanfic no lo dudes, este capítulo está dedicado a ti también. Reviews… Deliciosos reviews… son como un pie de limón con crema batida y un cafecito después de una prolongada dieta a base de lechuga. _**

**_También las invito a festejar conmigo algo que me hace muchísima ilusión: mi primer semestre en la Universidad, estudiando la carrera de "Creación Literaria". (This is magic)_**

**_Ya por último, festejar el proyecto actual que tengo junto a la escritora de este fandom que más admiro y respeto: Yanki Girl. Quien además es mi amiga! Eso sí que es un privilegio, y me ha dado el honor de escribir con ella. Tienen que saber que es maravilloso "verla" trabajar, con el profesionalismo de un escritor experto (no lo es, pero un día de estos consolidaremos nuestro sueño) he aprendido mucho de ella y ha sido emocionante hasta en las comas y puntos, escribir en conjunto. Una experiencia única, gracias Yanki. Pasen a su perfil a leer el primer capítulo de "_**R-250 La revelación de Sankta" ;)

**_Pues nada, basta de mi, hablemos de Bulma, Vegeta y Myrna…_**

**I****NFIDELIDAD.**

**C****APÍTULO****30.**

**C****APÍTULO****F****INAL****.**

Por algunos minutos se sintió confundida y pesada. Estaba acostada sobre el piso duro, lo sintió con la yema de los dedos; se preguntó cómo había llegado ahí. Intentaba abrir los ojos pero los párpados le pesaban, no pudo abrirlos por varios minutos. Sentía en la boca resequedad pero percibía un sabor metálico en la lengua. También se dio cuenta de que tenía frío y mientras más conciencia cobraba, más le dolía la cabeza. Con esfuerzo se llevó una mano a la parte donde el dolor era más fuerte y al sentir los dedos húmedos abrió los ojos de golpe. Era sangre.

Repentinamente algo la mojó, tardó un segundo después de percibir el olor, en darse cuenta de que el líquido aquel no era agua. Aunque se sentía débil intentó incorporarse, pero la punzada dolorosa en la cabeza, justo del lugar donde emanaba sangre, le producía tal dolor que minaba sus fuerzas. Pese a la borrosa visión que tenía, reconoció la cámara de gravedad, aún intentaba incorporarse cuando escuchó la voz de Myrna.

-No vas a poder huir- vislumbró una figura borrosa más adelante con un embase blanco con el líquido que seguramente le había arrojado en la mano -¿Tienes frío?- no podía enfocarla por completo, parecía encontrarse en un sueño que por momentos se volvía nítido y luego volvía a ser nebuloso. Le pareció a Bulma que sonreía, por la forma en la que se escuchó su voz –No te preocupes, dentro de poco sentirás mucho, mucho calor- no necesitó analizar sus palabras, enseguida sacó la conclusión de que el líquido que la cubría era gasolina. Myrna sostenía algo en la otra mano, pero perdió el enfoque antes de saber qué era, sin embargo no podía ser nada bueno.

Con el corazón acelerado se obligó a despertar por completo, Myrna la había golpeado no sólo en la cara, también había utilizado algún objeto para herirla en la frente, arriba de la sien. Quiso huir pero apenas había dado dos pasos hacia la salida cuando fue atrapada por la joven, la escuchó reír. Segundos después el aire le faltó.

Cayó de rodillas en el frío piso con ambas manos en el estómago, intentaba desesperadamente recuperar el aliento, presentía que tenía todo en contra si intentaba luchar contra la joven, era muy fuerte pero de alguna forma debía apartarse de ella para escapar. Apoyada en la pared, se levantó a duras penas, ahora además de la cabeza, le dolía el estómago, pero trabajando a marchas forzadas, logró meter aire en los pulmones.

-Eso, no te rindas, así será más divertido- le instó Myrna burlándose con voz juguetona, la mirada de la menor estaba encendida por la venganza. Le divertía tanto el juego como el poder que le daba la situación. La jaló violentamente del cabello obligándola a inclinarse hacia atrás, volvió a caer de espaldas, y esta vez no pudo levantarse, sintió el peso de Myrna sobre ella. Cuando entreabrió los ojos supo que era la bota de Myrna la que le oprimía el pecho.

Intentó aplicar fuerza con la mano para quitársela de encima pero en ese momento, ella le abrió la boca a la fuerza y le hizo beber gasolina. Bulma luchó, se retorció bajo ella como un pez fuera del agua hasta que la más joven se apartó pero solo para disfrutar su tortura desde un buen ángulo. Se incorporó a medias para arquearse y vomitar cuando su cuerpo reconoció daño, aún entre arqueadas, la escuchó reírse de su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo

-¿Te duele?- ronroneaba cual gato complacido con un juguete vivo; débil y desesperado, pero vivo: más emocionante. Bulma no podía recuperarse de un ataque cuando ya tenía encima otro. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo desde adentro, a pesar de haber logrado escupir la mayor parte del combustible, llegó a tragar un poco y a consecuencia vomitó algunas veces con sangre. Se sintió mareada, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse pero esa no era opción en ese momento, si lo hacía moriría en manos de la psicótica que la tenía apresada. A pesar del daño interno que tenía y la dificultad para respirar, volvió a levantarse. Sólo tenía una opción: llegar a su laboratorio. Si podía hacerlo escaparía en una nave o encontraría armas para defenderse de su atacante. Pero antes debía salir de ahí. Escupió una vez más y enfocó a Myrna, no pudo hablar aunque lo intentó.

Ni siquiera se preguntaba la razón, era como si ya lo hubiera presentido.

* * *

La puerta estaba rota, como si alguien la hubiera tirado. Dedujo que había sido su hijo. Aquel lugar se estaba cayendo en pedazos y no sólo por el techo mohoso y el olor a humedad permanente, sino por el tiempo que llevaba Myrna viviendo sin ventanas y ahora sin puerta. A pesar del desastre que presenciaba no le asombró, no le extrañaba ver el producto quizá de una más de sus rabietas regado por el piso en forma de cristales rotos, cosas tiradas, café regado; todo era típico en la niña inmadura. Lo que le hizo sentirse incómodo era el hecho de darse cuenta de que con esa niña inmadura se había acostado.

No estaba en el departamento y todo parecía indicar que llevaba unas horas fueras de él, el café ahora era una mancha seca. Miró hacia la habitación de Myrna, en ella había el desorden habitual pero nada extraño, quizá estaba más oscura que de costumbre. Lo que le recordó el temor de su hijo; Vegeta conocía a Myrna y sabía que era peligrosa, que estaba obsesionada con él y que parecía ser capaz de todo, alguna vez ya había amenazado con hacerle daño a Bulma.

Ese último pensamiento le hizo tensarse, inconscientemente buscó su ki y algo dentro de él se movió pesadamente, tragó saliva mientras rectificaba su primera impresión; acababa de estar con ella unos pocos minutos antes y ahora su ki estaba inestable y bajando. Una rabia que superaba cualquier atisbo de orgullo se apoderó de él.

-¡A ella no!- susurró furioso y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo, destrozando en el despegue lo que quedaba del lugar.

* * *

Si por lo menos perdiera el tiempo hablando, como lo hacían los villanos en las películas, le daría una oportunidad de recuperarse y quizá escapar. Pero Myrna no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, se dedicaba a amenazarla con prenderle fuego, reír y golpearla cada vez que intentaba levantarse. De vez en cuando soltaba frases como "_Vegeta adorará ver destruida su cámara de gravedad y dentro, los restos de su mujer_" frases que le causaban pánico por supuesto, pero que fingía no escuchar. Respiró tan profundo como sus lastimados pulmones se lo permitieron e intentó una vez más, levantarse. Apoyada en la pared, se deslizó hacia arriba. Descubrió que en esa posición le era más fácil meter aire por la nariz. Después de tallarse los ojos su visión mejoró un poco, lo primero que buscó fue la puerta de salida y después a ella, pudo verla sonriendo y mirándola a su vez, jugando con un pequeño objeto en su mano.

La frase "cada minuto se hace eterno" que había oído de Milk cuando se quejaba del tiempo que tenía que esperar a que su hijo apareciera cuando se iba a jugar, ahora cobraba un sentido literal para ella, un segundo perdido era una oportunidad menos de salir con vida. Y cada segundo que Myrna ganaba le provocaba una incertidumbre aterradora. Se preguntaba constantemente cuánto tiempo estarían así y qué planeaba hacer con ella, procuraba tranquilizarse a sí misma para no entrar en pánico lo cual le suponía más desgaste de energía.

Podría preguntarle directamente así por lo menos sabría qué esperar, pero por mero orgullo no lo hacía y mucho menos le pediría que dejara de lastimarla, aunque era cierto que tenía las palabras atoradas en la boca. Pero no, si quería matarla, que lo hiciera (ella había muerto antes y no tenía miedo). En lo único en lo que pensaba era en ganar tiempo, el tiempo lo era todo, era una oportunidad de vivir, eso sí que le gustaría: seguir viva. Pensó en provocarla, obligarla a insultarla largo rato, así también se calmaría un poco el ataque psicótico que parecía tener. Aunque parecía esperar algo, porque prolongaba todo sin ninguna prisa ¿Qué estaría esperando?

Myrna observaba con atención a la mayor, tenía en el rostro una indulgente sonrisa; "_pobre", _se decía "_está muy herida"_, sin embargo si se le presentaba la oportunidad de volver a golpearla, lo haría. La a la que no le hubieraprestado mayor atención de no haber sido porque se entrometió entre ella y Vegeta. Si Bulma no hubiera sido tan importante para el saiyajin, ahora no estaría en esa situación. Pero lo era, como ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser.

Tenía que sufrir.

Se sentó sobre un banco de metal desde donde podía ver perfectamente a su rehén. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría Vegeta en regresar, si se había ido a entrenar a la cueva o estaría vagando por el mundo. Si tardaría días o unas horas, estaba impaciente por ver su cara cuando viera el fuego consumir a Bulma. Podría esperar días enteros con tal de presenciar esa escena. Sería un final perfecto. Su sonrisa se apagó mientras su mirada bajó lentamente hacia el piso, el pelo rojo le cubrió el rostro. No quería que fuera ningún final, quería vivir con él, ni siquiera se imaginaba qué sería de ella sin Vegeta. Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos miró fijamente el piso y se meció levemente de adelante hacia atrás, no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y no le importaría al darse cuenta. Sus pensamientos ocupaban todo en ella. Duró así varios minutos hasta que pensó que debía dejar la depresión para otro momento, entonces recuperó la compostura y volvió a mirar fijamente a Bulma, pero sin sonreír.

* * *

Volaba tan rápido que el viento le escocía los ojos, el molesto efecto secundario inherente a cada habilidad sobrehumana. Buscó la ruta más corta e incrementó su poder para acelerar y llegar a tiempo –_no debería importarme- _pensó durante el vuelo, ya no tenían ninguna relación, no tenía por qué preocuparse por ella. Preocuparse… ¿Estaba preocupado? Debía ser el insecto y no él quien estuviera volando a esa velocidad con el corazón acelerado, oprimido -¿_Él es mejor que yo_?- aún se sentía furioso por las palabras de Bulma, un insignificante humano le superaba en algo ¡A él! Su orgullo punzaba dolorosamente, podía sentir en las venas cómo circulaba molido. Y quemaba.

Debería detenerse y dejar que el otro la salvara. Pero siendo sincero con él mismo, no lo hacía porque estaba preocupado, él, un orgulloso saiyajin, preocupado. Hubiera emitido un chasquido con la lengua si la fuerza que ejercía al volar no le impidiera abrir la boca. Si se detenía ahora tal vez mantuviera un poco de dignidad. Incluso se alentó a hacer pero siguió volando.

Él sabía por qué seguía su curso, pero era un tema más difícil de admitir que su orgullo herido (al fin y al cabo ya algunas veces le habían destrozado el orgullo antes). Prefería seguir pensando en la humillación de Bulma que en aquello que realmente le estaba molestando en ese momento y que no era otra cosa más que culpa. Humana culpa, pero él no era humano. Deseaba no creerle a su mujer… a la mujer (corrigió sus pensamientos en cuanto fue consciente de ellos) y seguir pensando que ella era la responsable de que su relación se hubiera ido por el caño, era más fácil pensar que le había sido infiel con ese patético intento de guerrero. Porque pensar en lo contrario era abrumador.

A pesar de los años que había pasado en la Tierra, su condición de extranjero le había impedido comprender en su totalidad lo que él consideraba debilidad en los humanos y más incomprensible era que parecía no molestarles demostrarlo. Peor aún era que incluso los que habían llegado de otros planetas como Kakarotto o Pikkoro parecían contagiados por esa indiferencia hacia mostrar o no los sentimientos más difíciles que él de joven nunca quiso analizar y que por esa razón, no comprendía. Los mismos sentimientos que los dejaban vulnerables y de los que él mismo se había burlado siempre. Humildad es un concepto que jamás entendería.

Le gustaba no ser débil de carácter como los demás humanos o extraterrestres humanizados, porque de lo contrario tendría que ser honesto y admitir ante él mismo que efectivamente, había traicionado a Bulma y que la había hecho sufrir. Pero no, él no era débil.

Se convirtió en super saiyajin para subir la velocidad del vuelo y dejar atrás esos peligrosos pensamientos, él no quería ser humanizado, ni aún después de tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera después de los errores cometidos.

El recuerdo de la mirada de Bulma le alcanzó, esa mirada decepcionada, dolida, mostrando abiertamente su vulnerabilidad ante las emociones. Ella había tenido la culpa de estar así, era el vivo ejemplo de lo que le hacía tan renuente a mostrar sentimientos: cuando se tienen, se corre el riesgo de sufrir tanto como Bulma lo hacía… por él, Bulma estaba sufriendo innecesariamente por él. Maldita mujer, la odió por demostrarle qué tan fácil era desahogarse para después seguir con su vida. Porque había terminado la discusión con un "vete" y después de eso (estaba seguro), superaría todo. Sobre todo a él.

No acostumbraba a insultarse a sí mismo ni a menospreciarse, no era ese tipo de personas. Al contrario, se vanagloriaba de sus éxitos y habilidades, levantaba el rostro con orgullo y no desconfiaba de sí mismo jamás. No tenía intenciones de comenzar a echarse la culpa de todo… ni a pedir perdón –_Sigo siendo un saiyajin- _se recordó, justificando su reticencia. Aunque un saiyajin también se equivocaba, en eso podía ceder ¿Quizá un saiyajin que había permitido adoptar otro planeta como hogar podría aceptar cuando se equivocaba?.

Bulma había dicho algo más… que seguía amándolo. Eso le hizo sentir algo que jamás había experimentado, una especie de fuerza interna y al mismo tiempo un vacío, pronto dejó de ver el firmamento, un brío mayor al provocado por el viento le hizo cerrar los ojos sin ser consciente de ello –_No, eso no- _se reprimió internamente al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Fuera lo que fuera lo que sentía, le había provocado hacer algo que muy joven había jurado que no haría jamás; aunque Freezer lo había logrado por primera vez.

Ella lo necesitaba, se lo había confesado, a pesar de saber que se había acostado con otra mujer. _"Lo peor es que a pesar de todo, todavía me despierto esperando percibir tu aroma"_ ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Le hacía todo más difícil, le hacía querer resarcir...

Después se reprendería por ese pensamiento tan patético que acaba de cruzársele por la mente, ahora simplemente deseaba llegar antes de que fuera tarde.

* * *

Bulma comenzaba a sentirse desesperada. Necesitaba distraer a su atacante, solo así tendría oportunidad de escapar. Pero no sería tan fácil. Intentó decir algo pero el sonido que salió de su garganta le provocó un intenso dolor en las cuerdas bucales.

-¿Qué dices?- fingió darle importancia a su lamentable intento de expresarse -¿Qué por qué hago todo esto? Sabía que me preguntarías, la repuesta es porque es divertido. Mi pasatiempo es golpear viejitas- sonrió con encanto y caminó hacia ella. La había visto acercarse a la salida pero hasta ese momento no había hecho nada para impedírselo, de pronto se sentía como cazadora contemplando a su presa. Cuando la tuvo cerca le levantó la mejilla y contempló su cara herida, volvió a sonreír y repentinamente la golpeó varias veces en la cara con un puño. Por momentos aunque Bulma no podía verla, su rostro se descomponía en un gesto diabólico, furioso. Deseosa de desfigurar su rostro, es lo que más le dolería a Bulma si acaso sobrevivía, lo cual no tenía intenciones de permitir –antes de que te mueras, te mostraré qué tan fea te verán todos en tu funeral. Tendrán que cerrar la caja para no asustarse- soltó una risita seca por su propio chiste. A Bulma no le causó nada de gracia pero no respondió cuando Myrna se cansó y la aventó al piso, sólo escupió sangre en silencio.

No pudo detener las lágrimas de dolor que el cuerpo emite, traicionándole, pero no se quejó. Estaba adolorida más de lo que suponía que sería común, debido a que todavía no se recuperaba del todo de la intervención que se había hecho un mes atrás –_voy a requerir otra, si sobrevivo- _ese pensamiento le causó sonreír con amarga ironía, lo que le causó extrañeza a la joven _–Voy a sobrevivir- _se animó con fuerza, no en vano había sido superviviente de tantas aventuras vividas con sus amigos. Ni siquiera se permitió pensar que aquello había sido en el pasado, cuando era joven y audaz porque lo segundo lo seguiría siendo hasta el final de sus días. Se levantó nuevamente poco a poco, animándose, una sonrisa misteriosa y triunfal se formó en su rostro ensangrentado, respiraba con dificultad pero no, no se daría por vencida.

-No te burles de mi- le advirtió Myrna con un gesto descompuesto antes de patearla en la rodilla provocándole a Bulma ahogar un grito de dolor con la otra mano, Myrna se deleitó con su dolor, era lo que ella deseaba escuchar. Se moría de ganas de que Vegeta volviera para que presenciara con ella cómo lloraba su mujer "se acabó", le diría entonces y lo ayudaría a superar el pasado. Sustituiría el dolor con amor.

Sin dejar de supervisar sus movimientos, que ahora eran sumamente limitados, paseó por el lugar con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que la pisaba, sabía perfectamente que era la posesión más preciada de Vegeta y antes, cada vez que había querido entrar, algo se lo había impedido. Generalmente porque estaba ocupada por el mismo saiyajin. Tampoco es que hubiera estado tantas veces en la Corporación como para lograrlo. Suspiró mientras tocaba los botones, todo ese lugar olía a él.

-Cállate, viejita patética- se quejó de Bulma que por más que lo intentaba, no podía aguantar el dolor y gemía. Ella misma aplicó fuerza sobre su rodilla para colocarla en su lugar nuevamente –te dije hace mucho tiempo que dejaras a Vegeta vivir su vida, que él no te merecía. Mírate: anciana, quejumbrosa y horrible ¿Qué crees que te podría hacer ganar frente a mi? Pero tenías que seguir intentándolo, por alguna razón que supongo es la fuerza de la costumbre. Él no te ha olvidado, pero eso es porque tu lo buscas y ¿Qué se yo lo que le dices? Chantajes quizá. El caso es que has estado presente todo este tiempo y créeme, no estoy dispuesta a seguir estando en la sombra. Es **mi **momento. Soy yo la que lo ganará-

¿Cómo explicarle a esa mujer que no le interesaba competir con ella? Que si quería quedarse con Vegeta, lo hiciera pero que la dejara en paz. Jamás se rebajaría a hacer lo que Myrna dedicaba su energía a hacer, todo por un saiyajin desconsiderado, frío y tonto. Guapo y muy suyo… Pero no pelearía por él como si no tuviera nada mejor qué hacer. Sabía que sería inútil intentar volver a hablar, ni siquiera se atrevía a toser por miedo a lastimarse más. "_Él ya eligió, déjame en paz"_ pensaba harta de la situación.

De pronto se escuchó un golpe seco en el patio. Bulma lo reconoció enseguida, miró con los ojos muy abiertos hacia la puerta, sin poder creer la suerte que había tenido de que Vegeta regresara, comenzó a rogar mentalmente para que se le ocurriera ver el estado de su Cámara de Gravedad.

La puerta de la habitación especial se abrió de un golpe. En cuanto la figura de Vegeta apareció en el umbral, el cuadro se centró en él y Myrna. Ambos se miraron fijamente, aunque al principio ella parecía sorprendida, poco a poco en su rostro se formó una sonrisa tan amplia que le parecía a Bulma que se le saldría de la cara. Vegeta no hizo más que devolverle la mirada con la seriedad habitual.

A Bulma se le empañaron los ojos y no por efecto de los golpes, le ardían tanto que tuvo que limpiárselo discretamente aunque nadie le ponía atención cuando las lágrimas mojaron su rostro. Verlos tan cerca le provocó un shock paralizante; su mente, que siempre actuaba rápidamente, le reprodujo una a una las escenas de cómo es que ellos se habían convertido en amantes, era muy fácil verlos juntos, abrazados, besándose. Bajó la mirada llorando en silencio, se dijo que sería sólo un minuto y después, se reprimiría cualquier atisbo de tristeza para concentrarse en salir de ahí. Pero mientras ese minuto pasaba ¿Por qué Vegeta le había hecho eso?

El dolor que sintió quemaba, ardía, le drenaba más la vida que las heridas que tenía, era como si estuviera tratando de levantarse con precario equilibrio y ellos llegaran para desequilibrarla con un golpe de celos que le dolía más que las heridas provocadas por Myrna. Qué difícil era ver al hombre que había amado tanto tiempo que le era imposible cortar el lazo tan pronto. Lo seguía amando; estúpidamente.

Transcurrido el minuto, se limpió con cuidado las lágrimas, respiró e hizo amago de levantarse, fue entonces que llamó la atención del saiyajin. De reojo, Vegeta miró a Bulma en aquellas condiciones. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Myrna lo interrumpió.

-Estás muy pálido- le sonrió encantadoramente. No se le había escapado la reacción casi imperceptible del saiyajin cuando posó los ojos en Bulma. De hecho, a Myrna no se le escapaba casi nada en relación a Vegeta, no en balde se había convertido en la persona que más le conocía. Y sabía que esa pequeña arruga en el cejo, la discreta curvatura en sus labios eran de aprehensión, era evidente que no le gustaba verla así. Estrechó levemente los ojos hacia él, no podía creer que se preocupara por ella.

-Tu problema es conmigo- la encaró bruscamente, su penetrante mirada se posó en Myrna, intentando aparentar indiferencia ante el estado de Bulma –así que enfréntate a mí, no a una humana sin poder alguno, totalmente inútil- Myrna pareció levemente sorprendida e hizo un sonido con la boca, desacreditando sus argumentos.

-Si vienes con intenciones de ser un príncipe de cuento que salva a su madre…- emitió un sonido que sonó a burla –te recomiendo que pienses bien lo que vas a hacer. Resulta que Bulma tomó un refrescante baño de gasolina– le informó sin perder la sonrisa amable. Hasta ese momento el saiyajin entendió a qué se debía aquel olor –no sé si lo sabías mi cielo, pero es altamente inflamable –se acercó a Bulma, sin tocarla, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder hacerlo -si dispararas uno de tus rayos, ella se incendia, si corres a tu velocidad, ella se incendia, si intentas matarme de cualquier forma posible, ella se quema ¿Entendido?- sacó de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón pesquero un pequeño encendedor blanco y lo colocó cerca del cabello de Bulma, que estaba tan débil que no podía moverse. Ésta ni siquiera se esforzó en mirar a la joven, le consolaba que no la hubiera visto llorar pero siendo sincera consigo misma, estaba a punto de darse por vencida, quería dormir. Parpadeó varias veces para limpiarse los ojos de sangre, lágrimas y sudor y supo que estaba más que nunca en peligro y también sabía que Myrna era dueña de la situación, cerró los ojos, cansada.

Ahora que la pelirroja ahora tenía toda la atención del príncipe, sentía una emoción que le retorcía el estómago. Se lamió los labios planeando su último movimiento. El último, era todo: un buen discurso y todo dependía de él. Si lograba ser lo suficientemente clara para hacerle entender todo a Vegeta, perdonaría sus errores, aceptaría su forma de actuar e incluso, la admiraría, estaba segura ya que no podía ser de otra forma. Pero necesitaba expresarse correctamente para quitarle la venda de los ojos al otro. Aspiró profundo y tragó saliva preparándose para el último paso de su plan, el más difícil.

-No sé si entiendes todo lo que he hecho- comenzó ocultando cierto temblor en la voz.

-Si lo sé, estupideces- Myrna negó energéticamente y sacudió las manos, callándolo. No quería desconcentrarse

-Hablo en serio. Muchas veces he querido decírtelo pero no me escuchas- lo miró con frustración y se mordió el labio inferior, luego pareció saber exactamente cómo continuar - por lo que he visto no tienes buen concepto de mi ¿Por qué?- preguntó retóricamente, continuó sin parpadear si quiera, como si con su penetrante mirada de ojos claros pudiera convencerlo de sus argumentos –porque insistes en ver mal todo lo que hago- hizo una pausa y una floritura con la mano, señalándose a sí misma -Te atraigo por eso, no lo niegues- levantó Vegeta no intentaba interrumpirla, solo escuchaba pensando al mismo tiempo cómo sacar a Bulma de esa situación. Finalmente él era el causante y se sentía responsable de una u otra forma. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de Majin Boo y su inútil intento de frenar al monstruo que él mismo había despertado. De cierta forma era una situación similar. Mientras Myrna seguía hablando, la imagen de él mismo suicidándose para proteger a su familia, le llegó incómodamente clara. Se tensó de pies a cabeza, ese momento significó un cambio en su vida, después de eso ya no pudo ser el villano de antes, todos le veían como diciendo "si, hazte el malo, nosotros sabemos que en realidad, ya no lo eres" y eso le hacía irritarse. Pero no era momento de seguir con esas reflexiones, se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse en la situación.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- preguntó destensando la mandíbula, su voz sonó ronca y profunda. Pero Myrna ignoró la pregunta o más bien, no la escuchó.

-… Y no sabes lo que he vivido, no puedes juzgarme y desecharme así como a un juguete. Debo decirte que al principio solo me sentía superficialmente enamorada por tu físico, pero cuando Trunks y Bra me contaron sobre ti, me identifiqué contigo. Fue como si el destino me hubiera mostrado el camino que tenía que seguir. Hasta entonces supe que estaba bien perseguirte como un sueño y entonces con más ahínco planee todo para tenerte, aunque siempre planee que lo nuestro resultara distinto a como está pasando ahora pero eres demasiado difícil de alcanzar… no es justo- emitió un suspiro cansado, era notoria la angustia que le provocaba tener que explayarse cuando había sido siempre discreta con su forma de hablar.

Bulma no conocía realmente a esa chica que ahora se escuchaba desesperada por convencer a Vegeta, ni entendía cómo había logrado infligirle tanto daño, no tanto el físico como ahora, si no del otro tipo. Quizá la pregunta que debía hacerse era ¿Por qué dejó que lo hiciera? Ella era una mujer adulta, entendía perfectamente que era la única que podía darle el poder a alguien más, de causarle daño. Aparentemente había bajado la guardia. Se dejó llevar por la apasionada oleada de emociones que ese episodio en su vida le había dado: era adrenalina pura como la que Vegeta le había provocado durante años de relación; reflexionándolo, se daba cuenta de que era adicta a los sube y baja de emociones, siempre había sido así, desde la niña intrépida que iba en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, hasta la mujer de hoy, que rechazaba sentir los celos y la rabia apabullantes que en realidad, le tentaba sentir. Comprendiéndose a sí misma, el bienestar le aburría. Esa era la respuesta, por eso había permitido que Myrna y Vegeta la dañaran tanto.

Pero no debía pensar sólo en ella. Mirando la situación fríamente, como si no estuviera implicada, podía notar que Myrna también sufría. La chica era bella e inteligente, si no se hubiera aferrado a un saiyajin como su único camino a la felicidad, si hubiera sabido encarrilar sus habilidades para un buen fin, no estaría en ese momento casi llorando, tan desesperada y vulnerable.

-Tú y yo tenemos muchas similitudes…- continuó Myrna su monólogo -Cuando estábamos juntos en la cama yo quería contarte todo de mi, pero no era el momento porque entonces me odiarías. Este es el momento pero para entenderlo debes dejar tus complejos sobre mi y mirarme así como soy. Te darás cuenta de que al igual que tu, mi infancia fue dura- las manos le temblaban ligeramente, al notarlo, las ocultó en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Permanecía inmóvil pues aunque quería moverse, sentía que las piernas no le responderían. Lo que estaba haciendo era algo muy difícil para ella. Sincerarse era aceptar la realidad, que su mundo, su vida, no podría cambiar nunca -Yo tuve una figura de autoridad tiránica, mi madre me odiaba y hacía todo lo posible por demostrármelo, tuve que madurar y valerme por mí misma desde muy pequeña ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir? Somos iguales. Además yo, como tú, tengo que esforzarme el doble por lograr mis objetivos, incluso en algo tan básico como conseguir algo para comer, mientras otros con estirar la mano tienen todo, yo debo trabajar arduamente para conseguirlo. En tu caso has entrenado miles de veces en condiciones insufribles con la única meta de ser el más fuerte, de superar tus límites. Yo he hecho cosas que podrían hacerme perder en la locura –a su mente acudió como un flash el episodio en el que, a causa de una grave crisis, perdió la cordura y fue ingresada en un nosocomio para gente enferma mentalmente. Tragó saliva y apartó rápidamente ese recuerdo, era algo que no le interesaba que Vegeta supiera. El otro aprovechó el momentáneo silencio para interrumpir-

-No quieras chantajearme con eso. Todos hemos pasado por algo de lo que podríamos quejarnos siempre. Supéralo sin compadecerte de ti misma, ese es el verdadero valor-

-Claro, claro- agregó rápidamente. Por primera vez bajó la vista y su voz se suavizó -no quiero conmoverte con mis problemas, solo quiero que me entiendas y que sepas que yo soy la única que te conoce así de bien, porque soy como tu-

Bulma se sintió confundida, por un lado creyó entender a la mujer, e incluso sintió un ápice de lástima, creía entenderla mejor, lo que no hacía más fácil el momento.

-¿Y qué ganas con eso?- Myrna pareció no haberlo escuchado, pues continuó hablando.

-Sé que te gusto, llamo tu atención, soy interesante para ti porque estoy hecha para ti. No, no es cursilería ni lo digo como metáfora. Literalmente me he formado para estar contigo, cada aspecto de mi vida, cada obstáculo salvado, cada habilidad adquirida… todo fue formado para ti- el saiyajin comenzaba a aburrirse de ese diálogo que además de incómodo, era absurdo. Le molestaban esas muestras de… lo que fuera que Myrna quisiera hacerle ver.

-Déjate de rodeos y ve al punto- ordenó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Segunda oportunidad- su voz sonó un poco desesperada, sentía que el tiempo se agotaba para ella. No quería perder esa oportunidad, así que habló rápido -Tu tuviste una al llegar a la Tierra, sé que fue difícil para ti tener un pasado como guerrero espacial. Pero aquí tu vida cambió, por que tuviste la oportunidad de comenzar otra vez. Ahora tú debes darme a mí una segunda oportunidad que aprovecharé para demostrarte qué tanto valgo la pena –lo miró a los ojos profundamente- vamos, sé que puedo hacer que enloquezcas de pasión y con el tiempo puedo hacer que sientas lo que sentiste por ella. Pero de una forma más honrosa… más saiyajin –respiró hondo antes de terminar- ríndete.

-¿Qué me rinda?- enarcó las cejas por la sorpresa, aquello no se lo esperaba.

-Sí, ya no te resistas más, deja de luchar, descansa de tu orgullo, perdóname y déjame intentar hacerte feliz.

Por un lado, Bulma se decía que no le importaba si Vegeta aceptaba a Myrna nuevamente, ahora que entendía que tenía que librarse de las emociones que el saiyajin le provocaban, porque le hacían daño, suponía que el que se fuera con esa mujer a la que le tenía compasión recién adquirida, sería lo mejor para ella, ya que después de un tiempo encontraría paz interior y así, se curaría… Pero el otro lado, la niña que construía sus propias naves para buscar la aventura, le hacía temblar de rabia y celos, ella, la joven que en Namekusei vivió tantas aventuras y sobrevivió sola, le rugía celosa desde su interior ¿Y si la besaba delante de ella? _"No, maldito si haces eso" _pensaba contra su voluntad. Quería levantarse y salir corriendo, los celos le calaban como ácido en las venas y le hacían convulsionarse dolorosamente, pero no hizo nada más que cerrar los ojos y subir la voz a la mujer inteligente que pugnaba por su salud emocional ¡Qué baja tenía la voz!

Vegeta miró a Myrna sin expresión en el rostro, había escuchado cada una de sus razones y tenía que admitir que eran fuertes y coherentes. Su mente trabajaba también a altas velocidades, calculándolo todo.

-¿Si te diera esa segunda oportunidad, dejarías a Bulma?- esa idea no pareció agradale a ninguna de las dos. Bulma alzó el rostro para mirarlo con odio. Prefería morir a presenciar eso, al diablo su parte razonable. Myran en cambio recobró el color y sus ojos se iluminaron, ahí estaba por fin la esperanza que necesitaba, una solución.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que ella muera- razonó tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. No por la muerte de Bulma (una vez logrado su sueño, la vieja ya no era objeto de odio), sino porque su monólogo daba resultados, había en sus ojos esperanza, brillaban como si hubiera fuego delante de ellos y el corazón le latía cada segundo más fuerte –porque, ya sabes… podrías tener tentaciones-

-La condición para esa segunda oportunidad es que no le hagas daño- el seño de la chica se contrajo, como si fuera a llorar, era evidente su tristeza. De haber podido, Bulma le habría gritado hasta cansarse, que se fuera de ahí y la dejara en paz, que ella se arreglaría sola sin necesidad de su lástima. Pero no tenía voz.

-No quiero- se quejó -me da miedo que te busque- Vegeta notó que era la primera vez que Myrna se mostraba tan indefensa, casi la veía temblar. Pero permaneció inamovible, cruzó los brazos y apartó la mirada.

-Entonces olvídate de mi- Myrna negó enseguida con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Está bien- cedió finalmente, no sin dudas, sentía una punzada de algo que no quería identificar. Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y dejó caer los brazos suavemente a sus costados. Myrna lo interpretó como una invitación a acercarse.

Tiró el encendedor cerca de Bulma y corrió a su pecho, lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. No creía que ese momento fuera verdad, se sintió de pronto como en una burbuja de irrealidad. Por un segundo escuchó a su sexto sentido que le hacía le decía que se alejara, que desconfiara de Vegeta. Pero ni Kamisama podía hacerse una idea de lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre, la fantástica sensación de haberlo conquistado, de imaginar un futuro con él, de volverlo a besar, a reír, a amanecer con él. Cualquier atisbo de que aquello era una trampa lo disolvió la embriagante felicidad de tocarlo, de pensar que ahora sería suyo; lo fuerte que latía su corazón por él, lo cálida que se volvía su sangre y el paraíso al que volaba cuando lo tenía en sus brazos ¿Qué importaba lo que él hiciera de ella? Lo amaba tanto que dolía.

Le dolía el estómago, le dolía demasiado, el dolor que sintió le hizo volver la vista hacia abajo y vio por un segundo saliendo del puño del saiyajin un rayo azul que se internó en su vientre y que le penetró tan hondo que el malestar cubrió su cuerpo entero colándose por cada partícula, destruyéndola con una luz dolorosa. Se dobló sobre sí misma, aún abrazada de Vegeta y lo miró por última vez, con una expresión de horror que le hizo recordar a Vegeta a cada uno de los miles de seres que mató durante su vida.

Contuvo con la otra mano su propio rayo que atravesó la espalda de la humana. Supo exactamente lo que quemaba, pero en él no era un dolor que durara demasiado. Intentó no mirarla con alguna expresión, pero fue imposible: la había matado.

Bulma se tapó la cara, con fuerza. De haber podido gritar lo hubiera hecho pero sólo pudo encogerse en el piso e intentar no sentir pánico por lo que había presenciado.

El cuerpo inerte de una chica pelirroja, joven y extraordinariamente bella, se desangró en el piso hasta cubrirlo casi todo por completo.

* * *

**E****PÍLOGO****.**

Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente y luego parpadeó varias veces, confundida y desorientada. Ya no estaba en la Cámara de Gravedad sino en un lugar iluminado pero frío. No era su habitación, la pobre decoración consistente en un cuadro con un florero pintado se le hizo extraña: nunca había estado ahí. Fue entonces que fue consciente del constante "bip" de una máquina a su lado, se miró la mano, la cual estaba vendada. Cayó en cuenta de que estaba en el hospital y nadie más con ella.

Poco a poco llegaron los recuerdos de lo sucedido. Un nudo en el estómago se le formó al recordar cómo Vegeta mataba a Myrna, lo último que recordaba haber visto fue el charco de su sangre acercándose a ella, posiblemente ahí se había desmayado pero ¿Quién la había llevado ahí? Era una incógnita. Con dificultad giró la cabeza, pero un fuerte dolor le hizo desistir de la tarea, tenía mucha sed. Intentó hablar pero aún no podía. Cerró los ojos, rendida de cansancio. Y volvió a dormir.

Soñó a Vegeta de joven, matándola. Una y otra vez. Hasta que lo detuvo y le preguntó sin hablar por qué lo hacía, él respondió encogiéndose de hombros y, después de abrazarla, la mató. Luego apareció Myrna con el hoyo en el estómago, desangrándose y con el corazón en la mano. Ella le preguntó sin abrir la boca si estaba feliz y la acusó de haberla orillado a ese final. Por mucho que Bulma negó y retrocedió, Myrna seguía avanzando hacia ella y preguntándole si estaba feliz.

Despertó sobresaltada, por instinto intentó retroceder pero la cama se lo impidió. El médico que la atendía le estaba tomando signos vitales, le sonrió y le dijo algo que Bulma no comprendió. Luego entró Trunks pero su visión se volvió tan borrosa que dejó de verlo antes de cerrarlo los ojos y volverse a dormir.

Entre sueños escuchó del incendio que hubo en la Corporación, que de milagro ella se salvó, escuchó a alguien decir que no sabían cómo se había originado pero que no era extraño que sucediera y que no había necesidad de investigar. Dedujo, aún dormida, que había alguien queriendo investigar lo sucedido.

* * *

Todos los días tenía una visita en el hospital. Vegeta se presentaba durante horas, las que ella estaba sola, y se iba cuando alguien estaba a punto de entrar ¿Por qué? Solo él lo sabía. No había recuperado el habla, el doctor le explicó que la gasolina quemó veces sus cuerdas bucales y aquello le había causado un daño que aunque reversible, le llevaría algunas semanas curarse. Sin embargo no podría hablar por un tiempo, así que en las visitas que le hacía el saiyajin reinaba el silencio.

Se sentía intrigada por esas visitas, él no hacía ningún esfuerzo por hablar, lo cual solo aumentaba el misterio, pero parecía sentirse cómodo. A veces se contemplaban por minutos y creía entenderlo por completo, por esas diminutas señales en el rostro, el cual había estudiado por años. Pero ella era una mujer muy comunicativa, necesitaba que él le dijera algo. Frustrada después de algunos días cortaba el contacto visual, cambiaba de posición en la cama o fingía dormir. Pero él seguía ahí cuando ya no podía fingir más. A las 5 p.m la visita de sus hijos y amigos le ahuyentaba y no volvía a verlo hasta el día siguiente, después del desayuno.

Cerca de la cuarta semana pudo levantarse y se le acercó "_Explícame por qué la mataste" _le pedía en silencio, sin encontrar más respuesta que silencio. Él estaba ahí y con su sola presencia le hacía saltar el corazón furiosamente.

Con el paso de los días, siguió mejorando gracias a los medicamentos, la costilla rota no le dolía y aunque el médico le había sermoneado histéricamente sobre la necesidad de descansar, no lograba hacerla quedarse quieta. Durante una o dos horas, se dedicaba a pasear por la habitación buscando algo qué hacer, luego otro rato junto a Vegeta dialogando con la vista. Incluso se sorprendió a sí misma sonriéndole un par de veces sin ninguna razón, olvidando el pasado.

A veces se sentía de mal humor, necesitaba estirarse, distraerse o moriría, no por las heridas, sino por el aburrimiento. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando Vegeta sacó del bolso de su pantalón un estuche de cápsulas. Habría gritado emocionada, pero no era posible, en su lugar se llevó las manos al pecho, y lo miró agradecida. Él le dedicó una tenue media sonrisa para luego desviar la mirada y volver a la seriedad habitual.

Ese gesto tan poco habitual en él, fue la respuesta a su duda, fue por ella, mató a Myrna por ella. Lo comprendió todo y aunque el hecho le provocaba una sensación desagradable, supo que Vegeta había razonado que si no la mataba, Myrna la mataría a ella. No había sido un impulso, sino la única salida, meditada anteriormente. Y sabía también, que no le había gustado hacerlo.

Se acercó a él mucho más de lo que había hecho en esos días, mirándolo a los ojos, Vegeta la miró también, no se movió, ver sus ojos azules acercársele le recordó el momento en el que, fuera de La Tierra, entrenaba para volverse super saiyajin. En ese entonces un meteorito amenazaba su vida, si no le hacía frente moriría, pero para hacerle frente tenía que sacar de su fuerza interior todo lo que era capaz. En total quietud, sintió la cálida presencia de Bulma en su pecho, lo abrazo así, suavemente, con delicadeza y fue como si el meteorito le amenazara con impactar otra vez.

Bulma por su parte se había preguntado si al protegerse en sus brazos podría perdonarle todo, si se borraría el pasado, si el contacto con su piel sería la cura para sanar traiciones y heridas, todo lo que había aprendido en el último año, incluso el odio que había sentido, se preguntaba si eso desaparecería mágicamente al abrazarlo. Sentía poderosas dudas y bajó una mano aunque la otra permaneció en su pecho. Era un momento delicado.

De pronto sintió su mano rozándole la suya, sin llegar a tocarla del todo, como invitándola a tomarla. No hubiera necesitado decir ninguna palabra para hacerle entender a Bulma lo que quería pero se acercó a su oído y susurró con una voz tan baja que por un segundo le pareció que se lo había imaginado –perdón- Siempre parco al expresar sus emociones, una palabra como esa significaba todo. La tomó desprevenida, las piernas le temblaron, todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

Ambos sabían que de la reacción de Bulma dependía todo, lo que ella dijera o hiciera.

Vegeta decidió no pensar en nada más, o lo arruinaría. Siempre dejaba que su mente se llenara con minuciosos (y por regla general negativos) análisis de causa y consecuencia. Decidió en esa ocasión aguardar, dejar flotando cerca suyo la pesada armadura del orgullo. En tan solo un instante se vería si valía la pena deshacerse de ella, o debería seguir cargándola el resto de su vida.

Permanecieron en la misma posición varios minutos, había una fuerza extraña que le impedía a Bulma moverse. Era la duda sobre cómo superaría los malos sentimientos que el mismo Vegeta había surgir en ella.

De pronto inspiró aire, sorprendida, como si saliera de un shock. Con ese gesto, Vegeta no solo le pedía perdón, tendiéndole la mano le ofrecía ayuda, para diluir el tormento que sentir odio le producía. Si podía perdonarlo, podría estar tranquila. También sopesó la posibilidad de rechazarlo, pero entonces, como consecuencia, jamás podría salir del abismo en el que se sentía.

Tomó su mano entonces, Vegeta la miró y le hizo recordar en ese instante, lo mismo que sintió varios años atrás, aquella sensación de ser la única que, como ahora, podía abrazar a un guerrero orgulloso, escuchar su respiración cerca del oído, sentir la delicadez que usaba para abrazarla.

No, no esperaba que le dijera nuevamente que lo sentía, ni siquiera esperaba que le confesara amor, ni una escena romántica llena de llanto. Se conformaba con cerrar los ojos, buscar su boca y encontrarla en el camino. Sólo él podía hacer de un beso una promesa.

**F****IN****.**

* * *

**_Pues aquí termina ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Por qué? Vida cruel u.u_**

**_El final de Myrna se me hizo el más lógico posible, me dio lastima tener que escribirlo porque le tengo cierto cariño a este personaje. No tuvo una vida fácil, al igual que muchas personas en la vida real que acaban siendo asesinos a sueldo, narcotraficantes, etc. Myrna centró su psicopatía en un saiyajin y no cualquiera puede sobrevivir a uno. _**

**_En lo que me quise centrar más fue en la ¿Posible? Reconciliación de la pareja. Hay muchas heridas entre ellos pero… no sé ustedes, creo que tienen una oportunidad ;) _**

**_Y esto es lo más difícil: decir FIN y dejar de escribir, me dará melancolía. En fin, no me extenderé más, tengo muchas cosas que decirles pero creo que se resume en: Gracias por acompañarme hasta estas líneas… y ¡Nos leemos pronto! _**

**_P.D. Me acabo de enterar del terremoto en Costa Rica ._. les pido que manden todas sus buenas vibras para los ticos y en especial para Melikav. Estoy muy nerviosa y preocupada... De hecho planeaba publicar mañana para darle una última revisión pero me voy a morir de nervios y encesito distraerme -_-_**


End file.
